


Origins (di ivyblossom)

by fangtasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Settimo anno, Violenza descrittiva, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 92,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangtasia/pseuds/fangtasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le origini di un sentimento che cresce nell’ombra fra le mura di Hogwarts, durante un ipotetico settimo anno. Scritta e postata nel 2002, tra il Calice di Fuoco e l’Ordine della Fenice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuotata notturna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Origins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100462) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> **Titolo** : Origins (Origini)  
>  **Autrice** : ivyblossom  
>  **Traduttrice** : fangtasia (aka [timelady](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=9247))  
>  **Rating** : Maturo  
>  **Pairing** : Harry/Draco  
>  **Link** : Potete trovare l'originale qui, sull'account dell'autrice.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
>  **Nota dell’autrice** : Non ho più ricontrollato questa storia, dopo averla pubblicata per la prima volta, perciò troverete quasi certamente refusi ed errori di battitura. A dire il vero, dopo averla scritta, non l’ho nemmeno più riletta. Ho paura a farlo. L’ho scritta in un periodo particolarmente difficile della mia vita e, in qualche modo, mi ha protetta dalle cose che in quel momento non ero pronta ad affrontare. È stato un tale sollievo poter vivere almeno per un po’ in un luogo nel quale non esistevo, concedendomi una pausa dalla realtà. E, probabilmente, vi ho indugiato tanto a lungo perché non me la sentivo di rivolgere il mio sguardo al mondo reale. Scrivere e postare è stato un piacere, e sono grata per tutto l’aiuto e i commenti ricevuti.

 

_You: I thought I knew you._

_You: I cannot judge._

_You: I thought you knew me_

_This one laughing quietly_

_Underneath my breath…_

_Tu: pensavo di conoscerti._

_Tu: non posso giudicare._

_Tu: pensavo che mi conoscessi._

_Questo ridere quieto_

_Sotto i mie respiri…_

R.E.M.,  _Nightswimming_

 

 

Iniziò tutto con una voce che si sparse sull’Espresso per Hogwarts. Billy Huggins, un Corvonero del sesto anno, era andato a trovare il prozio Benny, a suo tempo anch’egli un Corvonero, celebre per gli scherzi che era solito inventare (e, incidentalmente, anche per essere stato l’unico mago ad avere attraversato a nuoto il canale della Manica). Così, durante l’estate, Billy aveva appreso uno degli incantesimi illegali più leggendari fra gli studenti di Hogwarts: il Balineum Abnocto, noto a tutti come la Cavità Nuotante. Il Lago Nero, solcato di consueto in barca ogni anno dagli studenti che si recavano a Hogwarts per la prima volta, non era certo il posto migliore per una nuotata. Brulicava infatti di ogni sorta di creature orribili, munite di tentacoli, aculei avvelenati, ghiandole esplosive, lingue acuminate, zanne di ferro e molte altre cose terribili e oscure, che gli studenti degli ultimi anni andavano bisbigliando all’orecchio dei nuovi arrivati sul treno. ‘Non cadete lì dentro!’ ridacchiavano. Si era dunque diffusa la convinzione che nel lago vivessero pesci capaci di tranciare le gambe con un’unica occhiata, o che, se un malcapitato fosse rimasto in acqua abbastanza a lungo, gli sarebbero spuntate le branchie e avrebbe dovuto obbedire in eterno al re che ne abitava i fondali. Era quindi chiaro il perché nessuno vi si recasse mai, neppure per un tuffo veloce. Tuttavia, si riteneva anche che il famigerato Balineum Abnocto fosse in grado di creare una specie di bolla tranquilla, di cantuccio sicuro, che teneva a distanza i mostri marini, coprendo ogni rumore all’interno del suo spazio. Perciò, la voce che era circolata, riferiva che Billy Huggins, quella stessa sera dopo il tramonto, avrebbe lanciato l’incantesimo dal pontile sul lago, permettendo a pochi fortunati studenti di godere di un paio d’ore di divertimento in quelle acque altrimenti inaccessibili.

La proposta sarebbe stata attraente anche in condizioni normali, ma fu soprattutto il fatto che l’ingresso al lago era proibito a renderla tanto allettante. Da settembre fino a giugno inoltrato, le serate a Hogwarts erano quasi sempre fredde, con nel mezzo lunghi mesi carichi di neve, raffiche di vento e piedi gelati. Quell’estate però era stata torrida, e tutti, sul treno diretto a Hogwarts, avevano trascorso il pomeriggio asciugando le fronti madide di sudore, e temendo il momento in cui avrebbero dovuto indossare camicie, cravatte, e (Dio non volesse!) la veste nera della scuola, per affrontare il breve, ma comunque polveroso e soffocante, tratto di strada da Hogsmeade. Quelli degli ultimi anni invidiarono in silenzio i più piccoli, cui era concesso il percorso in barca, che certamente si sarebbe rivelato anche il più fresco.

Iniziò tutto con una voce, e Draco Malfoy non si diede pena di risalire alla fonte per verificarne l’autenticità, ma ne fu incuriosito. Detestava patire quel caldo infernale, e si agitava sul sedile appiccicoso, maledicendo la sua scarsa capacità di giudizio, per avere scelto uno scompartimento nel lato ovest del treno. Pansy se ne stava inerte, sul sedile accanto al suo. Faceva troppo caldo persino per chiacchierare, e leggeva svogliatamente il  _Settimanale delle Streghe_ , con i polpastrelli sudati che lasciavano piccole macchie bagnate sopra la copertina. Goyle era invece seduto di fronte a lui, ed esaminava con aria assente un punto impercettibile al di sopra della testa di Draco. Teneva le mani sulle ginocchia, con i palmi rivolti all’insù. Tiger russava, raggomitolato su un borsone poggiato nel sedile di fianco. Di tanto in tanto, Draco gli assestava un calcio, giusto perché era divertente vedergli socchiudere gli occhi assonnati, sbavare, tossire, trasalire per il caldo, e poi tornare a rannicchiarsi.

Draco era accaldato e si annoiava, così si alzò, scuotendo Pansy dalla sua lettura indolente, e Goyle dal suo sguardo vacuo. «Vado a fare due passi. Non ne posso più di questo caldo.» Pansy annuì pigramente, ma non si mosse.

«Avvisaci, se trovi un angolo più fresco. Anche se temo sia impossibile.» Si trasferì sul sedile che prima era stato occupato da Draco, dove la luce diretta del sole filtrava dal finestrino attutita da un cono d’ombra. «Accidenti» disse, sprofondando contro lo schienale. «È già stato riscaldato da te.» Draco sogghignò e aprì la porta.

Pansy aveva ragione. Nello stretto corridoio non faceva più fresco, ma nell’attraversarlo ebbe quasi l’impressione che stesse spirando una lieve brezza. Spostò i capelli intrisi dalla fronte, e provò a farsi aria sullo stomaco agitando un lembo della camicia.

Poi si distrasse, commentando mentalmente gli studenti che intravedeva nei vari scompartimenti.  _Oh, guarda. Alla piccola Sissy McKracken è cresciuto il seno durante l’estate. Buon per lei. A quanto pare Colin Canon ha rimediato una fidanzata… Che schifo, come gli viene in mente di farlo con questo caldo? Libby Green sembra irritata come al solito. È talmente altezzosa. Spero non sia più interessata a me. Non potrei sopportare i suoi gemiti e sospiri un minuto di più. Oh, Patty Prentice. Tanto secca che potrebbe passare tra le corde di un’arpa senza farle emettere una singola nota. E, naturalmente, Harry Potter in compagnia dei suoi amichetti. Che cosa adorabile._  Sbirciò nello scompartimento, e vide Ron, Harry, Hermione e Neville che chiacchieravano vivacemente, e si dividevano un pacchetto di Delizie Ghiacciate. Osservò Harry che rivolgeva un ampio sorriso a Hermione, e si scostava i capelli umidi di sudore dalla fronte, rivelando, ancora una volta, la famosa cicatrice. Draco ringhiò piano. Viscido bastardo. Spinse, aprendo la porta.

«Vi state godendo il caldo, marmocchi?» disse. E ammirò le loro espressioni spensierate divenire ostili.

«Che cosa vuoi, Malfoy?» sbottò Hermione.

«Oh, niente che tu possa darmi, Sanguesporco. Suppongo abbiate trascorso una splendida estate con i vostri amici e le vostre famiglie Babbane.» Draco si sentiva già meno accaldato. C’era qualcosa di infinitamente confortante nel lanciare quelle piccole provocazioni. Sorrise appena, notando il volto di Ron che avvampava, e le labbra che si contraevano furiose.

«Ron, non ne vale la pena» gli fece presente Hermione con calma. «È meglio ignorare ciò che dicono gli ignoranti.» Sistemò i capelli dietro le spalle, e si sedette allegramente. «Durante l’estate ho letto un libro affascinante sulle discendenze di sangue, Malfoy. Forse ti interesserebbe sapere di alcuni pittoreschi Malfoy Magonò vissuti nel Diciannovesimo secolo, che…»

«Bel tentativo, Granger. Ma non c’è alcuna parentela.» Le rivolse un ghigno crudele.

«Ne sono certa» ribatté lei freddamente.  _Un punto per la Granger_ , pensò Malfoy. Se l’era cavata egregiamente, e lui avrebbe dovuto scovare di meglio che un semplice ‘Sanguesporco’ per insultarla, se era arrivata addirittura a fare delle ricerche pur di ripagarlo con la stessa moneta.

«Malfoy.» Fino a quel momento, Potter aveva evitato di intromettersi nella conversazione. Era rimasto al suo posto, con la testa poggiata contro il finestrino, a scrutarlo con aria indifferente. Ma si alzò, quando vide il volto di Ron divenire più rosso. «Che ci fai qui?» Draco lo squadrò attento, e si rese conto che per Harry doveva essere stata una buona estate. Era più alto, più robusto, dorato dal sole e con le lentiggini che gli costellavano le guance e il naso al di sotto degli occhiali. Nel vedere le sue braccia sudate, adagiate sbadatamente sul petto, per un attimo si domandò se avrebbe potuto battere Harry in un combattimento, nel caso fosse riuscito a coglierlo di sorpresa. L’occhiataccia che Potter gli rivolse fu familiare quanto gradita, in una maniera strana e contorta. Ah, si profilava un altro meraviglioso anno a Hogwarts.

«Oh, sto cercando soltanto un po’ di svago, Potter. Ed è a questo che servite voi celebrità.» Guardò Paciock, che si studiava nervosamente le unghie delle dita dei piedi rivolte leggermente verso l’interno. «Pronto a fare schifo in Pozioni anche quest’anno, Paffuto?» Ridacchiò, e le guance di Paciock assunsero una tonalità cremisi. Draco tirò su un lembo della camicia, che sventolò di nuovo sullo stomaco. «Lenticchia, sei per caso un mezzo drago? Ti garantisco che il colore dei tuoi capelli rende questo scompartimento ancora più afoso.»

«Un problema che puoi risolvere facilmente.» Harry lo superò in tre ampie falcate e premette una mano sulla porta aperta, fissandolo dritto in faccia. «Andando a svagarti altrove, per esempio.»

Draco mugugnò. «D’accordo, allora. Forse avremo modo di proseguire la nostra piccola conversazione questa sera, in riva al lago. Spero tu sappia nuotare, Potty.» Uscì sbattendo la porta dietro di lui.

«Ha detto nuotare?» udì Ron esclamare.

 

****

 

All’interno di Hogwarts, la situazione non era migliorata. Persino la professoressa McGranitt era parsa sudata e accaldata, nel corso della cerimonia di smistamento. E, sebbene il successivo banchetto fosse stato sontuoso come sempre, erano stati pochi gli studenti che avevano mostrato un grande appetito. C’era qualcosa, in quell’aria asfissiante, che aveva indotto anche Silente ad allontanare il piatto prima di aver terminato di mangiare.

Seduto sul bordo del letto, Draco si tolse i calzini e infilò i piedi nudi in un vecchio paio di scarpe da ginnastica. Poi si drappeggiò un asciugamano su una spalla.

«Vuoi andarci sul serio?» chiese Goyle. Aveva un’aria vagamente nervosa e pareva del tutto stordito.

«A te cosa sembra? Certo che sì.» Goyle, Draco lo sapeva, era terrorizzato dall’acqua. Avrebbero potuto prendersi gioco di lui, spassarsela un po’ alle sue spalle, se fosse venuto giù al lago con Tiger, ma tutti i ragazzi del settimo anno avevano già fatto lunghe docce fredde e aperto i catenacci dei portelli in cima al soffitto per far circolare l’aria, e Draco era ormai sicuro che nessuno si sarebbe unito a lui. Si era creato, infatti, un flusso costante di aria fresca che scendeva dal soffitto, ora traspirante e deturpato dalle lucide botole in legno, che tracciavano buffe ombre sul pavimento con l’oro pesante dei chiavistelli, scintillanti al lume delle candele. Poiché si trovavano nei recessi di Hogwarts, accanto a miglia di corridoi in pietra, a porte nascoste, a stanze segrete piene di oggetti bizzarri e indescrivibili, capaci di predire il futuro, raccontare il passato, leggerti nella mente, assorbire le tue lacrime, placare un mal di testa, donarti un arto supplementare, e dove, così si vociferava, vivevano strane creature che percorrevano le sale, con le loro fruscianti code biforcute di piume multicolore, respirando fuoco o ghiaccio o entrambi, Draco non mise in dubbio che l’aria fredda irradiava dal soffitto, né si domandò da dove provenisse. E, per quanto lievemente piacevole, non faceva altro che esaltare maggiormente il calore che avvertiva in tutto il corpo, e il sudore persistente che non voleva asciugarsi sulla sua nuca. Tiger, seduto sul bordo del letto, e intento a rovistare nel suo baule, grondava come una bottiglia di Burrobirra gelata, ma Draco conosceva abbastanza di lui da non cercare di costringerlo a seguirlo fino al lago. Nessuno a Hogwarts possedeva un costume da bagno e, con un testicolo ritenuto e una storia passata fatta di sei anni di inesorabile scherno, Tiger aveva sviluppato un discreto orrore per i bagni in comune, soprattutto se bisognava essere nudi. Draco, però, aveva udito quella voce che prometteva poche ore di beatitudine nella frescura del lago e, dopo aver visto un paio di Corvonero scendere furtivamente le scale, era determinato a trarne ogni beneficio. Aprì la porta che dava sul corridoio. «Dormite bene» disse, rivolgendo loro un sorrisetto sarcastico. Tiger grugnì, e Goyle parve un po’ geloso.

Quando raggiunse l’attracco, i Corvonero erano già in acqua, che si schizzavano a vicenda, e strillavano come uno stormo di barbagianni, battendo gli stomaci sulla superficie prima di immergersi. Qualcuno aveva portato un pallone rosso da spiaggia, che Terry Boot e Kevin Entwhistle lanciavano avanti e indietro con le mani bagnate, facendolo rimbalzare da un capo all’altro sul pelo dell’acqua. Ma, a metà strada tra Boot e Entwhistle, cambiò direzione e prese velocità, centrando in pieno Stephen Cornfoot nella parte bassa della schiena. Cornfoot, convinto che fosse stato Huggins, rispose prontamente all’attacco, e Huggins riemerse sputacchiando solo alcuni istanti più tardi. «Razza di idiota! Perché mi hai colpito?»

Vi erano tre lanterne poggiate sul pontile, che illuminavano pallidamente un cerchio sull’acqua. Nessuno prestava attenzione al funzionamento dell’incantesimo, Draco al contrario ne fu affascinato. Delimitava una mezza luna intorno al porticciolo, con una linea appena rosata e quasi incandescente, che brillava più luminosa se i ragazzi nuotavano troppo vicini al confine. E Draco stimò che racchiudesse al suo interno almeno cento piedi. Uno spazio più che sufficiente, dunque. Pressò un tallone sul lato dell’altro piede e si tolse una scarpa da ginnastica. Gli giunsero intanto i sussurri di qualcuno diretto al lago. Justin Finch-Fletchley e il suo gruppetto di amici ridacchiavano stupidamente, con gli asciugami avvolti sulla testa come un branco di imbecilli. Draco sfilò la camicia e si abbassò i pantaloni, che sistemò accanto alle scarpe, ed entrò tranquillamente in acqua, sul versante opposto del pontile, lontano dai chiassosi Corvonero e dai Tassorosso che arrivavano.

L’acqua fu come il paradiso sulla sua pelle, e percepì le palpebre abbassarsi, tanto era gradevole. Si stringeva a lui come un manto freddo, mentre si inoltrava sempre più a largo, con i piedi nudi che affondavano nella sabbia, e i ciottoli che gli rimanevano impigliati tra le dita. Continuò a muoversi, fendendo la sabbia e l’acqua ma, prima che quest’ultima gli raggiungesse il petto, smise di camminare e cominciò a galleggiare. Diede una spinta secca con i piedi e qualche bracciata, spostandosi energicamente in avanti, verso una chiazza d’acqua più scura. Anche i Tassorosso avevano portato alcune lanterne, che adesso rischiaravano l’intero limitare del pontile, risplendendo dolcemente sull’acqua, e illuminando volti pallidi e braccia sgocciolanti. Draco fece un respiro profondo e si tuffò. Distinse le dita gelate dell’acqua sfiorargli il capo accaldato, scostargli i capelli dal viso, e giocherellare con la sua nuca. Le sentiva comprimergli gli occhi chiusi, entrargli nelle orecchie, raffreddarlo dall’interno all’esterno. Nuotò sott’acqua per un po’, finché non si rese conto che rischiava di superare l’alone di luce. Riemerse, e se ne stette a galla nel buio, allungando le gambe, e agitando le braccia avanti e indietro sulla superficie, senza produrre alcun suono.

Draco si voltò di nuovo in direzione della luce e vide giungere i Grifondoro, con Potter in testa, seguito da Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas, e Paciock, che ansimava rumorosamente. Corsero giù, lungo il pendio della collina, fermandosi sulla riva. Si spogliarono in fretta, ridendo come matti, spintonandosi a vicenda, e lasciando gli abiti sulla sabbia in un mucchio disordinato. Ululando come una muta di cani rabbiosi, fecero pochi passi, nudi sul pontile, per poi tuffarsi, con le ginocchia che a mezz’aria si chiudevano sul petto, e atterrare in acqua di schianto, in un tripudio di schizzi che bagnò gli altri, causò un gran putiferio e lo scrosciare di applausi e grida, come: «Ha vinto Potter!» o «Gran bel tuffo, amico!».

Paciock, eccessivamente timido per togliere anche le mutande, si trovava ancora sul bordo del pontile, paralizzato da un moto di paura sopraggiunto all’improvviso, con le dita dei piedi che facevano presa sul legno bagnato, e completamente zuppo. «Forza, Nev. Buttati!» gli urlò Potter.

Draco rise silenziosamente tra sé, sbirciando Paciock scendere dal pontile, percorrere la riva, ed entrare in acqua lentamente, tenendo per tutto il tempo le mani sul davanti a coprire le mutande fradice.

Anche i Grifondoro avevano portato delle lanterne, e il margine del piccolo molo ne era ormai invaso. Draco nuotò distante dalla folla e indietro, rivolto alla luce. Galleggiò, fece capriole sul fondo, premette le mani sulla sabbia, e avvertì l’acqua gelata accarezzargli la pelle. Osservò gli altri che scherzavano, ridevano, saltavano, giocavano. Alcuni si muovevano accanto a lui, scalciando e fendendo il pelo dell’acqua, inventando nuove burle, o bagnandosi reciprocamente la testa tra le risa. Con gli occhi aperti anche sott’acqua, Draco poteva vederli dibattersi, le gambe che parevano mulinare al rallentatore, e squarciavano la superficie in un’esplosione di bolle e rivoli bianchi, che si increspavano fino a dissolversi nell’oscurità.

Draco giunse vicino all’attracco, e si rimise in piedi, dove l’acqua gli arrivava appena all’ombelico, con le alghe che a quella profondità gli lambivano i polpacci. La luna già alta nel cielo. Grande e luminosa e piena, faceva rilucere la pelle umida dei ragazzi di un bagliore d’argento, mentre una miriade di gocce colava dai loro corpi. Weasley lanciò la palla a Terry Boot, che prontamente si gettò per afferrarla, schizzando copiosamente tra tutte quelle membra aggrovigliate. Potter se ne stava semisdraiato nell’acqua, a scrutare la palla passare di ragazzo in ragazzo. Emergeva solamente in parte, e tracciava con le mani disegni indolenti sotto la superficie, che fluivano e rifluivano ritmicamente sul suo petto trasformandosi in pigri cerchi. Draco notò le linee marcate dell’abbronzatura sulle sue braccia, che diveniva più leggera nella parte superiore e sulle spalle, e una mezza luna quasi color bronzo sul lato posteriore del collo. Con i capelli madidi e incollati alla fronte, Draco non riusciva più a vedere la cicatrice. E questo, in qualche modo, lo rendeva diverso.

Draco immerse di nuovo la testa e infine si alzò, spostando indietro i capelli per ottenere un ultimo tocco ghiacciato del lago sul capo. Fu allora che scorse Potter che lo guardava. Si studiarono per un momento, nell’argento e nell’ombra scura, nell’umido scintillio della luce in cui erano a malapena riconoscibili. Il pallone da spiaggia, che era stato gettato su Thomas, colse invece un obiettivo più distratto e disinteressato, colpendo Harry in pieno viso con uno schiaffo bagnato. Potter si voltò di scatto, farfugliò qualcosa, e poi si avventò su Neville, responsabile di quel lancio maldestro. Draco rise sommessamente e si accostò adagio alla riva, trascinando i piedi contro la forza dell’acqua. La sabbia aderì alle piante, ma non vi badò, troppo concentrato ad assaporare la sensazione della sua pelle finalmente fresca nell’aria della notte. Prese l’asciugamano e si asciugò. Le scarpe da ginnastica non erano più tanto comode, con la sabbia che gli graffiava i piedi umidi. Il confine rosato delineava ancora nitidamente lo specchio d’acqua sicuro, e gli altri non parevano intenzionati ad andarsene. Due piedi si sollevarono a danzare nell’aria, e due ginocchia tagliarono le acque cupe, ribaltandosi di lato e lasciando spazio a un torace pallido, e a una testa che si scrollò le gocce di dosso, quasi fosse stato un cane sorpreso da un temporale. Lui rise. Potter.

Draco raccolse le sue cose, avvolse l’asciugamano sui fianchi, e si incamminò verso la scuola.

 

 

****

 

 

_We have lingered in the chambers of the sea_

_By sea-girls wreathed with seaweed red and brown_

_Till human voices wake us, and we drown._

_Ci siamo troppo attardati nelle camere del mare_

_Con le figlie del mare incoronate d’alghe rosse e brune_

_Finché le voci umane ci svegliano, e anneghiamo._

 

T.S. Eliot,  _The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock_

 

 

Quella notte Draco sognò. Probabilmente era solito sognare, ma poiché raramente ricordava i suoi sogni, era convinto di non sognare affatto. Quella notte invece sognò l’acqua, e un viluppo di corpi, e la luce che penetrava nelle profondità, fino a rischiararle. Sognò la sabbia, e le sue braccia venate da strane ombre, e il chiaroscuro dei movimenti in superficie. Nel sogno giaceva sul fondo del lago, e non aveva bisogno di respirare. Sentiva la sabbia riscaldata dal sole sotto la schiena, quasi fosse stato sdraiato su una spiaggia, quasi che il fondale del lago fosse stato privo d’acqua. Sopra di lui, i ragazzi nuotavano inconsapevoli in un ballo lieve, con le gambe che fluttuavano piano, e le grida indistinguibili che riecheggiavano in basso. Si intrecciavano a vicenda, si stringevano a vicenda, mentre i piedi spingevano giù, e Draco aveva l’impressione che, se solo avesse potuto muoversi, li avrebbe raggiunti e afferrati, cullandone i talloni nel palmo di una mano. Solo che non poteva muoversi, e ne era cosciente, ma la cosa non lo spaventava.

Nel sogno osservava i ragazzi tuffarsi in acqua, e un’onda bianca ricadere, fatta di gocce minute che sferzavano la superficie, agitandola verso l’esterno in maniera confusa. Nessuno comunque lo toccò, lì nel fondo, mentre guardava in alto con la schiena contro la sabbia. Poteva sentire l’acqua sulla pelle, e il calore diffondersi dalle ginocchia fino ad arrivare alle cosce, dissipandosi nel nulla, una volta giunto a sfiorargli l’addome e bisbigliargli gentilmente sul viso. Si spostò un poco, quasi fosse stato una pianta acquatica che si incurvava mollemente, e le increspature dell’acqua lo accarezzarono, così simili alle loro mani. Per ogni colpo, e ogni calcio che sferravano, avvertiva il movimento dell’acqua che lo faceva oscillare avanti e indietro, e ancora indietro e avanti. Poteva sentire l’odore dei ragazzi nelle correnti sottomarine, inviate su di lui dai sussulti, che gli levigavano il corpo come avrebbe fatto il calore del sole. Ammirò i volti che si immergevano, con gli occhi serrati, le bocche sorridenti, e i nasi da cui fuoriuscivano lente bolle d’aria.

Uno dei ragazzi si lanciò a capofitto, sospingendo l’acqua dietro di lui con ampie bracciate e le mani aperte. Si addentrò in basso fino a raggiungere il fondale e la sabbia, e strappò una manciata di piante blu e verdi. Nei suoi palmi, le piante divennero fiori, dai petali bianchi che si staccavano e galleggiavano via. Poi posò le mani sulla sabbia, circondando la testa di Draco da ogni lato, e lo guardò, con i piedi sollevati che si scorgevano appena. Si dondolò da una parte e dall’altra, e il suo corpo rifletté le pieghe assunte dall’acqua in superficie, e il rollio dei suoi stessi piedi. Guardò Draco, vedendolo e non vedendolo. Sorrise e, per un momento, Draco seppe chi era, l’attimo seguente, però, lo aveva già dimenticato. E fu un momento tanto familiare da terrorizzarlo, finché non scomparve.

Quando il ragazzo voltò la testa e allontanò le mani, Draco poté annusarne il profumo nell’acqua, poté assaggiarne il sapore, poté sentire sulle labbra l’onda provocata dalla sua spalla che si scostava, come fosse pelle baciata dal sole. Il ragazzo si girò, alzandosi nell’acqua e sbattendo le palpebre. I suoi movimenti che continuavano a far vibrare il liquido fino a Draco, toccandolo con dita fluide che si trascinavano piano sul suo corpo. Infine, superò la superficie e svanì. E, nel medesimo istante, Draco realizzò che era sott’acqua, e che non riusciva a respirare. Spalancò la bocca e si svegliò.

Quella mattina pioveva. Draco udì l’acqua scrosciare sui muri in pietra, fuori dalla finestra, mentre la luce grigia penetrava adagio nel dormitorio, e la cappa di calore si era ormai dissolta. D’un tratto, ricordò di aver scordato la camicia in riva al lago.


	2. Abitanti delle caverne

 

_And even though the moment passed me by_

_I still can’t turn away_

_E anche se il momento mi ha sfiorato_

_ancora non riesco a voltarmi dall’altra parte_

Goo Goo Dolls, _Name_

I Grifondoro e i Tassorosso erano in giardino, a lezione di Erbologia, e Draco riusciva a scorgerli perfettamente, al di là della finestra dell’aula di Storia della Magia. Se ne stavano in ginocchio, con le mani immerse nella sporcizia. Com’erano poetici. Draco strusciò sul labbro inferiore l’estremità soffice della sua piuma, e guardò fuori, ignorando il noioso ronzio del professor Rüf. Paciock, Potter, Lenticchia, la Granger, e Finnigan, si erano disposti in una piccola fila ordinata, dopo aver ammucchiato le vesti sopra una panca poco distante. Potter e Lenticchia chiacchieravano, ridendo. Non indossavano i guanti, e affondavano le mani nude nella terra smossa, con una miriade di nuove piante dalle varietà più disparate a circondarli, mentre la Sanguesporco rivolgeva loro occhiate cariche di disapprovazione. Lenticchia si chinò verso Potter e gli sussurrò qualcosa in un orecchio. Potter rimase accovacciato per un istante, in ascolto, e poi diede una pacca sulla spalla di Lenticchia e rise forte. L’eco della sua risata si avvertì nitido fin nell’aula di Storia.

Draco percepì improvvisamente la punta di una bacchetta premergli sulla parte posteriore del collo, e risalire in alto a lambire la corta attaccatura dei capelli, per ridiscendere strofinando sul colletto della veste, e giungere alla curva morbida della sua schiena. Stava per ripercorrere il medesimo tragitto, tornando su, in direzione del collo, quando la afferrò senza voltarsi. Non incontrò alcuna resistenza. «Posso aiutarti, Parkinson?» sussurrò.

«Fa’ attenzione, Draco caro. Nessuno di noi sta prendendo appunti» sibilò lei.

«Non mi interessa.»

Resse la bacchetta di Pansy davanti a lui, e la inclinò in bilico tra gli indici. Era sorprendentemente delicata per una persona tanto indelicata. Piccola e leggera, per una persona con mani tanto pesanti. Era quasi bianca, la bacchetta di Pansy, ricavata probabilmente da un qualche legno chiaro. La bacchetta di Draco, al contrario, era così bruna da sembrare nera, e appena ondulata, e più spessa e pesante se paragonata a quella di Pansy, che dava l’idea di potersi spezzare a metà con estrema facilità. Continuò a tenerla su un palmo, esercitando una lieve pressione su entrambi i lati. La bacchetta si incurvò un poco. Draco inarcò un sopracciglio. Una luce, ma più forte di quanto avesse supposto. Si domandò oziosamente di cosa fosse fatto il cuore, e poi la lasciò cadere sul davanzale accanto a lui, abbandonandosi contro lo schienale. Riprese a sbirciare al di là della finestra aperta.

I Grifondoro si erano spostati di poco, e Draco vide Potter sollevare una mano lurida all’altezza del viso e spingere gli occhiali sul naso, tracciando una macchia scura sulla guancia. Sorrideva, chiacchierava con i compagni, e faceva ridere la Sanguesporco. Si riparò il volto dal sole con il palmo e scrutò dietro di lui, verso gli altri, anch’essi intenti a piantare, con i gomiti conficcati nella terra. Parve dire qualcosa a qualcuno che gli stava alle spalle, e Draco notò Lenticchia abbandonare la paletta da giardinaggio e fissare il terreno, con gli occhi talmente sgranati che anche a quella distanza poté scorgerne il bianco. Agguantò il braccio di Potter, e indicò in basso con la bocca spalancata.

Fu allora che Paciock cominciò a urlare. E le sue grida echeggiarono per tutto il cortile e fin dentro l’aula. I Serpeverde e i Corvonero si girarono a guardare fuori dalle finestre, il professor Rüf invece parve non accorgersi di nulla. Draco si accostò maggiormente alla finestra. Neville, pallido e paralizzato dalla paura, era ancora in ginocchio e mostrava qualcosa in mezzo al sudiciume. La professoressa Sprite si voltò dall’altro capo della fila, alzandosi di scatto per precipitarsi da quello sciocco piagnucolone.

Anche Potter (il solito eroe) balzò velocemente in piedi. Tirò su Paciock, e lo spinse indietro, facendogli scudo con il proprio corpo, e difendendolo da qualunque cosa lo stesse spaventando. Draco notò le dita terrorizzate di Paciock stringere convulsamente il bicipite destro di Potter, la fronte che pressava la spalla sporca di Potter. Benché il giardino di Erbologia fosse poco distante, Draco poteva vedere ma non udire. Perciò distinse solo Potter che urlava, con il palmo della mano aperta rivolto verso il terreno. Subito dopo, un mostruoso e grosso serpente nero e scarlatto sgusciò via, dileguandosi in direzione della foresta, mentre agitava rabbiosamente la punta rosso brillante della coda. Potter sospirò, e fece una linguaccia, in una smorfia che esprimeva sollievo, sorpresa, ed evidente stupidità, e infine si voltò dando le spalle a Draco. Rimase così per un attimo, e Draco fissò la maglietta bianca che gli fasciava la schiena, gli avambracci abbronzati, i disordinati capelli scuri, e il collo bruciato dal sole. Si sporse in avanti, e Draco osservò anche le braccia corte e grassocce di Neville che avvolgevano la schiena di Potter in un abbraccio.  _Davvero commovente_ , pensò con un sorrisetto. Ma poi realizzò, senza essere pronto ad affrontare quell’emozione, che ne era geloso. Mentalmente prese nota di quella nuova sensazione, e stabilì che l’avrebbe analizzata solo più tardi.

 

****

 

Calì Patil si accasciò sulla sedia. Due ore filate di Pozioni erano sempre una tale seccatura. E stare rintanati nei sotterranei mentre fuori era una bella giornata le sembrava quasi un sacrilegio. Non riusciva a comprendere come i Serpeverde potessero addirittura viverci, lì sotto. Non aveva amici in Serpeverde, e non aveva mai visto i dormitori, ma ipotizzava che la sala comune fosse ingombra di stalattiti che pendevano da un soffitto scuro gremito di ragnatele, e che avesse un pavimento incastonato a fatica fra le pareti, senza alcun legno caldo o tappeti soffici a ricoprirlo. Se possedevano dei mobili, con ogni probabilità questi erano rigidi, con sedie in stile medievale dalle spalliere diritte. L’esatta antitesi del comodo, insomma. Di certo non c’erano cuscini, o coperte, o arazzi sui muri, e loro si appollaiavano pigramente su quei trespoli duri, pur mantenendo quelle posture inflessibili, con le braccia che penzolavano al di là degli stretti braccioli spogli. Immaginava costantemente delle caverne, quando si trovava nelle profondità di Hogwarts. Caverne accompagnate da un continuo sgocciolio, e da graffi ed echi disumani e bizzarri. E vedeva come tale anche la sala comune dei Serpeverde, con gli studenti costretti a portare lanterne per rischiararla, ed elmetti sulla testa.

Millicent Bulstrode si sedette pesantemente accanto a lei, con aria cupa. Piton le aveva messe di nuovo in coppia, e Calì era sicura che lo facesse solo per constatare fino a che punto potesse lievitare la tensione fra Case tanto rivali. Ma a Calì non importava. Una lezione restava una lezione, e non era disposta a prendersela per così poco. E comunque, ciò che contava per Piton erano esclusivamente i risultati.

Dopo un momento, Millicent seppellì la testa fra le braccia adagiate sul banco, e iniziò a singhiozzare. Calì sbatté le palpebre. Fantastico. Scostò la sedia in avanti e mise una mano sulla schiena dell’altra ragazza. «Millicent, stai bene? Posso… fare qualcosa per aiutarti?» bisbigliò, notando Piton che assottigliava lo sguardo nella loro direzione. Millicent non rispose, tirò su col naso e rimase immobile. Calì frugò in una tasca e prese un fazzoletto pulito, che spinse nella mano di Millicent. Piton stava parlando, ma lei lo ignorò, del tutto sconcertata e distratta dal respiro irregolare di Millicent, e dalla sua posa sofferente. Millicent era di consueto orgogliosa, altezzosa e piuttosto vanesia. Cosa poteva averla ridotta in quello stato? Cos’era stato ad annullarla in quel modo? Millicent finalmente si mosse e portò al naso il fazzoletto. Sospirò con voce rotta. Di colpo le sedie vennero spostate dai banchi, e gli studenti si avviarono verso il fondo della classe.

Calì sospirò, e diede un’altra pacca sulle spalle di Millicent. «Vado a prendere gli ingredienti, tu… ehm, tu rimani qui e rilassati.» Era davvero strano. Millicent il più delle volte si comportava in maniera terribilmente melodrammatica, ma non era tipo da mostrare le sue debolezze durante una lezione. Soprattutto se si trattava di Pozioni. Piton era noto per la sua scarsa indulgenza e, stando a quel poco che sapeva, Calì era in grado di affermare che nei confronti dei membri della sua Casa non esibiva maggior benevolenza.

Calì si alzò e si avvicinò all’armadietto che conteneva gli ingredienti. Hermione faceva coppia con Pansy, ed entrambe si squadravano a vicenda con diffidenza. Neville, che appariva ancora pallido dopo l’avventura di quella mattina con il serpente, era in coppia con Goyle, e Calì pensò che avrebbe potuto andargli peggio. Goyle era indubbiamente un prepotente, ma sostanzialmente innocuo, se non veniva provocato, o non c’erano nei dintorni i suoi amici a pungolarlo. E, quel giorno, Neville aveva sul serio bisogno di un po’ di pace.

Calì si era sentita contenta che fosse toccato a Neville, e non a lei, scovare il serpente rintanato nella buca. Non aveva una gran predilezione per i rettili, e detestava in particolare i serpenti. Sebbene, rifletté, non le sarebbe dispiaciuto essere salvata da Harry. Era un ragazzo talmente dolce, e nobile, e gentile, e adorabile, e arruffato in quel modo così noncurante, che era difficile non fantasticare, con vago struggimento, di urlare come una fanciulla indifesa, mentre lui le piombava addosso e l’avvolgeva tra le braccia scacciando la bestia. E, ovviamente, anche su tutto quel pomiciare che sarebbe seguito al ‘oh, grazie, mio eroe’. Mmmh, appunto. Calì non faceva ufficialmente parte della schiera di ragazze che vantavano una sbandata per il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto, ma neppure disdegnava l’idea di trovarsi tra quelle braccia muscolose scolpite dal Quidditch. In realtà, non le veniva in mente nessuna che avrebbe potuto opporsi a un’idea simile. Persino Hermione, l’aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi, era arrossita lievemente, quando Harry l’aveva baciata su una guancia, dopo che l’anno precedente avevano vinto la Coppa delle Case.

Harry, naturalmente, era stato affiancato a Malfoy, per quel piccolo compito di Pozioni, ed era onestamente disgustoso. Perché adesso Calì non nutriva più alcuna perplessità sul fatto che Piton mettesse insieme un Serpeverde e un Grifondoro solo per vedere le scintille divampare fra quei due. Cosa che accadde puntualmente. Li udì discutere su quale radice scegliere dal vassoio, e trasalì. Era un inizio che non prometteva niente di buono.

Calì selezionò gli ingredienti per lei e Millicent, seguendo la lista scritta alla lavagna, e annuì con comprensione verso i suoi compagni Grifondoro.

Hermione la raggiunse vicino all’armadietto, e le afferrò un braccio. «Che cos’ha Millicent?» sussurrò.

Calì si voltò a guardare Millicent. Pareva stare meglio, e si asciugava le lacrime dal viso con il fazzoletto. «Non lo so» rispose, e sospirò. «Quale pozione dobbiamo preparare? Ero distratta.»

«La pozione Lingua. Serve a capire altre lingue.» Hermione distribuì una sostanza cremosa e colorata in due barattoli, uno per sé e l’altro per Calì. E Calì avvertì una fitta di inquietudine.

«Credi che mi chiederà di parlare in hindi per verificare se funziona?»

«Oh. Forse, a meno che non preferisca farci leggere in greco, o qualcosa del genere. Ma sentirti parlare in hindi sarebbe molto più divertente.» Hermione si sistemò i capelli, raccogliendoli frettolosamente. «Evita soltanto gli insulti, nel caso in cui Piton decida di provare la pozione su se stesso, prima della lezione.»

Calì ridacchiò. «D’accordo, però conosco solamente gli insulti, oppure come si dice: ‘Mamma, posso avere un biscotto?’.» Risero. «Buona fortuna con Pansy.» Hermione fece una smorfia, raccolse gli ingredienti ed entrambe si diressero ai rispettivi banchi.

Calì arrivò da Millicent con le braccia colme di radici, bottiglie, erbe, e la metà carnosa di una lumaca gigante. Evitarono di menzionare le lacrime appena versate, e presero a tagliare l’indispensabile. Il calderone nel mezzo cominciò a bollire, perciò aggiunsero i vari ingredienti per la pozione e mescolarono con cautela. Millicent sembrava essere tornata quella di sempre, tranne per gli occhi ancora un po’ gonfi e arrossati. «A cosa serve questa pozione?» chiese.

«Ti permette di capire le altre lingue.» Calì fu felice che si fosse presa la briga di rivolgerle quella domanda.

«Hmmm. Be’, sarà interessante, allora. Parli indiano, giusto?»

Calì alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Hindi, sì. Un po’.»

«L’effetto quanto dura?»

Calì mugugnò. «Non saprei.»

L’istante successivo, la lite esplose a pochi banchi di distanza, e Calì non aveva davvero bisogno di girarsi per sapere chi fossero, ma lo fece comunque. Harry era disteso sulla schiena, e stringeva nel pugno un lembo della veste sgualcita di Malfoy, che era invece accovacciato su di lui, con le mani intorno alla sua gola. Millicent piagnucolò, e fu in quel momento che Calì comprese. Era Malfoy. Adesso che vi badava, aveva notato Millicent lanciargli sguardi furtivi, per poi ridacchiare come una ragazzina di dodici anni e spettegolare vivacemente con le sue amiche. E, qualche giorno addietro, l’aveva adocchiata rimbalzare allegramente, quasi danzando alle spalle di lui che, tuttavia, era parso gelido e indifferente. Però nel vedere Malfoy, che si rotolava sul pavimento con Harry e urlava in maniera incoerente, urtando i calderoni e facendo infuriare Piton, intento a separarli senza riuscirci con la stessa facilità di quando avevano undici anni, Calì realizzò ciò che era avvenuto. Harry infatti aveva strattonato la veste di Malfoy abbastanza perché potesse scorgere una serie di lividi lungo la sua clavicola. Ed erano succhiotti, c’era poco da discutere. Calì guardò di nuovo Millicent.

Aveva avuto una storia con Malfoy? Sarebbe stato indubbiamente singolare. Calì faticava a immaginare una coppia peggio assortita. Era probabile che Millicent avesse ottenuto un’annusata di Malfoy, e che questo l’avesse spinta a sperare di poter andare oltre. Di poter magari indossare il mantello di Malfoy nelle fresche serate. Peccato che nessuno le avesse spiegato che quello non era altro che un triste malinteso. Calì sospirò. Malgrado Millicent si fosse illusa come una sciocca, era difficile non simpatizzare con lei almeno un po’. Non molto tempo prima, anche Michael Corner aveva rotto con Calì in modo impacciato, dopo un’intera estate trascorsa a scambiarsi gufi. Piccolo verme Tassorosso. La capiva quindi, poiché le era ormai chiaro che l’amore non aveva né capo né coda. «Che idioti» disse a Millicent. «Lasciamoli perdere, e terminiamo la pozione, ti va?» Millicent annuì, asciugandosi gli occhi. Le sue mani tremarono appena, mentre rimestava nel calderone. «Ragazzi. Non puoi conviverci né ucciderli» continuò Calì. Poi verificò sul quaderno che avessero aggiunto tutti gli ingredienti e infine esaminò il colore della pozione.

Millicent sbuffò. «Parla per te. Non mi faccio scrupoli a uccidere per legittima difesa.» Calì rise e, dopo un attimo, anche Millicent si unì alla sua risata.

 

****

 

Harry si sentiva enormemente stupido. Non avrebbe dovuto litigare con Malfoy a Pozioni. Non che Malfoy non se lo fosse meritato, perché se lo era meritato. Anzi, per quanto importava a Harry, meritava ben di peggio. Era talmente abituato agli insulti di Malfoy che quella battuta cattiva su sua madre non gli aveva provocato il minimo effetto. Ma la frecciata sui genitori di Neville, quella sì che gli aveva fatto perdere definitivamente le staffe. Col senno di poi, Harry comprese che Malfoy aveva puntato alla lite, punzecchiandolo in modo tale che fosse lui il primo a colpire. E che ne era stato perfettamente cosciente. Malfoy sembrava sempre sapere con assoluta certezza come mandarlo fuori di testa, e questa consapevolezza irritava Harry profondamente.

Dunque non avrebbe dovuto reagire, però riteneva ingiusta la punizione che gli era stata inflitta. Erano infatti nella Sala dei Trofei, dove nessuno metteva più piede da mesi, se non addirittura da anni, impegnati a spolverare e lucidare ogni coppa, medaglia, targa, o qualunque premio fosse stato vinto durante i campionati di Quidditch, o per il Miglior Studente, o per lo Studente dell’Anno di Storia della Magia, o per il voto più alto in Aritmanzia, o in Divinazione, o per lo Studente Destinato a Diventare un Auror. E così Harry si era ritrovato seduto a strofinare, con il lucido che si infilava sotto le unghie, e uno straccio stretto in una mano. Mentre Malfoy non gli stava prestando alcun aiuto, accoccolato sopra la scrivania sul lato opposto della stanza, con aria truce e una placca tra le gambe. Rivolse a Harry una smorfia.

«È tutta colpa tua, lo sai, vero?»

«Hmmm.»

«Hai iniziato tu. Avresti potuto rispondere al mio insulto senza saltarmi addosso.»

«Come no.»

«Ti irriti troppo facilmente. Ti conviene imparare un po’ di autocontrollo, dico sul serio.»

«Meno chiacchiere e più lucidatura.»

Malfoy grugnì, e prese a lucidare in silenzio. Fu solo dopo svariati minuti che sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo. «Potter.»

«E adesso cosa c’è?»

«Tuo padre.»

Harry sospirò. «Non vorrai ricominciare?»

«No, tuo padre ha vinto questa. Il…» posizionò meglio la placca alla luce e lesse: «Premio per Trasfigurazione, 1978».

Harry lasciò cadere il trofeo per lo studente che aveva fatto i maggiori progressi durante l’anno e attraversò la sala, sistemandosi sulla scrivania accanto a Malfoy. Seguì il dito dell’altro macchiato di lucido, che scorreva lungo l’iscrizione: ‘James Potter, 1978’. Malfoy l’aveva inclinata nella luce, e Harry la fissò. Non era sicuro del perché all’improvviso si sentisse tanto colpito da quell’oggetto. Era solo una scritta, un pezzo di metallo in una cornice di legno. Non era come se suo padre fosse seduto lì, in quella stanza, e gli stesse sorridendo. Un diciassettenne, come lo era lui in quel momento, pieno di fiducia nel futuro, felice, e forse innamorato. Eppure, avrebbe voluto solamente tendere le braccia, e toccarlo, e scuoterlo, e urlargli: ‘Non andartene’, finché non capì. La targa era ancora poggiata sulla coscia di Malfoy, che la teneva incurvata con tutte e due le mani in modo che entrambi potessero vederla. Harry si sporse un poco per guardarla da vicino, allungò un dito e percorse con il polpastrello il nome di suo padre. Sospirò. Non era realmente suo padre, ma era comunque qualcosa che lui aveva accarezzato, qualcosa di cui doveva essere stato fiero. Harry avvertì uno strappo all’altezza del cuore. La mano gli scivolò sul bordo della placca, mentre formulava quel pensiero. James Potter, eroe, ucciso a tradimento, era stato bravo in Trasfigurazione. Quell’anno aveva certamente ottenuto il voto più alto. Perché nessuno gli raccontava mai queste cose? Erano convinti che non gli interessasse saperle? Le avevano dimenticate? Sospirò e scese dalla scrivania. Rimase fermo un ultimo istante a studiare la targa.

«Hmmm» borbottò. «Sì. Grazie.» Malfoy annuì, e ripose la placca nell’astuccio.

Quella notte, Harry si addormentò immaginando sua madre seduta nella Sala Grande, che applaudiva James Potter, stella del Quidditch, e miglior studente di Trasfigurazione. Draco invece si addormentò ricordando il respiro di Harry sul collo, e le sue dita che accidentalmente gli sfioravano una coscia, e l’odore del lucido.


	3. Indovinami questo

 

_How far apart are we supposed to stand_

_Before we’re too uncomfortable to breathe?_

_Quale distanza dobbiamo mantenere_

_Prima che respirare diventi troppo arduo?_

John Voorhees, _Riddle Me This_

 

 

Draco era seduto su una poltrona, di fronte al camino nella sala comune Serpeverde, e fissava un foglio di pergamena ormai spiegazzato che teneva poggiato sul grembo. Non sapeva di chi fosse opera, e neppure gli importava. Un paio di giorni prima, qualcuno aveva lasciato una pila di fogli fuori dall’aula di Trasfigurazione, e quasi tutti ne avevano preso uno. Su quel foglio faceva bella mostra di sé una lista di indovinelli. (Mi hai appena sentito e già risolletico il tuo udito. Adagio poi svanisco, ma se mi chiami rinvigorisco. Cosa sono?) Non vi era nulla di straordinario in quella pergamena, emetteva soltanto un pop soddisfatto, quando la risposta corretta veniva aggiunta accanto all’indovinello. E ciò spiegava come mai, in seguito alla comparsa delle pergamene, l’aula di Trasfigurazione avesse preso d’improvviso a scoppiettare come una pentola di popcorn, con gli studenti intenti a scarabocchiare la soluzione degli enigmi più ovvi. Persino Goyle era stato capace di risolvere i primi due (Di pomeriggio faccio un tuffo, nell’acqua bollente mi camuffo. Essenziale la mia veste trasparente e, se usata, non valgo più niente! Cosa sono?), e Draco era abbastanza certo che alcuni Corvonero fossero arrivati a metà della lista, per poi abbandonarla all’inizio della lezione, dimenticandola. Per l’ora di cena, solamente pochi studenti avevano ancora in mano la loro pergamena crepitante, cercando le risposte mancanti sui volti dei compagni, e recitando gli indovinelli ad alta voce (Un solo colore, ma non un’unica taglia. Bloccata per terra, eppure se la squaglia. Presente al sole, ma non quando piove. Non fa del male e non sente dolore. Cos’è?). C’era stato qualche pop isolato, durante il pasto, seguito da una risata, ma ben presto le pergamene erano diventate silenziose. Forse perché terminarle non garantiva un bel voto. O forse perché non erano altro che uno stupido gioco (Finché non sono misurato, rimango sconosciuto. Ma ti manco, quando sono perduto. Cosa sono?).

Draco si guardò attorno. Tiger dormiva sul divano, e Millicent svolgeva i compiti di Divinazione, accucciata sul pavimento davanti al tavolino da salotto, ed evitava il suo sguardo. Baddock e Pritchard ridacchiavano in fondo alla sala, sbirciando alcune fotografie (probabilmente da  _Strega Sexy della Settimana_ ), e Pansy, accoccolata di traverso sulla poltrona dirimpetto a quella di Draco, teneva le gambe distese su un bracciolo, e la schiena rivolta al fuoco, in una litania continua mentre sfiorava le unghie con la bacchetta, smaltandole prima di rosso brillante, poi rosa, poi nero, poi viola, prima corte, poi lunghe, poi di nuovo corte.

«Stai ancora giocando con quella? Che noia» sospirò. Lasciò cadere la bacchetta sul tavolino, agitando l’acqua per le predizioni nella ciotola di Millicent.

Draco la ignorò. Nella vita, per metà avvizzito e per metà rimbaldanzito. Danza senza dischi, respira ma non fa fischi! Cos’è? Nella vita, per metà avvizzito. E per metà rimbaldanzito. Qualunque cosa avvizziva per metà della propria vita. Draco sospirò. Era sicuro di essere rimasto l’unico in tutta Hogwarts determinato a concludere la pergamena. Gli indovinelli erano quaranta e aveva quasi finito, ne rimaneva una misera manciata. Tirò fuori la piuma dalla tasca e scrisse ‘albero’ di fianco all’indovinello. La pergamena fece pop, e Pansy sussultò, poi si scostò i capelli dal viso e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Draco le fece un sorrisetto, prima di riportare la sua attenzione sulla pergamena. Posso indicar la via solo se riempito, ma se son vuoto non muovo un dito. Faccio le mani belle, pelle contro pelle. Cosa sono? Infilò la piuma tra i denti e si alzò, attraversando la stanza da un capo all’altro, ma nessuno ovviamente osò occupare la sua poltrona. Stava percorrendo la sala per la terza volta (pelle contro pelle), quando Goyle incespicò giù dalle scale che conducevano al dormitorio. Studiò i presenti, notando Millicent che scarabocchiava sul quaderno con tale furia da segnare anche la pagina sottostante. Il suo braccio si muoveva frenetico, spingendo l’acqua nella ciotola oltre il bordo, in un rivolo lento che colava sul ripiano in legno di sequoia del tavolino.

«Uhm…» balbettò Goyle, crollando in ginocchio accanto a lei, e sedendosi sui talloni. «Millicent, mi aiuteresti con questo?» Reggeva in mano un rotolo di pergamena con gli angoli stropicciati.

Millicent sollevò gli occhi e, per un attimo, si voltò verso Draco e lo squadrò torva, poi tornò a guardare Goyle e sorrise. «Sì, Greg. Qual è il problema?» ronfò.

Draco osservò le mani grosse di Goyle, e quelle più minute di Millicent tracciare alcune parole sul rotolo di pergamena, e ne rimase impressionato. Tolse la piuma di bocca, premette la pergamena sulla coscia, e scrisse ‘guanto’ a lato dell’indovinello. Pop.

Goyle lo fissò. «Sta ancora lavorando a quell’affare?» domandò piano a Millicent.

«Sì, quel pedante e irritante bastardo» sibilò lei. «Ora,» continuò a voce un po’ troppo alta e un po’ troppo dolce «credo che dovremmo correggere i tuoi tempi verbali, Greg. Il professor Rüf ci tiene particolarmente.»

Da un uovo sono nato e dal sole son rosolato. Ho vera spina dorsale, ma nessuna gamba … paradossale! Come cipolla a strati mi spello e assomiglio a un budello. Sono lungo come un pennone o di modesta dimensione. Cosa sono? Draco piegò la pergamena e mise la piuma in tasca. Voleva camminare, respirare, starsene da solo per un po’. Gli altri lo facevano sentire piccolo e oppresso. Non perché non gli piacessero. Certo che gli piacevano, erano suoi amici, ed era consapevole che si sarebbero prodigati per lui, qualora fosse stato necessario. Inoltre, non una sola volta avevano presenziato agli sfarzosi ricevimenti natalizi di suo padre senza portare un regalo adeguato. Ma sapeva anche che non lo avevano mai compreso veramente. Vengo fatto con un uovo. Erano indubbiamente ottimi alleati e perfetti tirapiedi, però non pensavano come lui, e ciò che condividevano veniva spesso superato da un’innegabile diversità, tanto che Draco, in più di un’occasione, aveva desiderato di essere stato smistato in Corvonero, con compagni con i quali confrontarsi sul serio.

I Serpeverde erano di tutt’altra razza, accomunati da una sfrenata ambizione, nonostante le innumerevoli differenze, quanto i Tassorosso dall’affabilità e dalla schiettezza. Millicent, per esempio, sembrava aspirare a un matrimonio con un uomo ricco, potente e di bell’aspetto. Qualcuno che facesse colpo sui suoi genitori, i vicini di casa, la sorella maggiore e, naturalmente, la stampa. Voleva Draco Malfoy, per farla breve. Tiger e Goyle, d’altro canto, miravano a essere le persone più temute in qualunque luogo si trovassero. Quel genere di persone che, se ne avessero avuto l’occasione, avrebbero fracassato un cranio senza battere ciglio. Dopotutto, il potere risiedeva nella paura, anche quella fisica. E Draco era al corrente del fatto che Tiger puntasse ad accrescere il patrimonio di famiglia. Voleva accumulare denaro per potersi permettere una moglie da sfoggiare. Lo stesso Draco lo aveva visto contemplare di frequente alcune esili e delicate ragazze Corvonero, e davvero non era riuscito a comprendere la predilezione che Tiger nutriva per le donne minute, per donne cui avrebbe potuto circondare i fianchi con le sue mani grandi e possenti, per donne cui avrebbe potuto spezzare un braccio, se non avesse prestato sufficiente accortezza. Draco la riteneva una cosa bizzarra. Per molti Serpeverde, ambizione significava crearsi un mondo individuale, nel quale in un attimo avrebbero mandato in frantumi chiunque avessero avuto a cuore. E per Tiger e Goyle si trattava di una rottura alquanto letterale. Quel tipo di rottura che comportava sonori scricchiolii e pozze di sangue, e l’affermare direttamente su un mucchio d’ossa le proprie ragioni. Un comportamento, dunque, non del tutto privo di logica. Ho vera spina dorsale, ma nessuna gamba… paradossale! Draco invece aveva sviluppato altri metodi per distruggere gli altri, mentre loro avevano continuato a vivere in mondi totalmente differenti. Pansy poteva essere considerata la sua più cara amica, l’unica da cui si aspettava di essere capito, ma lo era soprattutto perché non lo temeva. E in questo, rifletté, vi era un certo livello di intimità. Raccolse la sua veste dallo schienale della poltrona.

«Parkinson» disse, e lei alzò gli occhi. «Se qualcuno chiede di me, di’ che sono andato a letto presto.»

Pansy annuì, e sbadigliò. «Non è una cattiva idea. Potrei unirmi a te.» Sorrise e gli fece una linguaccia. Draco si domandò in che modo sintetizzare l’ambizione di Pansy. Oppure la propria. Come cipolla a strati mi spello e assomiglio a un budello. Alcuni Serpeverde erano meno facili da classificare. Avevano ambizioni che mutavano nel corso di una giornata, o in base all’umore, o all’ambiente, o alle circostanze. Volevano tutto. Volevano le poltrone più comode, i voti migliori, gli ammiratori più adoranti. Volevano essere intrattenuti, rispettati, ubbiditi. Volevano spuntarla sempre e comunque. Volevano essere al centro dell’attenzione. E volevano l’abilità di piegare gli altri. Sì, Pansy intendeva sicuramente piegare Draco, e lui ne era pienamente cosciente. Come lo era del fatto che non ci sarebbe mai riuscita. Non era abbastanza intelligente, né risoluta, né potente. Quasi nessuno lo era. Ma Draco era consapevole anche di un’altra cosa, una cosa che non avrebbero mai dovuto sapere, e cioè che anelava la compagnia di qualcuno in grado di piegarlo, qualcuno tanto forte da poterlo sfidare, qualcuno che di fronte alla personalità di Draco, alla sua violenza, alla sua inclinazione a smembrare pezzo per pezzo, gli avrebbe stretto la gola sollevandogli il mento, e avrebbe detto: ‘Mettimi alla prova’. In quel momento però, in quello spazio e in quel tempo definiti, l’ambizione principale di Draco era terminare la pergamena di indovinelli.

Mentre percorreva il corridoio, dirigendosi verso le scale che portavano alla Sala Grande, tirò fuori la pergamena. Rilesse l’indovinello e si rese conto che, fra tutti, era il più semplice. Prese la piuma e scribacchiò ‘serpente’. Pop.

Vi era un piccolo angolo tranquillo, un’alcova incassata sotto una grande finestra su un pianerottolo, che dava su una delle rampe secondarie, dove Draco avrebbe potuto spalancare i vetri, respirare un po’ d’aria pura e scrutare al di là della notte. Era quasi in cima a Hogwarts quel ballatoio, in una delle torri più alte. E, delle volte, Draco si convinceva che ciò che voleva, ciò di cui aveva bisogno, era starsene appollaiato lì sopra, a guardare dall’alto in basso il luogo che lo circondava, a spartire con gli uccelli la vista del giardino, del campo da Quidditch, del lago, della campagna, e del bordo frastagliato della Foresta Proibita, che si estendeva serpeggiante nell’oscurità. Fece un respiro profondo. Le meschine buffonate di Millicent in sala comune lo avevano irritato enormemente. Se solo avesse sospettato una reazione così infantile, non avrebbe mai sprecato il suo tempo con lei. Ma l’aveva colto in un momento di solitudine e ossa gelate, e gli si era offerta tanto disperatamente da compromettere la sua capacità di giudizio.

Calpestaci pure da vive, siamo mute e remissive. Calpestaci da morte, e ci lagneremo forte! Cosa siamo? Perlomeno gli incontri amorosi con i Corvonero, e con qualche occasionale Grifondoro, non interferivano con le sue attività quotidiane, o davvero non lo avrebbe sopportato. Se c’era una cosa che detestava era mescolare la vita privata alle normali abitudini. Non esigeva che giurassero di mantenere il segreto, perché di solito sapevano quanto fosse meglio non spifferare in giro ciò che era accaduto. Persino quando li allargava, nudi al suo cospetto, con il suo nome a fior di labbra, e le dita conficcate nella carne, premute all’interno, e incurvate ad afferrare e strattonare delicatamente (o non delicatamente) prima dentro e poi fuori dal loro intimo universo, sapevano di non dover nemmeno ansimare ad alta voce. Sapevano abbastanza per non dubitare del fatto che i loro nomi non sarebbero rimasti impressi nella sua memoria più di quanto non fosse avvenuto con quelli che li avevano preceduti, né di quanto sarebbe avvenuto con quelli che inevitabilmente li avrebbero seguiti. Lo sapevano senza esserne realmente coscienti, senza averci neanche mai riflettuto. Lui era di gran lunga superiore, ed era un’opinione condivisa da chiunque. Millicent, tuttavia, si era smarrita, accecata dalle manie di grandezza e dalla smodata ambizione, e lo aveva dimenticato.

Draco aveva udito una conversazione strappalacrime tra lei e Pansy, mentre passava davanti a una porta semichiusa, incuriosito dal sopraggiungere di un singhiozzo soffocato.

«Be’» aveva sentito Pansy sospirare. «Avresti dovuto immaginarlo. Lo conosci.» Millicent si era limitata a tirare su col naso. «Che diavolo ti è saltato in testa? Pensavi sul serio che bastasse per legarlo a te? Draco non vuole impegnarsi con nessuno, Mil, e tu dovresti saperlo molto bene.»

«Ma…»

«Niente ma. Sei per caso una Tassorosso? Per l’amor di Dio, datti una sistemata o arriveremo tardi a Pozioni. Sii felice del poco che hai avuto da lui. Draco non toccherebbe la maggior parte delle ragazze che frequentano questa scuola.» E Draco aveva ridacchiato, notando la leggera, ma ben distinguibile, enfasi posta da Pansy nel pronunciare la parola ‘ragazze’. Pansy aveva evidentemente intuito più di quanto lasciasse intendere.

E ci lagneremo forte! ‘Foglie’ aggiunse accanto all’indovinello.

Ne mancava soltanto uno. Un ultimo indovinello. Lo aveva letto due giorni addietro, quando aveva avuto tra le mani la pergamena per la prima volta, e ne era rimasto immediatamente colpito. Si trovava all’inizio della lista, quasi fosse stato uno di quelli più ovvi, ma aveva sconcertato Draco. Era troppo vago per i suoi gusti. Alcuni erano stati difficili da risolvere, ma questo gli appariva eccessivamente complesso.

Sono due e due. Sono rovente. Sono glaciale. Sono l’origine di un’infinità senza eguale. Sono un dono importante, sono cosa insignificante. Sono dato spontaneamente o rubato malamente. Cosa sono?

Era confuso. Un numero, una sensazione capace di moltiplicarsi. Un regalo e quindi un oggetto tangibile? Intangibile. Una cosa insignificante? Che accidenti voleva dire? Dato spontaneamente. Rubato malamente. Un corpo? C’era un riferimento sessuale?  _La McGranitt ci avrebbe studiati attentamente con quell’aria compiaciuta se uno degli indovinelli fosse stato di natura sessuale? Credo proprio di no._  Strofinò la piuma sulla fronte.  _Non ne ho la più pallida idea._  Scrisse la parola ‘innocenza’ vicino all’indovinello. L’inchiostro brillò per un istante, e poi scomparve. Sospirò.

 

****

 

Pansy gemette piano, costretta nella scomoda situazione di dover sedere tra Draco e Millicent. Ancora. Sarebbe mai finita quella storia? Millicent a volte era talmente sciocca e ottusa. Forse perché aveva ricevuto un’educazione da santerellina, che l’aveva spinta ad attribuire chissà quale importanza alle pulsioni fisiche. A Pansy era parso di essere diventata identica a sua madre, quando aveva parlato a Millicent di sesso, spiegandole come i ragazzi fossero in grado di utilizzare qualunque stratagemma per ottenere quel che volevano. E poi, fra tutti, era andata a scegliere lui. Non poteva rinchiudersi con Goyle, o con qualcun altro di simile, nel bagno adiacente alla sala comune? Qualcuno noioso e un po’ tardo, verso cui gli altri studenti della scuola non nutrivano il minimo interesse?

Draco sembrava esausto. E lei si chiese a che ora fosse rientrato la notte precedente. Era certa che Millicent lo avesse fatto arrabbiare, ma era stata quella dannata pergamena a sfinirlo. Non avrebbe lasciato perdere. E, a essere onesti, Pansy non ne era sorpresa. Draco era ossessivo, lo era sempre stato. Se si metteva un’idea in testa non c’era modo di fermarlo. Avrebbe rubato, devastato, depredato, imbrogliato, complottato e saccheggiato pur di raggiungere il suo scopo. Ma, naturalmente, non appena catturava l’oggetto dei suoi desideri ne rimaneva deluso e lo gettava via. Era fatto così.

E Pansy aveva esitato a mettere in guardia Millicent, poiché la sua compagna di Casa non era l’unica a essersi sentita turbata dalle attenzioni di Draco. Era stata semplicemente la sola a esibire le proprie emozioni, mentre Pansy non avrebbe mai ammesso di esserne innamorata. Mai. Neppure sotto tortura. Non era una stupida, in fin dei conti. Poteva solo immaginare la reazione che avrebbe provocato in lui una confessione come quella. O meglio no, non poteva, perché preferiva non immaginarla affatto. Preferiva non preoccuparsene affatto. Prima o poi suo padre si sarebbe stancato del perenne oscillare di Draco da un genere all’altro, e lo avrebbe obbligato a sposare una ragazza rispettabile e di buona famiglia. E Pansy era cosciente di essere la candidata più appetibile.

Era un rapporto strano il loro. I disperati palpeggiamenti nelle aule vuote appartenevano ormai al passato ma, dal momento che lei non lo aveva pressato in alcuna maniera, durante quelle scappatelle lui l’aveva trattata come faceva di solito, e lo stesso era accaduto quando tutto era finito. Pansy non aveva mai ostentato il più piccolo disagio di fronte agli svaghi di Draco, nemmeno dopo averlo pizzicato in una posizione piuttosto compromettente con Blaise Zabini, dietro l’attaccapanni dell’ingresso. E l’indifferenza mostrata nei confronti dell’attività sessuale di Draco gli era valsa l’assenso a rimanere nella cerchia dei suoi amici più intimi. Cosa che Pansy apprezzava, sebbene non fosse sufficiente a impedirle di sentirsi lacerata dentro. A differenza di Millicent, però, in nessun caso avrebbe messo in piazza il suo dolore. Preferiva appartarsi in un’aula in disuso nei meandri della scuola, una di quelle ricoperte di polvere e con appesi alle pareti ritratti di persone che non la conoscevano, chiudere la porta, sedersi e scoppiare in lacrime. Urlava, gemeva, batteva i piedi e lanciava qualunque cosa le capitasse sotto mano. Era innamorata di lui. Lo era. Percepiva i loro destini strettamente intrecciati fin dall’esatto istante in cui le era stato reciso il cordone ombelicale, e ogni nuova avventura di Draco le procurava uno strappo all’altezza dello stomaco, ricordandole quel legame. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare l’amore che provava. Non era intenzionale, e la rendeva fragile. Ma, come Millicent, avrebbe fatto il possibile per prendere da lui tutto ciò che poteva.

Millicent stava un po’ meglio. O perlomeno aveva smesso di agitarsi con tanta foga. Draco non vi badava, con la mente persa chissà dove. Guardava distrattamente al di là della sala, sorseggiando il suo succo, e mordicchiando un pezzo di pane tostato. Posò il bicchiere bruscamente, rovesciando sulla tavola un po’ di succo. Rimase immobile, intento a riflettere, poi tirò fuori la maledetta pergamena. Scarabocchiò qualcosa, e Pansy attese di udire il pop, che però non vi fu. Draco sospirò.

«Sei bloccato?» domandò. Lui contrasse lievemente le labbra e annuì. «Fammi dare un’occhiata.» Draco le permise di scostargli la mano dalla pergamena, così che potesse leggere più agevolmente. E Pansy avvertì la sua pelle, fresca e calda allo stesso tempo, morbida come quella di una ragazza. Odorava di dolce, di pulito, e di qualcosa di burroso e speziato. Sentì di nuovo il consueto strappo allo stomaco.

«Sono due e due. Sono rovente. Sono glaciale. Sono l’origine di un’infinità senza eguale. Sono un dono importante, sono cosa insignificante. Sono dato spontaneamente o rubato malamente. Cosa sono? Hmmm. Be’...» Davvero gli enigmi non facevano per Pansy. «Potrebbe essere l’amore?»

«Hmmm.» Draco scrisse ‘amore’. L’inchiostro scintillò brevemente e infine si dissolse.

«Non mi pare un buon segno.»

«Infatti. Vuol dire che la risposta è sbagliata. Avrebbe dovuto…»

«Fare pop. Giusto. Hmmm. Okay… che altro potrebbe essere. Hai provato con…» Pansy era in imbarazzo. Non ne aveva idea, e non aveva alcuna voglia di rifletterci. Era già annoiata. «Non lo so.» Afferrò il suo bicchiere di succo. Draco sospirò e rimise in tasca la pergamena.

Pansy stava ancora pensando all’odore di Draco, quando raggiunsero l’aula di Pozioni, per le due ore che condividevano con i Grifondoro. Stranamente, Potter era seduto da solo, mentre i suoi amichetti erano riuniti in un altro banco, immersi come sempre in stupide chiacchiere. Potter era chino e concentrato su qualcosa davanti a lui. Sollevò una mano e scrisse velocemente.

D’un tratto, l’aula fu inondata da bagliori colorati, prodotti da una minuscola esibizione pirotecnica. Pop, pop, pop. BANG! Gli azzurri brillanti, i rossi, i rosa e i verdi vorticarono intorno alla testa di Potter, che sorrideva felice come un matto. Anche Draco si voltò a fissare il piccolo spettacolo di luci che circondava Potter. Pansy scosse la testa.  _A caccia di ulteriori attenzioni, Potter? Dio._  L’inseparabile compare dai capelli rossi piombò di corsa alle sue spalle.

«Harry! Ci sei riuscito, vero? Hai indovinato? Cos’era?»

Potter rise. «Era talmente ovvio, non riesco a credere di averci messo tanto. Era ‘bacio’, Ron. Bacio!»

Pansy scosse di nuovo la testa, e si girò verso Draco con l’intenzione di sputare un po’ di veleno su quell’esibizionista di Potter e il suo cucciolo rosso, ma notò subito sul suo viso una strana espressione. Sembrava sconvolto, persino intimorito. Quasi stesse vedendo Potter per la prima volta. Quasi avesse appena realizzato l’importanza di quella cicatrice sulla fronte, e compreso solo in quel momento chi fosse Potter veramente. Quasi che tutte quelle rivelazioni improvvise lo avessero schiaffeggiato in piena faccia. Era pallido.

«Draco? Stai bene?» Pansy gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, ma lui non parve neppure accorgersene. Distolse lo sguardo da Potter con estrema riluttanza, e tornò a scrutare la sua pergamena.

«Bacio» disse, e scosse la testa. «È incredibile.»

«Cosa è incredibile? Che abbia indovinato? Quell’orribile Sanguesporco lo avrà aiutato, lo sai. E comunque era soltanto uno stupido indovinello.»

Draco la squadrò tagliente. «Non è questo il punto. È… Oh, lascia perdere.» Infilò la pergamena in tasca e seppellì il viso tra le mani. Il palmo di Pansy era ancora adagiato sulla sua spalla, e in quel gesto vi era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato. Lei guardò Potter. Appariva allegro, attorniato dagli amici che gli battevano pacche festanti sulla schiena. «Questa sì che è perseveranza, Harry!» dicevano. Draco si accasciò sulla sedia e, quando sollevò per l’ennesima volta gli occhi su Potter, Pansy percepì lo stomaco tirare forte. L’espressione sul suo volto la rendeva folle di gelosia, senza che sapesse spiegarsene il perché. Scostò i capelli e sospirò.

«Dio, mi annoio» disse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco le soluzioni agli indovinelli non citate esplicitamente, secondo l'ordine in cui compaiono nel testo:
> 
> 1\. L'eco
> 
> 2\. La bustina di tè
> 
> 3\. L'ombra
> 
> 4\. Il tempo


	4. Uno di noi cade

 

_Oh, that I knew where I might find him,_

_That I might come even to his dwelling!_

_I would lay my case before him, and fill my mouth with arguments._

_I would learn what he would answer me,_

_and understand what he would say to me._

_Would he contend with me in the greatness of his power?_

_Oh, sapessi dove trovarlo,_

_potessi arrivare fino al suo trono!_

_Esporrei la mia causa dinnanzi a lui, riempirei d’argomenti la mia bocca._

_Saprei quel che mi risponderebbe,_

_e capirei quel che avrebbe da dirmi._

_Contenderebbe con me nella sua grande potenza?_

Giobbe, _versetto 23:3-6_

 

I suoi compagni avevano semplicemente imparato ad accettare che quel giorno era di pessimo umore. Draco volava avanti e indietro sul campo, lanciando qualche occasionale, e non particolarmente utile, consiglio ai Cacciatori sotto di lui («Ehi! Stai giocando a Spara Schiocco oppure a Quidditch? Fa’ attenzione!» o «Dio, quello è il meglio che sai fare? Avrei potuto respingerla con un elastico e uno stuzzicadenti!»), mentre cercava il boccino con finta aria noncurante, sebbene in realtà fosse di animo cupo. Aveva rimuginato fin troppo su ciò che era accaduto, e adesso si sentiva come se fosse parzialmente crollato su se stesso, lasciando in piedi tre pareti su quattro, con nel mezzo solamente un cumulo di macerie. Ed era colpa di Potter.

Prima lo aveva battuto a Pozioni, e poi lo aveva battuto ancora. E Draco era stato ore a fissare la pergamena con gli indovinelli, seduto nella sua poltrona accanto al fuoco, finché anche Pansy non aveva smesso di cercare di distrarlo ed era andata a letto. ‘Bacio’. Non era arrabbiato, quanto sconvolto dal fatto che Potter lo avesse superato persino in una cosa come quella. Non si era trattato di una gara, certo, e Draco non aveva preteso di essere l’unico a terminare la lista di enigmi (Uno di noi cade, ma non si leva mai. L’altro si leva, ma non cade mai. Cosa siamo?), era stata solo una maniera piacevole per sottolineare la sua diversità rispetto ai compagni Serpeverde, e ai ragazzi del settimo anno. E gli aveva ricordato perché si sentisse sempre così solo e spezzato dentro.

Vi era una parte di lui che gli altri non avrebbero mai potuto raggiungere, e che non avrebbero mai raggiunto. E non soltanto perché era più intelligente, benché lo fosse, ovviamente, ma perché esistevano aspetti della sua personalità che non avrebbero mai suscitato il loro interesse. Aveva, per esempio, già letto da cima a fondo il manuale di quell’anno di Storia della Magia, ed era in grado di esporre nel dettaglio il periodo della Morte Nera e dei processi alle streghe di Salem. Durante l’estate, si era dedicato a numerosi libri che illustravano l’argomento, molti dei quali scritti addirittura da autori Babbani, e aveva già pronto il saggio finale (sul confine estremamente labile che nel 1600 separava un’accusa di stregoneria da una proclamazione di santità), la cui consegna era in programma di lì a otto mesi. Quasi tutti gli studenti, inoltre, detestavano l’Aritmanzia. Draco, al contrario, adorava giocare con i numeri, mischiarli e osservare come riuscivano a mutare gli effetti di un normale incantesimo. Negli ultimi anni, infine, aveva studiato il francese, poiché, quando era stato all’estero con suo padre, la consapevolezza di conoscere una sola lingua lo aveva fatto vergognare. Gli indovinelli avevano rappresentato uno svago estremamente gradevole. Amava le metafore, e la loro ineluttabilità. E appunto non era stata una gara, ma perché proprio Potter, fra gli altri, aveva dovuto mostrare il suo identico interesse?

Mi chiamano uomo, però non ho una sposa. Possiedo un corpo, ma non una vita deliziosa. Ho una bocca e non emetto un fiato. L’acqua mi ha creato, il sole mi ha sfaldato. Cosa sono? Potter aveva fatto come lui. Avevano entrambi indugiato sui medesimi indovinelli, vi avevano riflettuto a lungo, arrivando a ignorare gli amici, pur di concentrarsi sulla risoluzione degli enigmi. E Draco non poté fare a meno di domandarsi come sarebbe stato, avere Potter in Serpeverde. Si sarebbero seduti vicini, con i piedi che condividevano lo stesso poggiapiedi, a leggere gli indovinelli ad alta voce, discutendo e ragionandoci insieme, per poi scarabocchiare le risposte, e attribuirsi meriti che non avevano. Avrebbe guardato Potter spingere gli occhiali sul naso, e muovere un dito affusolato sulla pergamena, mentre leggeva ad alta voce. ‘Sono piccino in un cappotto rosso, con un bastone in mano e in gola un osso. Cosa sono? A parte tuo zio Brutus, naturalmente.’ E Draco avrebbe riso, calciandogli appena una gamba. Gli avrebbe rivolto un sorriso maligno e avrebbe detto: ‘L’ho risolto, intanto che tu perdevi tempo con l’ultimo’. E Potter avrebbe sollevato gli occhi al cielo, colpendolo con un cuscino, e minacciandolo scherzosamente se non fosse stato più collaborativo. Un istante dopo, la mente di Draco vagava altrove, non più nella sala comune Serpeverde, ma nel dormitorio del settimo anno, con le tende tirate, le pergamene gettate ai piedi del suo letto, la lingua ficcata nella bocca di Potter, e le dita che carezzavano il retro della coscia abbronzata dell’altro. Dove la forza non riesce, con il mio tocco gentile si entra e si esce. Cosa sono?

E così era rimasto seduto per ore, davanti al fuoco ormai morente, a fissare la pergamena senza vederla realmente, ma immaginando con gli occhi socchiusi ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere. Ondate di desiderio lo avevano travolto, al pensiero dei suoi palmi che esploravano i recessi più nascosti del corpo di Potter. All’idea di come sarebbe stato udirlo parlare con la voce resa roca da mani giuste che lo sfioravano nei luoghi giusti. Di come sarebbe stato far suonare quel corpo come uno strumento, e sentirlo cantare per lui. Puoi guardarmi e percepirmi, ma ti uccido se soltanto provi a lambirmi. Cosa sono? Non l’aveva completata, e non c’erano stati altri pop né luci colorate a danzare intorno alla sua testa. Non aveva scritto quell’ultima parola, ‘bacio’. Non poteva, non più. Aveva gettato la pergamena nel fuoco e l’aveva osservata bruciare.

Era profondamente ingiusto, pensò, ma contemporaneamente anche profondamente giusto, scoprire di non essere all’altezza della propria nemesi, dell’unico da cui bramava essere sfidato. Anzi no, dell’unico da cui aveva bisogno di essere sfidato. L’unico che non avrebbe mai potuto piegare.  _Come ho fatto a non capirlo prima? E cosa dovrei fare ora che ne sono cosciente?_ Prese in considerazione l’ipotesi di Obliviarsi. Non sarebbe stato meglio non saperlo? Non sarebbe stato meglio ignorare – con la cortesia che si riserva a un malato non rivelandogli il male di cui soffre – che la persona adatta a lui era qualcuno che odiava, e che ricambiava il suo odio? Come avrebbe fatto a strisciare e implorare, a inchinarsi domando se stesso, a tagliare gli artigli e ingoiare l’orgoglio, pur di premere un solo dito su quella pelle famosa? E Harry lo avrebbe perdonato? E lui voleva essere perdonato?

Attraversò svogliatamente il campo, svoltando intorno al palo della porta, sfrecciando di nuovo indietro, e librandosi al di sopra dei giocatori, dove non avrebbero potuto udirlo. Gli altri si sarebbero probabilmente sentiti sollevati per la sua lontananza, che avrebbe risparmiato loro quella sequela di invettive subdole e malevole, ma poi intravide Goyle, con uno sguardo addirittura più minaccioso del suo, e la mazza saldamente in pugno. Si domandò se avrebbe potuto comprendere la situazione. ‘Greg, credo di essermi innamorato della persona sbagliata.’ ‘Allora smetti di esserlo.’ No, non era qualcosa di cui poteva discutere con lui. Bastò il peso di quella verità, e della sua inevitabilità, a sigillargli le labbra. Era furioso, talmente furioso che credette di essere sul punto di scoppiare.  _È l’eroe della cause perse, un amante dei Babbani, il figlio di una Sanguesporco, un nemico di Lord Voldemort, e mio padre lo odia. Io lo odio_. Batté il pugno sul manico della scopa, inclinandola e raddrizzandola.

Forse era solo una fase. Forse era solo alla ricerca di qualcosa che lo distraesse in quell’ultimo anno di scuola. E l’irraggiungibile era sempre affascinante. Harry Potter non era altro che una sfida, un gingillo, una possibile tacca sulla spalliera del suo letto, una terra straniera all’orizzonte, matura per la conquista. E mentre Draco mai, mai si era vantato delle sue conquiste, con questa avrebbe potuto farlo. ‘Sì, ho scopato il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto, ed è stato sorprendentemente deludente. Sul serio. Uno si aspetterebbe che l’Anatema che Uccide lo abbia reso almeno un po’ speciale, invece non è altro che carne e sangue come chiunque altro. Cosa? No, no, non mi manca. Non ne ero innamorato, e quasi rimpiango di averlo fatto. È stato sciocco e imbarazzante.’ Sospirò. Se solo fosse stato davvero così semplice, se solo si fosse sentito davvero tanto indifferente.

Quella mattina, aveva ricevuto un gufo da suo padre. Fra i consueti saluti, le domande e le raccomandazioni di sua madre, aveva inserito una frase insolita: ‘Sta’ in guardia e tieniti pronto. Mi aspetto di poter riscuotere da te entro un paio di settimane. È giunto il momento’. Draco sapeva bene cosa significasse, ed era da un po’ che attendeva un simile cambiamento. Si aspettavano che si schierasse apertamente, che facesse dichiarazioni e cercasse sostegno, che prendesse una decisione sul suo futuro. Una decisione che però non sarebbe mai stata tale, poiché non gli veniva concessa alcuna alternativa. Ed era il fatto che avessero stabilito ogni cosa alle sue spalle a irritarlo maggiormente. Non volevano che la gente si unisse liberamente alla causa? Forse il suo assenso era stato dato per scontato, così come la sua lealtà, ma lo faceva arrabbiare che nessuno si fosse preoccupato di chiedergli un parere. Perché non corteggiarlo, andare da lui in segreto, e provare a convincerlo? Perché non dirgli quanto apprezzavano la sua intelligenza, e la netta superiorità che dimostrava verso amici e nemici? Avrebbe voluto che si inchinassero al suo cospetto, sfiorandogli la mano in segno di rispetto. Avrebbe voluto ammirare il potere che esercitava su di loro, limitarsi a un cenno silenzioso per esprimere i suoi desideri, e vederli prontamente esauditi. Non era forse questo che meritava, piuttosto che un secco richiamo di suo padre?

Tiger e Goyle stavano giocando aggressivamente, troppo aggressivamente. Colpivano i bolidi come pazzi, mentre i Cacciatori, sia della prima squadra che di quella di riserva, combattevano ferocemente pur di segnare qualche punto. Il boccino in realtà non era da nessuna parte, poiché Draco non si era neppure preso il disturbo di liberarlo. Non aveva voglia di giocare, ma soltanto di urlare e piangere e gemere ad alta voce. Fece un altro giro svogliato sul campo, e poi raggiunse le torri con una serie di lente rotazioni. Ne percorse gli spigoli vivi, lanciandosi a capofitto, o avvolgendosi intorno alle guglie dei tetti appuntiti, e rasentando i lunghi nasi dei gargoyle. Fu durante uno di questi passaggi che scorse qualcosa attraverso una finestra. Era una nappa. Una nappa rossa che penzolava da uno dei letti a baldacchino, su cui c’era… be’, qualcos’altro. Draco voltò la scopa, tornò indietro e sostò di fronte al davanzale, galleggiando nell’aria. Sbirciò attentamente.

Non era nulla di particolare ciò che aveva visto, solamente uno dei tanti dormitori Grifondoro, a giudicare dai colori che dominavano la stanza. I letti erano stati rifatti, con i bauli sistemati sul fondo, e vestiti, ma anche libri e fogli di pergamena, sparsi disordinatamente ovunque. Il letto dirimpetto alla finestra era sgualcito, come se qualcuno vi si fosse rotolato, o vi avesse saltato sopra. Di fianco al baule posizionato ai piedi di quel letto, vi era anche una pila di libri, con in cima un paio di calzini spaiati. Sul comodino, Draco notò uno strumento musicale in legno intagliato grossolanamente, probabilmente un flauto, un album fotografico logoro lungo i bordi, un kit per la manutenzione del manico da scopa, una figurina di Quidditch, una scatola semivuota di Gelatine Tuttigusti+1, e dei vecchi occhiali. A catturare la sua attenzione, però, fu un maglione gettato alla rinfusa sul letto. Era rosso, con una sola lettera sul davanti: H.

Il letto di Potter, le cose di Potter. Draco si meravigliò della facilità con cui lo aveva trovato. Il letto di Harry era casualmente posizionato proprio di fronte a lui, angolato così perfettamente per gli occhi affamati di un visitatore sospeso per aria. Se in quel momento Harry fosse stato lì, addormentato, Draco avrebbe potuto osservare il suo petto che si alzava e si abbassava. Avrebbe saputo se dormiva sulla pancia, di schiena, oppure su un fianco, se socchiudeva appena la bocca, se stava sognando o aveva un incubo, se russava, o si agitava. Avrebbe saputo cosa indossava per andare a letto, se parlava nel sonno oppure no e, se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe potuto udire ciò che diceva. Tutto gli si sarebbe offerto, in quel luogo in cui Harry viveva, a un passo dal cielo. La vista era splendida, sebbene la torre paresse eccessivamente esposta agli spifferi invernali. Ed era ottima anche la luce.  _Orientato a est, e Potter si sveglia ogni mattina con il sole sul volto. Mi domando se gli piaccia._

Draco si rese conto che forse si era soffermato troppo a lungo davanti a quella finestra, comportandosi come un volgare guardone, perciò piombò in basso, fece una capriola, e tornò di nuovo indietro, per verificare se fosse in grado di ritrovarla. Sì, era accanto al gargoyle ghignante con le grandi orecchie. Non avrebbe voluto andarsene, ma al lato del campo vide Madama Bumb scrutare il cielo, e realizzò di non avere molta scelta. Rivolse al dormitorio, in quell’attimo un angolo di quiete e tranquillità, un’ultima occhiata, con il vento che gli fischiava nelle orecchie. «Accio occhiali!» disse con fermezza, e sentì le lenti fresche e lisce contro il palmo, e le stecche, storte e mordicchiate alle estremità, incunearsi fra le dita. Mise una mano sulla scopa, e con l’altra premette su un fianco quel suo tesoro, mentre ripartiva. Sorvolò per due volte il giardino di Erbologia, e si diresse verso il campo.

Madama Bumb si stagliava nel crepuscolo, in piedi sul terreno di gioco, con la veste che la avvolgeva e turbinava nel vento. Sorreggeva Pritchard e sbraitava in direzione di Tiger. A Draco non interessava davvero cosa fosse successo, ma fu contento di quella piccola distrazione. Infilò gli occhiali in tasca, e avvertì le lenti scivolare avanti e indietro, un po’ traballanti all’interno della montatura. Una delle stecche pendeva più in basso rispetto all’altra, affondandogli lievemente su una coscia, e una molla rotta rimbalzava al più piccolo movimento.

Si avvicinò, e udì Madama Bumb ordinare a tutti di scendere. «Basta così» esclamò. «Per oggi vi siete allenati a sufficienza. Signor Goyle, per cortesia accompagni Pritchard in infermeria, e signor Tiger» inveì. Draco era sempre stato curiosamente colpito da Madama Bumb. Ringhiava come non aveva mai visto fare a nessuna donna. Era chiaramente arrabbiata con Tiger, che contraeva le labbra e faceva schioccare nervosamente le nocche. «Venga con me. Faremo un ripasso delle regole da rispettare su un campo da Quidditch. Poiché si ostina a comportarsi come un ragazzino del primo anno, la tratterò come tale.» Si voltò e si incamminò verso l’uscita del campo, mentre il resto della squadra raccoglieva velocemente l’attrezzatura, prima di dirigersi negli spogliatoi. Fu allora che Draco atterrò, sistemandosi i capelli con espressione annoiata. Ormai era quasi buio. «Signor Malfoy» riprese Madama Bumb senza girarsi. «Considerato il poco interesse che oggi ha dimostrato per il Quidditch, vorrei che andasse a cercare la signorina Weasley. Passeggia al di là dei pascoli. La prego di dirle che è ora di rientrare.»

«Lei vuole che io…»

«Mi ha sentita, signor Malfoy. A meno che» aggiunse, con la veste che le fluttuò ancora attorno, quando si voltò bruscamente «non preferisca far compagnia al suo amico, il signor Tiger». Inarcò allusivamente un sopracciglio.

«Weasley. Oltre il pascolo. Ho capito» rispose svelto Draco. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, e montò di nuovo sulla scopa, lasciando gli altri intenti a riporre le attrezzature.

Non andò subito al pascolo, ma tornò indietro, in alto nella crescente oscurità, scivolando lungo il margine della foresta con una mano in tasca. Non osava tirare fuori gli occhiali (e se li avesse lasciati cadere?), ma appena li sfiorò con una mano, facendo scorrere l’indice tra le lenti, percepì il metallo che si scaldava a contatto con la sua pelle. Accarezzò una stecca con un altro dito, e fece scattare la molla contro di lui.

Perché lo aveva fatto? Era stato davvero stupido a rubare gli occhiali. Be’, in fondo a Potter non servivano più. Da un po’ di tempo ne possedeva un altro paio, un paio migliore. Draco non sapeva che li avesse sostituiti perché quelli erano rotti, ma non aveva poi molta importanza. Certamente Potter non ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza. Non aveva idea di cosa ne avrebbe fatto, ma in quel momento li avvertì adattarsi magnificamente al suo palmo. Freschi, lisci, imperfetti e solidi, gli lambivano la gamba al di sotto del tessuto sottile della veste, intanto che si spostava sulla scopa. Si chiese se sarebbe stato facile spezzarli a metà, premendo una nocca sulla porzione di metallo tra le due lenti, su quel filo sottile che era stato adagiato sopra il naso di Harry. Stabilì che preferiva non scoprirlo. Li avrebbe tenuti intatti. Sfregò sull’estremità di una stecca, costellata dai piccoli morsi di Harry, finché la sua pelle non cominciò a intorpidirsi.

Vide la Weasley in lontananza. Si trovava al limitare del pascolo. Scese e atterrò a poche iarde da lei, che pareva risoluta a rientrare da sola. Sobbalzò quando si accorse di lui, e lo squadrò con espressione torva.

«Mi hanno mandato a prenderti» disse Draco, brusco, caricandosi la scopa su una spalla. Tutta quella faccenda era una tale seccatura e, nell’ultimo periodo, la Weasley aveva iniziato a comportarsi stranamente. Si era tinta i capelli di un colore bizzarro simile al verde scuro. E sul viso aveva un pesante strato di qualcosa di colorato e cremoso, ormai rigato dal mascara che le era colato fino al mento. Non somigliava quasi più a una Weasley, senza i capelli rossi. Sembrava distrutta. «La Bumb temeva che ti fossi persa. O una cosa del genere» proseguì Draco. «Non che morissi dalla voglia di imbarcarmi in un’altra intrepida avventura Grifondoro, ma era questo o una punizione.»

La Weasley sospirò. «Be’, stavo comunque per rientrare.» Sembrava avere il cuore spezzato. Per l’ennesima volta. In realtà, sembrava sempre avere il cuore spezzato. Solo che stavolta Draco ne conosceva il motivo, e realizzare che entrambi avevano sofferto la stessa pena lo infastidiva enormemente.

A cena, Potter aveva flirtato dolorosamente con Anna Phoenix al tavolo di Corvonero. Avevano chiacchierato a lungo, mentre lui le sorrideva con fare irresistibile, e lei ridacchiava alle sue buffonate, sussurrandole alle sue amiche, e facendole passare così di bocca in bocca per tutta la sala, finché non era arrossita e aveva nascosto il volto tra le mani. Allora Potter aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, lanciando un panino per aria e colpendolo non appena era ricaduto. Gli amici di Anna avevano fischiato forte. Doveva essere stato una sorta di scherzo tra loro, e Draco aveva fatto una smorfia, socchiudendo gli occhi e osservando il sorriso di Potter divenire ancora più ampio, mentre Lenticchia, appeso come al solito alla sua spalla, gli bisbigliava qualcosa in un orecchio. Potter aveva annuito, poi si era voltato ammiccando verso Anna. Draco a quel punto aveva abbassato lo sguardo e preso a fissare le sue patate. Era stato insopportabile. Insopportabile perché non aveva potuto non guardare. E in quell’attimo era divenuto cosciente di due cose: di quanto odiasse Potter, e di quanto desiderasse che quel sorriso fosse destinato a lui.

Quando aveva risollevato lo sguardo, aveva notato subito la giovane Weasley, con i capelli di quel bizzarro colore sciolti sulle spalle. Anche lei era intenta a studiare le patate nel suo piatto, e si mordicchiava un labbro, apparentemente sull’orlo delle lacrime. Si era scostata un poco dal tavolo, e dalle altre ragazze, impegnate a chiacchierare allegramente, e a non prestare alcuna attenzione ai Corvonero che ridevano, o alle spacconate di Potter, o alla sua intensa infelicità. Si era poi squadrata attentamente le unghie laccate di nero di una mano, massaggiandosi una tempia con l’altra, prima di rivolgersi alla ragazza accanto a lei, che aveva annuito, sorridendo e carezzandole un braccio. Infine, si era alzata, fermandosi un istante, e Draco aveva intuito con assoluta chiarezza quali domande le stessero passando per la mente. Si accorgerà che me ne sto andando? Mi inseguirà, chiedendomi cosa c’è che non va? Mi avvolgerà fra le sue braccia, confortandomi per una ragione che non conosce? Ma quell’istante era trascorso senza un cenno da parte di Potter. Senza che Potter fosse consapevole di aver agito da stronzo. Lei aveva sospirato ed era uscita impettita dalla Sala Grande.

Draco dunque capiva perché avesse pianto. Perché fosse rimasta a vagare per ore nell’oscurità e con i pugni serrati. Odiava ammettere che la comprendeva, e si rifiutò di farlo.

«È a malapena degno di tante lacrime, Weasley» disse spontaneamente, sebbene con tono leggermente sprezzante. E mentre lo diceva continuava a sfiorare le lenti dentro la sua tasca, riflettendo sull’assurda ironia di quella situazione. Sentì qualcosa montargli alla bocca dello stomaco, qualcosa che non era rabbia, ma profonda tristezza. Guardandola, con il mascara che le imbrattava il viso, gli occhi gonfi, i capelli di quel buffo colore, realizzò che non era certo graziosa quanto Anna Phoenix, quanto colei che avrebbe ottenuto il sorriso bellissimo e sbilenco di Potter. Un momento dopo, però, vi ripensò, e comprese che invece alla fine sarebbe stata lei a spuntarla, la sorella del suo migliore amico, la ragazza triste e leale che aveva dato l’anima per Potter, ma che a scuola lui non aveva mai notato. Avrebbero avuto un matrimonio da favola, con una torta enorme, tanti invitati, e il tempo migliore. Il sole quel giorno si sarebbe levato alto nel cielo, e tutto sarebbe stato perfetto. Potter avrebbe sostenuto ogni spesa. Sarebbe stato l’eroe che salvava la povera, piccola Ginny Weasley dalla miseria. Sarebbe stato il suo modo di ripagare la famiglia di lei per l’affetto dimostrato, per gli orribili maglioni natalizi, e i grandi abbracci puntualmente elargiti sulla banchina della stazione all’inizio di ogni anno scolastico. Avrebbe sposato la ragazza dai capelli rossi, e suo fratello gli avrebbe fatto da testimone. Fortunatamente, Draco non sarebbe stato invitato alle nozze. Non avrebbe tollerato di vedere Potter sposarla, e il disgusto lo avrebbe sicuramente spinto a vomitare nella ciotola del punch.

Lei lo guardò con ira. «Non chiamarmi così. Il mio nome è Ginny. Ginny, capito?» urlò, agitando i pugni per aria. Draco si stupì della sua furia. Anche lui era arrabbiato ma, curiosamente, vederla perdere le staffe lo calmò. Ed ecco finalmente uno stato d’animo riconoscibile. Si sentì bene d’improvviso, mentre l’altra gli inveiva contro. Avvertiva di nuovo le sue emozioni sotto controllo, e decise di approfittarne. Di prendersi un frammento di quel mondo fantastico che un giorno lei avrebbe abitato. Un frammento di cui sarebbe importato soltanto a lui.

Ginny cercò di superarlo, ma Draco glielo impedì. Si spostò prima a sinistra, poi a destra, non consentendole di passare, e osservò sorridendo la sua collera che aumentava. Lei ringhiò, si fermò di fronte a lui, e strinse le braccia al petto. «Che diavolo vuoi, Malfoy? Stanco di molestare il Ragazzo delle Meraviglie e mio fratello? Provi un piacere sadico a prendertela con le ragazze inermi?»

Draco ridacchiò. «Tutti hanno bisogno di un passatempo. E non mi stanco mai di molestare il ‘Ragazzo delle Meraviglie’ e il suo animaletto domestico. Che però adesso non sono qui, ma tu sì.» La fissò con calma, pianificando la mossa successiva. Per Draco le donne erano talmente facili da capire. Apprezzavano l’attenzione più di ogni altra cosa. Attenzione totale, e silenziosa adorazione, come se al mondo non esistesse nient’altro, come se fossero le creature più affascinanti sulla faccia della terra. Conquistarle era addirittura banale. Bastava starsene tranquilli, attendere l’attimo propizio, e utilizzare una delle tante battute che a Draco servivano per avvicinarle. E la futura signora Potter avrebbe espiato per sempre quella colpa, pensò. Fino al giorno della sua morte avrebbe ricordato che era stato lui a baciarla per primo. Forse suo marito l’avrebbe odiata per questo. Forse sarebbe stato il segreto che l’avrebbe condotta alla tomba.

Quando infine fu lei a sporgersi e baciarlo, gli venne quasi da ridere. Oh, sì, quella era la futura signora Potter. Tutta innocenza e inesperienza. Per un istante o due le permise di tentare di sedurlo. Era così che avrebbe fatto con Potter? Lo avrebbe baciato in maniera tanto sciatta e incerta? Sarebbe stata sufficiente la semplicità di quel bacio, e la sua presunta purezza, a far tremare Potter di piacere? Avvertì crescere l’imbarazzo di lei alla sua non-reazione, e decise in una frazione di secondo di mostrarle come avrebbe dovuto essere un vero bacio. Doveva essere delicato ma deciso, esprimere senza pronunciare una parola quanto sarebbe stata fortunata ad avere Potter, e quanto avrebbe dovuto sentirsi grata per ogni giorno in cui si sarebbe svegliata accanto a lui.  _Perché inevitabilmente sarà ciò che succederà, e inevitabilmente non capirai mai davvero quale dono enorme tu abbia ricevuto. Perciò, se vorrai trasmettergli come ti senti, fallo così. Ma più di tutto, sappi che questo è quanto lui avrebbe potuto avere. Mentre quest’altro è quello che avrà da te, per ripagare i tuoi genitori delle loro insignificanti gentilezze, gentilezze che io avrei potuto offrirgli, se solo fossi stato più saggio. E perlomeno questo piccolo assaggio verrà in quel mondo, insieme a te._  Si scostò da lei, e vide l’espressione sognante sul suo viso.

«Hai addosso troppo trucco» le disse. «Sembri una puttana.» Non aspettò la sua replica, ma si voltò e se ne andò. In un baleno era già a cavallo della sua scopa, su per il cielo notturno.

Ancora più di prima, ora percepiva l’oggetto che portava in tasca. Lo prese, convinto che la sua incapacità di vedere la foresta sottostante immersa nelle tenebre gli avrebbe impedito di far cadere alcunché, e premette la lente calda contro le labbra. Ripensò a quelle braccia abbronzate che emergevano dall’acqua, e che terminavano nelle spalle comicamente bianche, al suo sorriso sbilenco, alla voce che sibilava (poteva essere indotto a dire cose sconce in serpentese?), al suo sguardo determinato, quando si incrociavano in un duello, in classe, per i corridoi, in Sala Grande, sul campo da Quidditch, al modo in cui non arretrava mai. E il pensiero di quello sguardo gli fece ribollire il sangue. Rivide Harry in ginocchio, che accarezzava con le mani la terra smossa nel giardino di Erbologia. Ma, in quello stralcio di un ricordo, Draco non lo scorse più rimuovere le erbacce per fare spazio a una nuova pianta di Belladonna, accovacciato nel fango fra i suoi amici, ma a cavalcioni su di lui, da soli, con le mezzelune delle unghie sporche che tracciavano macchie sulla sua pelle nuda e disperata, con le mani che lasciavano lunghe scie di terra umida sul suo corpo. E quando il serpente sgusciò fuori, si avvolse intorno al collo di Draco e lo strangolò.

«Ti odio, Potter» sussurrò, scivolando più basso nel cielo. Sorvolò la torre per due volte, scrutando i gargoyle, che però ormai apparivano tutti ghignanti e con orecchie grandi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco anche le soluzioni agli indovinelli, sempre secondo l'ordine in cui compaiono nel testo:
> 
> 1\. La notte e il giorno
> 
> 2\. Il pupazzo di neve
> 
> 3\. La ciliegia
> 
> 4\. La chiave
> 
> 5\. Il sole


	5. Graffio

_Make a small glow._

  _Make it to move_

  _the heart, that has sat down_

  _in the road,_

  _and waits for something_

  _to turn it over..._

_The roomy heart,_

_willing to be surprised._

_Provoca un lieve bagliore._

_Fa sobbalzare_

_il cuore, che giace_

_sulla strada,_

_in attesa di qualcosa_

_che lo scuota..._

_Il cuore capiente,_

_disposto a essere sorpreso._

Robyn Sarah,  _Scratch_

 

Quando Draco si svegliò, fu a causa della luce che lo colpì in volto con forza brutale. Frugò ai margini della sua coscienza nell’intento di capire, come uno spettatore esigente. Ma poi si ribellò, e serrò gli occhi, alla ricerca di un rifugio buio che pareva non esistere. La presenza di quella luce così accecante gli sembrava profondamente sbagliata, quasi che il sole si fosse levato nel cuore della notte. Si sentiva indolenzito. Gli dolevano braccia, gambe, schiena, petto, stomaco, e anche il viso prudeva e bruciava. La sera precedente aveva avvertito le vertigini e un po’ di nausea, prima di andare a letto. E adesso stava davvero male. Aprì gli occhi, per trovare Tiger e Goyle in piedi ai lati del letto, che trattenevano le tende del baldacchino con le loro mani grosse, permettendo al fascio di luce di arrivargli dritto addosso. Gemette.

«Che avete da fissare, imbecilli?» grugnì. La sua voce era roca e la gola gli pizzicava.

«Sei…» cominciò Tiger. «Sei…»

Draco sbatté le palpebre stancamente e premette la mano sulla fronte. «Scotto, sto male. Lasciatemi in pace.»

«Sei…» disse Goyle, contraendo le labbra.

«Coperto di macchie, Draco.»

Draco si sedette, sentendosi subito sul punto di svenire, o vomitare, o entrambe le cose contemporaneamente, e si sdraiò di nuovo. «Sono cosa?» Si toccò una guancia, percependola costellata di vescicole, e fece una smorfia. Non c’era da stupirsi che gli prudesse tanto. Alzò gli occhi e gemette ancora. Improvvisamente, udirono dei passi provenire dal corridoio, e qualcuno che rideva.

«Ehm…» Tiger mormorò qualcosa sottovoce, ma fu interrotto dalla porta che si spalancò, e da Millicent che piombò all’interno della stanza, senza smettere di parlare.

«Mi è stato riferito che non sta molto bene, e voglio vederlo.» Spinse Goyle da parte, si sporse verso il letto di Draco e lo osservò. «Oh, dovete assolutamente VEDERLO!» Millicent rise forte. «Oh, mio Dio, sembra un bambino di sei anni! Draco, povero piccolo, hai la varicella.» Draco le lanciò un’occhiataccia, con uno sguardo torvo che in condizioni normali avrebbe spaventato Millicent almeno un po’, ma che in quel momento, con il viso ricoperto di chiazze rosse, non sortì l’effetto previsto. «Sembri sul serio un ragazzino!» Si chinò, e gli scompigliò ruvidamente i capelli ridendo.

Sfortunatamente per Millicent, anche il cuoio capelluto di Draco era cosparso di vescicole particolarmente fastidiose, che lei aveva dolorosamente sfiorato. Sebbene si sentisse sfinito e nauseato, Draco non perse tempo, e colpì Millicent con un pugno rapido e violento sulla mascella. Lei urlò e cadde a terra.

Draco si girò lentamente su un fianco, e squadrò Millicent che ormai piangeva e strepitava. «Portatela fuori di qui.» Tiger e Goyle si guardarono l’un l’altro. Millicent piagnucolò, e si rimise in piedi.

«Pagherai per questo, razza di rognoso, piccolo…» Goyle la zittì, poggiandole una mano sulla bocca, e l’accompagnò fuori dal dormitorio.

 

 

****

 

 

Harry starnutì. Il fumo prodotto dall’incenso nell’aula di Divinazione era più denso del solito, e i suoi occhi sempre più irritati. Si alzò dal suo posto, spostandosi verso la finestra. La aprì e prese un respiro profondo, appoggiando i gomiti sul davanzale. Sebbene la lezione fosse tediosa e inutile, l’aula offriva uno dei migliori panorami di tutta Hogwarts. Incassata in una delle torri, in quella che era poco più che una soffitta rimessa a nuovo, aveva delle piccole finestre arrotondate, che si affacciavano sul campo da Quidditch, il giardino di Erbologia, e il lago, con una vista che si estendeva lungo il confine blu-nero tracciato dagli alberi in lontananza. Harry premette le mani contro le scandole in ardesia riscaldate dal sole che ricoprivano il tetto. Le fece scorrere in basso, sporgendosi in avanti così che la brezza potesse soffiargli sul viso. Da lì riusciva a scorgere persino Hogsmeade, con i minuscoli tetti bruni e rossi, le guglie scure e la candida torre con l’orologio, che svettava fino a raggiungere il cielo in parte sereno. Da quella distanza, troppa per consentirgli di vedere il brulicare delle persone, o qualunque altro segno di vita, Harry immaginò il villaggio vuoto, quasi che i suoi abitanti lo avessero abbandonato in preda al panico solo pochi attimi prima, lasciando fuochi accesi nei camini, pennacchi sottili che si levavano dai comignoli, bucato appeso e svolazzante, e porte dimenticate aperte che sbattevano sospinte dal vento. Starnutì ancora.

«Harry, caro» disse la professoressa Cooman con aria afflitta, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Harry si girò appena, con il viso parzialmente rivolto alla finestra. Si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano, e tenne l’altra premuta sul tetto caldo. «Stai male. E questo non presagisce nulla di buono. Perché non ne parli con Madama Chips? Potrebbe darti qualcosa che allevii la tua sofferenza, che ti faccia… be’, sì, qualcosa che ti aiuti… ehm, a stare meglio. Forse…» La sua voce si spense in un bisbiglio, quando Harry scosse la testa. Poi si voltò di nuovo a guardare fuori dalla finestra, socchiuse gli occhi e spinse gli occhiali sul ponte del naso. Si sentiva cupo e pensieroso, mentre rifletteva su Voldemort, il suo padrino, i suoi genitori, e l’imminente distruzione che pareva doversi abbattere sul mondo. Si sentiva al centro di tutto. Per l’ennesima volta. Gli altri studenti stavano svolgendo diligentemente il loro compito di Divinazione, lui invece aveva abbandonato il suo tè sul tavolo accanto a Ron. La lezione era indubbiamente sciocca e seccante, ma uno dei suoi vantaggi era l’indulgenza. Harry poteva stare fermo o muoversi, vagare per la stanza, guardare fuori dalla finestra, sedersi per terra e allungare le gambe, e tutto in nome di una qualche forma di divinazione. Rigirò un po’ di polvere tra le dita, e provò a scrutare il punto più lontano a ovest. Forse in quel modo sarebbe riuscito a vedere il treno, che si snodava rosso sulle rotaie attraverso le colline e diretto a Hogsmeade. La professoressa Cooman aveva smesso di tormentare Harry, per sbirciare dentro la ciotola delle predizioni di Millicent.

«Ottimo lavoro, mia cara» sussurrò. «Ho visto qualcosa di simile anche nei miei cristalli. Qualcosa che sta accadendo, sì…» Millicent sorrise, lanciò una rapida occhiata verso Harry, ghignò, e tornò a fissare la ciotola colma d’acqua.

«Professoressa Cooman, credo che Potter dovrebbe andare in infermeria. Temo di averlo visto cadere dalla finestra e morire violentemente. Temo che…» ansimò, come se stesse male. «Riesco a vederlo soffrire terribilmente, professoressa. È orribile!» gemette, scoppiando in lacrime, che le rigarono le guance e raggiunsero il colletto della veste. Singhiozzò, tirò su col naso, e guardò tristemente la professoressa Cooman, indicando la sua ciotola per le predizioni. Harry le lanciò un’occhiataccia. Le doti recitative di Millicent lo facevano sentire vagamente in soggezione. Hermione era la meno colpita, e aveva sbuffato sonoramente, quando Millicent era stata insignita del titolo di miglior studentessa di Divinazione. ‘Valutata in base all’acutezza delle sue urla, non c’è dubbio’ l’aveva derisa, irritata per il suo secondo posto in Aritmanzia.

Adesso Millicent aveva preso a strofinarsi gli occhi con le dita, tremando forte e prorompendo in esclamazioni frammentarie e senza senso («Sangue!... Giochi… labirinti, ratti e labirinti. Rabbia! Bacchette galleggianti! Ippogrifi! Oh, aiuto, ippogrifi, ovunque!»). Poi era crollata fingendo uno svenimento fra le braccia di Justin Finch-Fletchley, che sembrava enormemente preoccupato.

«Forse dovresti andare in infermeria, Harry» disse Justin con convinzione. Porse a Millicent un fazzoletto, e la professoressa Cooman cominciò a farle aria con un raffinato ventaglio cinese.

«Sì, Harry, forse dovresti» aggiunse la professoressa Cooman, corrugando la fronte. Controllò il polso di Millicent e sollevò lo sguardo. «Signorina Phoenix, potrebbe gentilmente accompagnare il signor Potter in infermeria?» Anna Phoenix stava scarabocchiando appunti su uno spesso blocco di carta con una vecchia penna a sfera blu con il cappuccio masticato, e sollevò bruscamente la testa non appena udì pronunciare il suo nome. Era uno dei pochi studenti di Hogwarts che preferiva non utilizzare le piume a favore di quei sottili aggeggi di plastica a buon mercato. E Harry la rispettava per questo. I suoi compagni l’avevano squadrata di traverso in più di un’occasione, ma a lei non importava.

Anna rivolse un rapido sorriso a Harry, e si alzò. «Sì, certo professoressa.» Harry le sorrise di rimando.

«Bene, dritti in infermeria, mi raccomando. Chiederò conferma a Madama Chips, perciò non bighellonate. Mi auguro che…» Osservò Harry tristemente, gli accarezzò il braccio, e poi tornò a girarsi in direzione di Millicent. «Be’, credo di poter badare alla povera, cara Millicent ma, signor Potter, tu dovrai prestare molta attenzione» Harry annuì con espressione seria, ma subito ridacchiò, intanto che scendeva le scale, prima di imboccare il corridoio sottostante.

«Quella donna» disse Harry, facendo scorrere la mano sul legno della ringhiera «è completamente pazza».

Anna sorrise. «Ha i suoi momenti di follia, è vero.» Abbassò lo sguardo sul maglione, e rimosse un po’ di polvere dal tessuto, a ricordo della classe piuttosto disordinata da cui era appena uscita. «Alcune sue predizioni però sono fondate.»

«Cosa?» Harry si fermò sulle scale e girò sui tacchi. «Credi in quel mucchio di sciocchezze?»

Lei si strinse nelle spalle. «Negli ultimi sette anni ho imparato a non scartare del tutto nessuna ipotesi.» Anna, come Hermione, era una Nata Babbana, e sebbene apparisse silenziosa e discreta, era probabilmente uno degli studenti più audaci di Hogwarts. Era rimasta delusa quando, al primo anno, aveva scoperto che la scuola era priva di elettricità, e che il suo pesante sintetizzatore, che aveva trascinato da sola sul treno per paura che potesse ammaccarsi, sarebbe stato inutile. Così aveva insistito per utilizzare un pianoforte, ottenendo quella concessione. Era stata l’unico studente del primo anno ad avere il permesso di girovagare per la scuola dopo l’orario consentito, per quanto non oltre – il professor Vitious su questo punto era stato irremovibile – le nove di sera. ‘Anche se a volte,’ Anna aveva ammesso a Harry alcune sere addietro, mentre se ne stavano seduti fianco a fianco sul banchetto del pianoforte ‘rimango fino alle nove e mezzo. Gli altri non sembrano farci caso. La professoressa McGranitt adora Mozart quindi, se sono davvero in ritardo, allora suono Mozart’.

‘Suonami un po’ di Mozart, Anna.’ Harry le aveva spostato i lunghi capelli scuri sulle spalle, a cadere liberamente sopra la schiena. (‘Devi assolutamente portarli sciolti’ le aveva detto Mandy Brocklehurst, mentre li spazzolava. ‘I tuoi capelli sono talmente morbidi. A Harry piaceranno di sicuro.’) Lei aveva sorriso, era arrossita lievemente, e aveva suonato, commettendo un paio di errori in più rispetto al solito, a causa del peso del braccio di Harry intorno alla vita che la distraeva. Era stata contenta di aver scelto un pezzo che conosceva bene, o l’imbarazzo avrebbe potuto impedirle di suonare.

«Immagino che tu abbia ragione, ma la Cooman è… be’, non è in grado di distinguere tra le menzogne di Millicent e… insomma, qualunque altra cosa.» Svoltarono l’angolo, diretti a sud lungo un corridoio in pendenza.

Anna annuì. «Sì, lo so, ciò che vedono i suoi studenti la entusiasma facilmente. Ma suppongo sia soltanto una donna che ha fede, ed è una cosa di lei che apprezzo.» Harry borbottò in risposta. «Non ci credi? Fammi vedere le mani.» Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. «No, sul serio, fammi vedere. Lo scorso anno il mio saggio finale era sulla chiromanzia. Diamo un’occhiata.» Harry sospirò e tese le mani. Anna le prese, cullandole per un momento fra le proprie, e guardò. «Hai mani d’artista» disse.

«Dovrei fare l’artista?» Harry era incredulo.

«Non significa che sei un artista, è solo un tipo di mano. Denota che… sei affettuoso con chi ti sta accanto. E anche che spesso sogni a occhi aperti. Le tue mani non sono né lunghe né corte, perciò direi che godi di buona salute, sei paziente e sai adattarti alle circostanze.» Gli accarezzò il palmo. «Hai una mano ferma, e opinioni solide che per te sono importanti, ma non sei una persona inflessibile. E…» scrutò ancora le mani dell’altro. «Non ti arrabbi facilmente.»

«Riesci a dedurre tutte queste cose solamente guardandomi le mani?»

«Non ho finito.» Osservò i pollici e le altre dita. «Tendi ad agire prima di pensare. Sei un leader naturale, con una grande empatia per gli altri. E ciò indica...» Arrossì. «Indica un… consistente appetito sessuale.» Lui sbuffò. Anna si schiarì la gola e continuò a studiare le dita. «Non ti piace correre dei rischi, e non sei molto loquace. Scusa, Harry, ma quest’ultima osservazione è corretta. Sei, ovviamente, coraggioso, o non saresti stato smistato a Grifondoro. In futuro rimarrai sano e forte, e circondato da persone che ti amano. Quello che il tuo cuore desidera si realizzerà. La linea del sole è estremamente marcata. E ti innamorerai… accidenti, tre volte, Harry. È davvero tanto.» Sorrise. «Alcune persone non si innamorano nemmeno una volta, sai? Sei fortunato.» Chiuse a pugno la mano destra di Harry, e aggrottò la fronte. «Però vedo solo due persone. Non ha alcun senso.»

Harry scosse la testa e rise. «Be’, o le mie mani sono matematicamente confuse, o la chiromanzia non possiede tutte le risposte sul mio futuro.» Anna gli lasciò andare le mani e tirò su col naso.

«Credi pure a quello che preferisci» disse, e si voltò precedendolo verso l’infermeria. «Forza, sciocco. O alla Cooman prenderà un colpo, se non andiamo subito in infermeria. Ti assicuro che per queste cose ha una specie di sesto senso.» Anna lo condusse fino all’ingresso dell’infermeria. «Farei meglio a rientrare in classe» aggiunse, guardando l’orologio. «Ho lasciato lì tutta la mia roba, e fra poco ho Trasfigurazione.» Sorrise, si sporse in avanti e gli diede un bacio veloce sulla guancia. «Buon divertimento!» esclamò, e corse di nuovo giù per il corridoio. Harry ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

L’infermeria era, come sempre, ariosa, fresca e silenziosa. Harry entrò e si guardò attorno. Madama Chips non era nel suo ufficio. Scorse diversi letti vuoti, e poi d’un tratto comprese perché Millicent avesse improvvisato una tale sceneggiata. Seduto su un lettino vicino alla finestra c’era Malfoy, e Madama Chips era con lui. Indossava solo un paio di ampi pantaloni in flanella, che erano scivolati leggermente sui fianchi. Rivolgeva a Harry la schiena ricoperta di orribili macchie rosse, che si estendevano fin sotto la nuca e lungo le braccia. Era seduto con le mani abbandonate e aperte sulla coperta di lana, e Harry poté vederne i palmi, anch’essi cosparsi di chiazze arrossate. Madama Chips, appollaiata su uno sgabello di fronte a lui, gli spalmava qualcosa con un batuffolo di cotone, mentre nell’altra mano reggeva una bottiglia blu.

«So che fa male, caro» stava dicendo. «Ma devi essere paziente. Guarirai entro un paio di giorni.» Malfoy grugnì e abbassò la testa.

Harry ricordava la varicella. L’aveva avuta a dieci anni, e Dudley si era preso gioco di lui per tutto il tempo, nonostante sua madre gli avesse intimato di stare alla larga dal sottoscala di Harry.

‘Ma guardati, piagnone pieno di croste!’ aveva ghignato Dudley. ‘Rimarrai rosso, brufoloso e brutto per il resto della vita!’

Harry gli aveva creduto. Si era guardato allo specchio, arrossato, irritato e pruriginoso, rammentando quello che aveva udito raccontare dei lebbrosi, e cioè che vivevano al di fuori delle città, con le orecchie che si staccavano e la gente che di tanto in tanto gettava loro una moneta nelle tazze di latta. E non ricambiavano mai lo sguardo di quelli che passavano, per timore che, se avessero osato farlo, anche le palpebre si sarebbero staccate, privandoli dell’unico riparo che possedevano contro i bagliori del mondo.

Poco dopo si era ammalato anche Dudley, seguito immediatamente dallo zio Vernon. Fino ad allora, non sapevano neppure che lo zio Vernon non avesse mai avuto la varicella. Lui e Dudley erano stati male, ma Harry aveva compreso che era stato lo zio Vernon a soffrire di più. Pareva infatti che la varicella fosse di gran lunga peggiore per gli adulti di quanto non fosse per i bambini. Lo zio Vernon si era lamentato e lamentato, aveva vomitato, sudato e sussultato, incapace di mangiare o dormire bene, incapace di sedersi o sdraiarsi comodamente, troppo debole persino per stare in piedi. Aveva impiegato un mese per tornare l’uomo detestabile che era di consueto. Mentre osservava le sue vescicole guarire e scomparire, Harry aveva pensato che per lo zio Vernon la malattia fosse stata un giusto castigo. A lui, invece, di quella settimana pruriginosa era rimasto soltanto il ricordo, e tre cicatrici: una sulla spalla, una sul fianco destro, e l’altra dietro il ginocchio.

Harry rifletté sulla crudeltà di Millicent, che aveva reso pubblica la sofferenza di Malfoy. Ecco qual era il suo scopo, quando si era agitata tanto per spedire Harry in infermeria. Doveva avere immaginato che Harry avrebbe riso, o anche scattato qualche foto da distribuire in giro. Draco Malfoy, così fiero del proprio aspetto e della propria ricercata eleganza, coperto di pustole e vescicole che prudevano, verde per la nausea e seminudo, e che appariva in uno stato pietoso.  _Ero convinto che quei due fossero amici_ , pensò Harry.  _Altro che amici._

«Oh, signor Potter! La professoressa Cooman mi ha informata del tuo arrivo. Vedo che hai raggiunto l’infermeria tutto intero» disse con tono sarcastico. Sollevò lo sguardo, non notando Malfoy che si era irrigidito. Harry, però, lo notò. E si sentì combattuto tra il senso di giustizia (in fondo non erano trascorse che due settimane da che aveva fatto quegli orribili commenti sui genitori di Neville, e non era forse sempre il solito stronzo insopportabile?) e il dispiacere per lui.

«Sì, infatti. Ma sto bene, sul serio. È stato l’incenso a farmi starnutire. Tutto qui.»

Madama Chips mugugnò. «Non ne dubito. Mi daresti una mano, caro? Vedi quella bottiglia blu sulla mia scrivania? No la... Esatto, quella. Potresti portarmela? Malfoy ne ha bisogno più di quanto mi aspettassi.» Tentennò. «Hai già avuto la varicella, non è vero, signor Potter?»

Harry afferrò la bottiglia. «Sì, l’ho avuta. A dieci anni.» Si avvicinò esitante verso Madama Chips. Malfoy stava guardando in basso, evitando accuratamente di incontrare il suo sguardo. Era difficile non accorgersi del pasticcio che era diventato il viso dell’altro, e certamente per lui non doveva essere una situazione piacevole. Il contenuto della bottiglia blu, qualunque cosa fosse, aveva reso la sua pelle ancora più rossa, gonfia e irritata. Harry non riusciva neanche a capire se fosse arrossito oppure no. Il petto e lo stomaco erano in condizioni addirittura peggiori. Era come se avesse appena preso parte a una rissa e ne fosse uscito sconfitto. Perlomeno il liquido nella bottiglia pareva essergli d’aiuto, e le pustole stavano svanendo rapidamente. «La varicella è tremenda» proseguì Harry. «Sono felice che non si possa contrarre una seconda volta.» Le porse la bottiglia. Guardò Malfoy mordicchiarsi un labbro, e poi sobbalzare, quando un’altra vescicola venne strofinata. Harry ricordò come ci si sentiva. «Millicent ti manda i suoi saluti, Malfoy» disse ironicamente, ora meno impressionato dal comportamento di lei. Che cosa tremenda da fare. Malfoy grugnì, e rivolse a Harry un’occhiataccia. Harry si limitò a sorridergli maliziosamente. «Madama Chips, credo che in realtà avrebbe dovuto essere Millicent a venire qui, e non io. Mi ha chiesto di domandarle la prescrizione per un lassativo. Stava malissimo durante la lezione di Divinazione, poverina.»

Malfoy ridacchiò piano. «Non aveva un bell’aspetto, quando l’ho vista questa mattina» aggiunse con voce roca, e Harry ricordò com’era, avere quelle brutte macchie sulla gola, la lingua, l’interno delle guance. Ma non fu sufficiente a fargli scordare l’immagine divertente di Millicent che prendeva una dose generosa di lassativi.

«Oh, cielo. Sì, me ne occuperò immediatamente.» Lottò con il tappo della bottiglia. «Grazie, caro. Ma tu sei sicuro di star bene?»

«Sì, bene.» Harry si sforzò di non ridere. Anche Malfoy ghignò, con la testa china, mentre guardava Harry di sbieco.

«Va’ pure, allora.» Svitò il tappo, e un po’ di unguento bianco cadde sul pavimento, dove sfrigolò.

«Grazie.» Harry si voltò. «Guarisci presto, Malfoy. Voglio batterti lealmente nella partita di venerdì.» 

«Non ci sperare, Potter.» Sorrisero entrambi.


	6. Lo splendore più grande

_I’ve found a way to make you_

_I’ve found a way_

_A way to make you smile._

_At my most beautiful_

_I count your eyelashes secretly._

_Ho trovato un modo per farti_

_Ho trovato un modo_

_Un modo per farti sorridere_

_Nei miei momenti migliori_

_Conto segretamente le tue ciglia._

R.E.M. _, At My Most Beautiful_

 

Harry infilò svelto i calzini e spinse i piedi stanchi nelle scarpe. Ron, Neville, Dean e Seamus stavano facendo lo stesso. C’era una sola candela accesa, che proiettava buffe ombre, mentre indossavano frettolosamente sui pigiami i loro pesanti mantelli di lana. Si muovevano in relativo silenzio, confusi e preoccupati, ma anche curiosamente eccitati. Harry era già sveglio, quando la porta si era aperta, destato dal rumore ovattato prodotto dallo strascichio di un paio di pantofole, dallo scatto morbido di un gancio metallico in un’antica scanalatura, dal sospiro di un vecchio cardine. Si era messo a sedere rapidamente, scrutando il buio, e scorgendo solo una luce, un colore, un bagliore informe giallo e bruno, che era diventato più grande non appena l’uscio si era spalancato.

«Harry! Oh, sei sveglio» aveva esordito la professoressa McGranitt. Harry aveva sbattuto le palpebre, cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo. Per un momento, si era sentito in imbarazzo, come se si fosse svegliato nel bel mezzo della lezione di Trasfigurazione, con il viso segnato da una piega della veste su cui aveva poggiato la guancia. La professoressa McGranitt. Con una candela. Nel suo dormitorio. Parlava a bassa voce, e Harry aveva impiegato qualche istante per realizzare che si stava rivolgendo a lui, che era nel suo letto, che era passata da tempo la mezzanotte, e che avrebbe fatto meglio a prestare attenzione. «Sveglia gli altri, Harry, ti spiace? Tutti gli studenti devono riunirsi in Sala Grande.» Aveva sorriso, e acceso la candela sul suo comodino. «Non preoccuparti, Harry. Non è successo nulla di grave.»

Anche gli altri si erano sentiti disorientati e sperduti e, per quanto ci avesse provato, Harry non era riuscito a convincere del tutto Seamus che Voldemort non era tornato, e che non lo stava aspettando in Sala Grande per massacrarlo.

Seamus si morse un labbro, e nascose la bacchetta nella manica del mantello. Ron borbottò, legando maldestramente i lacci delle scarpe. «Che cosa ha detto la McGranitt, Harry?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Non ha specificato nulla.»

In sala comune incontrarono gli altri Grifondoro, pallidi, sconcertati e con gli occhi assonnati. Hermione sembrava un po’ intimorita, ma aiutò gli studenti più piccoli ad attraversare il passaggio nel ritratto, e poi arretrò in fondo alla fila con Harry e Ron, mentre marciavano lungo il corridoio in una sorta di stordimento collettivo. Si udirono sussurri, qualche battuta, uno o due colpi di tosse, ma la maggior parte dei Grifondoro procedette in silenzio. Come Harry, anche gli altri non sapevano spiegarsi cosa stesse succedendo, e l’inconsueta situazione aveva provocato curiosità, e un certo allarme.

Hermione e Harry si trovarono ben presto a dover fare da balie ai più piccoli. Due piagnucolose ragazzine del primo anno si tenevano aggrappate a Hermione, una per braccio, stringendosi a lei come se, in sua assenza, avessero potuto perdersi in quel corridoio familiare. Harry camminava accanto ai ragazzi del secondo anno, che si spaventavano a vicenda ipotizzando fantasmi dietro ogni angolo, e bisbigli che nessun altro riusciva a sentire. Con Harry fra loro a rassicurarli, smisero di sondare le scale buie alla ricerca del pericolo, e iniziarono invece a guardare verso di lui, quasi fosse stato una sfera di cristallo, quasi che la cicatrice sulla fronte potesse brillare per avvisarli dell’arrivo di un mostro, o instillare in Harry le parole giuste per bandire il male e tenerli al sicuro. Harry sospirò. Ron camminava con la sorella e le sue amiche. Ginny, con i capelli arruffati in una massa colorata, sembrava sconsolata senza addosso il solito trucco. Portava una camicia da notte di flanella rosa che spuntava da sotto la veste, teneva gli occhi bassi, e le braccia avvolte attorno a sé.

Raggiunsero la Sala Grande poco dopo i Corvonero, e seguiti dai Tassorosso. Gli studenti si scambiarono sguardi e mormorii, mentre si riunivano tra il tavolo dei Grifondoro e quello dei Corvonero. Alcuni afferrarono le sedie e presero posto, altri si appollaiarono sui tavoli, o si raccolsero in piccoli gruppi. In quella grande stanza familiare, i sussurri divennero più forti e più sicuri; si sentivano più sicuri. Un paio di Tassorosso cominciarono a ridere, mostrando i pigiami, prendendo in giro le ragazze, colpendosi l’un l’altro per svegliarsi. Nessuno, però, pareva sapere perché fossero lì.

«È luna nuova» sibilò Terry Boot. «Là fuori è nero come la pece. Tu-Sai-Chi potrebbe approfittare delle tenebre per entrare di nascosto a Hogwarts!» I volti intorno a lui si oscurarono.

«Non credo proprio» rispose Hermione, con le due ragazzine del primo anno che si aggrappavano a lei terrorizzate. «Il buio non rende Hogwarts meno sicura, Terry. Santo cielo, forse si tratta semplicemente di una festa a sorpresa.»

«All’una del mattino?» Anna Phoenix indicò il suo orologio da polso. Batté un piede sul pavimento, e i lacci delle sue scarpe da corsa sfregarono sulla pietra liscia. Hermione si strinse nelle spalle, e fu in quel momento che arrivarono anche i Serpeverde, con il professor Piton a condurli.

A differenza degli altri, i Serpeverde erano parzialmente vestiti. Indossavano solo la parte superiore del pigiama di flanella, visibile sotto i mantelli, ma erano comunque annebbiati e confusi come gli altri studenti. Tiger e Goyle inciampavano insonnoliti, due ragazzi del primo anno sembravano reduci da un bel pianto, e Malcolm Baddock continuava a strofinarsi gli occhi nell’intento di scacciare via il sonno. Draco Malfoy, al contrario, appariva in perfetto ordine, come se fosse stato interrotto nel bel mezzo di una lezione, e trascinato per i corridoi. I suoi capelli erano immacolati, e le scarpe lucide. Portava la camicia della scuola, cravatta e maglione. Harry lo guardò fare il suo ingresso in Sala Grande con Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini, entrambi smunti e con gli occhi gonfi di sonno. Malfoy pareva solamente annoiato.

Per un attimo, Harry immaginò che Malfoy non avesse dormito affatto, che fosse un vampiro che si aggirava tra le ombre della notte con indosso la sua cravatta della scuola, che non poggiasse mai la testa su un cuscino per paura di scompigliare quei capelli impeccabili. Ma poi Harry rammentò di aver visto Malfoy in infermeria, scosso dai brividi, arrossato e ricoperto di vescicole, con i capelli che gli ricadevano sul viso, gli occhi che sembravano iniettati di sangue, e le labbra screpolate a causa della varicella. Ricordarlo in quel modo, però, non ebbe l’effetto desiderato, ma indusse gli occhi di Harry a indugiare su di lui un po’ più a lungo, a interrogarsi sulla sua facciata, e su quanto dovesse essere difficoltoso mantenerla. Era trascorsa una settimana da allora, e Malfoy era completamente guarito. Pareva aver superato indenne l’incidente della varicella, sebbene Millicent apparisse ancora sia compiaciuta che arrabbiata per ciò che era accaduto. Due giorni dopo, infatti, si era ammalata misteriosamente, perdendo la festa di Halloween. Harry scosse la testa.

«Studenti!» Silente entrò nella sala, affiancato dagli altri insegnanti, e ogni principio di conversazione si spense al suono della sua voce pacata. «Mi scuso per avervi fatto svegliare così bruscamente, ma abbiamo appena saputo di un evento speciale che si terrà questa sera, ed ero certo che avreste voluto assistere.» Si mosse verso il centro della sala. «Quest’anno, i fantasmi delle nostre Case disputeranno la finale di un concorso particolare, in cui si gareggia creando una sinfonia di luci. Sono passati quasi duecento anni dal loro ultimo spettacolo, e si esibiranno di nuovo stanotte, fra circa quindici minuti.» Ci fu qualche brusio tra gli studenti. «I Babbani definiscono ‘aurora boreale’ le luci prodotte dai fantasmi. Sono convinti che sia un fenomeno naturale, ed è meglio lasciarglielo credere. Ora,» si girò, gesticolando in direzione della porta «andiamo pure all’esterno. Ma, devo avvisarvi, una volta fuori anche le luci della scuola verranno spente. E, poiché questa è una notte senza luna, sarà molto buio. Perciò, state vicini ai vostri amici, e vegliate gli uni sugli altri. Se doveste avere paura, potete utilizzare un Lumos per trovare un insegnante. Professoressa McGranitt, siete pronti?». Le porte si aprirono, e insegnanti e studenti si diressero all’esterno.

Fuori il buio era profondo, e Harry comprese perché avessero scelto proprio quella notte. Hermione chiacchierava animatamente accanto a lui. «Useranno i colori delle Case, e dovremmo riconoscere l’opera di Nick dalle luci rosse e oro. Ho sentito dire che Pix non si è visto stasera, e forse parteciperà anche lui!»

«Chissà se hanno invitato anche Mirtilla Malcontenta» rifletté Ron. Ginny tirò su col naso. «Non avrai ancora paura del buio, Gin?»

«No. Certo che no» rispose lei.

Ron ridacchiò. «Ti ricordi di quella volta…»

«Sta’ zitto, Ron.»

Hermione rise. «È così eccitante, non trovate? Ho già visto l’aurora boreale, e avevo letto delle sue origini spettrali, ma non sapevo che potesse essere opera dei fantasmi di Hogwarts. Che meraviglia! Penny?» Una bambina del primo anno continuava a stringerle una mano. «Stai bene? Non avere paura, sarà bellissimo.»

Si disposero all’aperto, e le luci si spensero, lasciandoli nella più completa oscurità. Si udì qualche respiro affannoso e uno sporadico singhiozzo, buona parte dei ragazzi, però, guardava il cielo in silenzio. Improvvisamente, lo spettacolo ebbe inizio.

I Grifondoro esultarono, mentre una scia rossa e ondulata attraversava il cielo in un movimento lento, con la coda che diveniva di un cremisi più acceso e sfumava dietro l’orizzonte. Il verde che la seguì fu simile a un fulmine, ma più sinuoso; si mosse come un serpente nel buio, definendo una linea grigia sfocata che si contrasse e sbiadì piano. Un sorprendente, pallido azzurro esplose dal fondo degli alberi, e si diffuse come acqua nel cielo sopra le loro teste, capovolgendosi, e piegandosi su se stesso. Fu immediatamente raggiunto da una striscia di giallo, che ballò con il blu, i tentacoli come braccia che si intrecciavano a esso, prima di dissolversi in fumo e sciogliersi nella notte. I singhiozzi della folla cessarono, non appena le Case presero ad applaudire i rispettivi fantasmi. Il rosso incontrò il verde, il giallo e il blu nel cielo. Rotearono, volteggiarono, fondendosi reciprocamente. Numerose lingue verdi incrociarono gli altri colori, finché una linea bianca circondò il tutto, dissolvendosi infine in un bagliore appannato.

«Pix!» bisbigliò Hermione. Gli studenti ora ridevano, e si muovevano, dandosi di gomito nel buio, e indicando nuovi dettagli dello spettacolo, a destra poi a sinistra, e al di là delle guglie scure dei tetti della scuola. Gli insegnanti si erano radunati in un angolo, e chiacchieravano a bassa voce, annuendo e guardando con identica gioia e la medesima espressione stupita degli studenti. Un gruppo di ragazzi del primo anno giocava a nascondino, correndo a nascondersi nel mucchio. Harry se ne stava quieto, ad ammirare assonnato i rossi e gli azzurri, che tracciavano un vago riflesso sui volti rovesciati intorno a lui. Si sentiva paradossalmente protetto in quell’oscurità, con le braccia rese invisibili dal buio e avvolte a sé. Non era sicuro di dove si trovasse Ron.

D’un tratto, avvertì dita calde scivolargli lungo la nuca, agguantargli il mantello e la parte posteriore del pigiama, e tirare.

«Cos…» cominciò, intanto che veniva trascinato all’indietro. Provò a girarsi, ma si accorse che non poteva, o avrebbe perso l’equilibrio. La presa sul collo era insistente. Bastarono pochi passi e si ritrovò lontano dalla folla, dal punto in cui era stato fino all’attimo precedente. Udiva ancora le voci degli altri, e riusciva a scorgere alcune piccole luci tremolanti, prodotte dagli studenti nervosi che lanciavano incantesimi per rassicurarsi. La mano lo lasciò, ma scorse sul suo collo, poggiandosi sul petto coperto di flanella. Dita si adagiarono per un momento contro la sua clavicola, e poi scomparvero. Percepì la pelle più fredda, nuda ed esposta, senza quelle dita.  _Anna?_  Harry si domandò.

«Chi sei?» Harry rise. «Non ti vedo.» Scrutò nel buio, ma intravide solamente un’ombra. Il cupo blu del cielo non rivelava nulla, se non la possibilità di una forma umana di fronte a lui, la cui testa era celata dal cappuccio di uno dei pesanti mantelli di Hogwarts. Prima che Harry potesse pensare di muoversi, sentì quelle mani afferrargli i polsi, e spostarli delicatamente dietro la schiena, mentre la figura incombeva su di lui sempre più vicina. Per un istante, avvertì un respiro sul volto, il bordo del cappuccio di lana sfiorargli la guancia, e infine labbra sulle sue.

Per Harry non era il primo bacio. Il primo era stato un incontro scomodo e imbarazzante di carne e denti, accompagnato dall’odore di latte caldo. Gli occhiali di Harry avevano premuto in maniera fastidiosa, e dolorosa, sul viso di lei. Le lingue si erano intrecciate brevemente, provocandogli una sensazione strana e lievemente sgradevole, che gli aveva fatto venire in mente i vermicoli. Harry si era ripulito le labbra dalla saliva non sua, sedendosi poi in silenzio, a guardare l’allenamento di Quidditch dalla finestra della Guferia. Dopo un breve periodo di tempo, parecchi baci tutt’altro che stellari e qualche umido tenersi per mano, avevano stabilito che fosse meglio rimanere soltanto amici. Harry aveva notato una traccia di delusione sul volto di lei ma, trascorse un paio di settimane, erano tornati a essere amici come una volta. Di tanto in tanto, si scambiavano ancora qualche sguardo malinconico, pur essendo consapevoli della verità. Sarebbe stato bello finire insieme, e negli ultimi due anni vi era stata una parte di Harry che aveva desiderato che accadesse. Riponeva in Hermione una fiducia cieca, ma sapeva che mancava qualcosa. Che in un rapporto diverso dalla semplice amicizia vi sarebbe stato qualcosa di sbagliato. La loro era una vicinanza confortevole, un’intimità generata dalla condivisione di appunti e matite, e da rapidi abbracci amichevoli. I baci timidi e speranzosi, ma essenzialmente carenti, lo avevano dimostrato.

Questo bacio, invece, era differente. All’inizio, vi fu solo la pressione leggera di labbra su labbra, lo sfiorare lieve di labbra contro labbra, una carezza titubante e ansiosa, un respiro caldo sul viso. Harry in passato non aveva mai dato alle labbra una grande importanza. Erano eloquenti, certo, quando si contraevano rigide sui volti degli insegnanti per esprimere frustrazione, o su quelli degli amici che affrontavano un esame, o nello sdegno acido con cui i Dursley lo accoglievano al suo rientro per le vacanze estive. E c’era anche il sorriso pallido, screpolato, e aperto sul viso di Ron durante le partite e gli allenamenti di Quidditch, l’affascinante broncio che sfoggiava Cho Chang, il cipiglio corrugato di Malfoy, il labbro inferiore mordicchiato da Ginny mentre osservava Harry. Non aveva mai riflettuto sulla morbidezza delle labbra, su quanto fossero delicate, su come il più piccolo movimento o spinta potesse trasmettere più di mille parole, più di mille gesti. Le dita sarebbero state troppo ruvide, troppo grandi e goffe, se paragonate a quelle labbra, che lambivano le sue, rannicchiandovisi contro. Le dita avrebbero rovinato quelle parole sottili, e non avrebbero saputo dargli alcun senso compiuto. Non gli avrebbero trasmesso quel lieve cambio di pressione, che andava aumentando adagio, divenendo via via più sicuro, esigente, disperatamente passionale, tracciando parole sempre meno silenziose sulla tela della sua pelle.

Harry si avvicinò, premendo più stretto nell’abbraccio di quelle labbra, trascinando le proprie, inesperte e impacciate, su di esse. Fece un respiro profondo, e avvertì un profumo di cose tiepide, zenzero, succo di zucca, sapone, cedro, e qualcosa di dolce e burroso, che gli ricordò le mandorle, il pane caldo alle noci, e le feste. Aprì la bocca un po’ di più, respirò quell’odore, e percepì un calore vagamente familiare riempirlo, e costringerlo con muta insistenza a non pensare a nient’altro, se non a quelle labbra sconosciute che pressavano dolcemente le sue, scivolando tra loro, mordicchiandole fra i denti.

Sentì le mani che gli trattenevano i polsi spostarsi, e allo stesso tempo una lingua calda scorrere lentamente sul suo labbro superiore. Harry tremò appena, con il cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata nel petto. Non aveva mai compreso, non sul serio, perché la gente crollasse in quei baci ansanti, perché sussultasse, gemendo e sollevando un gran polverone. Li aveva visti alla televisione, nelle estati trascorse dai Dursley (‘Oh, Miranda!’ ‘Oh, Clyde, ancora, ancora!’); li aveva visti per la strada qualche volta, coppie schiacciate contro un muro, una vetrina, un lampione, che si stringevano in maniera così disperata da indurre Harry a ridacchiare mentre passava oltre. Che razza di esibizione era mai quella? Una qualche farsa tipica degli adulti? No, nessuna farsa. Si scusò tacitamente con Clyde e Miranda, per avere dubitato della forza che li aveva spinti ad ansimare ed esclamare. Si era perso nel calore di quella lingua sul suo labbro, grato per la scia umida che gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle, tanto da non potere sopportare il trauma della sua semplice mancanza.

Le mani dietro di lui gli scostarono i polsi, incrociandoli e inchiodandoli in un’unica presa sulla parte bassa della schiena. Due dita sottili scorsero sul palmo della mano sinistra di Harry, e Harry immaginò che gli fosse stato offerto un accordo silenzioso, prima che le labbra potessero incontrarsi di nuovo: tieni le mani a posto, e ti bacio. Muovi le mani, e sparisco. E in quel momento Harry era disposto ad adeguarsi a qualunque patto riuscisse a mantenere quelle labbra premute sulle sue, a mantenere quella lingua, che scorreva da un labbro all’altro, e lungo i pendii e le curve della sua bocca sconvolta, orfana e bisognosa.

Harry si domandò se questa persona sconosciuta l’avesse percepito tremare. Si domandò se fosse un bene. Si domandò se stesse agendo nel modo migliore, poiché riusciva a malapena a rispondere. Non sapeva come comportarsi. Il massimo che poteva fare per concedere se stesso era soccombere a tanta tenerezza, aprire le labbra e fondersi con il respiro caldo sul suo viso. Sperò che fosse sufficiente. Mosse le dita attorno alle due più fredde poggiate saldamente sul suo palmo, e strinse un po’. Con l’odore di succo di zucca e sapone e cedro che gli invadeva la mente, e la sensazione di quel labbro sconosciuto e setoso contro il suo, era il massimo che poteva donare, il massimo che poteva pensare di dare.

Sentì un sospiro passare tra quelle labbra, e tracciare un disegno complesso e illeggibile sulla propria bocca, evaporando nel silenzio del buio che li circondava. Il rosso Grifondoro brillò acceso nel cielo, non rivelando però alcun indizio sul mistero in piedi di fronte a lui. Quel piccolo segno, quella dolce esalazione sulla sua pelle umida, fu così profonda, così densa di significato, che Harry desiderò di sporgersi e prendere fra le braccia la figura appassionata e gentile e assolutamente sconcertante. Desiderò di spingere indietro il mantello, per poi premere le mani sulla pelle dell’altra persona, e lasciare un’impronta capace di descriverlo, un’ombra vaga nell’oscurità, ma che al sorgere del sole li avrebbe identificati entrambi. Fu tentato di afferrare la bacchetta, sussurrare ‘Lumos’, spostare quel cappuccio e vedere chi gli stava davanti, di chi avvertiva il respiro caldo sul viso, chi possedeva quelle labbra che così dolcemente stavano ridefinendo il contorno delle sue.

Chi poteva essere? Lavanda? Calì? Non Hermione, questo era certo. Su Li? Morag? Lisa Turpin? Sally-Ann o Padma? Anna? No. C’era qualcosa di più. C’era tormento e tristezza, e un genere di consapevolezza che non sembrava appartenere a nessuna di loro.  _Potrebbe forse essere…_ , Harry si chiese.  _Potrebbe essere un ragazzo?_  Non era in grado di dirlo e, in quel istante, neppure gli importava. Voleva parlare, ma era cosciente che non avrebbe dovuto. Parlare avrebbe separato la sua bocca da quelle labbra, e non riusciva nemmeno a tollerarne il pensiero. Parlare avrebbe spezzato l’incanto, e spinto la strana creatura a fuggire nella notte. Scacciò quell’idea, e si concentrò sulla sensazione sontuosa di quella bocca umida e morbida sulla sua, sull’odore di quella pelle, allo stesso tempo estraneo e familiare, così vicino ma comunque troppo lontano. Harry fu sopraffatto da tanta, tenera intimità e dall’identico desiderio che anche lui avvertiva, dalla necessità di ridurre il divario per evitare di impazzire.

Il bordo del mantello sfiorò il viso di Harry, mentre una mano fredda venne premuta contro il suo collo, e dita gli carezzarono la guancia. Harry gemette appena al contatto, e si augurò che quel suono non fosse tale da spaventare il suo ammiratore, inducendolo alla fuga. Si appoggiò sul palmo di quella mano, spostando la guancia su di essa, con una frizione deliziosa che gli fece sobbalzare lo stomaco. Per un attimo, si sentì quasi felice che quel corpo fosse avvolto da un mantello, che ci fosse un abisso di spazio a separarli, poiché la sua reazione a quei piccoli tocchi stava diventando sempre più evidente. La mano sulla guancia scorse giù e gli carezzò il collo, la gola, la clavicola, poi scivolò sicura al di là del pigiama a percorrergli le spalle e il petto, e Harry realizzò che quel mantello e lo spazio che li divideva erano tutt’altro che un dono.

Rimase immobile, con l’erba umida sotto i piedi, i ciuffi pungenti di carice a sfiorargli uno stinco smossi dalla brezza notturna, paralizzato, le labbra schiuse, che venivano baciate da altre labbra svelte e ardenti, e da una lingua agile che inquisitoria gli penetrava la bocca. Harry avvertì l’improvviso desiderio di muoversi, di porre fine alla sua passività. Ma quella lingua curiosa cercò di nuovo il labbro inferiore di Harry, e Harry, spaventato e tremante per qualcosa che non aveva nulla a che fare con la paura, allungò la sua, per esplorare anch’egli quell’affascinante sconosciuto. Scoprì prima il soffice labbro superiore, bollente e bagnato dalle incursioni contro di lui e dentro di lui, sentì il proprio sapore, e poi ancora quello burroso del pane alle noci, del conforto delle feste, del marzapane e dei biscotti allo zenzero. Percepì più che udire un gemito quasi impercettibile e, mentre le dita che gli trattenevano le mani gentilmente presero ad accarezzargli il palmo, la seconda mano si incurvò, cullandogli la guancia e scostandogli la mascella, e la lingua di Harry incontrò l’altra.

Si chiese come avesse mai potuto comprendere la bellezza, o la gioia, o l’odio o l’amore, o il desiderio, o una qualsiasi intensa sensazione, ogni grande, travolgente ondata di emozioni, prima di aver sentito i movimenti leggeri di quella lingua sulla sua. Come avrebbe potuto vivere senza sapere cosa si provava, senza immaginare di instillare se stesso in quel particolare momento, in quel lasso di tempo che sussisteva solo come luogo condiviso tra lui e quello sconosciuto, come uno spazio che avrebbe potuto esistere esclusivamente tra le loro bocche aperte, tra le loro labbra socchiuse. Sentì la testa girare, e strinse le dita dietro di lui. La mano sulla guancia si spostò verso i suoi capelli, scivolando sulla nuca, tenendolo come se fosse terrorizzato all’idea di lasciarlo andare.

Harry percorse con la lingua le labbra, e i denti, e il palato, per poi accarezzare quella lingua affamata, esprimere anche la sua necessità, seguirne l’esempio. Bersagliò quelle labbra di piccoli baci, tracciò con il proprio quel labbro fremente. Udì un gemito acuto, e sentì la morsa intorno ai suoi polsi vacillare. Quelle labbra si staccarono dalle sue. Stava ansimando ormai, con il petto ansante, e percepiva il respiro altrettanto disperato dell’altro infrangersi sul suo volto, quando la mano strinse più forte il retro del suo collo, e una fronte premette veemente contro la sua. Harry si sporse in avanti, baciò quella guancia fresca, e la mascella, la sua lingua scivolò su un collo caldo, che aveva il gusto della notte, e del vento, che era liscio e asciutto. La figura fece un passo indietro, e una mano tirò a sé il mento di Harry. Con la stessa rapidità con cui erano scomparse, quelle labbra, umide e già fredde per l’aria della notte, riapparvero, accompagnate da due mani ora a coppa sul suo viso, e ricominciarono a danzare sulle labbra di Harry.

Harry non si rese conto di ciò che stava facendo se non dopo averlo fatto. Le sue mani, ora libere, rimasero abbandonate per un attimo lungo i fianchi, per poi risalire spontaneamente, in risposta al tocco gentile sulle sue labbra. Voleva di più, voleva di nuovo quella lingua nella bocca, voleva sentire carne calda sotto le mani. Allungò sconsideratamente le braccia in direzione delle spalle coperte di lana che gli stavano davanti, trovando un appiglio perfetto. Le sue mani urtarono il lato posteriore del cappuccio, che era calato sul volto nascosto all’interno. In un baleno, quelle labbra svanirono. Sentì la figura sfuggire al suo abbraccio goffo e scomparire. Harry ansimò. Che cosa aveva fatto? Si fissò le mani senza vederle, aperte ma invisibile nel buio. Scrutò l’oscurità, non appena il cielo venne percorso da una luce verde, e non scorse nulla, nessun cappuccio, nessuna forma indistinta. Le sue mani, traditrici, tornate libere lungo i fianchi. Rimase fermo ancora qualche istante, con la testa china. Si sentiva come se un pugno lo avesse colpito in pieno stomaco, come se fosse sul punto di piangere. Se ne era andato. Chiuse gli occhi. Non voleva più muoversi, né guardare, consapevole che non vi sarebbe stata alcuna testimonianza, o traccia, o braccia accoglienti ad avvolgerlo, o una bocca calda e bisognosa a cercare la sua.

Quando Harry raggiunse Hermione, lei stava indicando a Penelope Carter e Emma Bartleby, le due Grifondoro del primo anno, le stelle in mezzo alla luce bianca nel cielo. Ron, Neville e Ginny erano in piedi, accanto a lei, e ridevano con alcuni Tassorosso che provavano ad acchiapparsi nel buio pesto. Non parevano aver notato la sua assenza.

«La luce viaggia a trecentomila chilometri al secondo, eppure, impiega comunque secoli per arrivare fino a noi.» Hermione stava dicendo alle due ragazzine. «Quella stella lì, Altair, è lontanissima, capite? Potrebbe essere diventata una supernova ieri, o cento anni fa, e noi non lo sapremmo. Potrebbe essere solo un pezzo di roccia freddo, per quanto ci è dato sapere. Ammirare le stelle è come guardare indietro nel tempo. Come un messaggio in bottiglia. Oooh, che magnifico blu. La Dama Grigia è davvero un’artista!»

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre si strofinava la parte posteriore del collo, e fingeva che non fossero le sue dita, quelle che avvertiva sulla pelle.

 

****

 

Pansy era stata a Hogsmeade a fare spese quella settimana, come anche quella prima ancora. Aveva trascorso ore nei vari negozi, alla ricerca del regalo giusto. Ogni anno regalava qualcosa a Draco per il suo compleanno, e ogni anno si impegnava a scovare un oggetto che fosse migliore del precedente. Erano sempre gingilli di poco conto, ma con un significato importante. Il problema non era ‘cosa regalare al mago che possiede già tutto’. Draco non possedeva tutto, ma soltanto le cose più ovvie. I suoi genitori si assicuravano che avesse bei vestiti, un’ottima scopa, piume e pergamene di qualità. In breve, tutto ciò che serviva a uno studente di Hogwarts, e il cui possesso era consentito all’interno di un dormitorio comune.

Aveva un anello con sigillo, una delicata catena in argento con solamente un piccolo ciondolo, che portava al collo, e scarpe di cuoio pregiato che teneva ben lucidate. Durante le vacanze natalizie dell’anno passato, Pansy aveva visto le stanze di Draco nella villa dei suoi genitori, ed era rimasta stupita dalla loro relativa semplicità. Si era aspettata che Draco Malfoy dormisse tra lenzuola di seta su un enorme letto, che avesse al suo capezzale un campanellino d’oro con cui reclamare attenzione. Aveva immaginato grandi ed eleganti dipinti, chaise longue e pelli di tigre sul pavimento. Aveva immaginato nappe appese alle maniglie di ogni porta, e finestre con tende chiare e leggere, sormontate da altre più pesanti in velluto, ogni angolo decorato con un busto d’avorio e ricercati tavolini. Si era aspettata di vedere perle rotolare giù per le scale, immerse nell’oro, e ammucchiate graziosamente lungo i bordi di ogni soglia. Per poi comprendere di avere fantasticato in maniera fin troppo vivida.

La stanza di Draco – o meglio le stanze – non era affatto come se l’era figurata. Era evidente che studiasse persino più di quanto Pansy avesse supposto, tanto da avere una camera interamente dedicata ai libri, con una grande scrivania coperta di taccuini e posizionata di fronte alla finestra. Lei si era seduta in un’ampia poltrona di pelle rossa, e lo aveva fissato mentre camminava avanti e indietro, con le dita che percorrevano le costole dei libri, finché non aveva trovato quello che cercava. Possedeva anche un piccolo laboratorio di pozioni, con un dispensario di ingredienti che rivaleggiava con quello di Piton. Aveva poi un armadietto pieno di curiosità: una tazza antica ricavata da una zanna incurvata; un’enorme conchiglia opalescente, sulla quale migliaia di anni di onde parevano aver inciso la sagoma di una donna; un reliquiario medievale (‘Lì dentro c’è ancora il dito di Sant’Ambrogio. Vorresti vederlo?’); una grande, e pesante bottiglia di acqua del Mar Morto; un’ambra con incastonato al suo interno uno scorpione preistorico, e che Pansy aveva tenuto in mano, percependone la leggerezza e lo strano calore che irradiava. E le sue lenzuola erano di cotone, diritte e lisce e fruscianti.

Era rimasta stupita della felicità mostrata da Draco quando, al secondo anno, gli aveva regalato un piccolo carillon che, una volta aperto, suonava un esiguo numero di pezzi classici: Musica sull’acqua, la Serenata per archi, il Canone di Pachelbel, Per Elisa. Non era nulla di valore, solo un ninnolo con un suono leggermente metallico, che aveva preso in un negozio a Diagon Alley all’inizio della scuola. Fino ad allora, non sapeva neppure che lui amasse la musica. Gli era sempre parso eccessivamente carico di disprezzo per una cosa come la musica, come se non potesse sentirla davvero. L’anno seguente, gli aveva regalato un diario con le pagine color crema, una fibbia d’argento che lo chiudeva, e una chiave vecchio stile per aprirlo. Erano queste piccole cose quelle che amava di più. Il tipo di cose che chiunque possedeva, i piaceri tranquilli della gente comune.

Erano tutti ancora un po’ assonnati, in seguito a quell’assurdo risveglio nel bel mezzo della notte e, alla luce fredda di metà pomeriggio, ciò che era successo appariva misterioso e bizzarro. I colori e le forme elettriche comparse nel cielo sembravano soltanto una sorta di sogno confuso, popolato da persone senza volto e senza nome. Pansy non aveva mai amato strisciare nel buio. Al contrario, era una persona mattiniera, in grado di dare il meglio di sé tra le otto e le undici del mattino. E solamente alle tre del pomeriggio, quando mancavano ancora tre ore alla cena ma già avvertiva le palpebre appesantite dalla stanchezza, era finalmente riuscita a trovare Draco. Lui si era alzato tardi, per poi occuparsi delle lettere e dei pacchetti ricevuti dai suoi genitori. E adesso se ne stava seduto nella solita poltrona accanto al fuoco, con gli occhi socchiusi, e indosso un paio di pantaloni (nuovi) in lino e una camicia di seta viola scuro. Regali di sua madre, senza alcun dubbio. Adorava vedere suo figlio fasciato dai tessuti più raffinati. La catena d’argento serrata contro la gola, mentre si irrigidiva e poi si rilassava.

«Buon compleanno, Draco!» disse, poggiando una piccola scatola sul tavolino vicino a lui, e sedendosi sulla poltrona di fronte. Lui sorrise.

«Grazie, Pansy.» Sollevò la scatola e la agitò delicatamente, corrugando le sopracciglia. Lei ridacchiò.

«Oh! Aprilo e basta, sciocco!» Tirò su le gambe, distendendole sul bracciolo della poltrona. «Mi domandavo se oggi ci saremmo visti. Sono distrutta dopo la scorsa notte. Che te ne è parso?» Pansy non era rimasta granché colpita dall’aurora boreale. Molto presto si era sentita estenuata, annoiata e infreddolita, ed erano rimasti fuori per quasi un’ora, prima di poter tornare a letto. Ma anche dopo si era addormentata con difficoltà, ancora percorsa dai brividi causati dall’umido, il freddo e la stanchezza.

Draco si limitò a grugnire, intanto che scioglieva il nastro che avvolgeva la scatola. La posò sulle ginocchia con cautela, sollevò il coperchio e ne estrasse un oggetto argentato. Sorrise di nuovo. «Adoro questo genere di cose!»

«Lo supponevo. Anche se non capisco perché ti piacciano tanto.» Era un puzzle, un rompicapo formato da due pezzi d’argento, uno diritto e l’altro aggrovigliato, ed esisteva un modo per poterli separare, anche se Pansy non aveva idea di quale fosse, né perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto prendersi il disturbo di farlo senza utilizzare la magia. Eppure, in passato, aveva scorto spesso Draco alle prese con simili rompicapo, seduto con il labbro tra i denti e un’aria pensierosa, le sue dita che ne sfioravano la superficie. Ma Pansy aveva scordato questa sua passione finché, qualche settimana prima, non lo aveva rivisto ossessionato dagli indovinelli.  _Almeno su questo_ , rifletté,  _Potter non potrà batterlo_.

Draco mise la scatola sul tavolino e studiò assorto il rompicapo. Pansy fissò la sua bocca, in attesa del morso sul labbro che avrebbe rivelato e annunciato quanto fosse concentrato. Poggiò i palmi aperti sui braccioli verdi e freddi della poltrona e, mentre lo osservava, avvertì come una luce calda espandersi nel ventre. Guardare Draco toccare un oggetto che lei gli aveva dato aveva qualcosa di erotico. Ed era sempre stato così. Per un attimo, immaginò che quel piccolo e sottile pezzo d’argento, che adesso lui teneva con sicurezza fra le mani, fosse lei, una parte di lei, capace di incantare Draco, e renderla degna di tanta attenzione. Lui rigirò il rompicapo, provando a memorizzarne gli incastri, con le dita che scorrevano su di esso, e lei immaginò di poterlo sentire. Di sentire il suo sguardo penetrante, e i polpastrelli di Draco sulla sua pelle. Percepì i peli sulla nuca rizzarsi. Guardò Draco mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore, rendendolo rosso e leggermente inumidito. La sua bocca si aprì e, infine, sorrise. Clink. Con un rumore di metallo contro metallo, Draco tirò i due pezzi e li separò.


	7. Il Divoratore di Sogni

_All the world turns to his will_

_he does not know worse_

_but then arrogance grows;_

_the guardian of his soul sleeps._

_That sleep is too heavy,_

_bound with affliction,_

_and the killer very near_

_who shoots his bow_

_with evil intent._

_Then he is hit_

_in the heart,_

_beneath his armor,_

_with a bitter arrow_

_he cannot guard himself_

_against the perverse commands_

_of his accursed spirit._

_Il mondo intero gira a suo piacimento_

_e non conosce di peggio_

_finché in lui non germina il seme dell’arroganza,_

_mentre il guardiano della sua anima dorme._

_Quel sonno è troppo duro,_

_avvinto dagli affanni,_

_e l’assassino assai prossimo_

_a scoccare a tradimento_

_le frecce dal suo arco._

_Allora lo colpisce_

_al cuore,_

_sotto la corazza_

_un’amara saetta,_

_e non sa difendersi_

_dai misteriosi e perversi comandi_

_del suo infido spirito._

_Beowulf_

 

Su Hogwarts si racconta una storia che viene tramandata di studente in studente. È una di quelle storie di cui nessuno ha mai domandato agli adulti, e che dunque non è mai stata né confermata né negata. In realtà, nessuno ne cerca conferma, poiché suona fin troppo leggendaria per poter essere presa sul serio. Comincia con una creatura all’inizio del tempo. In alcune versioni la creatura è rossa e respira fuoco, in altre è trasparente e le sue lacrime riempiono gli oceani. In ognuna di queste versioni, la creatura si sveglia quando la terra sta ancora bruciando, accanto al suo compagno. Insieme godono del nuovo mondo, plasmano montagne, affondano i piedi nella lava, scavano pianure e vallate. Mangiano su fiori ardenti, e dagli avanzi del loro cibo germogliano foreste. Solcano la terra da cui scaturisce la prima sorgente d’acqua, se ne stupiscono e bevono. Ha un sapore come non avevano mai immaginato. Ha il sapore dei sogni. Sono felici.

Poi un giorno il compagno della creatura muore. E i resoconti su come ciò accade sono numerosi: il compagno viene gettato da una montagna; morso da una bestia velenosa; beve troppa acqua e si trasforma in un nuovo genere di creatura. Il compagno diventa aria, terra, fuoco. In qualunque modo sia andata, il compagno della creatura non c’è più, ed essa geme trascinandosi sulla terra per duecento anni. E quando cessa il suo lamento funebre, si rannicchia su se stessa e decide di dormire. La terra è ancora calda, e si ammorbidisce sotto la creatura, creando una nicchia per essa. E la creatura stabilisce di averne abbastanza di quel mondo, e di voler dormire finché la terra non sarà diventata fredda. La nuova terra si muove intorno a essa, montagne salgono e scendono sulla sua forma addormentata. I millenni passano.

Vi è una ragione, dicono, che giustifica l’assenza dei Babbani nel luogo in cui Hogwarts è stata costruita. C’è un motivo per cui non vivono a Hogsmeade. Per migliaia di anni i Babbani avrebbero potuto scoprire quel luogo bellissimo, abbarbicato su un lago freddo e limpido, accanto a una montagna, a una pianura fertile e incontaminata, a prati e paludi. Avrebbero potuto tentare di reclamarlo, ma quel luogo li avrebbe allontanati. Avrebbero potuto smuovere il terreno con una vanga, e la terra si sarebbe arrabbiata scacciandoli via. Li avrebbe spinti a faccia in giù nell’acqua, si sarebbe trasformata in sabbie mobili che li avrebbero inghiottiti. Avrebbe vomitato alberi per circondarli e distrutto i raccolti. Avrebbe riempito di fango e pietra e argilla ogni buco scavato. Esistono molte storie che narrano di uomini resi folli da quel luogo, e ritrovati mentre strisciavano nella foresta con ciottoli nelle orecchie e sangue di coniglio a colargli sul mento, che balbettavano di una creatura sotterranea. E alla fine i Babbani hanno semplicemente deciso di stargli alla larga. ‘È un posto infestato’ vanno mormorando tra loro. ‘La terra non ci vuole lì.’

Quando Hogwarts venne eretta in quel luogo, invece, non vi fu alcun conflitto con la creatura. Si dice che Salazar Serpeverde discusse con essa. Che la placò, prese atto delle sue esigenze, e raggiunsero un accordo. La creatura non parlava da millenni, dimentica persino che potesse esistere qualcosa come la parola. Convennero di non disturbarla, e le spiegarono che in quel luogo avrebbero insegnato ai giovani maghi. La creatura fu compiaciuta di quel dialogo, soddisfatta delle menti fragili e delicate di quei nuovi esseri. Stabilì di lasciarli fare, appollaiata sulla loro schiena. E, dopo un po’, sviluppò una predilezione per i sogni dei bambini.

Non si tratta di voyeurismo fine a se stesso. La creatura non comprende le preoccupazioni e le ansie dei mortali. Ma nei sogni dei bambini vi è qualcosa con un gusto che ricorda alla creatura quel primo sorso d’acqua, una freschezza sulla sua lingua nera che è calmante e rassicurante. E così i sogni dei bambini aiutano la creatura sotto Hogwarts a vivere felice.

‘La creatura si nutre dei tuoi sogni’ raccontano ai più piccoli quelli degli anni superiori. ‘Non li ricordi perché la creatura li ha mangiati. E, se dovessi ricordarli, la creatura verrà a prenderti, perché hai rubato la sua cena!’ Poi ridono e tornano a mangiare i loro pasticci di pollo e i fagiolini e la zuppa di zucca.

Ci sono molte storie su Hogwarts. Ed è vero che gli studenti raramente ricordano i sogni, ma in fondo sono davvero pochi coloro che vi riescono.

 

_Harry_

Nel sogno è a letto, sdraiato nell’oscurità. È consapevole di un lieve bisbiglio, di un cigolio lungo le assi del pavimento in un punto non lontano da lui, del gemito morbido di un castello vecchio di secoli che si assesta nella notte. Il bisbiglio diventa più forte, passi si avvicinano per poi scappare via. Ed egli sa, in qualche modo, che quei passi appartengono alla persona che lo ha baciato nelle tenebre, e che, ora ne è assolutamente certo, è un ragazzo. Un ragazzo bellissimo, gentile e delicato, con tormentati occhi neri e lunghi ricci scuri che si avvolgono intorno al suo corpo nudo come fossero tralci di vite. Harry sente che l’altro si è appena svegliato, e che, fino a un attimo prima, quel ragazzo delicato era nel letto accanto a lui, ma quel rumoroso risveglio lo ho spaventato, spingendolo ad allontanarsi. Può ancora avvertire il suo calore vicino, sulle coperte, quando però allunga una mano per toccarlo, le sue dita afferrano il gambo di una foglia cadente.

Harry si alza, con i piedi deboli e incerti sul freddo pavimento in pietra. Deve trovare il ragazzo, e non è sicuro se ha bisogno di proteggerlo o di essere protetto da lui. Harry si accorge di avere indosso la sua divisa da Quidditch, e la scopa strofina sulla sua gamba a ogni passo, disseminando setole mentre cammina, tracciando una scia come Hansel e Gretel, intanto che si muove in direzione della porta. La apre e sbuca nella Foresta Proibita. Improvvisamente, ha molta paura. Cerca il ragazzo, ma ogni volta che si illude di averlo trovato, tocca un albero bagnato e ricoperto di foglie; una statua fragile drappeggiata di rampicanti; un fantasma che gli sorride seducente prima di svanire. Percepisce di nuovo dei passi, piedi nudi che battono sulla pietra. Un tonfo.

Riesce a vedere qualcosa che si muove nel buio, qualcosa che fluttua di poco sopra il suolo. Vuole correre, fuggire via dalla foresta, tornare a scuola, e nascondersi sotto il letto. Si gira e lo vede, in piedi contro un muro che si innalza verso il cielo, grondante di umidità e ricoperto di muschio. Sente un sibilo alle spalle del ragazzo. D’un tratto, ricorda di avere la scopa, vi monta sopra e galleggia lentamente e a scatti, centimetro dopo centimetro. Non importa quanto duramente vi provi, non riesce a muoversi più velocemente. Sente il sibilo divenire sempre più forte, e parole pronunciate in una strana lingua. Strappa il muschio dalle pareti, nel tentativo di accelerare la sua ascesa. Il muschio si stacca rimanendogli nelle mani, quasi fosse la pelle secca e morta di un cadavere, e il suo palmo è pieno di vermi. Avverte qualcosa di soffice sul viso, e si rende conto che sono i lunghi capelli del ragazzo, arricciati come un viticcio.

Non è più nella foresta. È tornato nel suo letto, e ci sono braccia calde intorno a lui. Sente dei seni nudi contro la schiena, labbra sulla spalla, una coscia tiepida avvolta alla sua anca. Il ragazzo è diventato una ragazza, e ha capelli fluenti che scendono fino alla vita. Sopraffatto dalla curiosità, si volta per vederla, una forte brama di lei che cresce nel basso ventre. Ma non trova nessuno, solo l’odore delle foglie, e piange.

 

_Pansy_

È seduta nell’aula di Storia della Magia, e non indossa vestiti. Fatica a crederci. Come è arrivata alla lezione del professor Rüf in quello stato? Come ha fatto a uscire dal dormitorio senza accorgersi di essere nuda? Perché nessuno l’ha fermata? Stringe le ginocchia al petto e finge che tutto sia perfettamente normale. In qualche modo, sa che se rimane immobile gli altri non vi baderanno. Ha l’impressione che nell’aria vi siano degli abiti dipinti soltanto per lei e che, se non si scosta da quel punto preciso, non sapranno che in realtà è nuda. È così imbarazzata, ma non si perde d’animo ed elabora piani.  _Aspetterò che gli altri vadano via, mi inventerò un pretesto. Dirò che sto cercando qualcosa, o che ho il piede intorpidito. No no, escogita di meglio._

Draco è seduto di fronte a lei, e sta guardando fuori dalla finestra, con la sua bacchetta tra le dita. Lei la rivorrebbe indietro, ma segretamente gode nel vederla tra le mani di lui. Lui la rigira, la batte sul vetro, la strofina contro il muro di pietra. La piega tra le mani e la rompe con un colpo secco, immediatamente però la bacchetta torna intatta, e lei si rende conto di aver sempre saputo che sarebbe successo. Lui si volta e la guarda. Lei non si è ancora mossa, e spera che lui non noti che è senza vestiti. Tiene le braccia incrociate sul petto con fare disinvolto. Lui sembra annoiato, e lascia cadere la bacchetta sul banco di lei. La bacchetta rotola giù e cade sul suo grembo nudo, e lei l’avverte come fossero le dita di lui. Finisce rumorosamente a terra, e lei non può chinarsi a raccoglierla.

Lui si gira di nuovo, e guarda fuori dalla finestra. All’improvviso, lei sente delle grida provenire dall’esterno. C’è una folla di persone. Ed è cosciente che sono Babbani, e che stanno assaltando la scuola. Odiano i maghi e le streghe e vogliono ucciderli tutti. Le loro mani battono contro le finestre, e Draco li osserva. Pansy sa che lui non ha compreso ciò che sta accadendo. Dita afferrano il vetro, aprendo la finestra, e allungandosi per agguantare Draco. Quando cerca di urlare per avvertirlo, per dirgli di allontanarsi dalla finestra, scopre di non avere voce. Draco li sta fissando, confuso, e poi d’un tratto scompare. Le dita lo hanno trascinato al di là della finestra, e anche le voci sono svanite. Il professor Rüf sta ancora parlando, e lei non si è mossa. Goyle sta scarabocchiando sul suo taccuino. Tiger si è addormentato sul banco. Millicent sta arricciando su un dito una ciocca di capelli.

Prima che riesca a realizzare che la lezione è finita, la classe è vuota. Si alza, cammina verso la parte anteriore dell’aula, e avvolge attorno a sé un pezzo di tessuto vagante.  _Ora_ , pensa,  _come posso tornare al dormitorio senza essere notata?_

_Ron_

Dal suo letto, Ron vide Harry seduto alla finestra, intento a scrutare nella notte. Sospirò. Nell’ultimo periodo, Harry mostrava spesso un’aria assente e pensierosa. Avevano avuto una giornata difficile. Piton aveva sgridato Harry, Malfoy si era preso gioco di lui in corridoio, Lavanda lo aveva urtato accidentalmente, facendogli male a una caviglia, mentre si precipitava fuori dall’aula di Divinazione diretta al bagno delle ragazze. E in seguito Harry aveva zoppicato leggermente per almeno un’ora. A cena avevano servito l’arrosto, uno dei piatti preferiti di Ron, ma Harry si era versato la salsa sul maglione e Seamus e Dean avevano riso di lui. La professoressa McGranitt non aveva mostrato alcun interesse, quando Harry aveva Trasfigurato una graffetta in una matita, invece che in una cornice.

«Harry?» borbottò Ron. Harry si voltò e lo fissò. «Non vieni a dormire?»

«Sì, fra poco» disse. Aprì la finestra e guardò fuori. Ron sentì il fruscio del vento intorno alla torre, il richiamo dei gufi, e scivolò nel sonno.

Si trova in un corridoio umido. E sa solo che deve assolutamente tornare a scuola. È uscito da Hogwarts senza permesso, e si sente mortificato. Perché l’ha fatto? Per quale ragione è venuto in quel luogo? Finirà per cacciarsi nei guai. È consapevole che gli basterebbe girarsi per andare via, l’uscita è alle sue spalle, ma ha dimenticato i compiti di Pozioni sul tavolino alla sua sinistra e al centro della stanza. Pensa che potrebbe semplicemente abbassarsi, afferrare i compiti, e sgattaiolare all’esterno. Si domanda se abbia lasciato lì anche la sua scopa, poiché non ricorda come sia arrivato.

Ci sta ancora riflettendo, quando si accorge che la stanza è affollata di persone. Non ha idea di chi siano. Sono tutti in piedi, silenziosi, e l’uno accanto all’altro. Hanno addosso delle armi: coltelli, bacchette, pietre, balestre, svariati oggetti di aspetto medievale con catene, punte e palle di metallo. Riesce a vedere i suoi compiti sul tavolino al centro della stanza (raggiungibile in sette minuti), ma recuperarli sarà una lotta. Osserva la stanza, scruta gli incappucciati e, di colpo, percepisce di essere enormemente potente. Lui è veloce, è agile, è forte. Si toglie la veste e realizza di avere le ali.

Le sue ali sono spesse e brune, come quelle di un gufo. Le distende e si sente bene, come se le avesse tenute nascoste dietro di lui per troppo tempo. Corre nella stanza, schivando a destra e a sinistra, rotola per terra, afferra i compiti e salta. Solo che non sono più i suoi compiti, quelli che ha fra le mani, ma Hermione incosciente, e le persone nella stanza hanno preso a urlare in maniera furiosa. Vola per aria e si dirige verso una finestra in alto, che scintilla al chiaro di luna. Stringe Hermione al petto, proteggendole la testa con un braccio, e sfonda il vetro senza alcuno sforzo, schegge di vetro sottili come carta gli galleggiano intorno. Le voci alle sue spalle cessano. Lui è più forte di loro, più veloce di loro. Vola di nuovo diretto a Hogwarts, con le gambe che scalciano adagio quasi fosse sott’acqua. Vola talmente in alto che le case appaiono piccole sotto di lui; piccoli anche i ruscelli e i fiumi, e i pennacchi di fumo che salgono, e le luci tremolanti che si accendono e si spengono. Hermione tra le sue braccia sembra senza peso, e tiene in mano i suoi compiti di Pozioni.

 

_Goyle_

Si sveglia di soprassalto. È ansimante, e spaventato, ma non ricorda più il motivo. Si sente agitato per un piede rimasto a penzoloni oltre il bordo del letto, perciò lo copre di nuovo con le coperte, e lo infila sotto un ginocchio. Che cosa ha sognato? Riesce a udire Tiger russare, e il respiro sommesso di Draco. Tutto il resto è avvolto nel buio e nel silenzio.

C’era un bambino. Sì, c’era. Un bambino, ed era suo. Lui stesso lo aveva partorito nel sogno. Era uscito dal suo ventre senza fargli alcun male, quel fagottino rosa, urlante e coperto di sangue. Non sapeva da dove provenisse e, stranamente, nessuno aveva riso di lui. I suoi amici erano lì, mentre giaceva su un letto in infermeria. Draco aveva sorriso, intanto che il bambino gli stringeva un dito con le sue manine. Era fasciato in un mantello, e Goyle aveva temuto che il tessuto potesse essere eccessivamente ruvido per un neonato.

Era andato a lezione con il suo bambino, che gorgogliava e rideva e odorava di potenza e di lozione profumata e di calore. Tutti erano gelosi di lui, perché con quel bambino avrebbe potuto fare cose per gli altri inaccessibili, ottenere i voti migliori, e diventare invisibile, se lo avesse desiderato. Tutti volevano essergli amici. Poteva udire le conversazioni degli altri, leggere nella loro mente, fare apparire denaro dal nulla. Ogni giorno era sulla prima pagina della  _Gazzetta del Profeta_. Era diventato una stella del Quidditch, con il suo bambino al sicuro sotto un braccio.

Ed era stato allora che il sogno era divenuto terribilmente inquietante. E la colpa era di Harry Potter. Goyle aveva appena catturato il boccino. Le regole infatti erano cambiate, e anche i Battitori potevano catturarlo e vincere. E lui lo aveva preso. Tutti stavano esultando, persino il bambino, stretto in una coperta bianca e nascosto contro il suo petto. E poi era successo.

Harry Potter era piombato con la sua bella scopa e gli aveva lanciato un’occhiataccia. Goyle sapeva che era geloso, sapeva che Harry Potter lo detestava in segreto, che avrebbe voluto distruggerlo, e che aveva bisogno di vincere quella partita altrimenti gli altri lo avrebbero dimenticato. Ma Goyle lo aveva battuto, e adesso era arrabbiato. Aveva afferrato il bambino con una mano, strappandolo dal petto di Goyle, con la coperta bianca che svolazzava nel vento. Goyle aveva allungato le mani per riprenderlo e, in quel preciso momento, Harry Potter lo aveva lasciato cadere.

Goyle era rimasto paralizzato, a osservare il bambino che precipitava, con gli occhi rivolti a lui per tutto il tempo che aveva impiegato a cadere. E non importava quanto fosse diventato distante, perché Goyle continuava a vedere quegli occhi, calmi, pacifici, tristi, e consapevoli.

Goyle si era svegliato prima che il bambino potesse colpire il suolo. Aveva scosso la testa. Bambino? Si era stropicciato gli occhi, voltandosi, ma il sogno era già svanito.

 

_Millicent_

È seduta in una grande sala piena di gente elegantemente vestita. Tutti sussurrano in maniera concitata. Sono lì per assistere a una commedia, ritenuta il migliore spettacolo al mondo. Anche il Ministro della Magia è presente, e porta un raffinato mantello argentato. È seduto accanto a una bella strega con le labbra di un rosso acceso, una donna che, osserva Millicent, non è sua moglie. Una grande e viscida rana verde occupa il posto vicino a quello di Millicent, e indossa un completo. Nessuno pensa che sia una cosa strana, e non lo fa neppure Millicent. La rana sembra amichevole, perciò lei si china e domanda: «Qual è il titolo della commedia?».

«Ma come?» dice la rana, atterrita. «Non lo sai? Proprio tu fra tutti…»

Ed è in quell’istante che le luci si spengono e il sipario si alza. La rana si zittisce, e la professoressa Sprite fa il suo ingresso sul palco. Indossa un tutù rosa e un lungo mantello rosso. Si schiarisce la gola. «Abbiamo un piccolo problema» comincia. «Temiamo che… Oh! Millicent! Ci sei!»

Improvvisamente, tutti si voltano a guardarla. Può vedere la luce scintillare qua e là, riflessa sui monocoli, i binocoli da teatro e i diamanti delle signore.

«Millicent!» sta dicendo la professoressa Sprite. «Vieni sul palco! Abbiamo bisogno di te, cara!» La rana la tira su, e non capisce cosa stia accadendo. In un attimo, si trova in piedi sul palco. Anche lei indossa un tutù. Le luci vengono puntate, e comprende di colpo di essere la stella dello spettacolo, la sua unica protagonista. Ma non ha idea di quale sia la commedia. Guarda verso il pubblico, alla ricerca di un programma su cui leggere il titolo. È troppo buio e fatica a vedere, e ogni volta che scorge il titolo, qualcuno vi poggia una mano coprendolo. Sa solo che comincia con la lettera M.

È spaesata, ma inizia a ballare. D’un tratto il palco è ricoperto d’acqua, e lei scivola e cade, poi però si rimette in piedi e riprende a ballare. Ora che ha cominciato non può più fermarsi. La folla ride, mentre l’acqua sul palco diventa sempre più profonda. L’acqua ben presto le arriva alle ginocchia, ma continua a ballare, a saltare su e giù. Non c’è musica, e la professoressa Sprite la guarda con aria triste da dietro le quinte. «Se non riesci a fare di meglio, Millicent, dovrò darti un brutto voto in Erbologia.»

 

_Neville_

Dopo che gli altri si sono addormentati, Neville è ancora sveglio. Non piange più, si limita a fissare il buio. Ha ricevuto un gufo da sua nonna. Gli ha scritto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto turbarlo, ma che lo ha fatto comunque. ‘Oggi sono riusciti a portare un po’ fuori tua madre.’ I particolari della degenza di sua madre per Neville sono profondamente inquietanti. Quando era piccolo, avevano cercato di rendere i suoi genitori presentabili per lui. Li avevano sistemati su una poltrona, leggermente sedati, e avevano messo dei fiori nelle loro mani. Lui si era seduto sulle ginocchia, sotto stretta sorveglianza, accoccolandosi sui loro petti come un cucciolo, e aveva guardato sua madre masticare un petalo di fiore. Adesso che è cresciuto, la nonna pare intenzionata a fornirgli più dettagli, probabilmente per farlo sentire maggiormente coinvolto. Lui la ascolta rispettosamente, e domanda spesso se vi sono novità. È arrivato a considerare quella parte della sua vita come una sorta di punizione. I discorsi sulla degenza, i farmaci, la violenza, le parole biascicate e gli effetti del regime alimentare sul loro stato mentale, lo spingono a pensare alle pozioni che ha mandato in fumo, agli incantesimi eseguiti male, alle parole d’ordine dimenticate, alle volte in cui è stato disattento durante una lezione. Ed è giusto che soffra in questo modo. Il suo compito è sopportare.

Quando si addormenta, sogna il grigio. È in un cubicolo grigio, con pareti grigie, e un soffitto grigio. Indossa abiti a righe grigie. La stanza è piena di libri, tutti illeggibili perché l’inchiostro è grigio come le pagine. Si guarda le mani, e constata che anche la sua pelle è diventata grigia.

 

_Ginny_

Il sogno inizia nel solito modo. È sdraiata su un divano, con la testa poggiata sul grembo di Harry, che sta giocherellando con i suoi lunghi capelli neri. I capelli sono talmente lunghi da scendere oltre il bracciolo del divano, con le punte che arrivano fino al pavimento. Nel sogno lui afferra un paio di forbici e taglia ciocche di capelli. Lei non se ne cura affatto. Ogni sforbiciata, al contrario, la fa sentire meravigliosamente bene. Chiude gli occhi e si concentra sulla sensazione delle forbici che tagliano, e sul rumore che producono. Percepisce lo strappo delicato contro il cuoio capelluto, come dita che la accarezzano lievemente. Per ogni taglio, Harry si china su di lei e la bacia amorevolmente sulle labbra. Le forbici dietro la sua testa si chiudono con uno scatto deciso e metallico, mentre lui taglia. Lei indossa il suo nuovo corsetto, una lunga gonna rossa e calze a rete. Ha anche scarpe nere e lucide, che ha lasciato cadere sul pavimento, accanto al divano. Le caviglie sono incrociate dolcemente su un bracciolo. Sul pavimento vi è una distesa di capelli straordinariamente lunga, che ondeggia come un branco di pesci, o un nido di serpenti.

La porta si apre. (Sforbiciata. Bacio.) Guarda un paio di piedi che calzano scarpe nere entrare nella stanza, e affondare nello spesso tappeto persiano. Distingue il rumore del vento, e una porta che si chiude in un altro punto della casa. La figura adesso è in piedi davanti a lei, e indossa una divisa da Quidditch verde e grigia. Ginny avverte qualcosa alla bocca dello stomaco, e i suoi occhi percorrono il corpo che le sta di fronte. (Sforbiciata. Bacio.) Vede il petto ansante di lui, e il serpente sullo stemma sotto la spalla sinistra, che striscia intorno al bordo argentato. La bocca di lui è schiusa, come se fosse sul punto di parlare, o di baciare qualcuno.

Improvvisamente, non è più sdraiata sul divano. È in piedi in un campo, sempre con indosso il suo corsetto e la lunga gonna rossa. Non ha pianto. È raggiante, e i suoi capelli sono ancora lunghi e sfiorano il suolo. È in piedi di fronte a Draco Malfoy. Lui le afferra il collo e la bacia con passione. Lei geme e si domanda dove sia Harry. Non nota che Draco ha tirato fuori il suo paio di forbici, simili a cesoie da giardinaggio. Lei sa che lui lo sta facendo. Sa che tiene in mano quell’oggetto con la vernice logora sul vecchio manico di legno. E lo sa prima dell’altra se stessa presente nel sogno. Sente un enorme rammarico per non essere capace di avvisarla. Quando infine si accorge delle cesoie in mano a Draco, nota anche dei ciuffi d’erba incastrati tra le lame, come se Draco avesse appena falciato il limitare del prato. Distingue l’odore di erba, di succo di zucca, e di foglie. Le sue labbra sono ancora premute su quelle di lui, che sono stranamente fredde, e lo avverte mentre le taglia i capelli. (Sforbiciata. Sforbiciata. Sforbiciata.)

Questa volta ha paura. Con Harry sapeva che i suoi capelli sarebbe ricresciuti, e non importava quanto l’altro potesse tagliare. Ma Draco li ha tagliati tutti. Lui fa un passo indietro allontanandosi da lei, e lei sente l’alito fresco del vento sul collo, e qualcosa sgocciolare. I suoi capelli stanno sanguinando, il taglio è stato troppo violento. Comincia a piangere. Draco ghigna e, impugnando le forbici con entrambe le mani, la pugnala al petto.

 

_Draco_

Può camminare attraverso i muri. Ed è per questo che sa che si tratta di un sogno. Draco ha spesso sogni lucidi, e non pensa che sia inusuale, neppure quando è sveglio. In questo sogno, corre per le sale e in curiose stanze oltre i ritratti, che lo guardano confusi nell’attimo in cui li varca. Scorge la McGranitt seduta tranquillamente alla sua scrivania. Scruta da sopra la sua spalla per sbirciare i suoi voti. Il professor Rüf continua a spiegare come se l’aula fosse ancora piena di studenti, sebbene tutti siano andati a letto da un pezzo. In solitudine tiene una lezione sul sesso, la crudeltà, le relazioni tra gatti e il mutamento storico. Draco si sposta nel dormitorio Corvonero del sesto anno, e vede una spalla nuda che spunta da una coperta, un piede, una massa di capelli ricci su un cuscino. Vi è un grande albero che cresce al centro della sala comune di Corvonero, con un corvo morto legato al suo tronco. Arriva nei sotterranei, e scorge Piton annusare una bottiglia contenente una pozione, con la gamba sinistra che è diventata un grosso tentacolo verde.

Correre da un luogo all’altro lo fa sentire bene. Le pareti gli scorrono sopra e intorno quasi fossero acqua, o aria tra i capelli durante una partita di Quidditch. Giunto ai piedi del letto di Harry, si ferma. Osserva il petto di Harry alzarsi e abbassarsi dolcemente, i suoi occhi sono soltanto socchiusi. Porta gli occhiali, e ha le braccia spalancate sulle coperte. Draco dimentica che sta sognando, dimentica di aver sognato di correre attraverso i muri per arrivare fin lì. Dimentica che per lui è quantomeno strano, se non addirittura impossibile, essere in piedi nella stanza del dormitorio Grifondoro nel bel mezzo della notte. Preme la fronte contro la colonna del letto di Harry.

Draco non è sicuro se Harry sia sveglio oppure addormentato. Gli occhi dell’altro tremolano dietro gli occhiali. Draco è certo che lo stia osservando. E, d’un tratto, è cosciente che Harry è sveglio, e che, quando Draco lo ha baciato nel giorno del suo compleanno, Harry sapeva esattamente chi fosse. Sapeva che era lui e, come lui, è rimasto deluso dalla fine così brusca di quel bacio. Deluso da Draco, che non ha avuto il coraggio di rivelarsi.

Draco è ora al chiaro di luna, che tiene saldamente la colonna del letto con una mano, e fa scivolare tra i capelli le dita dell’altra. Si arrampica ai piedi del letto di Harry e attende una sua reazione. Harry è terrorizzato, ed è nudo, e brilla al chiaro di luna con la cicatrice incandescente, che Draco però non trova fuori luogo.

Improvvisamente, Harry comincia a parlare. Draco vede la sua bocca muoversi, ma non sente nulla. Harry si mette a sedere, e le coperte gli cadono intorno. Ha un’espressione sconcertata, ansiosa, e poi arrabbiata, mentre parla. Sembra che stia ponendo delle domande, ma Draco non riesce a sentirlo. Harry stringe a pugno le coperte. Draco lo guarda confuso. Prova a rispondere, a spiegare, ma non appena apre la bocca, ne fuoriescono pezzi di carta invece che suoni. Draco non li guarda, eppure sa di cosa si tratta: sono frammenti delle sue lettere, dei suoi diari, pagine che ha scritto il giorno del suo compleanno, e che in seguito ha strappato e bruciato. Sa che in quei pezzi di carta vi sono parole terribilmente compromettenti, sui Mangiamorte, i Sanguesporco, i segreti di suo padre, le vecchie maledizioni che ha imparato, le fantasie che ha avuto su Harry. Fantasie su lui che lo uccide, fantasie su lui che lo scopa. Draco è imbarazzato, prova a prendere i frammenti, ma Harry è più veloce. Legge qualcosa ad alta voce e ride.

Harry si alza, e non è più nudo, ma sta indossando la veste della scuola. Afferra Draco come se fosse un gatto e si dirige verso la finestra. Draco solleva gli occhi e vede se stesso, un’altra versione di se stesso, in bilico sulla sua scopa, trasparente e che sorride. Ma poi la sua trasparenza si dissolve in fumo, e diventa suo padre, con l’anello con il sigillo premuto contro la guancia, e una piuma in mano. Sta scrivendo un necrologio. Harry apre la finestra e butta fuori Draco. Di colpo, non è più a Hogwarts, ma sulla sommità di una profonda caverna, rossa di sangue e silenziosa. Mentre cade, Draco non sa che è un sogno, e si sveglia urlando.


	8. Da uomo a uomo

Era rimasta per quasi tutto il tempo a guardare dalla linea laterale. Mentre Rolanda Bumb teneva d’occhio i duellanti, Minerva McGranitt poteva osservare indisturbata il combattimento dal suo trespolo inelegante, sopra una catasta di panche lungo una parete della palestra maschile. Era una stanza vecchia e che veniva impiegata di rado, con corde unte che pendevano dal soffitto, un cavallo con maniglie in pelle che odorava di stantio, un trampolino di lancio coperto di ragnatele in un angolo, un cumulo di materassini logori (ora color terra, ma solo Dio sapeva di che colore fossero stati in passato) ammucchiati lateralmente contro il muro alle sue spalle.

Vi era stata un’epoca in cui trascorrere troppo tempo all’aria aperta veniva considerata una cosa negativa. Allora, il Quidditch non era ancora divenuto tanto popolare, e gli studenti di Hogwarts si incontravano tre volte alla settimana in quel buco dimenticato da Dio, per sgranchirsi le ossa, saltare, arrampicarsi. Era comodamente posizionato di fronte agli umidi e ammuffiti sotterranei di Hogwarts, lontano da quell’aria fresca ritenuta sconveniente. In cima alle pareti, le finestre erano aperte, e l’aria della notte danzava esitante sul soffitto, spostandosi di rado verso il basso per incontrare i suoi palmi sudati.

Fin dal Torneo Tremaghi, svoltosi un paio di anni prima, avevano preso l’abitudine di organizzare in quella palestra, e a intervalli regolari durante l’anno, piccoli incontri informali di scherma per i pochi studenti interessati. Avevano scelto la palestra maschile perché era più grande, nonché l’unica dotata di finestre, che consentivano a Minerva di guardare in alto, e scacciare così la sensazione di essere stata inghiottita dai sotterranei. Non era una grande amante dei sotterranei, ma all’esterno in quel periodo dell’anno faceva troppo freddo ed era troppo buio, e la Sala Grande non poteva essere utilizzata. Tuttavia, gli ultimi incontri avevano suscitato un grande clamore, e lei si era ritrovata a non essere l’unica spettatrice. C’era un buon numero di duellanti provenienti da ogni Casa, che aveva già combattuto svariate manche preliminari. Rolanda Bumb era bravissima a tenere il conto dei punti, e a stabilire chi aveva battuto chi. Avevano poi affisso una lista sulla parete di fondo, poco oltre l’ampia scala in stile vittoriano. Era scritta con inchiostro rosso brillante, mentre i nuovi risultati venivano aggiunti in blu, non appena un incontro si concludeva.

E la competizione, stavolta, si stava rivelando particolarmente accesa. I Tassorosso e i Corvonero erano stati ormai eliminati, ma stavano ancora combattendo contro i Serpeverde. Minerva guardò l’orologio. Entro le nove e mezzo anche i Tassorosso sarebbero stati seduti a guardare l’ultima gara, e un gruppo di Corvonero si era già accomodato su alcuni materassini, a spettegolare, ridacchiare, indicare, e lanciare scommesse. Sarebbe stata una lunga serata. Per fortuna il giorno seguente era sabato, e avevano richiesto di protrarre l’orario della colazione. Dubitava che potessero riporre tutte le attrezzature e far andare a letto anche gli studenti più grandi prima delle undici.

Questo era il bello della scherma, osservò Minerva, e cioè che rendeva quasi impossibile barare. Le lame, per quanto affilate, non erano capaci di provocare danni reali. Se anche uno studente avesse provato a colpirne un altro al petto, gli incantesimi imposti sui fioretti ne avrebbero accorciato la lama al momento dell’impatto. Naturalmente, quell’incantesimo era molto noto, e lei aveva dovuto lanciare più di un’occhiata ammonitrice agli studenti che si divertivano semplicemente a colpirsi l’un l’altro, piuttosto che praticare davvero la scherma. Quei giovani studenti erano stati mandati a letto anzitempo.

Organizzare un trofeo di scherma era stata di fatto una sua idea. Qualche anno prima, durante il torneo Tremaghi, il campione di Hogwarts si era rivelato essere l’improbabile accoppiata di un Grifondoro e un Tassorosso, e in particolare i Serpeverde avevano rapidamente perso interesse. La maggior parte di loro non era stata granché entusiasta di dover lasciare campo libero a due stranieri, o a Harry e Cedric ( _Povero, povero caro, che possa riposare in pace._ ) e, quando un paio di ragazzi del sesto anno erano stati beccati a scavare vicino al Platano Picchiatore (con il presumibile intento di ripiantarlo nel giardino di Erbologia, o nel cortile o, Dio non volesse, nella sala comune di Grifondoro), aveva compreso che era giunto il momento di fare qualcosa per tenerli occupati. Era stato allora che si era ricordata delle vecchie attrezzature per la scherma.

La scherma a Hogwarts aveva vissuto negli anni fasi alterne di popolarità. Minerva rammentava che fosse stata molto celebre, durante il suo quarto anno, sebbene non quanto il Quidditch, ovviamente. Ma all’epoca vi erano stati diversi ragazzi del quinto anno enormemente competitivi, che avevano utilizzato la scherma per sfogare negli incontri i loro rancori personali. Corvonero contro Grifondoro, dal suo quarto anno fino al sesto, aveva rappresentato l’evento più importante dopo le partite di Quidditch. Ricordava William Hathaway e Avery Peterson che incrociavano furiosamente le lame, nell’ultimo incontro al sesto anno. Avevano lo stesso punteggio, con le scintille blu che segnalavano i colpi andati a segno, mentre gli altri studenti, seduti su una tribuna evocata nella palestra maschile, trattenevano il fiato. I due ragazzi avevano appena compiuto diciotto anni, a distanza di una settimana l’uno dall’altro, e vantavano i voti migliori in ogni materia, sempre con un punto o due in più rispetto ai compagni. Ricordava lo sguardo di feroce determinazione sul volto lentigginoso di Avery, e la tendenza di William a mordicchiarsi le labbra e socchiudere gli occhi, mentre brandiva il fioretto. Avery aveva vinto e, tornati nella sala comune di Grifondoro, si erano sentiti come se avessero vinto la Coppa delle Case.

A dire il vero, lei era più una giocatrice di Quidditch. L’unica ragazza allora presente nella squadra di Grifondoro. A quel tempo, per una ragazza era insolito essere selezionata come titolare. Nelle squadre professionistiche non vi era ancora nessuna donna, e molti genitori non vedevano di buon occhio le ragazze che volavano in quel modo, troppo precipitoso e aggressivo, a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte. Un vecchio detto sulle streghe raccontava che volare troppo veloci rendesse più lungo il ventre delle donne, inducendole a dare alla luce bambini deformi.

Sua nonna era impallidita, quando aveva saputo che Minerva era stata scelta per la squadra di Grifondoro. Sua madre invece ne era stata orgogliosa, anche se, a spasso per negozi, era rimasta sgomenta nell’apprendere che non esistevano abiti da Quidditch per le ragazze.

‘Bene, allora’ aveva annunciato altezzosamente. ‘Mostratemi ciò che avete per i ragazzi.’ E poi aveva fissato duramente la commessa, che se ne stava impalata e con la bocca spalancata, e lo aveva ripetuto a voce ancora più alta.

Minerva aveva provato ben sedici divise da Quidditch, prima di trovarne una che riscuotesse anche l’approvazione di sua madre, che si era comunque lamentata della francamente spaventosa ‘decisione sessista di non creare delle divise da Quidditch per le ragazze. In che secolo credono di vivere? Bontà divina’. Ricordava di averne provate sedici poiché aveva compiuto sedici anni solo due settimane prima. Era sempre stata attratta dalla simmetria dei numeri, che in quel momento aveva giudicato fatidica e di buon auspicio. Si era fermata davanti allo specchio del negozio, con la commessa che si sforzava di non guardare, e la divisa con le maniche troppo lunghe e il cavallo troppo basso, che la facevano sembrare una ragazza e una bambina allo stesso tempo. Si era rimirata allo specchio e aveva visto una giocatrice di Quidditch. Ne era stata entusiasta. Sua madre aveva pagato con fare brusco, e poi l’aveva riportata a casa, dove aveva modificato la divisa in modo che potesse calzare perfettamente sull’esile corporatura di Minerva. Nelle foto appariva come una ragazza simbolo. C’era sempre un alone di novità intorno a lei, anche nelle immagini che la ritraevano con tutta la squadra, e nonostante la divisa schizzata di fango e i capelli arruffati. Lei, come la sua divisa, in qualche modo aveva subìto un cambiamento.

Minerva non aveva veramente capito l’attrattiva della scherma, finché Avery non gliela aveva spiegata. ‘Non mi piace volare’ aveva detto, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. ‘Neppure sugli aeroplani. Conosci gli aeroplani?’ Avery era un Nato Babbano, l’unica persona, fra quelle che Minerva frequentava, a provenire da una famiglia strettamente Babbana, e lei ne era davvero affascinata. Non che Avery avesse bisogno di essere un Nato Babbano per apparire seducente. Le lentiggini sulle guance, le grandi mani forti, la curva della spalla: tutto di lui incantava Minerva. Aveva fatto saltare dei ciottoli sulla superficie del lago, mentre lei lo guardava, incredula che qualcuno riuscisse a fare una cosa del genere senza ricorrere alla magia. Le aveva sussurrato che stare con lei era elettrizzante. E quella parola le era piaciuta. Elettrizzante.

Le aveva raccontato della precisione, del peso della lama che si annullava quando la si teneva nel modo giusto. Un po’ come con gli scacchi, ma più veloce e senza i pezzi, un modo per guardare negli occhi i propri avversari e scorgervi se stessi. Il corpo che si tendeva quasi fossero state le corde di un violino, e la dolce musica prodotta da un fioretto contro un altro fioretto. La totale mancanza di magia. Era quest’ultimo aspetto a confondere Minerva, e affascinare Avery.

‘È come… be’... la magia è indubbiamente meravigliosa, ma qui c’è solo il tuo corpo, Min. Capisci cosa intendo? Solo il tuo corpo, che lotta con un altro, nessuna magia, esclusivamente concentrazione, e abilità, e forza, e voglia di vincere. Prova a immaginare. Solo la mente e il corpo, niente magia, nessun trucco. Nessun incantesimo. Devo solo mantenere i piedi ben saldi sul pavimento.’ Quanto lo aveva adorato.

Quell’autunno, con il Torneo Tremaghi in pieno svolgimento, non ricordava neppure dove tenessero l’attrezzatura da scherma. Aveva guardato gli scontenti Serpeverde, gli annoiati Corvonero, e anche gli inquieti Tassorosso e Grifondoro, e aveva deciso che un po’ di scherma avrebbe fatto al caso loro. Un po’ di sana competizione, un’attività per distrarli. Forse, se fossero stati fortunati, sarebbe nata una nuova rivalità tra Case, che avrebbe impedito ai più turbolenti di causare altri guai, spingendoli verso direzioni inaspettate. Aveva raggiunto Rolanda sul prato, non appena i ragazzi del primo anno avevano deposto con mani tremanti le loro scope, al termine della lezione.

‘Oh, Minerva. Che idea magnifica!’ le aveva risposto lei, spalancando gli occhi gialli. ‘Ho fatto anch’io un po’ di scherma, durante i miei anni di scuola.’ Aveva finto una posizione da scherma, brandendo un lungo ramoscello con una mano, e tenendo l’altra su un fianco.

Nelle due settimane che avevano preceduto la gara che si stava svolgendo in quel momento, avevano impartito una serie di lezioni di base per gli studenti che si erano mostrati interessati, e distribuito i fioretti in condizioni accettabili, mentre Minerva aiutava i più piccoli a trasfigurare i loro vecchi maglioni in giubbetti adeguati, e i cappelli di lana in maschere. Erano riuscite a suscitare una notevole curiosità, e così Minerva si era ritrovata a rivangare i vecchi ricordi. Guardò Harry che combatteva con Terry Boot abbastanza aggressivamente, ma senza alcuna cattiveria di fondo. Entrambi schivarono i colpi finali, che avrebbero messo fine troppo in fretta al loro duello, e si urlarono incoraggiamenti a vicenda da sotto le maschere. Ma il vero problema sembrava essere dall’altro lato della stanza, dove Draco Malfoy se ne stava con la maschera sotto un braccio, un pezzo di pergamena in mano, e gli occhi fissi su Harry.

Aveva visto il gufo dei Malfoy planare in palestra, lasciar cadere una lettera di fronte a Draco, e accoccolarsi su un corrimano accanto a lui. Draco aveva appena terminato uno scontro, sconfiggendo in maniera rapida e netta il suo sfidante Tassorosso (lei non sapeva neppure che i Malfoy tirassero di scherma, ma poi Draco si era presentato in palestra, munito di un fioretto personale e di un paio di scarpe apposite), e adesso stava leggendo quanto riportato sulla pergamena, mordicchiandosi un labbro nervosamente. Lucius Malfoy doveva aver scritto qualcosa a suo figlio, e quasi certamente non semplici parole di incoraggiamento da parte di un genitore. Lei scosse la testa. Draco si voltò di nuovo verso Harry, che si stava difendendo maldestramente da un attacco, e poi tornò a guardare la pergamena. Sospirò. Prese una piuma dalla panca accanto a quella di Rolanda, e scarabocchiò velocemente sul retro della pergamena, la piegò, e la legò alla zampa del gufo. Mentre l’ultimo duello fra Corvonero e Serpeverde si concludeva con uno scroscio di applausi dal lato Serpeverde, Minerva osservò il gufo dei Malfoy sollevarsi in lenti e pigri circoli, attraversare la palestra fino alle finestre, e sparire nel buio.

Harry aveva vinto anche la sua partita, perciò sfilò la maschera, sbottonò il giubbino, e si fece aria sul volto con i guanti. Draco sollevò il fioretto e lo puntò verso Harry. «Uno scontro da uomo a uomo, Potty» urlò. I Serpeverde risero. E Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Quei due erano una perenne fonte di guai. Da quella notte di sei anni prima, quando aveva trovato Draco alzato, che piagnucolava e si lamentava perché Harry e Ron erano fuori, dopo che il giorno precedente durante la lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche – ne era convinta perché li aveva scorti dalla finestra – Draco aveva indicato Ron Weasley, ridendo e prendendosi chiaramente gioco di lui, e Harry era scattato indignato, era stato evidente che fra quei due ragazzi non potesse esservi altro che furia cieca. Era quasi certa che rischiassero di distruggersi l’un l’altro, e si chiese quanto ci sarebbe voluto per arrivare a tanto, una volta lasciata la scuola. Erano come il bene e il male, come l’eroe senza macchia e il cattivo, come l’unicorno e l’orco. Combattevano simili a gatti bagnati rinchiusi in un barile.

Come insegnante inorridiva di fronte al loro comportamento. Sapeva dove li avrebbe condotti, sapeva a che genere di ferite e distruzione portava la rabbia (che fosse giusta oppure no) incontrollata degli adolescenti. Come strega dotata di senso dell’umorismo, però, ne era divertita. E riteneva che la loro assurda e intensa rivalità degli ultimi sei anni avesse fatto bene agli altri studenti. Un po’ come la rivalità fra Corvonero e Grifondoro, che si era sviluppata tra Avery e William durante i suoi anni da studentessa, anche il piccolo dramma in corso tra Harry e Draco distraeva gli studenti (e molto spesso gli insegnanti) dalle cupe notizie che riguardavano il mondo esterno. L’aneddoto di Draco che era stato trasformato in un furetto strappava ancora una risatina nella sala riservata al personale, tranne che in Severus, che si limitava a inarcare un sopracciglio con aria austera.

Tenne d’occhio Draco, domandandosi se le sue intenzioni avrebbero finito per fargli guadagnare una punizione, e quanto severamente, in quell’ipotetica circostanza, avrebbe dovuto punirlo. Questo genere di atteggiamenti, in fondo, richiedeva sempre qualche accortezza. Era in grado di affermare, in base ai fischi e alle urla che provenivano dall’adiacente spogliatoio maschile, che lì dentro si stava scatenando un putiferio. Forse, se la trasgressione non fosse stata troppo severa, avrebbe potuto ordinargli di sistemare i bagni e lo spogliatoio senza utilizzare la magia… o, in alternativa, di passare la cera sul pavimento della sala da ballo al quinto piano. Dal brusio che si levò in palestra, intuì che il destino aveva previsto proprio ciò che tutti avevano segretamente sperato di vedere, e cioè un duello fra una cravatta Grifondoro e una Serpeverde, quelle di Harry e Draco. Da uomo a uomo, non vi era alcun dubbio.

 

****

 

Draco,

ti prego di raggiungermi al lago per le 11:30 di stasera. Ho ricevuto una convocazione urgente da parte di Lord V., ed è auspicabile la tua presenza. Sii puntuale.

 

Padre,

temo di non riuscire a venire. Stasera mi è stata inflitta una punizione. Ho battuto Potter in un incontro di scherma, e la McGranitt ha deciso di punirmi per questo. Farò il possibile per raggiungerti ma, se non dovessi arrivare in tempo, allora vorrà dire che non ho potuto eludere la punizione.

Mi dispiace.

 

****

 

Rimasero in piedi sulla pedana, uno di fronte all’altro, mentre Madama Bumb provava a persuadere alcuni dei Grifondoro più piccoli ad andare a letto. Erano quasi le undici ormai e il duello non era neppure cominciato. Draco teneva in mano il suo fioretto, non uno di quei luridi arnesi della scuola, e lo pressava sulla pelle scamosciata della punta della scarpa, soffocando uno sbadiglio. La lama era d’argento, intarsiata d’oro. Era stato un regalo di Natale, che aveva ricevuto in una scatola lunga e sottile in legno di cedro, foderata di velluto, ed era più luminoso, lucido e comodo da maneggiare, rispetto a quel semplice pezzo di metallo vagamente arrugginito che pareva avere almeno duecento anni e che Potter sembrava ben felice di brandire. Aveva il suo nome inciso lungo l’impugnatura, sebbene fosse del tutto improbabile scambiarlo per l’oggetto di qualcun altro. Lo premette verso il basso, avvertendo l’elsa ancora calda dalla sua recente vittoria, e percependo la pressione della punta contro i piedi, e la lama che si piegava per effetto del suo peso.

Aveva iniziato a interessarsi alla scherma un paio di anni prima, ma dato che a Hogwarts, fino a quel momento, solo una manciata di studenti vi si dedicava effettivamente, non aveva mai avuto occasione di praticarla sul serio. Durante l’ultimo Natale, piuttosto che fare da bersaglio allo sguardo viscido di qualche Mangiamorte che prendeva parte alle feste mortalmente noiose dei suoi genitori, aveva preferito scendere nei sotterranei di Villa Malfoy, alla ricerca del fantasma del suo pro-pro-prozio Luis, e divertirsi a fare con lui uno o due giri di scherma. L’unico inconveniente era che doveva immaginare la sensazione del fioretto contro fioretto, la pressione della volontà dell’avversario contro la sua, il rumore che avrebbe prodotto. Suo padre aveva assunto per lui un istruttore di scherma per pochi mesi, mentre era a casa per l’estate, ed era stato davvero divertente. Per Draco vi era qualcosa di attraente in quello sport così preciso ed elegante, eppure brutale, fisico, e astuto. Dormiva meglio dopo una serie feroce di stoccate, come se i movimenti del colpire e parare potessero saziare almeno in parte i demoni che gli si agitavano dentro.

Ma, in quell’attimo, sentire l’elsa solida nella sua mano gli consentiva di affrontare qualcos’altro nel suo animo, qualcosa che di demoniaco aveva ben poco.

«Ti va di rendere questo torneo interessante, Potter?» Teneva ancora la maschera sotto un braccio, e guardava Harry che tentava goffamente di sganciare il giubbino.

«Interessante? Sono sicuro che batterti per me sarà sufficientemente interessante, Malfoy.» Così arrogante. Così sicurò di sé. Ma non lo aveva visto duellare? Draco era deluso. Non lo innervosiva scontrarsi finalmente con lui? Non aveva notato le sue parate agevoli e le sue finte? E il fatto che nessuno degli incontri disputati lo avesse messo in seria difficoltà? Le sue labbra si contrassero. Ah, per Potter era tutta una questione di sicurezza, di mostrarsi padroni dei propri mezzi. Bene, era un gioco cui poteva partecipare anche lui.

«Fammi vedere quello che sai fare…» Socchiuse gli occhi. «Se vinci… Ah, sì. Lo so.» Fece due rapidi passi in avanti, tenendo la maschera e il fioretto con una sola mano, e afferrando con l’altra il retro del collo di Harry. Lo tirò più vicino a sé. Potter si ribellò per un momento, sentendosi improvvisamente vacillare. Nel tentativo di divincolarsi e rispondere a quella stretta mortale, lasciò quasi andare il suo equipaggiamento, ma poi Draco si sporse verso di lui, con le labbra a un centimetro dall’orecchio di Potter, e sussurrò: «Se vinci, non dirò alla McGranitt che la Sanguesporco ruba i libri del Reparto Proibito». Potter smise di lottare, e spalanco gli occhi per un istante. Stringeva il fioretto in una mano e la maschera nell’altra, con il giubbetto ancora parzialmente allacciato alla schiena, che gli pendeva liberamente su una spalla. Draco dovette ricordare a se stesso di non muovere le dita lungo quel collo caldo, e che il suo era un gesto violento che esprimeva dominio, e non desiderio. Non desiderio.

«Oh, sì» disse. «Lo so. So anche che stai cercando di diventare un Animagus non registrato, non è così?» Potter fu sul punto di ribattere qualcosa, ma si bloccò con le labbra semiaperte.

Draco era così vicino da sentirne il respiro accelerare contro la sua guancia. Per una frazione di secondo, dimenticò dove si trovava, dimenticò Madama Bumb che si agitava a pochi passi di distanza, nel tentativo di spedire a letto alcuni studenti, e che a breve si sarebbe avvicinata per dare il via al loro duello.

Dimenticò che la professoressa McGranitt era seduta dall’altro lato della stanza, e che certamente li stava osservando. Dimenticò la risposta che aveva appena mandato a suo padre, e la costernazione che senza dubbio gli avrebbe provocato. Dimenticò quanto era stato difficile mentire a suo padre in quel modo. Perché era lì? Perché lo stava facendo? Perché non si limitava a battere Potter per poi andarsene?

Nel tempo impiegato a chiudere e riaprire gli occhi, e spostare il dito contro la ruvida maglia della maschera, rivisse la sensazione di quelle labbra contro il suo collo, del gemito stupito e inconsapevole e disperato che era sfuggito tra loro, di quelle braccia che avevano vagato sulle sue spalle. In quello stralcio di un ricordo, avvertì come il profumo dell’aria fredda di novembre, della pelle umida, dell’erba bagnata, e della lana, e di un odore dolce, simile a quello del melone, delle fragole, della panna, del marzapane e dei batuffoli di cotone, delle lenzuola fresche di bucato, del sapone, e di qualcos’altro, qualcosa di più intenso, come il cioccolato e la pioggia e i rami ricurvi dei salici. Quando aprì gli occhi di nuovo, fu sollevato di scoprire che non si era mosso, che non aveva tradito se stesso. Potter quasi tremava di rabbia e confusione. Le sue labbra erano leggermente screpolate.

«Be’» sussurrò, stringendo un po’ la presa sul collo di Potter. «Non essere tanto sorpreso. Se vinci, terrò per me i vostri piccoli segreti. Almeno per il momento.» Draco lo lasciò e fece un passo indietro. Scorse Madama Bumb inarcare un sopracciglio e guardare verso di loro con impazienza.

«Signor Malfoy, signor Potter, siete pronti? È molto tardi, e a quest’ora dovreste essere già a letto» osservò con sussiego. Gli amichetti di Potter erano poggiati l’uno sull’altro con aria assonnata, tranne la Sanguesporco, i cui occhi erano saldamente puntati su Draco. Doveva aver notato il suo piccolo scambio con Potter, e sembrava sospettosa. Perfetto.

Madama Bumb rimproverò Potter. «Il tuo giubbino si è sganciato, Harry, girati e lascia fare a me…» Ci fu un forte tonfo, e un gemito soffocato, seguito da un urlo di una delle ragazze del quinto anno Tassorosso. Uno dei più piccoli aveva spinto un compagno dal quarto gradino della scala, e ora quest’ultimo se ne stava disteso con la faccia rivolta verso il pavimento in pietra. «Oh, cielo» sospirò Madama Bumb, scostandosi i capelli dal viso e guardando la professoressa McGranitt, che dopo un minuto era già in piedi accanto al ragazzo caduto.

«Mi occuperò io del giubbino di Potter, Madama Bumb» disse svelto Draco. Potter lo studiò, ancora un po’ scosso e mordicchiandosi un labbro, poi si girò, esponendo il pasticcio di cerniere e lacci sul vecchio giubbino, che dopo la vittoria contro Terry Boot non era riuscito a sciogliere.

«Oh, cielo» sospirò di nuovo Madama Bumb. Non amava le cose che si protraevano fino a tarda notte, e il suo tono di voce ne era una prova evidente. «Sì, ci pensi lei, signor Malfoy. Dobbiamo sbrigarci. Vado a mandare a letto il quinto anno e torno. Faccia presto!» Si precipitò verso le scale urlando: «Quinto anno filate a letto. Vi siete già fatti abbastanza male per una serata» ottenendo in risposta un coro di: «Ma non è colpa nostra!».

Potter si passò le dita sul collo, come se potesse sentire gli occhi di Draco sulla pelle. Aveva, Draco rifletté, mani perfette. Lisce, con nocche sottili, e unghie arrotondate. Mani aristocratiche, avrebbe potuto definirle, mani che avrebbero dovuto soltanto muoversi con grazia e non fare alcun lavoro sporco, mani che avrebbero dovuto essere sempre abili e delicate, senza mai sporcizia o macchie su di esse. Guardò Potter premere i polpastrelli sul suo collo, e strofinarli forte sui muscoli.  _Mani aristocratiche non dovrebbero avere_ , egli rifletté ancora,  _pellicine, taglietti provocati dalla carta, calli, o cuticole. Le mani di Potter avrebbero comunque potuto essere aristocratiche, se avesse evitato di mangiarsi le unghie._  Le sue unghie erano mordicchiate in maniera irregolare, con le mezzelune bianche che per il freddo erano diventate di un viola intenso, che in alcuni punti sbiadiva nel rosa. Ed erano anche leggermente sporche. Draco scosse la testa.

«E se dovessi vincere tu?» sussurrò Harry senza voltarsi, e Draco infilò la lama sotto il braccio e la maschera tra le ginocchia. Tirò su la cerniera del giubbetto di Potter lentamente, legò due strisce di morbido cuoio, una all’altezza della vita e l’altra su una scapola, e spianò la tela spessa con il palmo della mano.

«Se sarò io a vincere? Oh, Potter, sei sempre così pieno di speranza. Chiederò qualcosa di semplice.» Ridacchiò. «Se vinco, combatteremo di nuovo.»

«Una rivincita?»

«Sì. Una rivincita a mia discrezione. Deciderò io quando e dove.»

«Qual è il trucco?» Potter sembrava sollevato, ma guardingo.

Draco si domandò che cosa si fosse aspettato di sentire: consegnami il tuo primogenito, mozzati una gamba, baciami? Alzò gli occhi al cielo.  _Forse potrei approfittarne e modificare la mia richiesta._  «Nessun trucco. Una rivincita, tutto qui.» Tirò su la cerniera che andava in verticale dall’anca di Potter fino alla sua ascella, tenendo premuto sulla tela in corrispondenza della vita dell’altro. Avvertì la maglietta di Potter sotto le dita, mentre lo faceva. Era appena umida di sudore e tiepida, e immaginò di poter sentire anche la pelle al di là di essa. Sbatté le palpebre.

«Racconterai quelle cose se perdo?» Potter allargò le braccia per assicurarsi di avere la capacità di movimento necessaria. Draco spostò le mani alla base del collo di Potter e legò l’ultima delle cinghie rigide di cuoio. Il giubbino odorava di muffa e di stantio, come una soffitta o uno scantinato o il Reparto Proibito, e percepì le dita lievemente polverose.

«Forse. O forse no. Lo farò di sicuro, se non accetterai di combattere di nuovo con me.»

«Oh, va bene.»

«D’accordo, allora? Questa è la posta in gioco.»

«D’accordo.» Harry si voltò e lo guardò mentre si dirigeva verso il suo lato della pedana, sollevava il fioretto, e lo scuoteva facendo scattare l’impugnatura. Era uno strumento davvero meraviglioso, doveva ammetterlo. E grazie a esso Draco sapeva di avere la vittoria praticamente in tasca. Madama Bumb si stropicciò gli occhi. Gruppetti di studenti si radunarono per assistere a quell’ultimo combattimento. Avevano trascorso lì quasi tutta la serata e persino quelli del settimo anno cominciavano a sbadigliare. Draco scorse Anna Phoenix salutare Potter, fargli un cenno incoraggiante con il pollice rivolto verso l’alto e sorridere. Lui ricambiò il sorriso, strizzò l’occhio alla Sanguesporco, e poi si abbassò la maschera sul viso.

«In guardia!» Madama Bumb sospirò, osservando i due ragazzi che si fissavano a vicenda, poi diede a Harry e Draco uno sguardo severo. «Da questo momento in poi si gioca pulito!» Draco sollevò il fioretto, e premette la maschera sul mento con il pugno guantato, mentre studiava Harry, che con la divisa bianca e il volto nascosto dietro la griglia nera della maschera pareva quasi un estraneo, fare lo stesso. Misero le mani sui fianchi e assunsero la posizione di partenza. «A voi!»

Potter assaltò per primo con un colpo diretto, saltando in avanti e affondando. Draco parò facilmente, e rispose con un attacco rapido che gli frutto alcuni punti. Sentì il conteggio sul tabellone salire, e ricordò a se stesso di non andare troppo veloce. Doveva far durare il duello almeno fino alle undici e cinquanta, per essere certo di perdere l’appuntamento con suo padre. Avrebbe voluto, mentre si lanciava in avanti, e guardava Potter parare e incrociare il suo fioretto, poter vedere il volto dell’avversario. Pressò la lama sull’altra, e udì il cigolio che il vecchio metallo del fioretto di Potter emetteva contro il suo. Sentì stridere anche l’elsa in mano a Potter, quando premette ulteriormente. Certo per lui non doveva essere di grande aiuto; era irregolare e aveva un peso indubbiamente sbilanciato. Parò l’attacco di Harry con un taglio repentino che sferzò l’aria, concludendosi contro la lama instabile di Potter.  _Non è affatto male_ , pensò Draco.  _Sì, potrebbe rendere il duello più interessante. Potrebbe diventare una vera sfida._   _Potrebbe persino battermi, se avesse le mie stesse conoscenze._  Bloccò la lama di Potter, per poi affondare di nuovo, fare una finta, e mettere a segno un colpo ingannevole, guadagnando un altro punto.

C’era qualcosa nell’atteggiamento di Potter che a Draco piaceva. Si ritrovò a fissargli i polpacci, che spuntavano sotto un paio di pantaloni di cotone leggero, arrotolati fin quasi al ginocchio.  _Sembra un_   _volgare_   _pescatore_ , pensò, ma poi si rese conto che non poteva smettere di guardare i muscoli che si tendevano sotto quella peluria sottile. Era vero che in palestra faceva un caldo terribile. Potter indossava anche un paio di calzini grigi, che erano calati in un mucchio disordinato all’altezza delle caviglie, poco sopra le sue vecchie scarpe da ginnastica con i lacci rotti. Per la prima volta, Draco si domandò se la famiglia Babbana di Potter si fosse presa sufficiente cura di lui.  _Animali_ , pensò.  _Probabilmente mangia da un trogolo quando è con loro._  Essendo abituato all’approccio piuttosto diretto dimostrato da Potter in quella prima fase del duello, fu sorpreso quando lo vide lanciarsi per contrastarlo e fare una finta, segnando un punto con un tocco sul suo braccio sinistro. Draco sorrise tra sé.

Ormai era vicino alla vittoria. Potter stava iniziando a colpire in maniera sempre più accurata, con più precisione e cautela, ma anche, in qualche modo, più disperatamente. Per un momento o due, Draco immaginò che al suo posto, contro l’infagottato e sudato Harry Potter, vi fosse Lord Voldemort. Cosa c’era di attraente in quell’idea? Dipendeva dal potere che trasudava da Potter? Era stato fortunato, aveva avuto il destino dalla sua parte, ed era coraggioso e abbastanza stupido da rischiare mentre tutti gli altri si limitavano a subire. Era forte e non si tirava mai indietro. Si era scontrato con Voldemort e aveva vinto, anche se per un pelo. Ma un giorno sarebbe morto per mano di Voldemort, era inevitabile. Avrebbe potuto contrastare quel potere superiore un gran numero di volte, ma alla fine lo avrebbe ucciso. Draco sapeva che sarebbe successo. Era questo dunque ad attrarlo? La sua natura effimera? L’essere come una foglia in balia del vento, che si sofferma per un breve istante sul davanzale di una finestra. Come la proverbiale farfalla, che sopravvive al di fuori del bozzolo, finché la pioggia non inzuppa le sue ali polverose e la fa schiantare al suolo. Draco lo guardò stringersi un fianco, con la mano che scivolava sulla coscia e poi di nuovo sulla schiena. Potter avrebbe anche potuto battere Lord Voldemort, ma di certo non avrebbe battuto lui. Perlomeno non quel giorno. Draco parò di nuovo, i loro fioretti si scontrarono producendo un sonoro rumore metallico, che suscitò qualche applauso proveniente dal gruppo dei Grifondoro. Draco ignorò la folla, anche se riusciva ancora a distinguere i fischi di Tiger e le risate di Goyle. Conoscevano da un po’ la sua passione per la scherma, e lo avevano eletto a loro campione fin dall’inizio. Sapeva che Blaise aveva scommesso su quel particolare incontro, puntando su Draco il doppio della posta, e Thomas e Finnigan erano stati tanto sciocchi da giocare su Potter le loro magre paghette. Anche Draco avrebbe intascato una parte della vincita. Ma avvertiva il piacere di quella prospettiva sbiadire, mentre fissava i polsi di Potter, che si torcevano per seguire i movimenti del fioretto, la sua pelle umida che spuntava tra i guanti e il giubbetto, e udiva di nuovo il clangore di metallo contro metallo. Draco si sentì soffocare, come se stesse percependo un senso di claustrofobia o un eccessivo calore. Vi era qualcosa di meraviglioso nelle cose destinate a morire in fretta.

Poteva sentire Potter respirare affannosamente attraverso la maschera, col crescere dell’intensità dei loro assalti. E forse era stato in quell’istante, che aveva compreso che avrebbe perso. Draco pensò ancora a Voldemort, osservando la reazione di Potter, che adesso si comportava come un animale braccato. Potter si lanciò in avanti con una spinta potente, che fece perdere leggermente l’equilibrio a Draco, che però parò, rispondendo con un ultimo tocco sulla sua spalla. Madama Bumb urlò: «Serpeverde vince!». Grida esultanti esplosero dai Serpeverde. La maggior parte dei Grifondoro si limitò ad applaudire educatamente, ma il gruppetto che aveva scommesso ringhiò acidamente, frugando nelle tasche.

«Splendida gara, Harry!» La professoressa McGranitt si diresse verso la pedana, sorridendo a Madama Bumb, e poi assestò una pacca sulla spalla di Potter. «Hai un vero talento per la scherma. Peccato che i nostri fioretti siano così malconci. Forse potremmo provare ad acquistarne di nuovi, dopo le vacanze natalizie.» Sorrise affettuosamente e si girò verso Draco. «Complimenti per la vittoria, signor Malfoy.» Chinò la testa e accennò ancora un mezzo sorriso.

Lenticchia e la Sanguesporco rivolsero ugualmente a Potter un sorriso assonnato, intanto che si accostavano alla pedana con fare tranquillo.

«Se avessi avuto un fioretto migliore avresti vinto, ne sono certo» osservò Lenticchia.

Potter sospirò, maneggiando l’impugnatura del fioretto. «Immagino sarebbe stato d’aiuto.» Sembrava sconfitto, stanco, e un po’ infastidito, ma ricambiò comunque il sorriso dei suoi amici.

«Credo che mio padre ne possieda uno dai tempi della scuola, Harry» blaterò la Sanguesporco. «Gli chiederò se posso prenderlo in prestito, credo sia di ottima fattura. Forse anche Sirius potrebbe trovartene uno…»

Draco si tolse la maschera e ghignò, notando Blaise che raccoglieva i profitti della loro scommessa. «Infatti» strascicò poi in direzione dei Grifondoro. «È stata colpa dell’attrezzatura scadente.» Tiger e Goyle alle sue spalle continuavano ad applaudirlo, fischiando come pazzi.

Ai vari studenti fu chiesto di mettere via le attrezzature e riordinare la palestra, intanto che i due ultimi duellanti si dirigevano verso gli spogliatoi per la doccia. Il baccano che si era udito provenire da quell’ampia e luminosa sala piastrellata, però, era stato indicativo: i Tassorosso avevano lasciato un pasticcio terribile. C’erano pozze d’acqua ovunque, alcune profonde anche mezzo piede, nei punti in cui il pavimento in pietra formava un incavo. Gli scarichi erano stati intasati con gli asciugamani di carta.

«A quanto pare, Terry Boot e i suoi amici hanno provato a trasformare questo posto in una piscina.» Harry scosse la testa, e Draco ridacchiò. Si diressero verso due panche posizionate una di fronte all’altra, e Potter prese a ignorare Draco, con l’apparente intento di fare alla svelta e uscire da lì il più rapidamente possibile. Si tolse la maglietta che appallottolò, infilandola in uno zaino accanto a lui. Si guardò i piedi. Si era tolto le scarpe da ginnastica in palestra, forse per il caldo, e ora i suoi calzini erano fradici. Tolse anche quelli, saltellando su un piede solo per riuscirvi. Draco si sedette sopra la seconda panca, in parte totalmente affascinato e in parte occupato a fingere di non esserlo. Potter era così sgraziato, e così attraente allo stesso tempo. Ne era del tutto folgorato, mentre fissava il liscio pendio della colonna vertebrale di Potter, che curvava verso destra, intanto che si chinava a sfilare un calzino gocciolante.

Anche Draco si tolse la maglietta, che odorava di rancido. Aveva disputato una lunga serie di incontri e, sebbene non avessero richiesto un grande impegno da parte sua, aveva comunque sudato. Quegli spessi giubbini in tela avevano trattenuto il calore dei loro corpi, e la maglietta era umida e chiazzata in maniera imbarazzante. Udì la McGranitt ringraziare gli studenti all’esterno e mandarli a letto. Era ora o mai più. Si chiese quale fosse la cosa peggiore che poteva dire a Potter, ma non fece in tempo a classificare e valutare ogni opzione.

«Sono sicuro che Sirius Black ti comprerà un fantastico fioretto nuovo, se lo chiedi gentilmente, Potter. In fondo è in debito con te, dopo che lo hai fatto assolvere dalle accuse per aver ucciso tutti quei Sanguesporco, crimine che in realtà ha commesso.» Draco piegò la maglietta e la mise nel suo zaino. «È stato davvero un ottimo lavoro.»

Potter si fermò e si voltò. «Non ha ucciso proprio nessuno, Malfoy» disse piano.

«Starei attento, se fossi in te» continuò Draco, notando la rabbia di Harry che cresceva. «So quanto sei affezionato alla tua amica Sanguesporco. Scommetto che anche lui la sta tenendo d’occhio. Mi stupisce che non sia ancora morta. Forse hai raccontato a Black di quanto sia brava in quel paio di cosette.»

Potter rimase a bocca aperta. «Puoi ripetere?»

«Sì, è esattamente quello che ho sentito dire, Potter.»

«Vaffanculo, Malfoy.» Prese un asciugamano pulito da un armadietto alla sua destra.

«Ho anche sentito dire che hanno impagliato i tuoi genitori e li hanno esposti rendendoli un’attrazione turistica per Mangiamorte. Venite! Ammirate i genitori morti del Bambino Che È Sopravvissuto! E poi gli hanno lanciato degli incantesimi per farli apparire come se stessero ancora urlando, con le braccia a proteggersi il volto, e…»

Potter lasciò cadere l’asciugamano e si lanciò su Draco, spingendolo contro gli armadietti alle sue spalle, con un forte tonfo e uno schianto, quando il suo rapido movimento rovesciò di lato una delle panche.

 

****

 

Fu la McGrannit a trovarli subito dopo, con Harry che a cavalcioni su Draco tentava di battergli la testa contro la pozza d’acqua nel pavimento, e Draco, con i capelli grondanti, che teneva il collo di Harry in una salda presa. Visto lo stato in cui versava lo spogliatoio dei ragazzi, decise che le pulizie senza magia di quella topaia sarebbero state una punizione adeguata. Per un secondo o due, valutò anche la possibilità di spingere entrambi nelle docce, e lasciare che l’acqua fredda domasse quei volti arrabbiati e quei pugni chiusi, finché non avessero mostrato almeno un po’ di pentimento, ma la sua professionalità glielo impedì.

«Mi aspetto che questo posto torni a essere immacolato prima che andiate a letto» disse furiosa. Li osservò per un momento, erano rossi in viso e respiravano a fatica, con i capelli bagnati e i vestiti gocciolanti. Harry era a piedi nudi, e Draco aveva un labbro sanguinante e i pantaloni cachi strappati all’altezza del ginocchio. Scosse la testa. «Sono estremamente delusa. Dieci punti in meno a Serpeverde e Grifondoro.» Mentre si dirigeva verso gli alloggi del personale, rise silenziosamente tra sé.  _Almeno Harry ha un buon gancio destro_ , pensò.

 

****

 

Draco asciugò il pavimento delle docce, spingendo l’acqua stagnante verso gli scarichi ora sturati, e guardò Potter. Si era tirato su i pantaloni fin sopra le ginocchia, il tessuto bagnato che gli avvolgeva la pelle. Quei pantaloni erano troppo grandi per lui di almeno una taglia. Si chiese come mai Potter avesse così tanti vestiti eccessivamente grandi. Aveva sentito dire di un cugino, un Babbano, e di Potter che era stato costretto a usare i suoi abiti smessi. Doveva essere un tipo grosso, davvero grosso, a giudicare dalla taglia di quei pantaloni, che sembravano anche piuttosto vecchi e logori. Senza una camicia o una giacca a coprirli, Draco notò che quei pantaloni erano già stati notevolmente ridotti e che, nonostante questo, Harry indossava una vecchia cintura in pelle per tenerli su. Era disgustoso, sul serio, il modo in cui i Babbani trattavano i maghi. Quasi fossero stati degli esseri inferiori. Perché Harry non se ne rendeva conto? Perché non capiva? Lord Voldemort lo aveva capito. Lord Voldemort avrebbe vendicato persino Potter, se lui glielo avesse permesso. Poche parole biascicate e quei Babbani sarebbero stati solo un lontano ricordo, un ricordo che poteva facilmente essere eliminato.  _È solo questione di tempo_ , pensò Draco, guardando Potter accovacciarsi e raccogliere i pezzi degli asciugami di carta ormai fradici.  _Solo questione di tempo prima che afferri la verità. Non li chiamavano Mangiamorte all’inizio. Li chiamavano Liberatori._

Potter chiuse un rubinetto lasciato aperto in fondo allo spogliatoio, stappò lo scarico e si sposto all’interno dei cubicoli.

«Bleah» disse, e la sua voce riecheggiò sulle piastrelle. Draco preferì non domandare nulla. Si diresse verso un’altra fila di lavandini, ripulì dalla carta l’ennesimo scarico e aprì l’acqua. Si girò e tornò alle docce, mentre l’acqua aumentava e defluiva lungo il bordo.

Infine, l’acqua era asciutta, i lavandini sturati e svuotati, il bidone della spazzatura pieno di asciugamani di carta bagnati, di magliette strappate e di un paio di mutande abbandonate. E, per tutto il tempo, non si erano scambiati neppure una parola. «È il momento della rivincita, Potter» disse Draco a quel punto.

«Che cosa?» Potter sembrava irritato, e stanco.

«La rivincita. Avevamo un accordo.» Draco prese la scatola di cedro da un armadietto e la poggiò sulla panca di fronte a lui.

«È quasi mezzanotte.»

«Un accordo è un accordo, Potter. Ho detto che sarei stato io a decidere. E ho deciso che il duello si svolgerà qui e adesso.» Tirò fuori il fioretto, lo oscillò per aria, e ne ascoltò il suono.

Potter sospirò e si guardò. Era bagnato, seminudo, con i pantaloni che gli cadevano sui fianchi per il peso dell’acqua che li trascinava verso il basso. Aveva un brutto bernoccolo sulla testa, nel punto in cui Draco lo aveva mandato a sbattere contro gli armadietti, e lo strofinò, facendo una smorfia. Era ancora arrabbiato, e Draco avvertì un vago senso di colpa per quello che gli aveva detto.

Draco borbottò: «Tieni». Afferrò con attenzione il suo fioretto tenendolo per la lama, e lo porse a Potter dal lato dell’elsa. «Vuoi dare la colpa al fioretto? Bene, allora usa il mio.»

Per un istante, Draco dubitò che Potter lo avrebbe preso. Se ne stava impalato, con i piedi umidi, a torso nudo e con l’orlo bagnato dei pantaloni che gli solleticava i polpacci quando si muoveva, la lama che oscillava sotto il peso dell’elsa, e la sua punta affilata che graffiava lentamente contro l’avambraccio di Draco. Potter la fissò, con le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi. E Draco ricordò che era stato in quell’esatta posizione, quasi un mese prima, quando era scappato da lui nella notte, con le labbra ancora calde per il tepore della sua lingua. Non si era allontanato di molto. La miopia di Potter era stata sia una benedizione che una maledizione; un lato di Draco aveva voluto che Potter vedesse, che vedesse tutto. Ciò che aveva visto Draco, invece, era stato perfetto. Più che perfetto. Era buio, certo, ma era riuscito a vedere abbastanza. Lo aveva scorto, dopo, una sagoma scura che si stagliava contro i colori spettrali del cielo, che si riflettevano sulle lenti degli occhiali, a non più di quindici piedi di distanza, ancora immobile con aria afflitta, mentre si guardava le mani per poi lasciarle cadere impotente sui fianchi. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo in quel momento, avvolgerlo fra le sue braccia e far scivolare i palmi sotto quel pesante mantello di lana, rimproverarlo e chiedergli scusa.

Ma se le sue mani avessero deviato, se quelle dita avessero toccato i suoi caratteristici capelli sottili, se fossero scivolate sul petto toccando lo stemma Serpeverde, appuntato sopra il suo cuore, avrebbe ricordato. Avrebbe ricordato che odiava Draco, che non gli piacevano i ragazzi, e che lui era il suo acerrimo nemico. Gli avrebbe domandato dove fosse la trappola. Lo avrebbe spinto via nauseato, lo avrebbe colpito con un pugno in faccia, e preso a calci. E lui sarebbe morto di vergogna, disteso nel fango del giardino di Erbologia, ad asciugarsi il sangue che gli sarebbe colato sul mento. E allora cosa avrebbe detto? In quel modo, al contrario, aveva potuto leggervi chiaramente il senso di perdita, insito nella posizione assunta da Potter, nelle sue braccia adagiate senza speranza, e aveva pianto con lui. Aveva pianto per la fretta con cui se ne era andato.

Potter allungò una mano e avvolse le dita aristocratiche intorno all’elsa del fioretto, e Draco lo lasciò andare. Lo fece dondolare in avanti con un sibilo, tenendo l’impugnatura all’altezza degli occhi.

«Vado a prendere un altro fioretto. Resta qui» disse svelto Draco, guardando Harry spostare la presa sull’arma, e muoverla adagio avanti e indietro. La sua rabbia pareva essersi dissipata.

«E le maschere, i giubbini e i guanti?»

«Niente maschere, né giubbini, né guanti» urlò Draco, mentre tornava in palestra. Era buio ormai, e una brezza fresca scendeva giù dal soffitto, sfiorandogli il petto. Rabbrividì e respirò profondamente, avvertendo un improvviso bisogno di calma e di pace. Raggiunse il baule dove erano stati riposti i fioretti e li tirò fuori. Li esaminò velocemente e sbuffò disgustato.

Quando tornò negli spogliatoi, Potter stava ancora testando il fioretto di Draco. Era davvero un oggetto magnifico, e maneggiare il fioretto della scuola aveva fatto comprendere a Draco quale vantaggio avesse avuto nello scontro precedente.  _Be’_ , pensò.  _È giusto che adesso sia io, quello in difetto. Questo dovrebbe rendere le cose più interessanti_. Potter simulò un paio di affondi, e poi lo guardò.

«Quando vuoi.» Aveva uno sguardo malizioso sul volto che fece sobbalzare e subito dopo precipitare lo stomaco di Draco. Avvertì la tentazione inarrestabile di raggiungerlo e baciarlo, duro, premendogli la schiena contro il muro di piastrelle bagnate, e fondendo se stesso in lui in tutti i modi umanamente possibili. Era irresistibilmente tentato dal desiderio di far scorrere le mani sul petto di Harry, percorrere lo stomaco di Harry, e poi raggiungere i suoi famosi capelli. Studiando l’espressione sul suo viso, Draco poteva quasi immaginare che quel sentimento fosse ricambiato. Ma quello sguardo non era altro che smania di vittoria, uno sguardo che poteva certamente essere paragonato a quello indotto dalla lussuria. Chiuse gli occhi e rammentò a se stesso chi aveva davanti.

Fecero prima il saluto di rito, cosa che parve quasi comica, visti i loro pantaloni bagnati, i piedi scalzi di Potter, e la loro parziale nudità. Quando arrivò l’assalto iniziale, Draco lo ribatté prontamente, avvertendo subito l’inferiorità della sua nuova arma. La lama sferragliava rumorosamente, e l’impugnatura era sconfortevole nella sua mano. Senza una maschera, Draco poteva osservare l’espressione mutare sul volto di Harry a ogni mossa. Si mordicchiava un labbro mentre eseguiva una finta, parava, attaccava, e accompagnava i vari movimenti. Quando mise a segno il primo colpo, contro la vita di Draco, proprio sopra l’anca, sorrise apertamente. E Draco si ripeté mentalmente di prestare al gioco maggiore attenzione, perciò si impegnò in una serie di attacchi in sequenza, che lo portarono a toccare la spalla di Harry.

Perché lo aveva fatto? Parò facilmente e contrattaccò, provocando un rapido incrociarsi delle lame, che si concluse con una finta di Potter e un colpo mancato di poco al suo petto. Perché aveva trascinato Harry in disparte, e lo aveva baciato in quel modo? Che cosa sperava di guadagnare da quel gesto?

Draco non lo sapeva con certezza. E non vi era stata neppure la palese tentazione che invece adesso lo stava stuzzicando. Ora, infatti, l’oggetto della sua brama insaziabile era mezzo nudo davanti a lui, così puro e innocente e libero da simili pensieri, in punizione dopo la mezzanotte, con i pantaloni che riuscivano a malapena a non calargli del tutto sui fianchi a causa del peso degli orli bagnati, che si mordicchiava un labbro, interamente concentrato su Draco, mentre osservava ogni sua mossa con il gusto di un amante. Era davvero stupito di se stesso, per non avere ancora ceduto alla tentazione. Perché lo aveva baciato? Perché poteva, e perché voleva.

Aveva trascorso quella serata a vagare per i sotterranei e deprimersi. Era il suo compleanno, aveva appena compiuto diciotto anni. Il suo compleanno lo rendeva sempre inspiegabilmente triste, e questo più di tutti gli altri. Non si era mai sentito tanto confuso. Si struggeva dolorosamente per qualcosa che non avrebbe mai avuto, e questo lo faceva infuriare. Così, quando aveva scorto Potter in mezzo alla folla, distinguibile solo grazie al debole bagliore di luce che si rifletteva sugli occhiali, con l’altro identico paio ancora nascosto nella tasca della sua veste, le lenti calde tra indice e pollice, aveva compreso che quella poteva essere la sua unica possibilità. Un bacio, anche rubato, convulso, veloce, e stentato, sarebbe bastato a placare quell’orrore che sentiva crescere dentro di lui. Forse l’avrebbe persino fatto svanire nel nulla.

Schivò l’attacco di Potter e mise a segno un colpo contro la spalla destra dell’altro, avvertendo la punta del suo fioretto premere sulla carne e poi ritrarsi. Draco percepì gli occhi chiudersi, per il piacere provocatogli dal gemito emesso da Potter: un ringhio basso, un soffio acuto, seguito da un fulmineo contropiede che gli risuonò in un orecchio, facendolo tornare immediatamente al presente. Draco ribatté, spingendolo quasi spalle al muro, e assestò dolcemente un altro tocco all’altezza dello stomaco, per poi strofinare delicatamente il fioretto fino a raggiungere il petto.

«Battuto di nuovo.» Sorrise, avvertendo il calore diffondersi per tutto il corpo e fino al basso ventre. Si sentì arrossire.

Potter ringhiò di nuovo, e contrasse le labbra frustrato.  _Perdere non gli piace, non più di quanto piaccia a me. A lui però piace ancora meno. Non che la pratica sia di grande aiuto, quando si è costretti ad accettare una sconfitta._  Scostò il fioretto dal petto di Potter, e finse di non guardare i muscoli rilassarsi sotto la pelle tesa, non appena la lama si allontanò.

«Facciamolo ancora» disse. Draco rise.

«Adesso sono stanco, Potter» si prese gioco di lui agitando il fioretto che teneva in mano con aria un po’ spazientita. «Cosa ci guadagno se ti concedo un terzo duello?»

Potter grugnì. «Un’altra occasione per battermi.»

«Sei un abile negoziatore.» Draco sorrise, e anche Potter ricambiò il suo sorriso. Sollevarono i fioretti e ricominciarono.

Dopo che Draco ebbe messo a segno la prima stoccata, Potter divenne più creativo. Cominciò a schivare e affondare, spingendo Draco indietro finché non si ritrovarono quasi contro la parete opposta.  _Bene_ , pensò Draco.  _Ecco un vero sfidante_. Per qualche minuto, i loro tempi di risposta e i movimenti divennero più caotici, forse per colpa dell’ora tarda, o forse perché Draco non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dall’addome di Harry, dall’incavo del suo ombelico, e perse il controllo del gioco. Non appena Draco si spostò in avanti, Potter impartì una spinta violenta al suo fioretto, nella direzione in cui pensava sarebbe giunto il contrattacco di Draco, colpendo invece il lato sinistro del petto di Draco. Con un movimento rapido, il fioretto scivolò sotto la pelle, e continuò ad affondare senza sforzo nel petto di Draco, finché non spuntò disgustosamente oltre la schiena. Draco guaì, e una scia sottile di sangue prese a colare dalla ferita. La lama aveva provocato un foro delle dimensioni di un pollice, ed era conficcata fino a circa un piede di distanza dall’elsa. Potter urlò.

Lasciò andare il fioretto che però rimase lì, infilato nel petto di Draco, che ondeggiava ancora leggermente per la violenza del colpo. Potter impallidì, e inizio ad agitarsi, ma subito avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita di Draco per sostenerlo, e premette una mano sulla piccola goccia di sangue che colava poco sopra il capezzolo sinistro.

«Oh mio Dio, oh mio Dio, Draco, mi dispiace tanto. Non permetterò che tu muoia. Ti porto subito in infermeria. Mi dispiace. Non volevo…» balbettò in maniera irrefrenabile, con gli occhi sempre più lucidi. «Stai bene? Riesci a parlare? Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto…»

Draco sorrise, sopraffatto dalla vicinanza del corpo di Harry, e percependo la vibrazione della lama nel suo corpo. Per un momento, pensò di essere stato benedetto, per aver ottenuto prima il bacio proibito, e ora anche un abbraccio proibito, e la sensazione di calore e pelle umida contro la propria. Le ginocchia gli cedettero appena, e si accasciò un poco verso Potter, con il braccio poggiato in maniera noncurante sulla schiena di Harry. Sollevò lo sguardo verso Harry, leggendo sul suo viso l’orrore, il rimpianto, la paura. Si guardarono per un attimo, entrambi incerti sul da farsi. Poi Draco ridacchiò.

«Harry» disse piano. Afferrò la lama e prese a tirare lentamente.

«Draco, no. Non farlo, potresti peggiorare la situazione!» Le dita di Harry si mossero contro il petto di Draco, e lui avvertì il capezzolo divenire duro in risposta a quel tocco. L’emorragia si era fermata, e il sangue fuoriuscito dalla ferita era diventato appiccicoso sul palmo di Harry. Harry lo strinse con il braccio che gli teneva intorno alla vita, quasi temesse che Draco fosse in procinto di crollare. «Per favore, fermati, così ti fai male…» mormorò con ansia, il suo respiro rapido che si infrangeva sul viso di Draco.

Draco estrasse lentamente la lama dal petto. Prima l’afferrò per l’impugnatura, poi girò la lama tracciando svelto un semicerchio.

«Harry» disse, sempre a bassa voce, ma con tono più ironico. «Questo fioretto è molto costoso. I fioretti della scuola hanno su di essi degli stupidi incantesimi retrattili. Questo» scosse la lama che tagliò l’aria. «Questo è stato progettato per colpire. È in grado di perforare, se gli si imprime una pressione sufficiente.» Harry lo fissò, sbattendo le palpebre. «Davvero, Harry. Sto bene. È solo un graffio. Sul serio. Guarda.» Indicò il petto dove, esattamente come aveva detto, si scorgeva solo un taglio superficiale. «Sto bene.»

Harry osservò la ferita, con la mano ancora poggiata sul petto di Draco, e il braccio avvolto intorno alla vita dell’altro. E fu allora che Draco si accorse che stavano tremando. Respiravano a fatica, con l’adrenalina che scorreva loro nelle vene. Dopo pochi istanti, Harry lasciò cadere le braccia e fece un passo indietro, arrossendo furiosamente.

«Credo di aver vinto, finalmente» disse, dopo un breve e scomodo silenzio.

Draco rise.


	9. Intoccabile

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It’s hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water’s getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_‘Cause you’re everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath it’s you I breathe_

_You’re everything I know that makes me believe_

_Riconosco il modo in cui mi fai sentire_

_È difficile pensare che potresti non essere reale_

_Avverto che ora le acque stanno diventando profonde_

_Cerco di lavare via da me il dolore_

_Perché per me sei ovunque_

_E quando respiro è te che respiro_

_Sei tutto ciò che conosco e questo mi spinge a credere_

_Michelle Branch,_ Everywhere

 

 

Draco fissò la scatola lunga e sottile sulla scrivania di fronte a lui. Era arrivato più tardi di quanto si aspettasse, un’intera settimana dopo, a essere precisi. Gli era costato buona parte dei soldi ricevuti durante le vacanze, quindi una somma tutt’altro che esigua. Ogni Natale, giunto a casa, suo padre faceva scivolare un consistente quantitativo di denaro nella tasca della sua giacca, la sua ‘strenna natalizia’, così che potesse divertirsi mentre soggiornava alla villa. Sebbene Draco continuasse a ritenere che frequentare luoghi scandalosamente costosi senza un soldo in tasca avesse un’attrattiva di gran lunga maggiore, una sorta di fascino d’altri tempi. Portare del denaro gli pareva una cosa talmente mediocre e grossolana, e inoltre vi era puntualmente qualcuno pronto a occuparsi del suo conto, quando squadrava con disprezzo quelli che osavano chiedergli di pagare. E più diventava adulto, più si accorgeva che le persone facevano a gara pur di saldare le sue spese. Contemporaneamente, la paghetta elargita da suo padre era aumentata costantemente, e la sua strenna natalizia aveva raggiunto una cifra davvero esorbitante. Perciò, il suo gruzzolo di denaro se ne stava sopra il comò, o nel suo cappotto, o dentro uno spesso vaso in terracotta sulla scrivania, che un tempo aveva ospitato i carboni ardenti per il suo cucciolo di salamandra, e che adesso era colmo di monete.

Ma Draco raramente spendeva in quei giorni. Sua madre gli prestava mille attenzioni, conosceva i suoi gusti e le sue necessità, gli regalava vestiti e ogni genere di raffinatezze. In passato, aveva notato il suo amore per i libri e ne aveva acquistata un’enorme collezione, che diveniva via via sempre più vasta, tanto che era stato necessario innalzare ulteriormente il soffitto a volta della sua biblioteca. In tenera età aveva mostrato un interesse per la musica, e lei gli aveva donato un’ampia selezione di spartiti musicali. A riprova della sua vecchia motivazione, il violoncello che gli aveva comprato per il suo dodicesimo compleanno, e su cui aveva imparato a eseguire tre brani, ora giaceva in un angolo a prendere la polvere. La sua abilità in pozioni era stata premiata con un laboratorio personale, che gli ricordava principalmente la scuola, lo studio, i piccoli tagli che si infliggeva quando affettava il bergamotto troppo vicino al nocciolo, e Harry Potter. Draco aveva anche compreso che, diversamente dalle predilezioni reputate dignitose e che venivano soddisfatte senza remore dai suoi genitori, la sua spiccata preferenza per gli alcolici e la musica pop a tutto volume, nonché l’attrazione che provava per le sit-com Babbane, e, occasionalmente, per la letteratura Babbana, non ricevevano la medesima considerazione.

Da ragazzino aveva avuto l’abitudine di dissipare con leggerezza la sua paghetta in gingilli ricercati, oltraggiosi, impressionanti, ridicoli o semplicemente costosi. Comprava per capriccio, oppure spinto da un’ossessione, un hobby, il desiderio di un hobby, o per punire i suoi genitori, gli amici, se stesso. Aveva acquistato di frequente cose strane e bizzarre, quali dischi come  _Women with Steak Knives_ *, che sparava a tutto volume per settimane fino a frantumare la cristalleria conservata tre piani sotto il suo. Possedeva tutta la migliore tecnologia Babbana, quali televisori, radio, computer e l’intera serie  _Flying Circus_  dei Monty Python su DVD. Ma possedeva anche i ritratti di alcuni famigerati maghi che si erano divorati le mani da soli o avevano bollito dei neonati o si erano innamorati di troppe donne o troppi uomini; fiale di sabbia annerita dal sangue perché proveniente da luoghi in cui erano avvenuti dei massacri; una collezione di oggetti a scopo puramente sessuale (aveva di tutto, dagli strumenti in plastica più comuni alle attrezzature sadomaso più estreme, come i morsetti per i capezzoli, un ferro da arroventare e, curiosamente, un kit per l’auto-circoncisione), che Draco aveva rinvenuto in un antico armadio cinese di oltre seicento anni, accanto a una raccolta di armi, sciabole asiatiche e africane, coltelli e pistole americane con il calcio finemente lavorato, e una dose di antrace accuratamente conservata. (‘Sesso e morte’ si era detto. ‘Che altro esiste?’) Con il trascorrere degli anni, aveva comprato anche numerosi animali, solitamente uccelli o rettili, rari ed esotici, che finivano inevitabilmente nelle mani degli elfi domestici, designati come custodi del suo piccolo zoo privato. Ma, recentemente, l’emozione provocatagli da tutti quegli acquisti si era affievolita, e aveva preferito accantonare la maggior parte di essi.

Ciò che aveva comprato stavolta era invece un dono, un dono segreto. Aveva impiegato il suo primo giorno a casa per le vacanze a sfogliare cataloghi, finché non aveva finalmente trovato il modello ideale. Sottile, d’argento, semplice ed elegante, affilato e bellissimo. Quel fioretto aveva gli stessi incantesimi del suo: una piccola pressione e avrebbe potuto penetrare un corpo, un ostacolo, una cassa toracica o un cuore che batte. Sorrise al pensiero, e strofinò la cicatrice ormai sbiadita appena sopra il capezzolo sinistro. Aveva sperato che il fioretto giungesse a Hogwarts come regalo di Natale, ma Natale era arrivato e se ne era andato, e adesso avrebbe dovuto inviarlo a due giorni dal rientro a scuola. Se quel dono fosse stato per chiunque altro, lo avrebbe portato con sé e consegnato di persona. ‘Sì,’ avrebbe detto ‘è tardi. L’ho ordinato tempo fa, ma lo hanno spedito solo l’altro giorno. È incredibilmente costoso. Forza, aprilo’. Ma non in quel caso. Non poteva presentarsi da Harry Potter con un regalo. Era fuori discussione.

Estrasse il pregiato fioretto dalla scatola e lo afferrò saldamente con la mano destra. Lo fece oscillare in un giro completo e ascoltò il suono che emetteva, infine aprì il palmo sinistro e vi spinse contro la lama.

 

****

 

Draco aveva provato a non pensare a Harry, durante la cena avvenuta al suo rientro, sforzandosi di sorridere ed essere cortese. Come di consueto, a tavola non c’erano soltanto i suoi genitori, ma anche numerosi ospiti. Quella sera in particolare, vi erano tre Mangiamorte con le loro mogli, quattro bambini con meno di dieci anni, e due intriganti ragazze che avevano più o meno la sua età, in visita da un qualche paese scandinavo (Svezia? Norvegia? Non lo ricordava), con l’addirittura più accattivante fratello maggiore. Trovandosi invischiato in un intenso gioco di movimenti e sguardi seducenti, con un paio di profondi occhi blu che lo scrutavano dall’altro lato del tavolo, per poi abbassarsi lentamente, un sopracciglio inarcato e un mezzo sorriso via via sempre più ampio in quel viso scandinavo, Draco si era domandato se fosse attratto dagli uomini quanto dalle donne, o se preferisse effettivamente gli uomini. Non aveva saputo darsi una risposta certa. Il sorriso sbilenco dell’altro gli aveva rammentato Harry, e lo aveva ricambiato.

Quella stessa sera, sua madre si era recata nella sua camera da letto, mentre se ne stava sdraiato sulla schiena in pantaloni di flanella e una vecchia maglietta a sfogliare i cataloghi di scherma. Aveva già ristretto le sue opzioni a sei fioretti, ma continuava a essere indeciso. Voltava pigramente le pagine patinate, giocherellando con il bordo elastico dei pantaloni, e si era ritrovato a ripensare a Harry, ridicolmente mezzo nudo con quella vecchia cintura che gli teneva su i calzoni, e sul viso un sorriso accennato e un’espressione determinata. Ricordava la sensazione del braccio di Harry intorno alla vita, le sue dita sul petto, quelle labbra, quella lingua sulla sua. Aveva lasciato andare il catalogo, quando sua madre era entrata, con la copertina rivoltata, e aveva percepito un lieve senso di colpa, prima di ripetersi mentalmente che non c’era ancora nulla che dovesse nascondere.

‘Oh, Draco! Non so dirti quanto sia bello rivederti di nuovo nella tua stanza.’ Gli aveva sorriso osservandolo, facendo scorrere sulla cassettiera le dita affusolate, e affondando i piedi nudi sul tappeto. Aveva sciolto lo chignon che manteneva in alto i suoi lunghi capelli, di un biondo abbagliante, e si era seduta sul letto, guardando verso di lui. Gli aveva rivolto un altro mezzo sorriso, vagamente triste stavolta, e carezzato i capelli. ‘Il mio splendido ragazzo’ aveva proseguito. ‘Che ne sarà di te! State crescendo tutti così in fretta, rinchiusi in quella scuola polverosa dove non posso vederti.’ Lui aveva ridacchiato. Il vero peccato non era in un catalogo, ma dentro la sua testa, ed entrambi erano ben più difficili da nascondere. Aveva lasciato andare l’elastico dei pantaloni e poggiato la mano sulla pancia.

‘Mi sei mancata anche tu, mamma’ aveva detto, ricambiando il sorriso di lei. C’era una parte di lui che era finalmente felice. Stranamente, spaventosamente felice, tanto da rendergli il sorriso più ampio, fargli provare un’assurda leggerezza, e indurlo a credere di essere riuscito a superare i propri limiti. Naturalmente, non era la prima volta che dava la caccia a una preda difficile. L’anno precedente, era stato ossessionato dall’idea di raggiungere il letto di quella Corvonero, che gli opponeva resistenza. La sua reputazione, in fondo, aveva dei vantaggi ma anche degli svantaggi. Era attraente, ricco, divertente ed elegante, però ugualmente spietato, a volte crudele, e spesso insensibile. Ma alla fine l’aveva spuntata, infilandosi tra le cosce di lei. Ed era stato allora che aveva compreso che la conquista non lo rendeva felice. Lo faceva sentire soddisfatto solo per brevi istanti. Lo faceva sentire potente, persuasivo e affascinante. Immaginava di essere felice, e aveva persino provato a vantarsene, sfoggiando la sua piccola puttanella. Ma non era servito, e la cosa lo aveva fatto infuriare. Perché non era felice? Aveva al suo braccio una brillante e bella ragazza, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, e che sua madre avrebbe approvato. I suoi genitori erano Mangiamorte, lei non lo era però condivideva in maniera discreta determinate idee politiche. Soltanto Pansy, di fronte a quella nuova avventura, aveva storto un po’ il naso, ed era tornata alla sua lettura. L’interesse di Draco per la gonnella Corvonero era scemato di lì a poco, per poi scomparire del tutto nell’arco di un paio di settimane. L’ultima volta che l’aveva guardata negli occhi scorgendovi delle lacrime, aveva avvertito un diffuso senso di noia e disagio. Il pensiero dell’amore prima non lo aveva mai turbato. Adesso invece...

Amava Harry? Come faceva a saperlo?

Harry si era allontanato da lui tremante, e con la mano insanguinata. Gli aveva fissato il petto con sguardo atterrito, angosciato, colpevole, ma anche con qualcos’altro. Draco non era certo se fosse stato soltanto il frutto della sua immaginazione, ma gli era parso di vedere qualcos’altro, qualcosa che aveva spinto quel palmo insanguinato a rimanere sul suo petto, persino dopo che lo aveva rassicurato sulle sue condizioni. Draco supponeva che neppure Harry avesse realizzato quel qualcosa. Che Harry solitamente non fosse interessato ai ragazzi, specialmente a quelli come Draco, era indubitabile. Sebbene spesso Draco si fosse domandato se tra Harry e Ron potesse esservi stato un qualche trascorso. In seguito a svariati attacchi di gelosia, sfogati contro alcuni ragazzini del primo anno che si erano trovati nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, aveva però concluso che fossero entrambi troppo innocenti per mettere in pratica gli scenari partoriti dalla sua mente.

Per i Grifondoro, la lussuria combaciava con l’amore, la devozione, l’ammirazione, il concepire dei figli. Bastava davvero poco a ipotizzare le fantasie masturbatorie di Harry Potter: posizione del missionario, una bella ragazza, un sorriso dolce, un sacco di ‘Ti amo’, rose sul comodino, una morbida trapunta sul letto, un tramonto e il Canone di Pachelbel in sottofondo. Probabilmente per lui lussuria significava sguardi e tocchi languidi, gemiti casti e avere un orgasmo all’unisono. Probabilmente era delicato, con i capelli che gli ricadevano sugli occhi, e le labbra socchiuse, a nascondere i denti che non utilizzava mai. Probabilmente il corpo della sua amante non recava alcun segno, né lividi, né morsi, né lacrime versate. Doveva essere un fare l’amore non sudato né tanto meno appiccicoso. E Draco si era preparato. Era pronto e disposto ad assecondare ogni esigenza dell’altro, se solo Harry fosse riuscito ad accettare l’idea di avere un ‘ragazzo’ al posto di una ‘ragazza’. E, per un attimo o due in quello spogliatoio, Draco aveva percepito che forse Harry poteva, e ne era stato immensamente felice.

Sua madre lo aveva osservato, sdraiato sulla schiena e con il catalogo rivoltato al suo fianco. Gli aveva carezzato i capelli, e lo aveva guardato come se sospettasse in lui una qualche diversità, un dettaglio che stentava a riconoscere. E ciò aveva reso Draco nervoso. A volte si chiedeva se sua madre avesse il dono della telepatia, o perlomeno quello dell’empatia. Molto spesso era in grado di indovinare quello che provava solamente sfiorandogli un polso. Una piccola parte di lui avrebbe voluto raccontarle ogni cosa, domandarle consigli, essere avvolto dalle braccia di lei e udirla affermare che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che tutto si sarebbe risolto.

‘Mamma’ avrebbe detto in quel caso. ‘Credo sia successo. Penso di essermi innamorato. O ci sono vicino, più di quanto sia mai accaduto in passato. Capita veramente tanto in fretta? Si può realmente amare qualcuno che ti odia? Cosa dovrei fare? Ucciderlo oppure trascinarlo nella mia stanza e rinchiuderlo nell’armadio, così da poterlo violentare tutte le volte che voglio? E se non riuscissi più a lasciarlo andare?’ Ma non aveva pronunciato nessuna di queste parole.

Lei non si era mai espressa riguardo le sue relazioni sessuali, e lui non era nemmeno certo che ne fosse a conoscenza. C’erano stati momenti in cui si era sentito quasi sicuro della consapevolezza di lei, e aveva immaginato che tollerasse la sua passione per i ragazzi in attesa del matrimonio con la ragazza giusta. Uno scambio equo, insomma, aveva pensato Draco. Poi vi erano stati altri momenti, momenti come quello, in cui si era chiesto se lei si sarebbe vergognata delle sue schermaglie amorose. Se sarebbe rimasta inorridita di fronte alla prospettiva del cuore di lui rapito da qualcuno che suo padre odiava, da qualcuno venerato da quel branco di idioti che governava il Mondo Magico, e che già anni prima aveva distrutto il Signore Oscuro. Qualcuno che non sarebbe mai stato un Mangiamorte, e che non avrebbe mai smesso di combatterli.

A sua madre la politica non interessava. Non era una Mangiamorte, e si limitava soltanto a intrattenerli nella sua casa. Organizzava feste, cene, chiacchierava con le mogli di quelli più potenti, e forniva raccomandazioni per i loro figli in cerca di un lavoro. Discuteva con Lord Voldemort, come con Bill Parkinson o Rufus Goyle, ma Draco non riusciva a ricordare di averla mai udita nominare ‘Harry Potter’, figurarsi accennarvi con disprezzo. Forse le sarebbe piaciuto. Forse lo avrebbe preso sotto la sua ala protettrice, rivestendo anche per lui il ruolo di madre. Forse lui avrebbe ricambiato il suo affetto, e si sarebbe lasciato aiutare da lei, che lo avrebbe condotto nella sua elegante stanza da bagno, e gli avrebbe tagliato i capelli, come tante volte aveva fatto con Draco. Lo avrebbe reso più bello, vestendolo con abiti comodi e della giusta misura. Lo avrebbe viziato, strofinandogli la schiena e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia, prima di invitarlo a raggiungere Draco per divertirsi con lui.

‘Madre’ avrebbe esclamato Draco alla fine, una volta che lei si fosse affezionata a Harry come a un secondo figlio. ‘Madre, credo di essermi innamorato di lui. Cosa devo fare?’

‘Oh, Draco! Ma è fantastico, l’amore è una cosa straordinaria. È un ragazzo dolcissimo, e sono certa che ricambia i tuoi sentimenti. Perciò rimarrà qui, con te, e al diavolo le convinzioni di tuo padre. Voglio che tu abbia tutto ciò che desideri’ lei gli avrebbe risposto. Era stata una fantasia meravigliosa.

Ma lui non aveva domandato nulla, e lei non gli aveva dato alcuna risposta. Aveva continuato a osservarlo, e carezzargli i capelli. ‘Qualcosa è cambiato’ aveva affermato invece. ‘È successo qualcosa a scuola, Draco caro?’

Lui aveva chiuso gli occhi. ‘Successo? Hmmm. Be’, ho vinto un torneo di scherma l’altra settimana. Sono il primo della classe in Aritmanzia, e il mio voto in Pozioni è molto buono.’ Lei gli aveva sfiorato una guancia delicatamente, per poi poggiargli il palmo della mano sul petto.

‘Hmmm’ aveva replicato. ‘C’è qualcosa che non mi dici. Si tratta di una ragazza? Ti sei finalmente innamorato di quella sciocca di Pansy? Bene, ti scodinzolava dietro così disperatamente, l’ultima volta che è stata qui.’

Lui aveva riso. ‘Oh, mamma! Non è una sciocca. Pansy è un’ottima amica. Ma soltanto un’amica. Vuoi che mi innamori di lei?’

‘Voglio solo che tu stia attento. A proposito, sua madre ha mandato un gufo l’altra settimana. Ci verranno a trovare per il giorno di Santo Stefano. Sono sicura che sarà una visita piacevole anche per te.’ Lui aveva sorriso e scosso la testa, intanto che lei sospirava con fare melodrammatico, rannicchiandosi accanto a lui, e poggiando la testa sul suo petto. ‘Suppongo che tu non possa rimanere il mio bambino in eterno.’

‘Ah, no?’ Aveva finto un po’ di ansia, e le aveva avvolto le spalle sottili in un abbraccio. ‘Non sta scritto da nessuna parte.’ Lei aveva sollevato la testa, lo aveva guardato sorridente, e lo aveva baciato sulla fronte. ‘Allora, chi sarebbero questi scandinavi?’ aveva domandato lui.

‘Intendi Jan e le sue sorelle? I figli di uno degli amici di tuo padre. Vengono dalla Norvegia. Tuo padre ultimamente frequenta diversi norvegesi che pare abbiano qui degli interessi politici, ma non ne so abbastanza a riguardo. Trascorreranno il Natale con noi. Ti piaceranno, vedrai. Sono decisamente affascinanti.’

‘Sì, certo, affascinanti. Scommetto che ci sarà da divertirsi.’ Lei lo aveva osservato di nuovo con aria seria, percorrendogli con un dito il profilo della mascella. E si era sentito come se potesse perforargli l’anima con uno sguardo. Gli aveva sorriso, sempre tristemente, quasi che vederlo diventare un adulto le stesse davvero spezzando un po’ il cuore.

Fin da che era bambino, non aveva mai voluto separarsi a lungo da lui. Sgambettava appena, e già lo conduceva nei suoi viaggi per il mondo, ai tè e alle serate piene di chiacchiere inutili, nelle lunghe passeggiate sulle rive del Tamigi, della Senna, nei giardini dei burocrati e dei piccolo borghesi. Era stato con lei negli interminabili pomeriggi trascorsi con le mogli dei politici, alcuni provenienti da piccoli paesi con nomi strani, lontani e dimenticati. Avevano visitato insieme numerosi luoghi storici, partecipato alle aste di vendita degli elfi domestici, a eventi di beneficenza. Erano stati in giro a fare spese, in signorili strade acciottolate che ospitavano i migliori tessuti, la più pregiata porcellana cinese, le pozioni più costose, le pergamene di qualità e gli oggetti magici più raffinati. Draco adorava sua madre, e lei non faceva che adularlo e coccolarlo, rivestendolo con gli abiti più belli, mentre gli carezzava il palmo di una mano per indicargli di rimanere seduto. Lo cullava se aveva sonno e cantava per lui. E se era costretta ad assentarsi per sbrigare qualche commissione, non tornava mai senza un regalo, così da farsi perdonare. Suo padre osservava distrattamente questi suoi comportamenti.

Draco aveva fama di essere stato terribilmente capriccioso. Una volta suo padre si era visto costretto a rinviare una riunione importante, che si stava svolgendo nel suo studio, per accorrere alle urla del figlio che, sconvolto per essere stato lasciato solo troppo a lungo nella sua cameretta, aveva dato fuoco alle scarpe con uno scoppio di magia spontanea. Un’altra volta aveva praticamente strozzato un elfo domestico, che aveva osato dirgli che sua madre in quel momento era impegnata, e che dunque non avrebbe potuto occuparsi della pittura per le dita che putroppo era terminata. Un’altra ancora aveva gettato un gattino tigrato da un balcone al secondo piano, perché suo padre aveva insistito per mandarlo a letto, mentre lui voleva continuare a stare in giardino con sua madre a catturare le lucciole. A dodici anni, non gli avevano permesso di partecipare a una festa per ragazzi, e Draco aveva grattato via la carta da parati di tutte le camere per gli ospiti del terzo piano. Quando sua madre per un impegno imprevisto non lo aveva accompagnato alla stazione, dopo le vacanze natalizie del secondo anno, era salito in cima alla torre più alta di Hogwarts con la sua preziosa collezione di antiche palle in vetro con la neve, e le aveva lasciate cadere una per una tra le inferriate della ringhiera, ascoltandole scoppiare e frantumarsi sui gradini in pietra, rimbalzare contro le arcate, per poi schiantarsi subito sotto. Si era arrabbiato, aveva ringhiato, e urlato. Era viziato, e gli mancava sua madre.

Lo aveva guardato negli occhi, quasi avvertisse per davvero la mancanza di quel ragazzino problematico e iroso, che necessitava delle sue attenzioni come l’aria che respirava, e il cui volto si illuminava nell’attimo in cui lei varcava la soglia di una stanza. Le labbra di lui ora non si arricciavano più in un broncio infantile. Soffriva, ma lei non ne era più la causa. E, mentre, ricambiava il suo sguardo, Draco era stato certo che lo avesse intuito. Si era sentito lievemente in colpa, con una mano che vagava sul catalogo patinato al suo fianco.

‘Mi manchi, sai, quando non ci sei’ aveva detto lei, scompigliandogli i capelli in maniera giocosa. 

 

‘Anche tu mi manchi, mamma.’

 

****

 

Si era addormentato e aveva sognato di essere inghiottito dal silenzio, torri sferzate da un vento gelido, di violentare e essere violentato, mani pesanti coperte da altre aristocratiche, l’odore dei vecchi banchi di quercia nell’aula del professor Rüf, la sensazione del proprio sangue caldo sulla pelle. Si era svegliato rendendosi conto di avere le guance bagnate, e poi era scivolato di nuovo in quei sogni traboccanti di polvere.

 

****

 

«Sono dei barbari, non è vero?» La voce era di Jan, ed era suadente, sofisticata, con un accento straniero, ma ugualmente limpida e comprensibile. Sussurrò quella frase con un tono malizioso, che fece sorridere Draco, non appena percepì qualcuno parlargli così vicino all’orecchio, ma al di fuori del suo campo visivo.

Draco era fermo, con l’indice premuto sui denti, sullo specchio della porta dello spazioso salotto, dove sua madre stava intrattenendo gli ospiti. Ve ne erano circa cinquanta quella sera, e Draco ne conosceva e detestava la maggior parte. Alcuni erano straordinariamente attraenti, con folti capelli grigi, gambe lunghe e slanciate, vestiti con abiti eleganti e sul volto uno sguardo pigramente annoiato. Quelli erano gli uomini che lo avevano sedotto e lusingato, che gli avevano solleticato la nuca con le labbra, leccato un ginocchio e detto che era bello. Quelli erano gli uomini che aveva cercato, quelli nei cui letti si era insinuato. Vi era stato un tempo in cui aveva avuto fame di ciò che potevano dargli, degli scambi che era disposto ad accettare, ma aveva finito con l’odiare se stesso. Adesso lo scrutavano con occhi carichi di sottintesi, un braccio avvolto intorno alle loro mogli paffute e l’altra mano che reggeva un cocktail. Draco li guardò, ma un attimo dopo dovette distogliere lo sguardo.

Era stato il più grosso e stupido di loro ad averlo molestato da piccolo. Draco osservò le loro mani grandi e arrossate stringere i piatti, i frammenti di salmone affumicato che avevano tra i baffi, le loro risate chiassose. Erano indubbiamente dei barbari, tutti forza bruta e lussuria, prepotenti e assassini e avrebbero certamente meritato di essere condannati. Erano quelli gli uomini che il Ministero tentava di catturare, additando i loro marchi, intanto che se ne stavano seduti in un qualche parco Babbano, o a ubriacarsi per strada, o a minacciare i Sanguesporco, lanciando mattoni contro le loro finestre. Erano indelicati, insensati, e meri seguaci di uomini più intelligenti. Draco avvertiva una sorta di giustizia poetica nel fatto che quegli uomini, che da adulti avevano esercitato un completo potere su di lui, fossero esattamente il genere di persone che lui invece dominava a scuola. In quel momento, però, notò che non stavano guardando lui, ma occhieggiavano due ragazzi che ridacchiavano sopra i loro succhi di zucca in un angolo, e gli venne da vomitare.

«Sì» disse, voltandosi verso Jan, e poggiandosi allo stipite della porta. «Lo sono.»

«Voi inglesi sembrate godere della vostra arroganza. È una cosa talmente… di cattivo gusto.» Jan fece un passo avanti, accostandosi di più a Draco, e allacciando le mani dietro la schiena. «Ho idea che tu nasconda le tue vere abilità.» Draco poteva percepire il suo respiro sulla guancia. «In Norvegia si racconta che la tua famiglia pratichi anche incantesimi inconsueti. Trucchi da bacchetta, e maledizioni molto, molto potenti.»

Draco sporse un po’ in fuori il mento, passando appena la lingua sulla parte interna del labbro inferiore. «Infatti.»

«Infatti» ripeté Jan, spostando lo sguardo sul bottone slacciato al di sotto della gola di Draco, che esponeva con noncuranza la clavicola.

Attraversarono il maniero lentamente, con i dorsi delle mani che si sfioravano di tanto in tanto, e le loro voci che echeggiavano nelle profonde scale in pietra, allarmando i ritratti dei seriosi Malfoy vissuti nei secoli. Jan trascorse il resto della serata facendo ridere Draco, e riuscendo persino a toccarlo mentre lo faceva. Sul polso, sulla spalla, e infine con un indice trascinato dalla coscia fino al ginocchio. Draco si domandò, in maniera distaccata ma incuriosita, che cosa avrebbe potuto rappresentare per Jan, che cosa avrebbe significato per l’altro conquistarlo. Uno non la tirava tanto per le lunghe per ottenere una pura gratificazione sessuale, rifletté. Aveva avuto un mucchio di opportunità per sbatterlo contro un muro, infilargli le dita nei pantaloni, afferrare la pelle pallida del suo collo e succhiare, lasciandogli un segno. Ma Jan non aveva fatto nessuna di queste cose. Perciò Draco attese, partecipando alla danza della seduzione. Lo accarezzò a sua volta per poi ritrarsi, lo accarezzò di nuovo, e si ritrasse ancora.

Draco sapeva bene come gestire una trattativa, e l’affrontò con confortevole familiarità, sentendosi potente e desiderabile. Ma, contemporaneamente, anche stranamente distratto, stranamente disinteressato.

Jan era bello, simpatico, esotico sotto determinati aspetti, eloquente e colto, ma Draco non poté impedirsi di domandarsi che cosa Harry avrebbe pensato di lui. Paragonò l’ampiezza delle spalle di Jan a quella di Harry, si chiese se Jan tirasse di scherma, e che cosa avrebbe potuto farlo arrabbiare, scatenando la sua ira. Jan non appariva uno facile alla collera. Aveva parlato di magia inconsueta, di quella che poteva ferire, imporre dei vincoli, o torturare. Pareva interessante, dunque, però anche freddo, ambizioso, subdolo, scaltro. Aveva le idee chiare. Fin troppo chiare. In lui non vi era alcun mistero, niente che avesse davvero colpito Draco. In fin dei conti, Jan un po’ gli somigliava. Non aveva mai immaginato se stesso come una persona monogama, come qualcuno leale, fedele, devoto, affidabile. E tuttavia, quando avvertì il fresco palmo dell’altro sulla parte posteriore del collo, seppe con certezza quasi fastidiosa che non avrebbe invitato quel ragazzo nel suo letto, che non lo voleva, che non avrebbe avuto pace, che non avrebbe potuto apprezzare quelle mani sul suo corpo, perché gli avrebbero ricordato le mani di Harry sebbene, inevitabilmente, non lo fossero.

Era curiosamente indifferente. Aveva assaporato una sfida ben più importante, e ora non era più disposto a rinunciarvi. Perché non poteva semplicemente scopare quel ragazzo, godere della sua pelle scandinava e poi addormentarsi, pensando a una cicatrice, all’odore di cotone bagnato e sangue, a labbra timide, alla purezza e dolcezza che sperava di ottenere e che non aveva neppure cominciato a esplorare sul serio? No. Non avrebbe funzionato. Draco ormai aveva per la testa qualcun altro, e si sentiva inquieto.

Jan parve intuirlo, parve percepire l’esitazione di Draco. Così, per impressionarlo e ottenere la sua attenzione, gli raccontò degli incantesimi più assurdi, brutali, belli, e divertenti che conosceva. Prese la bacchetta di Draco e giocò con essa, evocando sfere di luce, suoni, e facendo tremare il pavimento. «Ti mostrerò cosa potresti fare, senza bacchetta» disse. Gli spiegò come sussurrare una singola parola, in grado di creare oggetti senza peso, farli levitare al di sopra del lucido pavimento in legno, di far stillare acqua dalle pareti, o sangue, o gin, e riportare infine la situazione alla normalità. Una parola in grado di spezzare tutte le ossa di un corpo umano, provocare un dolore lancinante, e far impazzire gli uomini.

Gli bisbigliò altre bizzarre parole che fecero rimpicciolire e ricrescere le mani di Draco, che lo indussero a parlare in lingue straniere che non comprendeva, e che permisero loro di vedere, per un attimo o due, attraverso i vestiti di alcuni ospiti che stavano andando via, facendoli ridere in cima alla tromba delle scale.

Tornarono nel salotto, ormai vuoto, a osservare gli elfi domestici che raccoglievano i piatti, e ripulivano da briciole e avanzi il tavolo. Jan prese un coltello d’argento decorato che era affisso sul muro, sussurrò su di esso, facendolo librare sopra la testa di un ignaro elfo domestico. Un altro elfo urlò, mandando in frantumi un piatto sul pavimento, e il coltello precipitò velocemente verso il suo volto, arretrando subito dopo per andare a riposizionarsi sopra il sostegno alla parete. Draco rise, massaggiandosi il collo. E notò che Jan lo stava studiando, che lo guardava quasi rivolgendogli una muta richiesta, in attesa del suo consenso, del suo desiderio, di una sua dimostrazione di necessità, e Draco comprese quanto fosse potente, essere innamorati. Lo rendeva intoccabile.

 

****

 

Al brunch del giorno di Santo Stefano erano presenti anche i Parkinson. Sedettero tutti alla tavola dei Malfoy e mangiarono anatra arrosto. Pansy non amava particolarmente l’anatra. Prese in considerazione la possibilità di professarsi vegetariana, solo per evitare di prendere un boccone di quel volatile, e avvertire la cartilagine tra i denti, quei duri pezzetti di grasso gommoso, lo scricchiolio degli ossicini che teneva sulla punta della lingua, lasciandoli scivolare con accortezza nel tovagliolo al momento opportuno. Con le verdure, il formaggio, il pane, era invece su un terreno sicuro. La verdura le piaceva, persino i cavolini di Bruxelles e gli spinaci. Lì non vi era alcuna sorpresa, nulla di inatteso con consistenze strane o brandelli che si bloccavano in gola. Sorrise dolcemente e fece un cenno cortese alla signora Malfoy, che stava chiacchierando con sua madre, a proposito della scuola, dei M.A.G.O., delle uniformi, e del diploma. Sua madre si toccò i capelli, sollevando la coda di cavallo, e arricciandone un ciuffo intorno a un dito, per poi lasciarla ricadere lungo la schiena.

«Se solo avessi avuto un altro figlio…» stava dicendo la signora Malfoy. «Be’, sarebbe stato divertente poter giocare con i capelli di una bambina. Draco tiene i suoi sempre troppo corti!» Aveva sorriso, e si era sporta a scompigliare quei capelli sottili, spingendoli via dagli occhi di Draco. Per un istante erano rimasti su, rivelando i suoi occhi, la fronte ampia, le sopracciglia ben disegnate, una delle quali inarcata in direzione di sua madre. Aveva scosso la testa, sorridente, e i capelli erano ricaduti a ricoprirgli la fronte. Pareva così felice, pensò Pansy. Bizzarramente, inquietantemente felice.

Draco raramente sembrava felice, persino quando era contento. Pansy era abituata a vederlo compiaciuto, vittorioso, o anche sollevato. Lo aveva visto raccontare storielle divertenti, prendersi gioco dei più piccoli, conquistare ottimi voti, spuntarla nelle discussioni, o addirittura battere Potter a Quidditch. Ma, osservandolo, realizzò che era la prima volta che lo vedeva felice. Scrutò le ragazze scandinave e si interrogò.  _È una di loro?_  Chinò il capo sul piatto e mise il broncio, ma avvertì un piede calciarle la gamba e dovette risollevarlo. Draco stava sorridendo al suo piatto di insalata, e trafiggeva la lattuga con la forchetta. Alzò lo sguardo e le fece l’occhiolino.

Pansy era attonita. Draco era veramente su di giri. Fissò di nuovo le ragazze. Parlavano tra loro a bassa voce e in un’altra lingua. Passò dunque a esaminare il ragazzo. Forse era lui. Era bello, indubbiamente. Con occhi blu profondi e aperti, la pelle chiara, i capelli biondo platino. Lo sguardo che rivolgeva a Draco esprimeva chiaramente desiderio, era quello del cacciatore che insegue la preda. Pansy lo aveva visto un milione di volte. Draco, però, appariva inconsapevole, oppure lo stava ignorando di proposito. Pansy si domandò cosa diavolo stesse succedendo.

Se si fosse trattato esclusivamente di quel pasto, di quegli sguardi, di quel sorriso, avrebbe potuto supporre che fosse contento di essere a casa, rilassato nella luce chiara che filtrava dalle finestre, e per l’ottimo umore di sua madre e il compiacimento di suo padre nel saperlo tanto bravo a scuola. Ma non era solamente quello. Mentre rientravano a casa in treno, Pansy aveva notato sul suo volto quella medesima espressione, intanto che se ne stava a leggere, raggomitolato sul sedile davanti a lei. Era una sorta di espressione malinconica, ma carica di speranza. Uno sguardo enormemente soddisfatto, quasi gli fosse stata promessa in dono una scopa nuova, o quasi si fossero finalmente trovati sul punto di vincere la Coppa delle Case. Anche allora lo aveva attribuito alla conclusione di un quadrimestre pesante, e all’inizio delle vacanze. Anche allora, però, non era stata la prima volta che aveva rilevato quello sguardo sul suo viso.

La prima volta che vi aveva fatto caso era stato a Pozioni, a un paio di settimane dalla fine delle lezioni. Aveva esibito un’aria vagamente sognante per tutto il tempo, senza prestare a Piton alcuna attenzione, e senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di nasconderlo. La sera precedente era stato in punizione fino a tardi, e la mattina, di buon ora, Pansy lo aveva beccato a fissare il fuoco, con quello sguardo che esprimeva… Cosa? Chiarezza? Felicità? Tranquillità? Pace? Sì. Somigliava alla pace. C’era sul suo viso un’espressione talmente calma che lei aveva finito per scambiarla per sonnolenza. Più tardi, nella sala comune, alcuni ragazzini del primo anno lo avevano urtato, e lui non li aveva neppure fulminati con lo sguardo come faceva di consueto. Si era limitato a squadrarli e borbottare: ‘Ehi, badate a dove mettete i piedi!’, ed era tornato a quello che stava facendo. Era stato tutto talmente inaudito da averla spinta a essere più circospetta.

Al termine del brunch, Draco, Pansy, e gli scandinavi scesero in giardino. Le ragazze tolsero fuori i loro taccuini e cominciarono a ridere insieme al ragazzo, che fece un cenno a Draco. «Guarda questo incantesimo» disse. «Te ne ho parlato ieri sera, ricordi? Ora le ragazze lo lanceranno su quello gnomo.» E indicò un cespuglio dall’aspetto spoglio, contro uno spesso muro in pietra.

Una delle ragazze si alzò, con il taccuino in mano. Contrasse le labbra e pronunciò un’unica parola, così piano che se Pansy non avesse ascoltato attentamente avrebbe potuto scambiarla per il vento, per un ramo caduto in lontananza. La parola le trafisse il cervello, e le fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca. Puntò il dito in direzione dello gnomo ignaro, che urlò crollando a terra. La ragazza rise.

«Ecco fatto!» esclamò. Pansy fu sorpresa dalla nitidezza del suo accento inglese, dopo che in precedenza l’aveva udita parlare solo in un’altra lingua. «È stato facile. Vuoi provare?» Sorrise a Pansy.

«Che cos’era? E dov’è la tua bacchetta?»

La ragazza rise di nuovo. «Voi inglesi e le vostre bacchette. Le bacchette sono potenti, certo, ma non sono l’unico mezzo per utilizzare la magia. Questa è una maledizione potente e segreta, quasi dimenticata. Ci è stata insegnata da un vecchio mago a Stavanger, specializzato in incantesimi che gli altri hanno scordato. Da’ un’occhiata!» Le porse il taccuino. Pansy lo prese e lesse la parola, scritta in una grafia netta e ben leggibile, e comprese ciò che aveva udito. Premette su di essa la punta di un dito, e mosse le labbra. Era una parola con un suono malvagio, che sapeva di morte, dolore, e qualcosa di inumano. Eppure, quando l’aveva sentita, le era parsa quasi bella. Sembrava una parola che esisteva da prima di tutte le altre parole, come il linguaggio del vento e degli alberi. La pronunciò ancora.

«È utile, ma davvero terribile» stava dicendo la ragazza. Draco e il ragazzo avevano smesso di interessarsi a loro, e stavano avendo un tête-a-tête nei pressi di una macchia di cedri, la mano del ragazzo che sfiorava appena la schiena di Draco. Draco appariva divertito, e inarcò un sopracciglio rivolto a Pansy. Lei sorrise. «Il suo effetto in realtà è piuttosto elementare. Spezza le principali ossa del corpo. A seconda di chi la lancia, naturalmente, può romperle tutte, o soltanto, per esempio, quelle di gambe e braccia, o gambe, braccia e costole, oppure la colonna vertebrale, le caviglie, i polsi. È variabile, insomma.»

Pansy ci rifletté un po’ su. «E perché lo fai? È una cosa un po’... be’, da Babbani. Non ha nulla di davvero magico. A che serve?»

«Può servire a fermare un nemico, a impedire che sia lui a farti del male per primo. Può tenere una persona in coma per il resto della vita.»

Pansy scosse la testa. «No, no. Quella persona guarirebbe comunque. Se anche venisse colpita mentre è sola, potrebbe ugualmente lanciare su di sé un contro-incantesimo. L’incantesimo per riparare le ossa rotte è una sciocchezza. Lo abbiamo studiato a metà quadrimestre, anche se temo di non ricordarlo correttamente.»

La ragazza sembrava divertita. «Oh, sì» replicò. «Sì, non è un incantesimo complesso, non con le vostre bacchette. Prova!» Fece un cenno, indicando lo gnomo. «Guariscilo!»

Pansy le rivolse uno sguardo sprezzante. Si diresse verso il cespuglio e indusse lo gnomo che gemeva ad abbandonare il muro e uscire allo scoperto. Ansimava e sbavava impotente. Pansy ci ragionò per un istante, estrasse la bacchetta e lanciò l’incantesimo. Osservò le gambe dello gnomo riallinearsi, e le braccia riacquistare una postura normale. Fu lieta di non aver annaspato davanti a quelle ragazze, a Draco e al ragazzo. Lo gnomo però non si alzava, né tentava la fuga. Continuava a gemere, e sbavare, senza spostarsi affatto.

«Visto?» La ragazza ridacchiò. «Non è così banale. Anche se il danno fisico viene riparato, il corpo è ancora convito di essere ferito, e il dolore rimane invariato. Alla fine lo farà impazzire.» La ragazza si avvicinò, e premette con disinvoltura il tacco del suo stivale sul cranio dello gnomo, che si incrinò con un suono umido, e lo gnomo smise di muoversi. «Non ha senso essere crudeli» aggiunse, sorridendo.

Pansy guardò di nuovo la parola, e le ragazze, che sfoggiavano un’aria soddisfatta. Ricambiò il loro sorriso. 

  

****

 

Harry si sedette sul letto con la scatola aperta. Odorava di cedro, e il velluto rosso che ne rivestiva l’interno sapeva di lusso contro la punta delle sue dita. Era stupito. Il resto della scuola sarebbe tornato il giorno seguente, e in quel momento di calma prima della tempesta era arrivato quel regalo. Lo aveva preso da un gufo esausto, che pareva aver percorso fin troppa strada con un pacco tanto pesante. I gufi erano abituati a consegnare lettere, libri, pergamene e piume, e non grosse scatole con dentro un fioretto. Harry gli aveva dato un bel pezzo di salsiccia per ricompensarlo, per il quale il gufo era parso grato, e poi lo aveva fatto uscire. ‘Manderò una risposta più tardi, puoi andare a riposare adesso’ gli aveva detto. Il gufo aveva inarcato stancamente un sopracciglio, strizzato l’occhio assonnato, e aveva battuto in ritirata diretto alla Guferia.

Era uno splendido oggetto. E inizialmente Harry non si era domandato da chi provenisse, poiché riceveva spesso dei doni anonimi, che di solito arrivavano da Sirius, da qualcuno della famiglia Weasley (da Fred e George, in particolare, che si divertivano a inviargli le cose più assurde per dimostrargli la loro gratitudine per il denaro che gli aveva regalato durante il suo quinto anno), da Silente, dalla professoressa McGranitt, e una volta persino dal professor Piton, anche se Harry era certo che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso pubblicamente. In un primo momento, tutto ciò che aveva desiderato era starsene lì a fissarlo. Era bellissimo, con l’elsa ben modellata e l’estremità smussata. Era realizzato interamente in argento, con alcune rifiniture più lucide. Harry lo toccò ed ebbe l’impressione che stesse quasi canticchiando. Lo avvertiva bene in mano, perfettamente bilanciato, e gli ricordò la lama di Draco.

Harry percepì una fitta all’altezza dello stomaco, e riprese a fissare il fioretto. Durante le vacanze, aveva ripensato a quanto accaduto nello spogliatoio dei ragazzi, ma non aveva saputo come interpretarlo. Non lo aveva raccontato a nessuno, neanche a Ron o Hermione.

Aveva temuto di aver pugnalato a morte Malfoy, dopo aver scorto la punta della lama fuoriuscire dalla scapola, il sangue colare dalla ferita, e lo sguardo sconvolto sul volto di Draco. Ne era stato talmente inorridito. Si era sentito così male. Perché?

Come avrebbe fatto, Harry si domandò, come avrebbe potuto fronteggiare una guerra se non poteva nemmeno concepire di uccidere un nemico? Sicuramente in futuro si sarebbe trovato a dover affrontare situazioni ben peggiori. E non era stato per il timore di essere espulso, perché in quegli istanti quel pensiero non lo aveva neppure sfiorato. No, no, non era stato quello, ma qualcos’altro, qualcosa di più pericoloso. Non aveva voluto che Draco morisse, non aveva voluto essere colui che lo aveva ucciso. Si era sentito…

No, non lo sapeva.

Malfoy non era mai stato un innocente. In passato, aveva augurato la morte a Hermione più volte di quante a Harry facesse piacere ricordare. E aveva detto cose orribili a lui, a Ron, a Hagrid, a quasi tutti quelli cui Harry teneva.

Indubbiamente era già diventato un Mangiamorte, e forse era a Hogwarts come spia sotto copertura. Anche se, ragionò Harry, lo aveva visto a petto nudo, e sul braccio non spiccava nessun marchio. Questo, però, non faceva alcuna differenza, poiché Lucius Malfoy era un Mangiamorte, e Harry era convinto che suo figlio intendesse emularlo. Sapeva che Malfoy sarebbe finito ad Azkaban molto presto, e lo disturbava enormemente che quell’incidente con lui lo avesse fatto preoccupare in maniera persino materna.

Provò a razionalizzare e si disse che era successo perché Malfoy non era un innocente, ma in quel frangente lo era stato. Sì, le circostanze erano state differenti. Se Malfoy avesse minacciato Hermione puntandole un coltello alla gola, se fosse stato in procinto di lanciare una sequela di maledizioni mortali sui suoi amici, gli insegnanti, il Ministro, Harry lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi con quel fioretto senza pensarci due volte. Si sarebbe comportato da eroe, non avrebbe esitato.

Ma la guerra era davvero tanto semplice? Si riduceva a un colpo netto? Sarebbe stato capace di uccidere senza subirne le conseguenze? Era abbastanza forte per una lotta del genere?

E fu a quel punto che si chiese chi gli avesse inviato quel dono. Sebbene sapesse che Ron aveva raccontato a Sirius del torneo di scherma, e che la McGranitt era scontenta delle pessime condizioni dei fioretti della scuola, in qualche modo intuì che probabilmente non era stato nessuno di loro. Quel regalo recava su di sé il peso del lusso, dell’eleganza, della ricchezza, della sfida, e il nome Malfoy impresso dappertutto. Ti sfido, diceva. Ti sfido a incontrarmi alle mie condizioni. Ti sfido a essere cavalleresco e combattere con me per difendere il tuo onore. Ti sfido ad accettare questa forma di amicizia, anche se non ti fidi di me, anche se mi odi, anche se non concordiamo su nulla. Ti sfido a sfidarmi. Ti sfido a vincere.

Harry ne rimase intrigato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lato B di The Litanies of Satan.


	10. Ecco come

_Ecco come potrebbe essere._

Posso sentire la tua mano sul mio petto, muoversi così adagio da far male, anche se non completamente. Le mie gambe cominciano a cedere, e il tuo braccio intorno alla mia vita non fa che peggiorare le cose. È la prima volta che ti sono tanto vicino. E avere la tua pelle umida sulla mia è un’emozione strana e spaventosa e calda. Una sensazione ignota quanto perfetta. Ci cerchiamo a vicenda, e riconosco quell’espressione sul tuo viso, la tensione nelle tue braccia, la provocazione nei tuoi occhi, sebbene in passato non abbia mai scorto niente di tutto ciò. Quello sguardo rende difficile non lasciarsi andare.

Il mio cuore batte talmente veloce, che avverto il sangue rimbombarmi nelle orecchie come se ne fossi inondato, come se stesse per riempirmi la bocca, fino a sommergermi la testa. Dubito persino di stare respirando, e a ricordarmelo è solo il mio petto che si protende verso di te, impaziente di appoggiarsi, le mie vene che mi sospingono in avanti per avere di più, e riesco a vedere una ciocca di capelli che ti ricade sulla fronte ondeggiando lievemente. Il tuo viso è vicinissimo alla mia bocca.

Alla mia bocca. Il tuo volto, la peluria sulle guance, le tue labbra che si schiudono, mentre ansimi piano, per lo sforzo o per qualcos’altro. Leggo la brama incisa sul tuo corpo, quasi fosse una profezia. La scorgo arrivare: i muscoli della mascella che si contraggono ne sono una chiara indicazione, una muta richiesta. Voglio baciarti. Non sai che quella notte l’ho già fatto. Come fai a non saperlo?

Forse lo sai. Forse lo sai e sei in attesa che lo faccia di nuovo.

Ti ho deluso?

Avverto un ringhio montare dentro di te, e assottigli lo sguardo come fai di solito un secondo prima di sferrarmi un pugno in faccia. E io un poco lo vorrei, perché basterebbe altra pelle a contatto con la mia e potrei superare il limite, avendo però un valido motivo per crollare. Ma non mi colpisci.

Mi schiacci contro la parete, il fioretto nella mia mano raschia il pavimento, e la mia testa va a sbattere sulle piastrelle. Mi inchiodi con il tuo petto, la tua mano che stringe la mia, il metallo caldo della lama che pressa dolorosamente sulla pelle finché non lo lascio andare, e cade rumorosamente a terra. Tu sei più grosso di me, anche se di consueto faccio finta di non notarlo. La tua forza mi soverchia. Il tuo desiderio mi tiene in piedi, al tuo cospetto, a fissare le ombre che ti inscuriscono gli occhi, il mio invece mi serra in gola il respiro.

L’altra tua mano sta scivolando sul mio torace, e risale avvolgendosi saldamente al mio collo. Sto tremando, ma anche tu. Deglutisco, con difficoltà. Mi stai ancora studiando. Io non oso neppure socchiudere gli occhi.

Quando mi baci, è curiosamente tenero, esitante, come il nostro bacio precedente. Stai gemendo leggermente, mi inviti dentro di te. Il rifiuto non è un’opzione; spingi le dita sulla mia gola e trascini le tue labbra sulle mie. Tutto quello che sento sono dita, premute sulla mia mano, strette intorno alla mia gola, e le labbra, il respiro, il tuo petto caldo e umido contro il mio, e piastrelle fredde contro le mie scapole. Ti tiri indietro, lasci il mio pugno e pressi il palmo della tua mano sulla piastrella a lato della mia testa. Mi guardi e sussurri: «Succhiami». Ho voglia di disubbidire, nonostante la presa ferma sulla mia gola si sia fatta più insistente. Ti rivolgo un’occhiataccia, e sposto la mia attenzione sul fioretto che giace inerte a terra, accanto a te.

Mi obblighi al suolo, e le mie ginocchia cozzano sul pavimento di cemento bagnato, la tua mano che mi spinge la testa verso il basso. E, mentre mi costringi ad abbassarmi, le mie labbra sfiorano il tuo corpo: la tenue peluria sul tuo petto, l’incavo dell’ombelico, la fibbia della cintura che mi graffia una guancia. Ti slacci i pantaloni con una mano e io ti osservo, ma poi le tue dita riprendono a stringermi i capelli, immobilizzando il mio viso a poca distanza dal tuo corpo. Le ginocchia mi fanno male e vorrei toccarti, ma non posso farti vedere quanto lo desidero. I tuoi vestiti ridicolmente troppo grandi si ammucchiano ai tuoi piedi e li calci via. Te ne stai fermo, nudo di fronte a me, a strattonarmi i capelli. Mi sollevi la mascella con un pollice, le dita che solleticano l’incavo morbido poco sotto di essa, e dici: «Succhiami», ficcando il tuo uccello nella mia bocca, e facendomi quasi soffocare. Ti succhio, intanto che continui a strattonarmi i capelli e gemere dolcemente.

No. Non va bene.

Siamo nella Sala dei Trofei, e ho appena insultato tua madre. Ci deve essere una parte di te che sa che lo faccio così da ottenere più contatto, ma non sono sicuro di volere che tu ne sia consapevole. Il tuo primo pugno mi fa scricchiolare la mascella. Io sussulto e avverto il sapore del sangue. Estraggo dalla tasca un coltellino e lo brandisco davanti a te. «Mettimi alla prova, Potter. Non ho paura di ucciderti» dico pigramente. Tu imprechi, il tuo viso diventa rosso, e io cerco di colpirti, ma tu riesci a schivare abilmente. I tuoi riflessi sono sempre stati migliori dei miei, ed è per questo che sei un Cercatore più bravo, anche se mi rifiuto di ammetterlo. Ti getti su di me, mi scaraventi a terra, mi prendi il coltello di mano e inizi a tagliare. Il metallo sferza l’aria, io sbatto la testa sulle lastre di pietra del pavimento e svengo, con il coltello che mi incide il petto.

Quando riprendo i sensi, c’è la tua lingua sul mio stomaco. Percepisco un forte bruciore. Mi hai tagliato, ed è una ferita sottile e poco profonda, ma lunga e diritta, da metà torace fino all’ombelico, che mi rende simile a un pesce sventrato. Stai leccando il sangue che filtra dalla ferita. Lecchi, ti fermi, mi guardi, lecchi. Le tue labbra mi toccano e scompaiono. Toccano e leccano. Fingo di essere ancora incosciente.

Vuoi farmi del male. Sei arrabbiato, perché i miei insulti sono stati davvero cattivi. Su tua madre, tuo padre, il tuo padrino, i tuoi amici, la tua amante. Su di te. Mi vuoi morto, vuoi assaporare il mio sangue, sapermi debole, indifeso e in tuo potere. Non hai pietà. Hai strappato i miei vestiti, e sono nudo. Sento la lana ruvida della tua veste contro il mio stomaco. E le tue labbra sul mio petto, che leccano, bruciano, leccano, scompaiono. Non mi muovo, neppure gli occhi celati dietro le palpebre chiuse. Respiro in maniera regolare, e mi costa uno sforzo enorme. Lecchi. Il tuo viso struscia sul mio capezzolo sinistro, le mani che distrattamente mi cingono la vita. Respiro. Lecchi.

Raggiungi l’estremità superiore del taglio e ne percorri con la lingua l’intera lunghezza, e infine ricominci daccapo. Respira, respira, non muoverti.

Avverto il coltello lambirmi di nuovo la pelle, e pressare nell’incavo tra il fianco e lo stomaco finché non affonda, tagliando un lembo dal mio interno coscia. Fa male, ma non sussulto, non posso sussultare. Una pausa, e le tue mani afferrano la mia coscia. Leccare, fissare, bruciare, toccare, leccare. Il tuo viso scende in basso, sul mio corpo, tra le mie gambe. Non muoverti. Leccare.

No, no. Non funziona. Questo non sei tu, Harry.

I Grifondoro hanno vinto l’ennesima partita a Quidditch, e sono furioso con te. Tiger e Goyle per punirti ti hanno spogliato, e spalancato le braccia per legarle alla panchina nel giardino di Erbologia. Sei piegato all’altezza della vita, con la guancia premuta sul legno grezzo, e una spessa corda unta attorno al collo. Gli occhiali sono stati fatti a pezzi e gettati accanto a te. In mano hai un boccino rotto. Per te dovrebbe essere una lezione, dovrebbe farti comprendere quanto ci sentiamo oltraggiati tutte le volte che veniamo battuti. Anche le gambe sono aperte e legate. Stai tentando di divincolarti. Non ti piace essere umiliato.

Io attraverso il giardino di rientro a scuola con in mano la mia scopa, e ti trovo in questo stato. Tiger e Goyle sanno che è meglio non farti del male, anche se tu hai temuto che ne avessero l’intenzione. Ti hanno abbandonato soltanto per ricordarti cosa accade a chi ci arreca fastidio. Ti hanno nascosto lontano dai tuoi amici, depistandoli, e conducendoli a cercarti invano nei sotterranei. Ti hanno lasciato qui, quasi fossi una sorta di regalo per me. Da Cercatore a Cercatore.

Non puoi vedermi. Ti sfioro il culo dolcemente, e ti guardo contorcerti. «Vaffanculo.» Ti sforzi di pronunciarlo con fermezza, però viene fuori come un lamento, come una supplica. Vorrei ridere, ma a quel punto capiresti che sono io. Ti accarezzo le cosce, la schiena, e di nuovo il culo, con una mano e in seguito con entrambe. Mi allungo su di te, scoprendoti già eccitato, e singhiozzi mentre ti afferro. «No.» Stringo, e comincio a spostare la mano su e giù, per poi far scorrere i polpastrelli sulla punta. L’avverto bagnata e sorrido. Tu ringhi, gemi, deglutisci e sibili minacce che non puoi mettere in pratica, poiché sei del tutto impotente. Riprovi a divincolarti. Ti lambisco lo stomaco con una mano, e il culo con l’altra, ascoltando il tuo respiro affannoso e saggiando la consistenza della tua pelle. Mi porto le dita al viso e inalo. Profumi di necessità, e di paura.

Mi metto in ginocchio alle tue spalle, traccio con la lingua la fessura del tuo culo, e le mie dita ti percorrono le costole, lo stomaco, l’uccello che freme umido nella mia mano. Tu sussulti, e rabbrividisci, e urli. Sei terrorizzato, e riesco a percepire il tuo anello di muscoli teso e arrabbiato sotto la mia lingua. Ti ho toccato ed esplorato, ma probabilmente è la tua stessa paura a ferirti veramente. Odori di sudore e di te, e in questo vi è qualcosa di prezioso. Mi stai implorando, vuoi che ti sciolga e che ti lasci andare. Sono infinitamente tenero con te, gesti che però non ti aiutano a rilassarti. E più sono tenero, più tremi, più sembri crollare in mille pezzi. La mia lingua è dentro di te, le mie dita stanno pompando il tuo uccello, tu singhiozzi e strepiti e strattoni le corde che ti legano, ma infine premi di nuovo indietro, accogliendomi ulteriormente nel tuo corpo. Con te non ho alcun confine. Non esiste un luogo in cui non aneli andare.

La tua presa sul boccino rotto diventa tanto serrata da mandarlo in frantumi, che cadono sulla panchina screziati di sangue. Udirti imprecare, gemere, scongiurare, lottare contro di me e verso di me, mi eccita persino di più.

E non pensavo che avrei potuto desiderarti più di quanto già faccia.

Stai tremando e piangendo, ormai sconfitto. Non speri più che possa lasciarti andare prima che tu sia venuto, prima che io sia venuto. Forse non hai nemmeno più paura. Bacio delicatamente l’interno delle tue cosce, così da farti comprendere che non ho cattive intenzioni. Sei sempre teso a ridosso delle corde, nonostante in te non ci sia più speranza, quasi che questa tua tensione debba rammentarmi che sei riluttante. Temi che ti farò del male. Mio amato, io non ti farò del male. Non ancora.

No, no, no. Sicuramente no. Non va e basta. Non potrebbe essere in questo modo.

Per colpa mia, Lenticchia è inciampato giù per le scale; ho buttato della vernice marrone sui capelli di sua sorella; ho gettato Paciock in un bidone dell’immondizia, e dato fuoco alla bacchetta della Sanguesporco. Mi sto comportando come un bambino di sei anni per catturare la tua attenzione. Funziona. Sei finito in punizione per avere litigato con me, e adesso siamo qui, nell’aula di Difesa contro la Arti Oscure. Insieme, da soli. Sei furioso con me, e normalmente ti limiteresti ad assestarmi un pugno in faccia, sputando fuori tutto il tuo veleno, ma non oggi.

Oggi hai deciso di testare la tua abilità nel lanciare correttamente un Imperius. E sebbene tu sia in grado di scrollartelo di dosso con facilità, io non lo sono. Credimi, ho tentato. A lezione mi hai visto provare, e sai che è vero.

La prima cosa che fai è dirmi di spogliarmi, e io eseguo. Sbraito e ti insulto mentre lo faccio, questo almeno mi è consentito. Non dovrei goderne, poiché si presume che questa per me sia una punizione. Ti alzi in piedi di fronte a me, naso a naso. Ho voglia di baciarti, ma non sono certo se sia soltanto perché me lo hai ordinato. Ti afferro per i polsi e incrocio le tue braccia dietro la schiena, come ho già fatto in precedenza. Mi sporgo in avanti e ti bacio leggermente, esattamente come l’altra volta. Per un po’ mi lasci condurre, ricambiando il mio bacio con dolcezza, spostando la lingua a definire le mie labbra, la mia bocca, tanto languidamente che inizio a rilassarmi. Quando abbandono i tuoi polsi, per lasciar scorrere le mani sulla tua schiena, sui tuoi capelli, sul tuo viso, tu carpisci con i denti il mio labbro inferiore e mordi talmente forte da farlo sanguinare. Ti scosti di un passo, mi osservi leccarmi le labbra, e sorridi.

«Sei stato tu» dici, compiaciuto. «Che delusione.» Impreco mentalmente, con le mani abbandonate sulle mie cosce nude. Ti rivolgo un’occhiataccia, mi sento tradito. «Non volevi che lo sapessi? Be’, adesso non è più un segreto, Malfoy. E a questo punto cosa dovrei farne di te?» Borbotto e ti squadro con aria di sfida. Mi ordini di non muovermi, e fai scivolare le tue mani sul mio petto, lungo la mia schiena. Mi guardi, i nostri occhi sono incatenati, con le tue dita che tracciano ogni centimetro raggiungibile del mio corpo, a volte rudemente, a volte con delicatezza, ma sempre con il tuo sguardo fisso sul mio, alla ricerca di una reazione. Un palmo piegato a coppa, un colpo secco, una carezza, un tocco lieve come quello di una farfalla, unghie che scavano in me, che fanno uscire un po’ di sangue e disegnano immagini luminose sulla parte bassa della mia schiena. Il polpastrello del tuo indice si insinua dentro di me. Alla fine non riesco a sopportare il peso del tuo sguardo, e chiudo gli occhi.

La tua lingua riprende svelta dai recessi in cui hai lasciato, dagli angoli in cui le dita si sono interrotte, e lenisce morbida nei luoghi in cui esse erano state ruvide, come a domandare scusa. Il minuto successivo, però, mi mordi lo stomaco, un’anca, i polpacci, la porzione di pelle soffice sul retro del ginocchio, e ridi ai miei sussulti, ai miei guaiti di dolore, o di stupore. Lecchi gli spessi muscoli sul mio collo, sfiori l’interno delle mie cosce. Sembri trovare tutto scandalosamente divertente. Mi afferri l’uccello in maniera brusca e cominci a pomparlo, e la tua risata sale di tono di fronte alla mia erezione che cresce, e non appena ti accorgi che la punta cola di liquido preorgasmico. «Questo ti eccita, Malfoy? Piccolo pervertito del cazzo.» Apro gli occhi e sogghigno in risposta.

Mi ordini di piegarmi e afferrarmi le caviglie, e io eseguo. Sto ansimando, e ti dico chiaro e tondo che razza di figlio di puttana tu sia. Ma imperterrito continui a ridere. Adesso sei in piedi, alle mie spalle, e ti slacci i pantaloni. Distinguo il rumore metallico della cintura, e la cerniera abbassarsi. Con la testa tra le ginocchia vedo i tuoi pantaloni calare fino alle caviglie, a coprire le tue vecchie scarpe da ginnastica, sporche e di due numeri più grandi. Mi prendi per i fianchi. Avverto il tuo uccello strofinare sul mio culo, e gemo.

«Sei davvero un pervertito del cazzo, Malfoy.» Ti spingi dentro di me e io urlo, perché tu vuoi che lo faccia.

Oh, Dio, no. Non ci siamo. Dove sei in tutto questo, Harry? Come mi vuoi?

Sgattaioli nel dormitorio Serpeverde, e vieni da me mentre sto dormendo. Forse è una cosa che fai spesso. Mescoli un po’ di sonnifero al succo di zucca dei Serperverde, per farli cadere addormentati, e giungere indisturbato al mio letto. Ti siedi ogni sera in Sala Grande rivolto verso di me, così da potermi osservare, intanto che riempio un bicchiere di succo di zucca e trangugio il mio destino. Una sera però non bevo.

Mi sveglio quando sollevi le tende del baldacchino, e decido di non fiatare. Posso vedere che sei tu e ne sono incuriosito. Appari bellissimo al chiaro di luna, quasi fossi giunto nei sotterranei solo per stuzzicarmi con il luccichìo del tuo petto nudo. Ti togli le scarpe, i pantaloni, ti passi le dita tra i capelli e poi scosti le coperte che mi ricoprono, spostandole di lato. Io sono sdraiato sulla schiena, con gli occhi lievemente socchiusi nel buio. Rimani fermo per qualche istante, a scrutarmi, in attesa. Mi domando cosa succederà, mi domando se vi sia qualcosa che a questo punto faccio di solito. Dovrei urlare? Dovrei mettermi a sedere e chiederti che ci fai qui? Dovrei fingere di dormire?

Percepisco su di me il peso del tuo sguardo, ho la pelle d’oca per il timore, la confusione, l’euforia, l’imbarazzo, l’eccitazione. Mi domando quali parti del mio corpo ti attraggano di più, e se per te siano tutte belle. Il tuo calore si avvicina, ma non mi tocchi, come se le tue mani fossero in bilico sopra la mia pelle. Distinguo il desiderio acuirsi nel basso ventre, e comprendo che non potrai non notare la mia reazione, poiché mi stai fissando con troppa attenzione. Mi chiedo se questo finirà per disgustarti.

Ti inginocchi sul mio letto, sedendoti sui talloni. Avverto le tue ginocchia contro un fianco, mentre premi un palmo caldo sul mio ombelico, e le tue dita mi carezzano la pancia. Comincio a provare una sensazione dolce e intensa. L’altra mano scende leggermente sul mio petto, e le tue dita mi esplorano delicatamente, tracciando le costole, giocherellando all’altezza della vita, fermandosi a sondare l’incavo della mia clavicola. I tuoi polpastrelli mi attraversano come un vento tiepido. Lo hai trascurato fino a quel momento, ma finalmente le tue dita lambiscono il mio uccello, e mi sento sul punto di venire, con il corpo che subito si tende in avanti. Rabbrividisco e gemo, e ti sorrido. Tu sussurri: «Stai ancora sognando?».

«Sì» ti rispondo, ugualmente in un bisbiglio. «Immagino di sì.»

«Bene» replichi. Ti sdrai accanto a me e mi baci, e io rotolo su un fianco. Mi baci come hai fatto nel giorno del mio compleanno, come se volessi comunicarmi qualcosa. Mi baci come avrei voluto baciarti io subito dopo, in maniera più profonda, più lunga, con la tua lingua che spinge la mia, e si avvolge a essa. La tua mano è su di me, scivola su e giù sulla mia schiena, mi sfiora la base della spina dorsale, e risale a blandirmi le spalle, il collo, i capelli. Mi stuzzichi le labbra con la lingua, mi sorridi con calore, mi baci la punta del naso, il mento, gli zigomi, gli occhi, e di nuovo le labbra, ma non meno delicatamente né profondamente, quanto piuttosto con determinazione crescente. Mi baci e io ricambio il tuo bacio. Mi sollevi un ginocchio e ti infili tra le mie gambe. «Mi piace quando sogni» dici, strusciando lentamente una coscia su di me, e permettendo ai miei fianchi di inarcarsi verso di te e dettare il ritmo.

«Anche a me» sussurro. Annido il mio viso sopra la tua spalla e ti respiro. Tu mi prendi tra le braccia e mi baci il collo.

Ti voglio, Voglio toccarti, averti dentro di me, intorno a me. Ti voglio sotto le mie mani e la mia lingua. Ti voglio talmente vicino da dimenticare dov’è il mio principio e dov’è la tua fine. Voglio essere tutto quello che hai sempre voluto. E tu cosa vuoi?

Quel grande e comodo letto, la trapunta, le rose sul comodino, la luce del sole morente che filtra tra le imposte, la musica che suona da un angolo poco distante. Tu sorridi, mi prendi la mano, e ci raggomitoliamo insieme sul letto come bambini, come creature innocenti. Mi stai abbracciando, ma io indosso un maglione pesante, ho i guanti, e i miei piedi calzano stivali invernali. Mi baci dolcemente, mi dici che mi ami. E, in quell’attimo, ti credo. Il momento successivo, però, non so più in quale luogo mi trovo, o se tu riesci ancora a vedermi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota dell’autrice** : Il capitolo 10 è di passaggio, e dimostra quanto poco mi interessasse la trama della storia. Volevo scrivere, e ho scritto, e che ritmo e trama se ne andassero pure al diavolo!  
> Questo è quanto dissi allora sul capitolo: “Si intitola ‘Ecco come’, ed è il pezzo più sconcio che abbia scritto da più di qualche giorno a questa parte. Grazie soprattutto a slytherlynx per a) l’idea, innanzitutto, e b) per averlo betato e avermi dato tanti ottimi consigli. Grazie anche a penelope_z e olympia_m per averlo letto e aver fatto un sacco di ‘oh’ e ‘ah’, quando avevo bisogno di qualcuno che facesse un sacco di ‘oh’ e ‘ah’. Mi scuso con Cellardoor, nell’eventualità che l’abbia davvero fatta impazzire. Dunque, per farla breve: il capitolo 10 di Origins è esplicito. Sì, piuttosto esplicito. Perciò prestate attenzione. Dategli un’occhiata su ff.net, o qui sul mio sito, e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. È stata una sfida, ed è stata molto divertente. Sono persino riuscita a rendere angst il finale, e non mi spiego come sia successo, né tanto meno perché sia successo”.  
> È stato divertente, sul serio. La scrittura esplicita per me lo è, e non perché sia erotica, ma perché è così dettagliata. Il tempo immaginario di norma scorre rapidamente, però nello scrivere la lunghissima scena del bacio ho imparato che in questi casi un secondo può trasformarsi in altri mille, e che la fisicità di questo tipo di scene è in grado di dilatarle. Per me era una nuova esperienza ed è stata fantastica, così come il sostegno ricevuto dalla community.


	11. Provare a combattere la gravità

_We didn’t know, we didn’t even try_

_One minute there was road beneath us_

_And the next just sky_

_Non lo sappiamo, non ci abbiamo neppure provato_

_Un attimo prima c’era la strada sotto di noi_

_E quello dopo soltanto il cielo_

_Ani DiFranco,_ Falling is like This

 

 

Pansy sollevò lo sguardo. I gufi spiccavano il volo verso il basso, dalle travi nascoste nel cielo fasullo di un blu acceso che sovrastava le loro teste, percorso da nubi che si rincorrevano giocosamente da un capo all’altro della Sala Grande, per poi dissolversi in un grigio polveroso, appannato e venato di nero. Pansy odiava quel soffitto. Lo aveva odiato dal primo momento in cui lo aveva visto. Una volta, da piccola, avevano portato lei e la sua migliore amica, Miranda Marsden, in un planetario. Era piena estate, stava trascorrendo una settimana nel cottage che i Marsdens possedevano a nord, e la visita al planetario avrebbe dovuto rappresentare una tregua fresca da un’ondata di caldo feroce. Le diavolerie Babbane servivano a poco, questo era ovvio, ma l’aria condizionata era difficile da battere e, in una giornata afosa come quella, si rivelava utile per tenere a freno due bambine di sette anni che urlavano all’unisono, in equilibrio su un’altalena, solo per il piacere di udire armonizzarsi gli strilli che emettevano. Erano entrate all’interno del planetario e gli era stato raccomandato di guardare e fare silenzio.

Il cielo si era aperto, come in una notte buia, senza edifici, o luci, o fuochi accesi a illuminarlo. Niente di niente, se non la pura oscurità, e neppure un debole bagliore nella sala sottostante, o sui sedili reclinabili del planetario. E poi la scena si era spostata all’indietro, e Pansy si era sentita proiettata fuori dallo spazio e dal tempo, senza più alcun legame con quel cielo, che si muoveva a ritroso, lontano da pianeti, stelle, comete, nuvole di polvere e ghiaccio. L’immagine aveva arretrato e arretrato, finché la galassia non si era offerta ai suoi occhi, incontaminata e perfetta come un fiocco di neve. Aveva osservato la Via Lattea vorticare e roteare lentamente su se stessa, simile a un enorme ragno scintillante. A quel punto lo scenario era retrocesso ancora, e avevano esclamato di stupore insieme ad altri ragazzi che se ne stavano nei sedili appiccicosi accanto ai loro, incantati dallo spettacolo di luce, che a tratti appariva estremamente realistico, e l’istante dopo li spingeva in luoghi che non avrebbero mai potuto immaginare. Miranda aveva ammirato i mutamenti affascinata e con la bocca spalancata. Pansy, al contrario, era rimasta immobile, terrorizzata dal ragazzino di fianco che aveva provato a infilarle una mano sotto la gonna. Quando lo spettacolo era terminato e le luci si erano accese, aveva constatato che si trattava di un normale soffitto, e che tutta quella meraviglia era generata dalla finzione e da un sapiente gioco di chiaroscuri. I ragazzi più grandi erano usciti prima, abbandonando quei sedili di un arancio scuro e opaco, che non possedevano nemmeno il colore dell’erba, quella in cui ci si dovrebbe sdraiare per apprezzare il cielo. Da allora, Pansy aveva sempre detestato i soffitti fasulli, e ancor più se questi erano anche belli.

Guardò i gufi scendere in picchiata, ed effettuare le consuete consegne di lettere e pacchi, sebbene in numero esiguo, poiché era solamente il primo giorno di rientro dalle vacanze natalizie. Un maglione dimenticato, bigliettini affettuosi da nonne e fratelli minori, una sciarpa, un paio di guanti. Tenne gli occhi su di essi, alla ricerca di una pergamena viola.

All’inizio non aveva compreso, ma in seguito gli indizi erano andati sommandosi. Innanzitutto l’occhiolino che Draco le aveva rivolto dall’altro lato del tavolo durante il brunch del giorno di Santo Stefano. Un gesto insolito, che comunque, al di là di questo, non le aveva fornito ulteriori indicazioni. Esprimeva soltanto lo stato d’animo di lui, un’evidente leggerezza di spirito.

Sul treno che li aveva ricondotti a scuola, Pansy si era seduta di fronte a Draco, e lo aveva fissato scrutare fuori dal finestrino con aria sognante. A provocare quel cambiamento, però, non era stato un bel sogno. Pansy non nutriva alcun dubbio. Le notti di Draco, infatti, erano popolate esclusivamente da incubi. Una volta era stata in visita dai Malfoy, nel corso dell’estate, e aveva dormito con Draco nel suo letto. Lui aveva insistito perché evitassero di toccarsi.

‘Mi capita di colpire le persone nel sonno’ si era giustificato. ‘Vedo determinate cose nei miei sogni e, se mi tocchi, potrei scambiarti per chissà che altro. È meglio, dammi retta.’

Era stata sospettosa, in principio, imputando a una scusa la motivazione accampata da Draco, e aveva avvertito un vuoto enorme, dopo che lui l’aveva abbracciata teneramente per poi rotolare lontano. Aveva pianto in silenzio, prima di prendere sonno. Era nuda e si era domandata che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, se i genitori di Draco li avessero sorpresi. Ma non era avvenuto. E, durante il suo soggiorno, lui l’aveva colpita in viso un’unica volta. Così, nelle notti che erano seguite, era rimasta sveglia ad assistere ai sogni inquieti dell’altro, a udire le sue urla soffocate, a guardare le sue braccia dimenarsi. Ringhiava, batteva i pugni contro le cosce, sul materasso.

La notte in cui le aveva sferrato un pugno, lo aveva studiato con attenzione, sdraiato sulla schiena, con le lenzuola tirate fino alle anche, il corpo tremante, le braccia serrate. Svegliata dai sussulti, e dall’aria improvvisamente fredda sulla pelle nuda, si era voltata e lo aveva visto. Dormiva sempre con le tende aperte. Gli piaceva la luce della luna, e sapere di avere una direzione verso cui fuggire, se fosse stato necessario. Detestava sentirsi in trappola. Lei aveva temuto una crisi epilettica, e aveva impiegato qualche secondo per afferrare la situazione. Draco rabbrividiva violentemente, con il respiro che gli usciva a singhiozzi, quasi che qualcuno lo stesse soffocando, le membra immobili e gli occhi spalancati. Sembrava terrorizzato, blu per via del chiaro di luna, benché a Pansy fosse parso tale a causa del respiro ansante. Dunque si era avvicinata e lo aveva toccato.

Ed era scoppiato l’inferno. Lui l’aveva colpita sul volto, forte, e lei aveva urlato crollando giù dal letto. Era atterrata in un groviglio di coperte, con un labbro insanguinato e una gamba ancora avvolta in un lembo del lenzuolo rimasto incastrato sotto il bordo del materasso. Si era sollevata sulle ginocchia e lo aveva osservato, nudo e sdraiato sul lenzuolo bianco che pareva riflettere il blu del chiarore lunare, con le braccia agitate ma distese lungo i fianchi, e l’uccello completamente eretto. Aveva deciso di trascorrere il resto della notte sul pavimento. La mattina, Draco non ricordava nulla, e Pansy aveva preferito non domandargli cosa avesse sognato. Forse lui aveva sospettato l’accaduto, ma aveva comunque evitato di scusarsi.

Durante l’ultima notte insieme, Draco aveva finito per ferirsi da solo, e si era svegliato con il naso sanguinante. Entrambi non avevano pronunciato una parola, e Pansy si era precipitata in bagno alla tre del mattino, alla ricerca di un po’ di cotone da porgere a Draco. Ed era stato a quel punto che si era interrogata sulla ragione di tanto tormento. La madre di Draco era adorabile, suo padre era un uomo distaccato, magari freddo, però non cattivo. Si era chiesta quali segreti di famiglia si celassero nella mente di Draco, e aveva sperato in un domani in cui, con il tempo e la pazienza e l’amore, avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo per tutta la notte. E quel giorno lui avrebbe saputo che era lei, quella che lo teneva tra le braccia. Persino nel sonno avrebbe riconosciuto il suo tocco.

In treno lo aveva squadrato, notando l’espressione rapita, rivolta al nulla al di là del vetro, che le aveva provocato una fitta di gelosia. Qualcuno aveva toccato Draco mentre dormiva? Qualcuno gli era entrato dentro? No. Non era possibile. Non lo era e basta. Su chi stava fantasticando? Draco si reputava impenetrabile, persuaso della propria imperscrutabilità. Lo aveva udito spesso dire ad amici e nemici cose che non pensava sul serio, e conosceva alla perfezione ogni smorfia del suo volto quando mentiva. Credeva che nessuno riuscisse a comprenderlo veramente, ma si sbagliava perché lei ne era capace. Sapeva, per esempio, che Draco nutriva un profondo rispetto per la professoressa McGranitt, nonostante la palese inclinazione dell’insegnante per i Grifondoro. Che amava Storia della Magia e Aritmanzia, sebbene a lezione alzasse di continuo gli occhi al cielo e si lamentasse ad alta voce di entrambe le materie. Che non odiava i Sanguesporco quanto millantava, e che tendesse a fingere un esagerato disgusto solamente in presenza di altri ragazzi come Vincent, Gregory, o anche il professor Piton. Ma lei era sicura che ciò che provava non fosse pura avversione, ma piuttosto disagio di fronte alla condizione dei Sanguesporco. Non si fidava di loro, e non capiva come riuscissero ad appartenere a due mondi differenti senza essere fedeli né all’uno né all’altro. O a lanciare incantesimi e godere dei benefici della magia per poi tornarsene dalle famiglie a fingere di essere dei Babbani, a negare ciò che conoscevano, scordando le bacchette, gli studi, la passione profonda per il Quidditch. La sola idea lo nauseava, Pansy ne era convinta. Draco si illudeva di essere complicato, benché in realtà non lo fosse affatto. E, guardando il suo volto sul treno, Pansy aveva realizzato, con certezza quasi viscerale, che qualcuno si era insinuato nel suo intimo. Qualcuno in grado di farlo sognare a occhi aperti, di distrarlo dai suoi consueti pensieri amari e angoscianti.

Pansy vi aveva riflettuto, ma l’unica cosa che poteva affermare era di non essere lei, la persona al centro dell’universo di Draco. Ed era stata addirittura tentata di lasciar perdere. D’altra parte, non era la prima volta che Draco si comportava a quel modo. C’era stata quella Jill Newbury, che per un po’ gli aveva fatto un effetto simile. L’aveva voluta così tanto, così completamente. Ne era ossessionato. Sapeva tutto di lei, avrebbe potuto recitare a memoria i nomi dei membri della sua intera famiglia. Conosceva i suoi voti, e che Incantesimi era il suo punto debole. Distingueva la sua voce talmente bene da individuarla in un singolo colpo di tosse all’interno di un’aula piena di studenti rumorosi. Era al corrente della sua taglia, dei suoi colori preferiti, dell’ora in cui soleva andare a letto o svegliarsi. Anche in quell’occasione, Pansy aveva scorto in lui il medesimo sguardo distratto, intanto che meditava su come arrivare a lei, su come incantarla, su come persuaderla. Quando finalmente la sua preda aveva ceduto, lui l’aveva posseduta totalmente. La brama di possesso, però, si era protratta per non più di due settimane. Aveva conquistato il premio per poi concretizzare di non desiderarlo. Lei era intelligente, ma non abbastanza da poterlo sfidare; graziosa, ma sostanzialmente troppo pudica. E per Draco quell’avventura si era rivelata insoddisfacente. Lei era tutto ciò che prometteva di essere, peccato non corrispondesse a quello che Draco voleva. Draco pareva non sapere ciò che voleva, a differenza di Pansy che, prima di lui, aveva intuito la sua cotta per Jill Newbury, la bella e raffinata Corvonero, della quale ben presto aveva scordato anche il nome. Pansy era pronta a scommettere che la sua fosse stata una labile attrazione, e aveva udito a sufficienza negli spogliatoi femminili da comprendere che anche Jill non conosceva realmente i veri desideri di Draco. Pansy sapeva che Draco amava volere le cose, e che talvolta si infatuava delle sue stesse intenzioni. Perciò, aveva stabilito di ignorare la sua espressione ‘sognante’, e quell’aggettivo davvero inadeguato se accostato a Draco, o alle sue ossessioni. Avrebbe potuto attribuirla ai buoni voti, a quel gruppo di affascinanti stranieri che lo avevano contemplato in maniera seducente, al fatto che fosse l’ultimo quadrimestre, alla ripresa del campionato di Quidditch. E una parte di lei se ne era convinta. Forse Draco stava soltanto crescendo, e iniziava a non essere più concentrato esclusivamente su se stesso. Forse.

Queste ultime considerazioni l’avevano indotta a scrivere a sua madre, durante il viaggio in treno (“Cara mamma, so che abbiamo parlato di un anno all’estero per approfondire i miei studi, ma potremmo ridiscuterne più avanti? Temo di non essere pronta per un passo del genere, e ci sono alcune persone che non ‘vorrei lasciare’”), ed era stato proprio dopo cena, mentre era diretta in Guferia per spedire la lettera con uno dei gufi della scuola, che li aveva visti.

Be’, in un primo momento aveva visto solo Draco. Era sdraiato in mezzo alla neve, coperto da un lungo mantello di lana ugualmente bianco. Con la pelle pallida, i capelli biondo platino e le braccia chiuse intorno al petto, lo aveva scorto a malapena. Se ne stava disteso, accanto a un cespuglio nel giardino di Erbologia, e lo aveva notato solo perché si era soffermata ad ammirare le Rose Giganti. Le Rose Giganti erano incredibilmente belle, enormi, e rosse, e talmente sensuali da sembrare dipinte. Fiorivano nella stagione invernale, e Pansy aveva preso l’abitudine di reciderne qualcuna, nel corso dei lunghi inverni di Hogwarts, da mettere su un vaso che teneva sopra il comodino. Anche il profumo di un unico fiore invadeva l’intero dormitorio delle ragazze del settimo anno, con una fragranza densa e magnifica. Era intenta a osservare le rose, quindi, e nella luce del crepuscolo aveva scorto una mano muoversi sul terreno. Draco giaceva a terra, e stava guardando in alto.

Aveva supposto che stesse male, che fosse caduto e avesse bisogno di aiuto, poi però aveva seguito il suo sguardo, scoprendo qualcosa di inaspettato: un ragazzo che volava in solitudine. Che volteggiava, faceva capriole, rasentava spigoli e ostacoli, gettandosi in picchiata verso il basso e tornando indietro. Il buio le aveva impedito di indovinarne l’identità, e inoltre portava la veste scura della scuola, e non la divisa da Quidditch. Pansy non era stata in grado di stabilirne neppure la Casa di appartenenza. Non indossava la sciarpa e distinguere la cravatta con quella oscurità era un’impresa troppo ardua.  _Deve essere pazzo_ , aveva pensato Pansy.  _Si gela. Si prenderanno entrambi un raffreddore._  Aveva fatto una smorfia, ed era tornata sui suoi passi, diretta in Guferia. La persona nel cielo, chiunque essa fosse, era diventata il suo principale sospettato. Forse Draco si reputava innamorato di quel volatore folle. Altrimenti perché starsene lì, a infangarsi e rischiare un’infreddatura sdraiato sulla neve ghiacciata?

Borbottava ancora tra sé, quando aveva raggiunto la Guferia. Aveva tirato fuori dalla borsa che portava a tracolla il cofanetto delle lettere, contenente anche quella scritta a sua madre. E, intanto che i gufi brontolavano, aveva estratto la bacchetta.

‘Lumos’ aveva sussurrato, e la Guferia si era illuminata, consentendole di individuare il gufo dei Malfoy.

Non sempre i Malfoy amavano le cose ostentate. No, Narcissa Malfoy era una donna di gran classe. Draco, per esempio, raramente vestiva abiti eccessivamente appariscenti. Sua madre si preoccupava che avesse i capi migliori, ma optava anche per una sobria eleganza, rendendo disinvolto ogni suo gesto. Draco non pareva indossare niente di particolare, finché non lo si guardava da vicino. Solo allora si notava l’ottimo taglio dei pantaloni, il luccichio delle scarpe in vitello, il tessuto pregiato delle vesti e delle camicie, i maglioni in lana cotta, e lo splendore e la morbidezza della sua pelle, che denotavano la cura, la delicatezza, l’orgoglio con cui sua madre lo preparava a occupare il posto nel mondo cui era destinato. Anche i gufi dei Malfoy portavano il segno di quella raffinatezza, ed era un dettaglio che Pansy non poteva fare a meno di apprezzare. Appartenevano a una razza abbastanza comune (gufi reali, tutti), ma erano uccelli speciali. Avevano disegni unici sul dorso, sguardi vispi, un’apertura alare curiosamente ampia, occhi stranamente ipnotici, artigli sottili o piume notevolmente lucide. Alcuni erano intelligenti e ben addestrati, ma quelli, Pansy lo sapeva, erano riservati agli affari più urgenti o importanti. I gufi dei Malfoy erano il meglio della nidiata, i più belli, indubbiamente, ma non per questo altrettanto facili da individuare, Pansy però vi era riuscita, identificando l’unico gufo Malfoy appollaiato davanti a lei.

 ‘Be’, mio caro’ aveva tubato, accarezzandogli le soffici piume sul collo. ‘Cercavo proprio te. Hai fatto una consegna da Villa Malfoy, non è vero?’ Lo aveva compreso immediatamente, e con la stessa rapidità aveva elaborato un piano. Aveva rimesso nel cofanetto la lettera per sua madre, e afferrato un foglio di pergamena viola, che aveva arrotolato ben stretto. ‘Ecco’ aveva detto al gufo, porgendogli la pergamena. ‘Questa è stata dimenticata. È un biglietto che accompagna la tua ultima consegna. Lo hanno scordato, ma non vogliono che questa dimenticanza crei ulteriore imbarazzo. Perciò, ti spiacerebbe essere tanto gentile da portarlo alla persona che ha ricevuto il pacco precedente?’ Il gufo aveva strizzato prima un occhio e poi l’altro, e accettato la pergamena. ‘Fantastico’ aveva detto lei, e gli aveva sorriso.

Quella notte si era rigirata nel letto agitata, ma anche speranzosa. Chi aveva temuto che fosse? Chi aveva sperato che fosse? Il volatore folle? Qualche Corvonero prosperosa con la puzza sotto il naso? Tiger o Goyle che ricevevano un regalo natalizio in ritardo? O più semplicemente lo stesso Draco? Forse sua madre, dopo la partenza avvenuta il giorno precedente, gli aveva spedito una confezione di biscotti, fudge* e dolcetti. Sarebbe stato tipico di lei. Adorava riempirlo di dolciumi, che Draco aveva smesso di mangiare all’età di dodici anni, preferendo abbandonare i suoi pacchi aperti nella sala comune Serpeverde, così da permettere ai compagni di divorarli. Forse era tutto lì. Quell’idea l’aveva calmata, e si era addormentata immaginando le braccia di Draco intorno al corpo, le labbra e i capelli di lui che le solleticavano lo stomaco.

La mattina guardò i gufi fare il loro ingresso in Sala Grande, calarsi dalle travi, e lasciare cadere i giornali, le lettere e i pacchetti. Individuò l’elegante gufo dei Malfoy, mentre Draco era intento a mangiare le sue uova strapazzate, solcare la stanza e abbandonare la pergamena viola sul tavolo dei Grifondoro. Il foglio parve scendere in maniera insolitamente lenta, intanto che Pansy lo fissava, con le dita serrate sui braccioli della sedia. Lo osservò fendere l’aria e cadere da almeno venti o trenta piedi d’altezza, giungendo infine sulla tovaglia bianca, tra una forchetta e un cucchiaio da minestra, direttamente di fronte a Harry Potter.

 

****

  

Harry quella notte aveva deciso di volare per calmare un po’ i nervi. Aveva trascorso delle meravigliose vacanze, senza zio Vernon, zia Petunia e Dudley. Era stato con Sirius, aveva riso ai suoi scherzi e alle sue storielle, sentendosi per una volta un ragazzo normale. Aveva mangiato del buon cibo, era rimasto alzato fino a tardi, e si era svegliato la mattina di Natale per correre in salotto, e scartare i suoi regali disposti ai piedi dell’albero. Aveva quasi pianto di gioia. Sirius lo aveva riportato a Hogwarts un giorno prima degli altri, e poi se ne era stato tutto il tempo rinchiuso a discutere con Silente. Di questioni della massima importanza, senza dubbio. Di strategia e alleanze politiche. Di vittime, nomi e liste di possibili sospettati. Harry ancora non voleva pensarci. Aveva passato l’ultima settimana immaginando che non stesse accadendo sul serio. All’inizio delle vacanze, lui e Sirius aveva concordato di fingere che non fosse in corso alcuna guerra, che Azkaban non esistesse, che i suoi genitori non fossero stati assassinati da un folle che adesso intendeva uccidere anche Harry, e che Sirius non si fosse concesso una pausa dalla pericolosa missione a cui stava lavorando per vedere il suo figlioccio. E che lo stesso Harry non si sarebbe unito a lui di lì a poco, per evitare ulteriori spargimenti di sangue, e impedire a Voldemort di distruggere il mondo. Per un po’, avevano fantasticato di essere soltanto una famiglia che si godeva le feste, mangiava pudding natalizio, tacchino e purè di patate, e giocava a Spara Schiocco. Se fosse rimasto sospeso, aveva pensato, stringendo la scopa e buttandosi a capofitto contro il vento pungente e il buio di gennaio, forse sarebbe riuscito a prolungare quella fantasia. Toccare il suolo, invece, avrebbe significato ammettere la verità, e cioè che era in pericolo, che vi era una guerra, e che la gente stava morendo e avrebbe continuato a morire.

Eppure, aveva scorto comunque qualche flebile luce nella sua vita. Sirius gli aveva regalato una scopa nuova, la migliore di quella linea. Ron e Hermione erano rientrati quel pomeriggio in treno con gli altri, e gli avevano portato dei regali e del cioccolato. Harry aveva perso i suoi occhiali di riserva, ma Sirius gliene aveva procurato un altro paio, per aiutarlo a mettere meglio a fuoco il mondo. Mentre se ne stava ad assistere a Divinazione, si era sentito impaziente per le lezioni che in quel nuovo quadrimestre si prospettavano per Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e Incantesimi. Persino Pozioni gli era parsa una materia più interessante. I M.A.G.O. si stavano avvicinando rapidamente, ma Harry era certo di essere preparato, o che perlomeno lo sarebbe stato. Hermione non gli consentiva di credere altrimenti. I suoi voti nel primo quadrimestre erano stati abbastanza buoni, e si era percepito in costante miglioramento. Aveva cominciato a realizzare di avere davvero qualcosa da offrire al Mondo Magico, qualcosa al di là della solita cicatrice sulla fronte, di essere un mago molto più potente di quanto avesse mai osato immaginare, capace di resistere a maledizioni e incantesimi, e stupire gli insegnanti. Ne era stato enormemente soddisfatto. Voleva essere la persona speciale che tutti speravano che fosse; essere quel qualcuno che avrebbe fatto la differenza tra la vittoria e la sconfitta. E, nel mezzo di tutti quei pensieri e sensazioni, aveva ricevuto quel dono anonimo, un fioretto. Da parte di chi? La professoressa McGranitt? Silente? Sirius? Poteva effettivamente essere stato Malfoy?

Ormai era abituato ai loro battibecchi. C’erano stati giorni in cui ne aveva addirittura avvertito la mancanza. Harry non era bravo a gestire la frustrazione, e gli insulti costanti di Malfoy gli fornivano una valida scusa per perdere le staffe. Capitava se si sentiva insicuro, oppure confuso e arrabbiato con la sua famiglia, per aver letto una volta di più nei testi di Storia della Magia degli orrori che i Babbani avevano inflitto a maghi e streghe. Era allora che la posizione che rivestiva lo rendeva titubante, o irresoluto. Ma poi Malfoy rivolgeva a Hermione qualche appellativo sprezzante, squadrava i Tassorosso dall’alto in basso sghignazzando con i suoi compari, assottigliava gli occhi in direzione di Harry sollevando il mento in segno di sfida, e Harry recuperava le convinzioni di sempre. Sì, rivalutava ciò che era giusto. Le cose terribili accadute nei secoli, o quello che i Dursley avevano fatto a lui, non giustificavano gli scopi di Voldemort, né tantomeno le sue azioni. Inoltre, Voldemort non era certo un purista della causa. Aveva ucciso anche maghi e streghe. Aveva ucciso chiunque si fosse opposto al suo volere. Nella sua dottrina non vi erano verità, né salvezza. Draco era un promemoria vivente, che riconduceva Harry all’interno del ruolo che gli spettava. Nell’attimo in cui Draco gli rivolgeva uno sguardo provocatorio durante la lezione di Pozioni, Harry riacquisiva la propria identità. Era un eroe. E avrebbe fatto l’eroe.

Poteva sferrargli qualche pugno, insultarlo a sua volta, frapporsi fra Hermione o Seamus o Justin, e un Malfoy furioso e beffardo, sollevare anch’egli il mento e rispondere alla sfida dell’altro. E questo che vuoi? Forza, allora. Provaci. E avrebbero finito per litigare. Cosa per la quale nessuno, a eccezione della McGranitt, biasimava lui, neppure quando contribuiva a far sottrarre punti alla sua Casa. Malfoy era indubbiamente pronto a diventare un Mangiamorte. Giudicava, e detestava di conseguenza, le persone in base al patrimonio, e adorava il mostro che aveva ucciso i genitori di Harry. Era per Harry la perfetta nemesi e, stranamente, Harry considerava quell’aspetto confortante. Le costanti nella sua vita era pochissime: Ron e i Weasley, Hermione e la sua intelligenza, la banale routine di un anno scolastico, e Draco Malfoy. Odiarlo, combattere con lui, sfidarlo e metterlo in discussione, era questo che gli faceva drizzare i peli sul retro del collo, o battere più forte il cuore, o accelerare il respiro, o ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Non aveva mai riflettuto su quanto queste cose contassero per lui finché non aveva scartato quel dono, e ricordato Draco con una lama nel petto. Sì, era uno dei cattivi. Un codardo, una spia, un fallimento del sistema educativo.

Ma perlomeno era coerente. Anche quel dono, che Harry sospettava fosse giunto da lui, era un simbolo della strana forma di rispetto che nutrivano l’uno per l’altro. E dimostrava che Malfoy sembrava dare all’assurdo rapporto antagonistico che li legava il medesimo valore che gli attribuiva anche Harry. Valore? Era quella la parola giusta? Ovviamente, in un senso piuttosto bizzarro. Era stato felice di constatare che Malfoy la pensava allo stesso modo, e che la scherma avrebbe potuto essere l’ennesimo strumento tramite il quale definirsi, sfidarsi, sospingersi più lontano, nel tentativo di distruggersi a vicenda. Si era domandato, con la sua nuova scopa fredda e liscia sotto i palmi, se Malfoy fantasticasse esattamente come lui, che sognava di sconfiggerlo in una disputa, di vederlo chiedere scusa a Hermione, di conquistarlo quasi fosse stato una specie di premio.  _Se lo persuado a passare dal lato giusto della battaglia prima di lasciare Hogwarts, avrò realizzato qualcosa d’importante._  Sì, Harry aveva supposto che Malfoy si prefiggesse il suo identico proposito, ed era questo a renderlo un avversario tanto degno.

Così aveva volato attraverso il cielo della sera, provando a combattere la gravità, sentendosi potente e impotente, intimorito e spavaldo, caldo e ansioso e gelato nella tagliente aria di gennaio. Aveva parlato con Sirius di quello che avrebbe fatto dopo il diploma, e di fronte a lui si erano aperte svariate possibilità, tutte importanti, tutte impegnative, tutte finalizzate a distruggere i Mangiamorte. Harry era contemporaneamente impaziente e timoroso di iniziare. Era inerme, lì a Hogwarts, e inquieto. Quando finalmente si era deciso a rientrare, era ormai buio e aveva le dita intorpidite.

Da che aveva saputo che Malfoy era al corrente dei loro tentativi di diventare degli Animagus, si stavano impegnando a mantenere un profilo ancora più basso. Hermione faceva le sue ricerche in maniera discreta, e solo durante il normale orario della biblioteca, nascondendo i libri all’interno di altri libri. A Ron erano giunte alcune voci da parte di suo fratello, ed era sicuro che Voldemort stesse progettando un’irruzione a Hogwarts entro quel quadrimestre. Tutti e tre ritenevano che la migliore difesa alla trappola progettata da Voldemort fosse trasformarsi in Animagus e sparire. Avevano anche stabilito un punto d’incontro, per ricongiungersi al momento opportuno. Ron aveva portato una vecchia tenda, recuperata nella cantina dei suoi genitori, e Hermione aveva reso una scatola di fiammiferi capiente quanto un grosso frigorifero. Harry aveva convinto Dobby ad aiutarli, ed erano riusciti a raccogliere provviste sufficienti per settimane. Avevano poi nascosto tutti quegli oggetti, insieme a un cambio d’abiti, nel tronco cavo di un albero ai margini della Foresta Proibita. Ciò che rimaneva da fare era imparare a trasformarsi senza correre rischi o essere scoperti. E, una volta scappati, avrebbero pianificato la controffensiva.

Quando la mattina seguente la pergamena viola atterrò vicino al piatto di Harry durante la colazione, Hermione gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso. «Chi te la manda, Harry?» chiese. Harry scrollò le spalle, e la aprì, trovandola vuota, solo un foglio di pergamena di un pallido color lavanda. «Ma che strano.» Hermione l’afferrò, l’annusò, la sfiorò, agitò la bacchetta e sussurrò alcuni incantesimi. «Hmmm.»

«Pensi che sia da parte di Tu-Sai-Chi?» bisbigliò Ron, con le dita contratte sul bicchiere di succo.

Hermione ridacchiò. «Be’, se lo è, ha scelto la pergamena con gusto davvero delizioso. Sembrerebbe una lettera d’amore che qualcuno ha dimenticato di scrivere, oltre che di firmare.»

Harry rise, e si domandò chi avrebbe potuto inviargli una lettera d’amore. Si guardò intorno nella sala, scorgendo alcuni Tassorosso sorridenti, i Corvonero impegnati in una discussione, una piccola lotta per il cibo scoppiata al tavolo dei Serpeverde, dove Draco stava giocherellando con il contenuto del suo piatto, mentre Pansy fissava proprio lui. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un attimo, e Harry corrugò la fronte sconcertato. Pansy non lo aveva mai degnato di una seconda occhiata. Appariva assolutamente furiosa. «Sta succedendo qualcosa» disse, sospirando. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e interruppe il contatto visivo con Pansy.

«Cosa intendi?» domandò Hermione, mentre continuava ad analizzare con espressione preoccupata la pergamena viola e mordicchiava un pezzo di pane tostato.

«Non lo so. Ma ho il sospetto che stia succedendo qualcosa.» Sollevò il bicchiere osservando di nuovo i Serpeverde. «Due ore di Pozioni. Ancora. Favoloso. Immagino che lo scopriremo più tardi.» Vuotò il bicchiere, e guardò Malfoy, che si passava una mano tra i capelli umidi, sorridente, e chiacchierava con Pansy.

 

****

 

Il professor Piton, come di consueto, mise Harry in coppia con Draco, mossa che da tempo aveva cessato di stupire entrambi. Harry si sedette sullo sgabello e si stiracchiò, gettando la testa all’indietro, e gemendo appena. La notte precedente faceva freddo, aveva esagerato a cavallo della scopa, e ora la schiena e le gambe gli dolevano. Durante le vacanze non aveva volato affatto, e adesso, di punto in bianco, aveva volato fin troppo. Avvertì la schiena scricchiolare.

Draco ridacchiò. «Tutto quel volare della notte scorsa ti ha spaccato la schiena, Potter?» Hermione, seduta alle spalle di Harry, e in coppia con Pansy, si voltò verso Draco e lo guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio. Pansy osservò tutti e due, e sfilò il coltello di mano a Hermione per affettare furiosamente le radici di pianta carnivora. Borbottò sottovoce, ma Hermione la ignorò, studiando meglio Draco.

Harry si rimise diritto e lo fissò. «Come fai a sapere che ieri sera ho volato?»

«Ah, tu mi sottovaluti. Io so tutto.» Rivolse lo sguardo prima alla lavagna, e poi al ripiano colmo di radici e fiale di fronte a lui, intanto che raccoglieva il coltello.

«Hmmm.» Harry si sedette per bene, prese il suo calderone e accese la fiamma. «Ho una scopa nuova» disse svelto, scorgendo Piton che girovagava per la stanza. «Vola che è una meraviglia. Temo che nelle prossime partite non avrete alcuna possibilità contro di noi.»

«Ah! Un regalo da un altro ammiratore? Mi è stato riferito che ne ricevi parecchi.» Draco scrutò con attenzione la radice che stava tagliando, perfettamente consapevole della vicinanza del corpo di Harry, il braccio che premeva lievemente a ridosso di quello dell’altro.

«Sì, infatti. E quest’anno alcuni particolarmente belli.» Harry gli rivolse un sorriso sbilenco, e sussurrò: «Grazie per il fioretto, a proposito. È splendido. Per caso è avvelenato? Non retrattile? Mi infilzerà nel sonno?».

Draco rise. «No, no, e no. Però stavo per comprarne uno che prometteva di infliggerti sul culo una cicatrice identica a quella, ma…» fece un gesto con il coltello indicando la fronte di Harry, e Harry sorrise apertamente. Draco ricambiò il sorriso e aggiunse: «Quel fioretto è molto simile al mio, in effetti. Non voglio altre lamentele sulla tua attrezzatura. Preferisco vincere in maniera chiara». Draco si voltò e frugò dentro la borsa alla ricerca della sua bacchetta, sperando di nascondere l’improvviso nervosismo che lo aveva colto. Raggiunse la bacchetta, e imprecò mentalmente, mentre sentiva le guance andargli a fuoco.

Harry sorrise ancora e scosse la testa. «Quindi sei stato davvero tu a mandarlo.» Draco recuperò la bacchetta e la posò sul tavolo, girandosi e inarcando un sopracciglio in direzione di Harry, quasi a voler dire ‘chi altri avrebbe potuto essere?’.

Hermione si alzò per andare a prendere la tintura di bergamotto, e Pansy osservò il viso di Draco, le guance rosate, e i movimenti incerti. Divenne livida di rabbia.

Draco mugugnò e tornò a tagliare la radice davanti a lui. «Renditi utile, Potter. Affetta il Vermicolo. Io non sopporto queste cose.»

«Bleah!» Harry allungò una mano sul tavolo e acciuffò il Vermicolo per la coda, umido e viscido come la terra nel vaso da cui era stato estratto. Prese un altro coltello, arricciò il naso, e cominciò ad affettare. «Ahi!» Harry fece un balzo indietro, comprimendosi un pollice. «Dannazione!»

Draco lo guardò e scorse il sangue sulla mano di Harry. «Santo cielo, Potter, fammi vedere.» Non era un brutto taglio, ma il sangue continuava a stillare copiosamente dal pollice di Harry, colando nel palmo della sua mano. Piton si muoveva per la stanza, esaminando i calderoni, quando Draco agguantò la sua bacchetta.

«Malfoy, non serve, io…»

«Lascia che…»

Fu allora che Draco la udì. Teneva in mano la bacchetta, puntata verso il pollice di Harry, così da pronunciare un incantesimo che bloccasse l’emorragia. E la udì nel modo in cui si sente il vento tra gli alberi in una giornata piovosa; nel modo in cui si avverte il fruscio di una veste tra gli scaffali della biblioteca, mentre qualcuno vi passa attraverso; nel modo in cui si percepisce una tempesta in lontananza, o il passaggio silenzioso di un predatore nel sottobosco. Una parola. No, neppure, giusto l’ombra di una parola, in una lingua impossibile da comprendere. La udì e lo fece rabbrividire, come se qualcuno l’avesse sussurrata proprio sul retro del suo collo.

Come al rallentatore, gli occhi di Harry si rivoltarono all’insù, il suo corpo venne squassato da uno spasmo, e cadde, battendo la testa sullo sgabello prima di finire disteso lungo il pavimento. Draco spalancò la bocca, sconvolto. Harry giaceva al suolo, ai suoi piedi, con gambe e braccia spezzate, piegate in angoli assurdi, parte del cranio sinistro schiacciata verso l’interno, il petto scosso da sussulti inimmaginabili, crollato in pezzi come se fosse appena stato calpestato da un troll. Sentì una bottiglia frantumarsi sul pavimento in pietra, e poi Hermione cominciò a urlare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dolce tipico britannico e americano.


	12. Vederli spezzati

_What do you when your best friend goes one day_

_Somebody takes his life away?_

_I don’t think that I can go to school today_

_Without you._

_Cosa fai quando un giorno il tuo migliore amico non c’è più_

_Perché qualcuno lo ha ucciso?_

_Non credo che oggi andrò a scuola_

_Senza di te._

_Prozzak,_ Monday Morning

 

 

 

Ron ricordò, persino prima di svegliarsi del tutto o di aprire gli occhi. La consapevolezza della realtà si insinuava di consueto dentro di lui tra la fine del sonno e l’inizio della veglia, e quel giorno non fece eccezione. Harry. A colazione stava benissimo, e si erano recati a Pozioni. Era stato messo in coppia con Malfoy, come sempre, mentre Hermione avrebbe dovuto lavorare con Pansy nel tavolo dietro. Ron si trovava sul lato opposto, con Blaise Zabini, e Neville era di fronte a lui con Millicent. Erano tutti relativamente tranquilli, dopo il rientro dalle vacanze. Ron era in procinto di misurare la coda al suo Vermicolo, quando aveva avvertito un tonfo, e Hermione urlare l’attimo seguente.

Harry. Sul pavimento. Con il cranio sfondato e il petto collassato. Gambe, braccia, zigomi e mascelle spezzati. Tutte le ossa in frantumi, e la bava che gocciolava dalle labbra socchiuse. Ron aveva addirittura faticato a riconoscerlo. La cicatrice, che pareva fluttuare al di sopra di quel viso deforme, del torace e delle membra disgiunte, sembrava l’unica cosa rimasta a identificarlo. Malfoy si era subito inginocchiato e lo aveva toccato, ma Ron lo aveva spinto velocemente per raggiungere Harry, e cullare quelle dita rotte nel palmo della sua mano. Hermione era sbiancata, e Piton era piombato su di loro.

‘Cosa…?’ aveva cominciato, fermandosi immediatamente a fissare Harry. Aveva sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte, e poi si era girato verso Tiger. ‘Infermeria. Di corsa. Di’ a Madama Chips di tenersi pronta per un… infortunio molto grave. Fratture multiple. Svelto. Adesso.’ Tiger aveva annuito e si era precipitato fuori dall’aula come un cane terrorizzato. Hermione aveva iniziato a piangere, intanto che Ron continuava a scrutare il viso di Harry, nella speranza di vedere i suoi occhi riaprirsi. ‘Chi è stato?’ aveva sibilato Piton, impegnato a sussurrare su Harry una sequela di incantesimi, e a evocare una barella galleggiante.

‘M-Malfoy’ aveva balbettato Hermione, con le mani tremanti premute contro le guance. ‘La bacchetta di Malfoy era puntata su Harry’ aveva aggiunto ansante. Ron si era alzato e voltato, con la faccia livida di rabbia e le mani strette a pugno. Riusciva ancora a udire l’eco di quelle dita rotte. Malfoy si era fermato davanti a lui, a guardare con espressione impassibile Piton che faceva levitare Harry in direzione della porta. Immaginavano che Tu-Sai-Chi stesse architettando un modo alternativo per arrivare a Harry, e avrebbero dovuto prevedere un’eventualità del genere.

Ma Malfoy non l’avrebbe fatta franca. Ron non rammentava neppure cosa gli avesse detto, cosa gli avesse urlato con quanta voce aveva in gola, prima di colpirlo con una raffica di pugni. Malfoy si era accasciato senza opporre resistenza, quasi se lo aspettasse, quasi ritenesse di meritarlo. Alla fine era stata Hermione a trascinare via Ron, dopo aver trattenuto il fiato, concentrata come il resto della classe su Piton, che conduceva Harry fuori dalla stanza e diretto in infermeria. Pansy aveva aiutato Draco ad alzarsi, e si erano seduti su un banco, in fondo all’aula, senza proferire una parola.

Malfoy aveva mantenuto lo sguardo sulle proprie mani colpevoli e, probabilmente, dentro di sé aveva sogghignato, sentendosi fiero di ciò che aveva fatto. Era stato comunque abbastanza furbo da rimanere in silenzio; gli altri lo avrebbero fatto a pezzi, se solo avesse osato aprire bocca. Si erano seduti tutti, sia i Serpeverde che i Grifondoro, a singhiozzare sommessamente, o sospirare adagio, grati per ogni respiro, e timorosi di poter essere la prossima vittima. Ed era stato così che li aveva trovati Silente.

Ron si voltò su un fianco, dove le tende che davano sul letto di Harry erano aperte. Teneva gli occhi chiusi. Sapeva che l’altro letto era vuoto ma, invece che ribadirlo a se stesso, per un minuto o due preferì fingere la rassicurante normalità di avere Harry da un lato e Neville dall’altro. Finse che quel giorno avrebbero avuto due ore di Pozioni, che a colazione vi sarebbero state uova e salsicce, che Hermione si sarebbe accertata che non dimenticasse i suoi compiti, che Harry avrebbe avuto bisogno di essere svegliato due volte, e che si sarebbe fiondato in ritardo al piano di sotto. Anche dopo aver ricordato, si sforzò di continuare a fingere. Percepiva infatti una voragine all’altezza dello stomaco, che lo faceva sentire come intrappolato in un pozzo, dal fondo del quale non scorgeva la luce. Si alzò e rammentò con dolorosa chiarezza che Harry stava male, che non si sarebbe ripreso tanto presto, che pioveva, e che era lunedì* mattina.

Silente aveva domandato, con l’usuale pacatezza, che cosa fosse successo. Calì aveva parlato per prima, spiegando come fossero stati intenti a preparare una pozione, quando Harry si era tagliato un dito (‘In che punto, esattamente?’ aveva chiesto Silente. ‘Un pollice’ aveva risposto Hermione con voce tremante. ‘Stava sanguinando. Quel coltello…’ aveva sottolineato. ‘Ecco, lì, c’è ancora del sangue.’), Malfoy gli aveva puntato contro la bacchetta e lui era crollato. (‘Qualcuno ha udito il signor Malfoy pronunciare un incantesimo particolare?’ Silenzio. Nessuno aveva notato niente.) Silente si era seduto pesantemente su un banco e aveva sospirato.

‘Signor Malfoy?’ aveva proseguito quietamente. ‘Può dirci come sono andate le cose?’

Malfoy aveva sollevato gli occhi, sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre, e aveva ripreso a fissarsi le mani. ‘È andata come hanno raccontato. Potter si è tagliato. Ho afferrato la mia bacchetta per bloccare il sangue e, prima che potessi intervenire, è finito a terra.’

‘Lo hai maledetto, Draco?’

‘No.’

Silente aveva sospirato di nuovo, e Ron aveva battuto un pugno sul ripiano del banco. ‘Signore, è ovvio che sia stato lui, lo sappiamo tutti. Lui aveva la BACCHETTA PUNTATA CONTRO HARRY! Lui è quello che desidera UCCIDERLO! Lui è il MANGIAMORTE qui dentro!’ Ron si era alzato in piedi, concludendo la sua sfilza di invettive, con Hermione aggrappata a un braccio.

‘Signor Weasley, la prego.’ Silente aveva teso una mano verso di lui. E in seguito Ron si era domandato se Silente gli avesse lanciato un qualche tipo di incantesimo calmante, perché si era riseduto, e aveva avvertito una strana tranquillità, quasi una pace mortale.

Silente aveva dato l’impressione di non credere alla loro versione dei fatti, inclusa quella di Malfoy. Piton li aveva raggiunti, avevano confabulato brevemente, e l’insegnante aveva scosso la testa. Poi Silente si era voltato e aveva richiesto la consegna delle bacchette. Aveva bisbigliato qualcosa, con gli occhi socchiusi, finché tutte le bacchette non si erano sollevate per aria, librandosi per alcuni, interminabili minuti. Erano divenute di un blu lievemente incandescente, e quella di Malfoy aveva brillato per un tempo più lungo. Infine, erano ricadute in basso, atterrando direttamente fra le mani dei rispettivi proprietari.

Le lezioni previste per quel giorno erano state annullate, poiché tutti gli insegnanti si erano dovuti recare con urgenza in infermeria. Nella confusione più totale, solamente Gazza e Hagrid erano rimasti a tenere a bada l’intero corpo studentesco. La sala comune di Grifondoro si era affollata di persone, fra cui un gruppo di Tassorosso, rimasto ad agitarsi vicino al passaggio nel ritratto. Alcuni ragazzi del sesto anno Grifondoro si erano dati appuntamento in biblioteca con qualche Corvonero, per dare un’occhiata alle maledizioni custodite nei libri del Reparto Proibito, intanto che mormoravano e si guardavano attorno con sospetto. Dalla Sala Grande si era levato un incessante brusio, con gli studenti di tutti gli anni e di tutte le Case occupati a spettegolare ad alta voce su quanto accaduto. Che cosa aveva Harry? Che cosa era successo? Qualcuno aveva sentito pronunciare la maledizione? Sarebbe guarito? Chi era stato? Era stato Tu-Sai-Chi? Draco Malfoy era un Mangiamorte e aveva tentato di uccidere Harry? E se non era stato lui, chi era il colpevole?

Si era trattato di un avvenimento sconvolgente, non vi era alcun dubbio. Ciò che si era abbattuto su Harry faceva pensare a qualcosa di ben più grave di un semplice pestaggio, o di uno scontro al di là dell’ordinario. E le voci che avevano preso a circolare sostenevano che gli insegnanti, incluso Silente, non avessero idea di come curarlo, e che Harry sarebbe potuto morire.

Nel pomeriggio, Silente era stato nella sala comune Grifondoro, e aveva domandato a Ron di esaminare gli oggetti di Harry. Vi era qualcosa fuori posto? O mancante? O inconsueta? Lui e Neville avevano frugato nel baule di Harry, nei suoi cassetti, scostando le lenzuola e rivoltando il materasso sul pavimento. Ed era stato allora che avevano trovato la scatola in legno di cedro sotto il letto. Ron l’aveva presa lentamente, quasi preoccupato che potesse esplodere, o che all’improvviso potesse saltar fuori chissà cosa dal suo interno. Neville lo aveva guardato nervosamente, mentre l’apriva, e avevano squadrato entrambi il fioretto che conteneva.

‘Scommetto che è questo’ aveva detto Ron, annuendo seriamente verso Neville. ‘Scommetto che è maledetto, o roba simile. Meglio consegnarlo a Silente.’ Aveva richiuso il coperchio della scatola, infilandola sotto un braccio, e dirigendosi in sala comune, dove Silente lo stava aspettando, seduto su una poltrona accanto al camino. Aveva rivolto a Ron un cenno di assenso, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, per poi afferrare il fioretto e portarlo in infermeria. Uscendo, aveva sorriso tristemente, prima di evocare un po’ di cioccolatini sul grande tavolo nel mezzo della sala comune.

Quella sera, a cena, Ron aveva sentito dire che vi era del sangue sulla lama del fioretto, e che quel sangue apparteneva a Malfoy. Secondo i Corvonero la responsabile era una sorta di maledizione Vudù. Sangue, capelli, e un’arma nascosta sotto il letto. Era bastata una notte sopra di essa per condannare Harry. Malfoy era sicuramente un Mangiamorte, e i Mangiamorte stavano diventando sempre più creativi. Era stata Mandy Brocklehurst, che a fine quadrimestre aveva presentato un saggio sul Vudù, a riferirlo, mordicchiandosi un labbro subito dopo, e sporgendosi lungo il tavolo dei Grifondoro, con la cravatta della scuola che strofinava contro il cestino del pane, ricolmo di fette spesse.

‘È molto difficile da curare, se non si conoscono le esatte caratteristiche della maledizione’ aveva detto Mandy. ‘Sarei curiosa di sapere in quale luogo hanno reperito le informazioni necessarie. Neppure nel Reparto Proibito esistono libri su questo argomento. Per il saggio, ho dovuto insistere con mia madre, affinché procurasse un po’ di materiale in America.’ Hermione si era studiata le mani senza intervenire.

‘Quindi, ora che hanno il fioretto e se… ci armeggiano sopra, magari eseguendo qualche danza rituale, Harry tornerà a stare bene?’ aveva chiesto Seamus. Mandy si era stretta nelle spalle, cupa.

Quella notte, nel dormitorio dei ragazzi, aveva regnato un silenzio quasi spettrale. Ron, Dean, Neville e Seamus erano rimasti seduti sul letto in pigiama, con le tende aperte, e il letto vuoto di Harry al centro dei loro pensieri e impresso a fuoco sulle loro retine.

‘Credete che si riprenderà, allora?’ aveva domandato Dean.

‘Sì, sì, certo che sì’ aveva risposto Neville, sdraiandosi sui cuscini. ‘Starà bene. Madama Chips è in grado di curare…’

‘Praticamente qualunque cosa’ aveva terminato Seamus per lui. E Ron gliene era stato grato. Davvero non voleva stare ad ascoltare l’ennesima descrizione delle ferite di Harry. Delle sue ossa rotte. Madama Chips era capace di curare le ossa rotte, e non importava quante ve ne fossero. Ecco cosa avevano ripetuto per tutto il giorno. E quelle voci erano diventate un coro nella sua testa. Un coro che lui stava dirigendo, e che non faceva che canticchiare: Ossa rotte, Malfoy è un assassino, Harry morirà.

‘Sì, ne sono convinto anch’io’ aveva detto Ron. Evitando però di incrociare gli sguardi dei compagni.

‘Ho sentito che c’è dell’altro’ aveva proseguito Neville. Nessuno aveva replicato. Quell’ennesima diceria era giunta a tutti, ma non avevano avuto la forza di impedire a Neville di ribadirla. O forse avevano sperato che si riferisse a qualcosa di diverso. ‘Che il corpo è guarito ma che, nonostante questo, continua a stare male.’

‘Non dare retta a qualunque sciocchezza, Paciock’ aveva ribattuto Dean.

‘Starà bene.’ Ron aveva chiuso le tende, e provato a ignorare quel letto vuoto.

Fu soltanto la sera successiva che Hermione e Ron ottennero finalmente il permesso di far visita a Harry in infermeria. Lo avevano messo in una luminosa stanza privata, in fondo a un lungo corridoio, che Ron e Hermione non avevano mai visto. Mentre camminavano, seguendo una Madama Chips dall’aria particolarmente seria, scorsero Piton in piedi, di fronte a un grande tavolo in pietra in un piccolo laboratorio di Pozioni, che discuteva con Silente. Due uomini, che Ron non riconobbe, stavano mescolando qualcosa in un calderone poco distante. Le labbra di Madama Chips si contrassero in una linea sottile, quando li fece entrare nella stanza di Harry.

La prima cosa che notarono fu il bianco. Quello delle pareti, del pavimento, delle tende che incorniciavano l’ampia finestra, della biancheria sul letto, e della testata accostata al muro. L’occhiata di Ron si rivolse alla finestra, che dominava la parete davanti alla porta. Era buio, e Ron non poté dire da che lato del castello si affacciasse quella finestra, se sul lago, il giardino di Erbologia, il campo da Quidditch, o la vasta foresta dietro la scuola. Le tende erano sottili e impalpabili, così vaporose e inconsistenti che probabilmente il sole le attraversava con facilità, al mattino o al pomeriggio, o in qualunque altro momento riuscisse a fare capolino al di sopra di Hogwarts. Ron si augurò che accadesse. Sperò che il sole potesse penetrare in quella camera al mattino, come succedeva ogni mattina di ogni giorno nel dormitorio del settimo anno, a solleticare gli occhi di Harry affinché si aprissero.

Harry era sdraiato sul letto, con le lenzuola bianche ordinatamente tirate a coprirgli il petto, e l’orlo ripiegato in avanti, che mostrava quanto fossero fruscianti e fresche di bucato. Il suo pigiama bianco e blu in flanella era completamente abbottonato, con il colletto ben diritto fra le spalle. Doveva essere stato fatto anche un tentativo di pettinargli i capelli, che però erano rimasti scompigliati sul davanti, e premuti invece contro la liscia federa di cotone bianco, una sorta di alone scuro intorno alla sua testa. Le braccia giacevano lungo i fianchi, con le dita appena piegate, le unghie (pulite) ben curate, e i palmi curiosamente chiazzati di rosso. Aveva un tubo che collegava un braccio a un sacchetto colmo di un fluido chiaro, che pendeva da un supporto metallico affisso alla parete. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava in maniera irregolare, come se non avesse ritmo, come se stesse ancora lottando. Comunque, non si mosse.

Madama Chips chiuse la porta e si accostò al letto. «Harry?» disse piano. «Forza, su, Harry. Ci sono i tuoi amici!»

Hermione sbatté le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime. «Sta bene?» domandò, quasi fosse ignara della risposta. Si accostò al letto e si sedette, prendendo con attenzione la mano di Harry tra le sue. Ron ricordò di aver visto quelle dita spezzate, gli arti di traverso, il cranio schiacciato verso l’interno, gli occhi sbarrati e in essi nient’altro che il bianco. Scosse la testa, e fissò Harry, trovandolo di nuovo integro, con gli zigomi perfetti, il mento al posto giusto, braccia e gambe tornate diritte, come se potesse mettersi a sedere e ridere da un istante all’altro. Rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo e fece il giro del letto, esaminando Harry da ogni angolazioni. La clavicola era stata raddrizzata, le costole apparivano normali, non vi era alcun segno, né lividi a evidenziare che il giorno precedente il suo corpo era stato ridotto in pezzi. Gli occhiali erano poggiati sul comodino accanto al letto, mentre le sue lunghe ciglia scure ombreggiavano la pelle fin troppo pallida. Ron si sedette di fronte a Hermione e accarezzò la mano di Harry, quasi timoroso di toccarlo, quasi preoccupato di poterlo rompere.

«Andiamo, Harry, svegliati! Adesso! Aspettiamo di vederti da due giorni, idiota» disse Ron, cercando di suonare allegro, ma l’angoscia e la paura filtravano dalla sua voce. Vi furono alcuni minuti di silenzio teso, nei quali tutti e tre scrutarono il viso di Harry, che non si mosse né accennò ad aprire gli occhi.

Madama Chips sospirò. «Mi dispiace, cari, non è colpa vostra. Immaginavo che sarebbe successo. Attendete qui, per cortesia.» Uscì dalla stanza e chiamò il professor Piton, che sopraggiunse poco dopo, seguito da un Silente atterrito.

«Nessuna reazione» disse Silente con tono triste, e sorrise debolmente a Ron e Hermione. «Speravamo… Be’, sì, speravamo che la vostra presenza potesse aiutare Harry a riprendere conoscenza, ma… no, a quanto pare non ha funzionato.» Piton raggiunse il letto e sostituì con un’altra la sacca contenente il liquido chiaro, che però era ora di un verde tenue. Collegò il tubo, intanto che Ron lo osservava terrorizzato, speranzoso, confuso, sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.

«Cos’ha che non va, signore?» chiese Hermione. «Perché non si sveglia?»

«Non lo sappiamo» rispose Silente, attraversando la stanza e posizionandosi in fondo al letto di Harry. «Le sue ferite erano molto gravi. Aveva buona parte delle ossa rotte, ma Madama Chips le ha guarite abbastanza velocemente, prima che la situazione potesse peggiorare. Il signor Potter, in ogni caso, non sembra migliorare.» Toccò gentilmente un piede di Harry. «Stiamo provando a capire… come procedere.»

«È in coma?» Hermione cominciò a singhiozzare, e stavolta senza sforzarsi di nasconderlo. Ron chiuse gli occhi, raggiungendo con le dita la mano di Harry. La prese e la tenne con dolcezza, ascoltando le spiegazioni di Silente. Coma. Incantesimi di respirazione. Danni cerebrali. Ipotesi. Fatture, maledizioni, incantesimi. Piton lo distrasse per un attimo dal corso dei suoi pensieri, per controllare il tubo nel braccio di Harry. Altre chiacchiere. Hermione che annuiva, e parlava. Tutte quelle parole che si confondevano nella sua testa. Era arrabbiato e impaurito, voleva prendere a pugni il muro, urlare, scuotere Harry, pizzicargli le orecchie e versargli dell’acqua in faccia. Voleva svegliare Harry come faceva sempre: aprendo le tende del suo letto, così che il sole potesse arrivargli sul viso, e urlandogli: ‘Buongiorno, Dormiglione!’, oppure ‘Ehi! Sei in ritardo! Forza, Harry!’, o ‘Sveglia, Mucchio d’Ossa!’.

«Ammazzerò Malfoy per questo. Lo ucciderò» ringhiò Ron. Silente lo guardò, sorpreso. Aveva interrotto Hermione che stava domandando quale pozione, amuleto, incantesimo potesse essere la causa, e se vi fosse una cura. E ancora la natura, la famiglia magica di appartenenza, e le diverse varianti di una maledizione capace di ottenere un simile effetto.

«Signor Weasley» disse Silente. «Sa bene che se dovesse uccidere il signor Malfoy finirebbe ad Azkaban, come un qualunque assassino.» Ron borbottò. «La maledizione non è partita dalla bacchetta di Malfoy, né da quella pergamena viola, né dal fioretto rinvenuto sotto il letto di Harry. Non ci sono più dubbi. È possibile che sia stata gettata su di lui mentre era lontano dalla scuola, durante le vacanze, e che sia stata programmata per colpirlo in un determinato momento. È addirittura possibile che il colpevole sia la porzione di pavimento su cui si trovava Harry. Ma posso assicurarle che il signor Malfoy ne è altrettanto sorpreso.» Silente inarcò un sopracciglio, quando Ron contrasse le labbra e abbassò gli occhi.

«Signore» domandò Hermione. «Harry morirà?»

Silente sospirò profondamente. «Non lo so, signorina Granger. Non lo so.»

Diedero loro il permesso di stare con lui per tutto il tempo che desideravano, solo che non potevano sopportare di rimanere a lungo, non più di quanto riuscissero a tollerare l’idea di lasciare Harry in quello stato. «Coraggio, amico! Ti guariranno presto, e sarai più in forma di prima!» gli sussurrò Ron, intanto che Hermione si sporgeva in avanti e baciava Harry.

Trascorsi un paio di giorni, tutto tornò a una sorta di inquietante normalità. Si svegliavano, si vestivano, facevano colazione, andavano a lezione. Discutevano di ciò che era stato fatto a Harry. Di Malfoy, dei Mangiamorte, e delle maledizioni senza bacchetta. Alcuni, come Seamus, erano convinti che Harry sarebbe morto.

«Me lo aspettavo» disse, scuotendo la testa. «Silente non poteva proteggerlo in eterno. Tu-Sai-Chi ha finalmente escogitato un modo per arrivare a lui, e lo ha messo in pratica.» Neville si guardò intorno nervosamente, e strascicò i piedi. Ron fece finta di non sentirlo e serrò gli occhi.

Gli sguardi accusatori di tutti erano diretti ai Serpeverde. Ron sapeva che due robusti Grifondoro del sesto anno avevano aggredito Malfoy, dopo che si era diffusa la diceria che Harry non si sarebbe rivisto a lezione tanto presto ma che, al contrario, rischiava di morire. Malfoy era stato una notte in infermeria con un labbro gonfio e un braccio rotto. Ron si era accertato della sua sistemazione per quella notte (dal lato opposto dell’infermeria), e poi era rimasto con Harry fino a tardi, a vegliare su di lui. In tutta quell’assurda faccenda, Malfoy appariva straordinariamente tranquillo. L’unica novità era che Pansy aveva smesso di stare sempre con lui. Sedevano distanti, durante i pasti al tavolo dei Serpeverde, così come da un capo all’altro dell’aula di Pozioni. Persino Piton sembrava dalla parte dei Grifondoro. Dava l’impressione di non fidarsi di Malfoy, e gli consentiva di partecipare alla lezione da solo, a differenza degli altri, che proseguivano in coppia il solito lavoro. Malfoy però non si lamentava, e non osava neppure rivolgere un’occhiata ai Grifondoro. Misurava i suoi ingredienti, beveva le sue pozioni, e si mostrava soddisfatto, ma in silenzio. Con Ron che, al contrario, ribolliva.

Ogni giorno le voci peggioravano. Madama Chips era sempre più cupa, e Piton aveva riportato nei sotterranei le sue pozioni. Avevano deciso di attendere. Non parevano conoscere la natura dell’incantesimo, o quali fossero le sue vere caratteristiche, e i suoi sforzi e quelli di Hermione per trovare uno straccio di indizio nel Reparto Proibito, anche con l’assistenza di un paio di Corvonero, non erano stati di nessun aiuto. Erano poi aumentati i gufi dei genitori in ansia, e la  _Gazzetta del Profeta_  aveva strombazzato la notizia ai quattro venti: ‘Il Bambino Che È Sopravvissuto è morto?’. Ron gettò via il giornale, tentando di non badare alla foto di un Harry allegro in prima pagina.

 _Si dice che il tempo aggiusti ogni cosa. Forse è come con la Bella Addormentata_ , pensò Ron.  _Forse per svegliarsi è in attesa di un bacio dalla sua principessa._  Si guardò tristemente intorno, nella Sala Grande dove si stava svolgendo la cena, e mangiò il suo pollo con purè di patate, realizzando che lì non c’erano principesse per curare Harry, ma un eterogeneo gruppo di suoi sostenitori, con in mano libri di pozioni e incantesimi, e un po’ di speranza, che andava assottigliandosi rapidamente. Era passata una settimana, e Ron si chiese se, dopotutto, Voldemort non avesse già vinto la guerra. Osservò Malfoy dall’altro lato della sala, quest’ultimo, però, rifiutò caparbiamente di sollevare lo sguardo.

 

 

****

 

 

_I want to be the girl with the most cake._

  _I love him so much it just turns to hate._

  _He only loves those things because he loves to see them break._

  _I fake it so real I am beyond fake._

  _Someday you will ache like I ache._

  _Voglio essere la ragazza con la torta migliore._

  _Lo amo così tanto che quell’amore si trasforma in odio._

  _Adora queste cose solo per il piacere di vederle spezzate._

  _Fingo talmente bene da essere ormai al di là di ogni finzione._

  _E un giorno soffrirai quanto sto soffrendo io._

 

 _Hole_ , Doll Parts

 

Draco si sedette con le dita giunte a fissare il fuoco. Era quasi mezzanotte, ma non era pronto a salire le scale, raggiungere il dormitorio e strisciare di nuovo a letto. Dormire lo faceva sognare e, ultimamente, tutto ciò che sognava era Harry, con il volto deformato, che crollava ai suoi piedi, trasformandosi in polvere non appena lo toccava. Oppure sognava di precipitare da una grande altezza, di essere violentato, torturato, picchiato. Si svegliava piangendo e batteva i pugni contro il cuscino.

Suo padre gli aveva domandato se lo avesse fatto davvero. Hai ucciso Harry Potter? Non sai fare di meglio che usare in pubblico la magia oscura? Hai idea di quanto sia pericoloso? Vuoi farti catturare? E poi aveva inviato una lettera a Silente, in cui richiedeva la presenza di Draco al capezzale di uno zio morente per la sera successiva. Silente aveva sospirato e concordato. Quella volta non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi: i Mangiamorte lo stavano chiamando. Forse per Harry? Draco ne dubitava. La salute di Harry per Voldemort era un interesse passeggero. E in ogni caso Harry si sarebbe ripreso.

Certo che si sarebbe ripreso.

(‘Anche se il danno fisico viene riparato,’ aveva detto la ragazza norvegese ‘il corpo è ancora convito di essere ferito, e il dolore rimane invariato. Alla fine lo farà impazzire’. Alla fine. Pazzia. Dolore e follia. Draco provò a convincersi di aver compreso male quell’ultima affermazione.)

Le voci che circolavano nella scuola erano giunte anche a lui. Harry stava morendo, non respirava senza l’ausilio della magia. Era in coma, aveva le convulsioni e sbavava, e sarebbe rimasto ridotto a un vegetale per il resto della vita. E, ovviamente, si diceva anche che il responsabile fosse Draco Malfoy. Cos’era quel fioretto rinvenuto sotto il letto di Harry? Un regalo? Una maledizione causata dalle tracce del sangue di Draco vicino all’elsa? Qualcosa che suo padre gli aveva insegnato? I Grifondoro lo avevano picchiato, spinto giù dalle scale, e fissato con espressione torva. Anche i Serpeverde erano terrorizzati da lui, dalle cose che avrebbe potuto fare e che ritenevano avrebbe commesso senza bisogno di provocazione. Blaise aveva lanciato un’occhiata distratta al suo braccio, intanto che si cambiava la camicia, per controllare che non portasse il Marchio Nero.

Quella sera era stato convocato in infermeria, e si era seduto in una stanzetta di fronte a Silente. Aveva appoggiato le mani sulle ginocchia e sporto il mento in fuori, rammentando suo padre e il ghigno impassibile che sfoggiava ogni qualvolta il Ministero lo mandava a chiamare. Sono innocente, proclamava quello sguardo. Sono innocente e vi sfido a dimostrare il contrario. Ma, mentre suo padre utilizzava quell’atteggiamento per mentire spudoratamente, Draco lo aveva fatto per dire la verità e si era comunque sentito un bugiardo.

‘Signor Malfoy, ha mandato un fioretto a Harry?’ aveva chiesto Silente.

‘Sì, signore.’ Draco non era mai stato tanto mortificato. Il suo stupido dono era diventato oggetto di un’indagine.

‘Abbiamo trovato tracce del suo sangue su quel fioretto.’

‘Sul serio? Ho avuto... un piccolo incidente, quando lo stavo esaminando prima della spedizione. Per cui immagino che si sia macchiato… di sangue. Ma è stata una cosa del tutto accidentale.’ Draco si era sforzato di non agitarsi troppo.

‘Draco, perché hai inviato a Harry un’arma con sopra il tuo sangue? Era un qualche tipo di minaccia?’

Draco aveva chiuso gli occhi. ‘No, signore. Era solamente un dono.’

‘Un dono?’

‘Sì.’

‘Hai mandato un regalo a Harry Potter?’

‘Sì, signore.’

‘Perché lo hai fatto, Draco?’

Vi era stata una pausa, durante la quale Draco aveva osservato il pavimento e strascicato i piedi. ‘Ho pensato che avremmo potuto diventare amici, signore.’

Quell’interrogatorio era stata una tale farsa. E, in quell’istante, Draco si era reso conto di avere persino considerato l’ipotesi di non diventare un Mangiamorte per passare dalla parte di quell’uomo, dell’anziano preside. Che razza di idiota era stato.

Brancolavano nel buio. Avevano perso tempo a seguire inutili tracce nella speranza che potessero condurre a qualcosa, ma si era rivelato tutto vano. Non sapevano più che strada imboccare, ed era evidente che non avessero mai udito menzionare la maledizione norvegese usata da Pansy. In realtà, nessuno pareva nutrire su Pansy il ben che minimo sospetto. Draco rammentò le parole di Jan: ‘Voi inglesi e le vostre bacchette!’. Aveva avuto ragione. Tutti quegli anni spesi a studiare e insegnare un’unica forma di magia, ignorando qualunque alternativa, li avevano resi estremamente vulnerabili. Quanto era stato ingenuo, quel branco di amanti dei Babbani. Draco riusciva già a intravvedere la fine della guerra, Voldemort che vinceva con una semplice maledizione, e l’esercito del Ministero che soccombeva di fronte a una parola terribile, della quale ignorava il contro-incantesimo. Era uno scenario delirante. Se non addirittura ridicolo.

Draco ne era rimasto profondamente scosso. Pansy. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato un tradimento simile da lei. Oh, avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sarebbe stata in grado di intuire che per lui era più di una cotta, ma non che potesse anche indovinarne il destinatario. Era certo di essersi comportato in maniera discreta, ma lo aveva scoperto ugualmente e, dal momento che il desiderio dei loro genitori di vederli sposati non era stato sufficiente a farla sentire al sicuro, aveva deciso di sbarazzarsi della concorrenza. Si era comportato da perfetto sprovveduto. Avrebbe dovuto intuirlo. E ora Harry sarebbe morto per colpa sua. Draco avvertì lo stomaco rivoltarsi.

Non aveva più parlato con Pansy, in seguito al ricovero di Harry in infermeria. Quando lo aveva aiutato ad alzarsi, dopo che Ron lo aveva colpito, si erano seduti insieme su un banco, e aveva evitato gli occhi di lei. Era talmente spaventato, furioso, turbato da non volersi più fidare.

‘Che cazzo pensavi di fare?’ le aveva sussurrato, infine.

‘La cosa migliore, Draco’ si era limitata a rispondere.

Di lì a cinque giorni era finito in infermeria con un braccio rotto. Una volta che tutti erano andati a letto, si era alzato e aveva percorso in punta di piedi il lungo corridoio fino alla stanza di Harry. Aveva aperto la porta e lo aveva visto, nel grigio-azzurro del chiaro di luna, in quella camera bianca che sembrava eterea. Gli era parso pallido e desolato, con i tubicini che fuoriuscivano dalle braccia, quasi fosse già morto. Aveva udito un rumore in fondo al corridoio, richiuso subito la porta e fatto precipitosamente ritorno al suo letto. Quella notte aveva sognato Harry, di nuovo con tutte le ossa rotte e sdraiato con lui nel suo letto, che lo implorava di ucciderlo.

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, avvertendo sulla pelle il calore del fuoco nel camino della sala comune. Sentì dei passi leggeri sulle scale che conducevano al dormitorio delle ragazze e guardò in alto. Pansy. Distolse lo sguardo. Lei sospirò e si diresse verso di lui, rannicchiandosi sulla poltrona dirimpetto e giocherellando con la bacchetta tra le dita.

«Draco.» Lui non rispose. Continuò a fissare il fuoco, ignorandola. «Draco, sai che ho agito per il meglio. Smetti di tenermi il broncio.» Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, ma evitò di replicare. «Sì, ho scoperto la tua piccola infatuazione. Sai a cosa ti avrebbe portato? Te le dico io. Lo avresti corteggiato, e lui avrebbe tentennato e finalmente ceduto, per poi rivoltarsi contro di te e distruggerti. Ti avrebbe usato, e avrebbe raccontato a tutti che lo avevi sedotto e stuprato. Oppure ti avrebbe persuaso di essere innamorato di lui per spingerti a tradire tuo padre. Ti avrebbe insultato davanti ai suoi amici e al buio si sarebbe fatto scopare da te. Oppure sarebbe stato lui a scopare te, abbandonandoti l’attimo successivo per Weasley, o per sua sorella, o per quella dannata Sanguesporco della Granger. Avrebbe scaricato ogni colpa su di te, e avrebbe fatto il possibile per fartela pagare. Non stiamo parlando di un Corvonero qualunque del quale non importa a nessuno, Draco. È Harry Potter. Ti basta guardarlo storto per finire sulla  _Gazzetta del Profeta_. Ci sarebbero state foto di te seminudo con lui su ogni pagina del  _Settimanale delle Streghe_. So che avevi una cotta per lui, e lo capisco» si fermò e sospirò. «Ma non è un valido motivo per rovinare la tua vita, Draco. La nostra vita.»

Draco la osservò freddamente. «La nostra vita?»

«Sì, la nostra vita. La mia è legata alla tua, nel caso non lo avessi notato. A meno che tu non ti illuda di poter contravvenire al volere dei nostri genitori. Credi che tua madre rinuncerebbe al sogno di un nipote? Di un erede del nome Malfoy? Con chi altri ritieni che vogliano vederti sposato? Sai bene che ogni anno celebriamo il Natale da voi per uno scopo, e cioè per via del nostro futuro insieme. Dovevi essere impazzito, non c’è altra spiegazione. Se la necessità di avere un amante maschio è per te tanto impellente, allora d’accordo, ma scegli almeno qualcuno di inoffensivo come Blaise. Non andare a metterti nei guai con quel pseudo eroe di Harry Potter.» Ammorbidì un po’ il tono di voce, e si accostò a Draco sorridente. «Prometto di non dire che sono stata io, né di svelare in che modo l’ho fatto. Puoi prenderti tutto il merito. Puoi raccontare a Lord Voldemort di aver ucciso Harry, sono sicura che ne sarà felice.»

Draco socchiuse gli occhi, poggiando la mano sulla bacchetta. Pansy gli era sempre piaciuta, era vero. Era cosciente che avrebbe dovuto sposarla e, fino a non molto tempo prima, quella non gli era parsa la peggiore delle prospettive.

Puntò la bacchetta su Pansy e sussurrò: «Imperio». Vide il viso di Pansy immobilizzarsi in un’espressione sconvolta.

«Che stai facendo, Draco?» domandò. Draco ne aveva abbastanza, non voleva ascoltare una parola di più. Le mani di Pansy tremarono, quando con entrambe strinse la bacchetta, rigirandola su se stessa. «Draco» disse, incapace di emettere più che un sussurro. La punta della bacchetta era adesso all’altezza del suo stomaco, in bilico e tremula, alla distanza di un piede dal corpo. Emise uno squittio e, senza riuscire a pronunciare nient’altro, si ritrovò a sibilare una sequela di maledizioni, di parole capaci di arrecare soltanto distruzione. Bisbigliò quelle parole orribili, e percepì le viscere implodere, avvizzire, bruciare. La testa le vacillò per il dolore, con la bocca che mormorava contro il suo volere, e i palmi, avvolti saldamente e meccanicamente intorno alla bacchetta, che sussultavano maggiormente, intanto che le sue membra fremevano. Il sangue prese a colarle tra le cosce.

Non appena la liberò dalla maledizione, stava ancora fissando, incredula, i resti del suo utero straziato e martoriato, che le era scivolato giù, lungo le gambe.

Draco si alzò dalla poltrona, infilò in tasca la bacchetta, e con calma imperturbabile disse: «Persino i tuoi genitori, a questo punto, non potranno più avanzare alcuna pretesa sul nostro matrimonio». Si voltò, e cominciò a salire le scale verso il dormitorio dei ragazzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota dell’autrice** : La conclusione di questo capitolo scatenò un acceso dibattito. In un fandom dedicato allo slash, però, è importante parlare di misoginia, dunque sono stata lieta che quella discussione sia avvenuta. Mi furono rivolte numerose accuse, relative a ciò che racconto in questa parte finale, perlopiù del tipo: come hai potuto farlo? Il motivo per cui l’ho fatto e tutt’altro che ovvio. La mia intenzione era prendere Pansy e trasformarla in qualcosa di più interessante di ciò che supponevo sarebbe diventato il suo personaggio nelle circostanze che gli erano state imposte. Volevo liberarla dal ruolo di genere, rigido e tradizionale, che a mio parere l’universo di HP ha sempre impartito a ogni suo personaggio. (Ora che tutti i libri sono usciti, è evidente come le coppie siano rimaste le stesse che si intuivano fin da che avevano undici anni. Quando si dice il destino…) Avevo l’impressione che Pansy esistesse solo per essere la malevola fidanzata/futura moglie/grembo di figli con strani nomi di qualcuno, così ho voluto sferrare un duro colpo a quel paradigma. Avevo iniziato a progettare la nuova fic che avrei scritto, e che sarebbe stata ASSOLUTAMENTE FANTASTICA. Ma non è mai è successo.


	13. Con tutte e due le mani

_I’m writing graffiti on your body_

_I’m drawing the story of how hard we tried_

_Traccio graffiti sul tuo corpo_

_Disegno quanto duramente ci abbiamo provato_

_Ani DiFranco_ , Both Hands

 

 

Alla fine si era arreso. Harry sarebbe morto, non parevano esservi più dubbi. Draco non aveva udito nessuno ipotizzare il coinvolgimento di Pansy, o intuire che si fosse trattato di un’antica maledizione, di un incantesimo poco noto. Non ne avevano la più pallida idea. I giorni passavano senza annunciare un colpevole, senza che qualcuno interrompesse una lezione per ribadire che avrebbero dovuto lasciar perdere quei vecchi argomenti per focalizzarsi sullo studio della magia senza bacchetta, sui pericoli in agguato fuori dalle mura di Hogwarts, o anche all’interno della stessa scuola, e sulle maledizioni che esistevano oltre quei confini che erano stati reputati adeguati. Oh, se si illudevano di essere saggi, mentre insegnavano agli studenti come controllare un Imperius, o mostravano il funzionamento della Cruciatus. Ma quella non era altro che la punta dell’iceberg, sebbene gli amanti dei Babbani sembrassero ritenere che al di là di essa non vi fosse di meglio. Non c’era da stupirsi di questa loro sicurezza. O della convinzione che quel modo di agire – come l’onestà, la speranza, e la fiducia – li avrebbe condotti alla vittoria in guerra. Non si rendevano neanche lontanamente conto di cosa stessero fronteggiando, e il motivo di ciò era che in realtà non si erano mai premurati di andare più a fondo. E ora Harry sarebbe morto per questo, e non c’era nulla che Draco potesse fare per evitarlo.

Draco si domandò se era quella la natura dell’amore. Toccavi qualcosa e questo qualcosa moriva. Aveva letto di certi fiori che in Brasile venivano creati con la sabbia colorata, tramite un procedimento estremamente semplice: sabbia, acqua, una mano salda, e niente magia. Se li toccavi, o anche solo se ti accostavi a essi, si disfacevano in un mucchietto informe. Una volta aveva sognato di essere in una foresta di sabbia. Alberi enormi con lunghi tronchi del colore del fumo nero, foglie verdi e lucide, un fitto sottobosco, e fiori variopinti. Nel sogno non aveva resistito, e aveva allungato una mano sfiorandoli circolarmente. Tutto era andato in frantumi, intanto che lui piangeva e urlava e desiderava di potersi fermare. Forse non era la natura dell’amore. Forse era la natura di Draco Malfoy.

Continuava a recarsi in infermeria, inventando una scusa dietro l’altra: aveva dormito male, percepiva il braccio ancora rigido, doveva porre delle questioni – che escogitava durante la lezione di Aritmanzia – a Madama Chips. Al rientro dalla sua ultima visita, dove aveva richiesto l’ennesimo esame al braccio, si era imbattuto in Weasley e la Granger, e Weasley gli aveva ringhiato contro, inchiodandolo alla parete, tanto che l’urto aveva fatto inclinare uno dei sonnacchiosi ritratti appesi in quel punto.

‘La pagherai, bastardo.’ Il viso di Weasley, rosso di rabbia, aveva assunto quasi la medesima tonalità dei suoi capelli.

‘Pagarla? Lenticchia, ti è sfuggito un passaggio? La mia bacchetta è stata testata, ricordi? Non ho lanciato nessun incantesimo.’ Aveva guardato la Granger con fare allusivo e aggiunto: ‘Potrebbe essere stata opera di qualcuno in Scandinavia, per quanto ne sappiamo’.

Weasley lo aveva colpito forte sul volto, e gli aveva assestato una ginocchiata all’inguine, prima che la Granger riuscisse a bloccarlo, e a rivolgere un’occhiataccia a Draco, che si era accasciato sul pavimento con un rivolo di sangue a colargli dal labbro. ‘Mostra un po’ di rispetto, Malfoy’ gli aveva detto. Weasley aveva cominciato a piangere, e Draco si era zittito, sconvolto, avvertendo un dente tremolare con la punta della lingua. ‘Harry vale più di te. Più della tua intera famiglia. Più di tutti i tuoi ricchi e dannati Mangiamorte, che non sono altro che spazzatura!’ gli aveva sibilato la Granger, allontanandosi da lui. Weasley non aveva smesso di singhiozzare, e Draco aveva chiuso gli occhi.

In seguito, Draco aveva stabilito di attirare l’attenzione della Granger in biblioteca. L’aveva vista, logora e sfinita per aver speso ore sui libri, e con i Corvonero che l’avevano già abbandonata da un pezzo. Leggeva tomi sulle Arti Oscure, la magia con bacchetta, la magia con bacchetta, e di nuovo la magia con bacchetta, e Draco aveva dovuto reprimere l’impulso di strangolarla. Così, una mattina in cui entrambi erano circondati da cataste di libri, aveva fatto cadere accidentalmente un pesante volume di Storia Arcaica della Magia Norrena in cima alla pila di Hermione. Lei lo aveva fissato e aveva spinto via il libro con un piede. Non appena se ne era andata, era stata Pansy a risistemare il tomo sullo scaffale.

All’inizio era stato vagamente ottimista, soprattutto dopo aver scorto Silente incamminarsi in infermeria con in mano un libro sulle Antiche Maledizioni Russe. Ovviamente, le maledizioni russe conducevano nella direzione errata, e Draco non sapeva neppure se quel volume discutesse di magia senza bacchetta, ma il fatto che fosse un testo in una lingua diversa dal latino o dall’inglese lo aveva rincuorato.

‘Signore’ lo aveva chiamato Draco, catturando l’interesse del preside diretto in infermeria. ‘Le maledizioni senza bacchetta esistono?’ Non aveva avuto il coraggio di suggerire qualcosa di più esplicito.

‘Senza bacchetta?’ Silente aveva infilato il libro sotto un braccio e scrutato Draco con aria grave. ‘Be’, sì, ne esiste un numero ristretto, ne sono sicuro. Alcuni aspetti della magia non vengono rivangati da molti, molti anni. Aspetti che sarebbe opportuno dimenticare.’

‘Ah, capisco.’ Draco aveva annuito, percependo il cuore sprofondare.

‘Signor Malfoy’ aveva proseguito Silente con dolcezza. ‘C’è qualcosa di cui vorrebbe parlarmi?’ Vi era stata una pausa, e Draco aveva abbassato lo sguardo. ‘Tutto ciò che dirai rimarrà tra me e te.’

‘Non ho nulla da comunicarle, signore.’ Aveva risollevato gli occhi apparendo, sfortunatamente, un po’ supplichevole.

Silente lo aveva fissato quasi a voler intendere: ti prego, parla. Invece aveva replicato: ‘Sai che potresti contare sulla nostra protezione se… decidessi di raccontarci ciò che è accaduto al signor Potter?’.

‘Sì, signore, ho ben presente la vostra protezione.’ Lasciare che il sarcasmo prendesse il sopravvento era stato facile quanto azzardato. Draco si era mordicchiato un labbro, ma era rimasto impassibile, nell’intento di dominarsi e apparire innocente.

‘Dunque, non c’è niente di cui vorresti rendermi partecipe?’ Silente era parso stanco e scoraggiato.

Draco era certo che lo considerassero la chiave del mistero, ma che fossero troppo buoni per interrogarlo sul serio. A volte, nelle notti passate rannicchiato nel suo letto, si era persino augurato che lo costringessero. Che lo legassero a una sedia, gli puntassero un coltello alla gola, e gli dicessero: ‘Sai qualcosa?’. E che lo forzassero a bere il Veritaserum ficcandogli un contagocce fra le labbra. Comunque, se anche fosse successo, sarebbe stato d’aiuto? Cosa avrebbe dovuto rivelargli? È un’antica maledizione norvegese. Una parola che non sembra nemmeno una parola. Che somiglia al vento, al fruscio degli alberi. Avvertirà un dolore eterno e impazzirà. E spetterà a me l’incombenza di schiacciargli la testa. ‘No, signore’ aveva risposto.

Infine, aveva fatto un ultimo, disperato tentativo. Aveva scritto la parola come la ricordava, e lasciato quel foglio in una busta sul pavimento davanti all’infermeria. Non conosceva la sorte toccata a quella busta, però Harry non era migliorato e non gli era giunta voce di uno sviluppo imprevisto. Poi Pansy lo aveva affrontato nella sala comune Serpeverde, ed era stato allora che si era arreso, che aveva rinunciato.

Quella in cui uscì per recarsi da suo padre era una serata gelida. Era terrorizzato, era rassegnato. Silente aveva annuito gravemente, mentre lasciava la sala al termine della cena, come se su quella faccenda avesse avuto le idee chiare fin dal principio. Non vi era alcun parente in punto di morte nella sua famiglia, nessuno zio gravemente ammalato. Si era trattato soltanto di un pretesto oltraggioso, sul quale entrambi non nutrivano il minimo dubbio. Draco si domandò se Silente lo odiasse, e ciò, curiosamente, suscitò in lui emozioni contrastanti. Perché non avrebbe dovuto odiarlo? Perché preoccuparsi di uno come lui?

Non era mai stato tanto a disagio dinnanzi alla prospettiva di incontrare suo padre. Le sue nuove consapevolezze lo facevano sentire un traditore. Aprì l’astuccio che conteneva la Passaporta, ironicamente una chiave d’argento vecchio stile, che rappresentava la sua via di fuga. Lo riconduceva a casa da qualsiasi luogo e in qualunque momento, e aveva a fianco una copia identica in oro massiccio, che invece lo avrebbe riportato nel dormitorio Serpeverde. Si domandò se Silente sapesse di quante volte le aveva utilizzate; di quante notti aveva trascorso nel suo letto, piuttosto che in quello che occupava a Hogwarts. Negli ultimi tempi le usava molto meno ma, durante il suo primo anno, aveva preso l’abitudine di farlo quasi due volte a settimana. Sospirò, afferrando la chiave d’argento e rigirandola. Si ritrovò nella sua camera da letto vuota. Stava per uscire nel corridoio, scendere le scale e raggiungere il salottino al piano inferiore, dove probabilmente i suoi genitori lo attendevano sorseggiando tè o vodka, quando si fermò a strofinarsi l’avambraccio, immaginandovi sopra il Marchio, e si chiese come sarebbe stata la cerimonia.

Udì un rumore, scarpe rigide sul pavimento della sua biblioteca, che rimbombavano fra i libri, facendo riecheggiare il suono per l’altissimo soffitto. Si voltò per un attimo, in ascolto. Altri passi, che si spostavano da un capo all’altro della stanza, che si avvicinavano. Per una frazione di secondo, prese in considerazione l’ipotesi di nascondersi, ma poi ricordò che quella era la sua camera da letto e decise di aspettare. Un corpo flessuoso e vestito elegantemente apparve nello specchio della porta, con mani pallide, una folta chioma di capelli biondo platino, occhi scandinavi, un debole sorriso che divenne via via più ampio, a scoprire i denti bianchi.

«Draco. Bentornato a casa. È stato tuo padre a dirmi che potevo attenderti qui. Mi ha domandato di intrattenerti fino al suo rientro.»

«Jan» disse Draco con un cenno d’assenso, e passandosi una mano tra i capelli. «Non avevo capito fossi ancora in Inghilterra.»

«Sì, infatti. Tuo padre è stato tanto gentile da farmi rimanere a studiare con lui per un tempo più lungo del previsto. Le mie sorelle sono ripartite, ma…» si mosse verso Draco, fluido e aggraziato, fermandosi a breve distanza da lui «io speravo di poterti rivedere».

«Lo speravi» mormorò Draco. Jan annuì e fece un altro passo in avanti, accostando maggiormente il viso, e Draco poté avvertirlo respirare. Ragionò rapidamente, e gli poggiò una mano su un fianco. Pedone in K4. Erano banali, tutti quei movimenti che si concludevano con l’intimità. E comunque cos’era l’intimità? Per lui intimi erano gli sguardi fugaci lanciati a Harry, che giaceva in infermeria, e le due volte in cui era riuscito a sedersi sul suo letto, a toccargli la mano, a scostargli i capelli dagli occhi, a far scorrere un dito sulla famosa cicatrice. In tutta la sua vita, non si era mai sentito vicino agli altri, neppure quando aveva premuto una guancia tra le loro scapole, o i fianchi tra le loro cosce. Niente era mai stato altrettanto intimo della consistenza ruvida della coperta dell’infermeria sulle nocche, sotto le dita adagiate sul palmo di Harry. Gli aveva addirittura bisbigliato delle cose, persuaso che nessuno le avrebbe mai udite. ‘Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace da morire.’ Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. Le labbra di Jan sui suoi capelli, regina in QB4. Draco era certo di poter vincere quel gioco in quattro mosse.

Fece scivolare le braccia intorno a Jan, affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli, sfiorò il collo con le labbra, ne ascoltò l’ansito lieve, mentre le mani dell’altro allontanavano disperatamente il candido mantello in lana di Draco. Alfiere in KB4. Era così facile che Draco poteva farlo anche pensando a qualcos’altro, a qualcun altro. Gemette e la speranza ricominciò a divampare dentro di lui, facendolo stare male, facendogli bruciare gli occhi. Draco baciò Jan, e rifletté sulle parole della magia oscura, sulla forza del male, sulla dolcezza di quella bocca, sul suo identico desiderio per le pure sensazioni fisiche, sulla velocità con cui si stava lasciando andare al gioco della seduzione, e si sentì triste e indegno, ma determinato. Regina in KB7. La lingua di Jan, le sue labbra appena tremanti, gli occhi chiusi. Scacco matto. Così facile.

«Le Arti Oscure non vi vengono insegnate a scuola, mi è parso di capire.» Jan stava tracciando il petto di Draco, intanto che se ne stavano entrambi sdraiati sul suo letto. Draco si chiese quanto tempo avesse a disposizione, prima di dover scendere necessariamente al piano inferiore.

«No, affatto. Al contrario, ci insegnano come preparare ottime torte, coltivare rose, e intrecciare i capelli.» Jan rise, e Draco sorrise, sporgendosi a baciarlo lentamente, e lambirgli una coscia nuda. Si tirò indietro e guardò il volto di Jan, che si ricomponeva e riapriva gli occhi. Era così agevole quel gioco. La sincerità era veramente la più grossa bufala del secolo. «Ricordi la mia amica Pansy? È stata qui durante le vacanze natalizie. Ultimamente abbiamo… litigato, e temo mi maledirà con quell’incantesimo, quello che tua sorella ha lanciato sullo gnomo.»

Jan apparve assorto per un istante, e annuì. «Oh sì, quello. Se anche dovesse farlo, non sarebbe un problema. Esiste una cura semplicissima.»

«Sul serio?» Draco si irrigidì, con il cuore che all’improvviso aveva preso a battere frenetico, e braccia e gambe che sembravano essersi intorpidite. «Quale cura?»

Jan rotolò sulla schiena, attirando Draco a sé, e mordendogli una spalla. «È talmente ordinaria da risultare affascinante, poiché nessuno la indovinerebbe mai. Si cura con l’issopo. Con l’issopo diluito in acqua. Può essere utile anche massaggiarlo sulla pelle. Un bagno è sufficiente, insomma. Non è geniale?»

Draco chiuse gli occhi. «Sì» rispose. «Assolutamente geniale.» Iniziò a contare mentalmente. Venti, diciannove, diciotto. Doveva andarsene. Suo padre si sarebbe infuriato, e avrebbe eluso la cerimonia per la seconda volta. Che scusa accampare? Diciassette, sedici, quindici. Inventarsi con Jan... Inventarsi cosa? Che aveva dimenticato a scuola un oggetto importante? Forse era meglio non dirgli nulla, sgusciare in bagno e riutilizzare la Passaporta. Gli sarebbe bastato vestirsi esibendo un’aria indifferente, e infilare in tasca l’astuccio con la Passaporta, per averla a portata di mano. Poteva tornare direttamente nei sotterranei, dove avrebbe raggiunto il laboratorio di pozioni. Quattordici, tredici, dodici. Sarebbe stato opportuno controllare anche il suo laboratorio personale? Non rammentava l’issopo tra gli ingredienti. No, avrebbe rischiato di farsi scoprire. Jan lo avrebbe intuito. Sapeva cos’era accaduto a Harry? Ne era a conoscenza? Si mostrava irriverente di fronte alle questioni inglesi, e Draco immaginò che non vi prestasse la minima attenzione. E se avesse provato ad approfondire un po’ con lui…? No. Bisognava agire con cautela, senza destare sospetti. Doveva rimanere una conversazione insignificante, una di quelle che Jan avrebbe scordato alla svelta. Era certo che non avrebbe raccontato a suo padre dell’incursione nel letto di Draco, né di quello che si erano detti in seguito. Sempre se fosse stato fortunato. Ma in fondo quelle erano le piccole regole dell’intimità, che la gente rispettava senza rimuginarci sopra.

Si chiese come avrebbe fatto a gestire la cosa. Ne sarebbe rimasto coinvolto? E se lo avesse rivelato a qualcuno? Undici, dieci, nove. Non gli avrebbero creduto. Cercò di rallentare il respiro. Jan era ancora aggrappato a lui, lo stava carezzando e gli stava parlando di qualcosa che riguardava la cena, la sua visita, suo padre. «Meraviglioso, Draco, sei meraviglioso» gli stava dicendo. Draco sorrise e lo baciò, lasciando che il suo corpo si muovesse sapientemente, ignorando le sue mani che scorrevano sulla pelle pallida di Jan, mentre i suoi pensieri fuggivano altrove. Era incredibile come si potesse essere presenti e contemporaneamente assenti. Otto, sette, sei. Issopo. Issopo. Che cos’è l’issopo? Gli pareva di averlo già sentito nominare, ma non aveva idea di cosa fosse. Un barattolo, sì aveva visto un barattolo da qualche parte, con quel nome scritto in caratteri blu su un’etichetta bianca. In quale laboratorio di pozioni? Non il suo, di questo ne era ormai sicuro. A scuola? Piton non aveva l’abitudine di catalogare in quel modo. Ma doveva essere stato a Hogwarts, non vi era altra possibilità. Cinque, quattro, tre. Nel dispensario nei sotterranei, sì, presumibilmente era la collocazione corretta. Draco riportò alla mente le file di bottiglie e contenitori nella stanza di Piton, quasi fosse in grado di scovarlo solamente sforzandosi di ricordare. Rammentò quindi l’infermeria, e gli ingredienti conservati invece in quel luogo. Magari era quello il primo posto in cui andare a guardare; sapeva che a volte Piton si procurava lì il materiale mancante. Forse sì, dritto in infermeria. Doveva sbrigarsi con lo scandinavo. Che odorava di montagna, di neve. E di sperma. Uno.

«Sarà bene che mi prepari» disse Draco, mettendosi seduto.

Alle undici e mezzo, fece finalmente il suo ingresso nel laboratorio dell’infermeria di Hogwarts. Dopo aver utilizzato la Passaporta d’oro per tornare nei sotterranei, aveva cominciato con le scorte di Piton, impiegando dieci minuti per comprendere che non avrebbe trovato ciò che cercava. Era stato semplice stabilirlo: Piton registrava i suoi ingredienti in maniera ossessiva, conservandoli in rigoroso ordine alfabetico. Perciò, nel momento in cui aveva rinvenuto il vasetto con bulbi di giacinto di lato alle Orchidee Ghiaccio, e le fiale di sangue e bile di Hydra seguite dal grasso di Ibis, aveva percepito un tuffo al cuore. Niente issopo in polvere o essenza, e neppure essiccato, nel campionario di erbe di Piton. Aveva abbandonato di corsa i sotterranei, senza nemmeno guardarsi attorno, e si era precipitato in infermeria.

Era diventato abile ad aggirarsi furtivamente per i corridoi di Hogwarts passato il coprifuoco, e in particolare per i meandri dell’infermeria. Che era ricca di anfratti nascosti, cucine, laboratori di pozioni, sale per le visite e – si era detto svoltando l’angolo – un dispensario di ingredienti, esattamente a quattro porte di distanza dalla quieta camera di Harry. Aveva lanciato un incantesimo soporifero su Madama Chips, già addormentata sul divano, per poi accucciarsi davanti a quei ripiani colmi di sostanze e bottigliette colorate.

«Issopo, issopo, issopo» Draco sibilò tra i denti, con le dita che percorrevano ogni barattolo. La collezione di Madama Chips sembrava seguire regole completamente diverse. I cuori di Octopus accanto ai crini di cavallo, alga Sargasso secca, scaglie di Pastinaca, felci Penna di Struzzo in salamoia. Draco picchiò un pugno sul tavolo e continuò a cercare. Aprì cassetti e armadi. «Issopo, issopo, MALEDIZIONE!» Prese a calci l’anta di un armadietto chiuso, afferrò un vasetto di germogli di soia secchi e lo lanciò contro il muro. Il barattolo esplose in una pioggia di vetro e polvere. Batté un piede a terra, poggiò la schiena a ridosso della parete, e si lasciò scivolare al suolo, con il viso tra le mani. Stava provando a recuperare la calma, quando gli giunse una voce bassa che parlava in tono sarcastico.

«A caccia di qualcosa con cui avvelenarlo, non è vero?» La Granger. Draco sollevò lo sguardo, vedendola in piedi con le mani puntate sui fianchi, il gonnellino grigio della scuola che le ondeggiava spiegazzato all’altezza delle ginocchia. Si chiese da quanto fosse lì, e quanto avesse udito. Lui aveva la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, il mantello sgualcito, il collo arrossato e segnato dai succhiotti – che frettolosamente aveva tentato di camuffare in bagno – i capelli scompigliati, e indosso l’odore dello scandinavo, ma aveva comunque preferito occuparsi della cura, sperando di riuscire a tornare prima che qualcuno potesse badare alla sua assenza. Suo padre sarebbe rincasato trascorsa la mezzanotte, ma a quel ritmo non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Non aveva ancora in mano uno straccio di risultato. Niente Issopo. Ed era appena stato beccato.

Aveva dimenticato che Weasley e la Granger possedevano l’assenso speciale di Silente, illuso che la loro presenza fosse in grado di fare stare meglio Harry, di incoraggiarlo, di aiutarlo a svegliarsi. Draco li aveva notati, una volta o due, seduti sul letto di Harry, a raccontargli delle lezioni, degli altri amici, del tempo. Weasley aveva esitato, fissando il pavimento, e la Granger non avevo smesso un minuto di blaterare. ‘Ti aiuteremo noi con i nuovi argomenti di Trasfigurazione, non temere, Harry. Non sono difficili. Anzi, forse ti piaceranno. Ron vorrebbe che Trasfigurassi il tuo mantello in uno smoking Babbano. Non faccio che ripetergli che sono eleganti, ma lui non ci crede!’ Aveva riso, piano. Quei due erano autorizzati a visitare Harry a qualsiasi ora, a mangiare e fare i compiti in camera sua, a rientrare dopo il coprifuoco. Draco si sentì lievemente disgustato perché alla Granger era stato concesso di stare con Harry fino a tardi, mentre a lui era toccato insinuarsi di soppiatto e farsi ferire pur di vederlo. No, non era disgustato. Era geloso.

«Vaffanculo, Granger» sbottò, trasalendo e battendo lievemente la testa sul muro. C’era un ultimo armadietto nel quale rovistare. Sospirò, si strofinò le dita sulla fronte, e stabilì di ignorare la Granger, proseguendo con la ricerca. Probabilmente, si era già ficcato in un guaio di proporzioni epiche, ma davvero non voleva sprecare altri attimi preziosi ad angosciarsi per le conseguenze. Issopo. Doveva individuarlo e fare un tentativo, vedere Harry muoversi e con gli occhi aperti, e a quel punto che lo trascinassero pure via, facendo di lui ciò che volevano. Non gli importava più. Si alzò e attraversò la stanza, aprendo le ante dell’ultimo armadietto. Spostò i barattoli con foga, facendo cozzare vetro su vetro. Pelle di Grindylow, Grinzafico, serpente Gopher maculato. Un mucchio di vasetti di polvere, ma niente issopo. Sferrò un calcio anche a quell’anta, e cadde in ginocchio, imprecando.

Scorse con la coda dell’occhio la Granger accostarsi alle sue spalle, con la gonna grigia e la cravatta rossa e gialla. «Hai provato nelle cucine?» Il suo tono si era ammorbidito, e adesso teneva le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena.

«Le cucine?»

«Hai detto issopo, no? Be’, è una spezia.» Draco la guardò con diffidenza. Lei inarcò un sopracciglio. «L’issopo è una spezia» ribadì.

Draco si fiondò nelle cucine di Hogwarts, dove dovette persuadere un elfo domestico che non era intenzionato a punire nessuno, prima di essere condotto nella dispensa delle spezie. Scorse un barattolo di polvere sul retro di uno scaffale, contrassegnato con una grande etichetta floreale con su scritto ‘issopo’ a caratteri cubitali. Lo afferrò, e raggiunse di nuovo l’infermeria che la mezzanotte era scoccata da un pezzo. Respirava affannosamente e le ginocchia gli tremavano. Lo aveva stanato finalmente, aveva la cura e Harry si sarebbe ripreso presto, per quanto fosse sicuro che anche lui, come tutti i suoi amici, alla fine lo avrebbe odiato, ritenendolo responsabile della maledizione che lo aveva quasi ucciso. Pansy si sarebbe premurata di alimentare le solite dicerie, cosciente che tutti vi avrebbero dato maggior credito che alla verità. Harry lo avrebbe squadrato di traverso, avrebbe gettato il fioretto che gli aveva regalato, e dimenticato che erano stati a un passo dal diventare amici. Draco si sforzò di non pensarci.

Intanto Hermione se ne era andata a letto, stanca di attendere per assistere alle atrocità architettate da Draco. Aveva compreso che non avrebbe fatto del male a Harry? Aveva letto il senso di colpa, il rimpianto, e l’orrore impressi su di lui, sul suo volto, nella sua postura? Qualunque fosse il motivo per cui se ne era andata, gli aveva concesso la cortesia di un po’ di tempo da solo con Harry, e Draco non poté che essergliene grato.

Entrò nella stanza di Harry, la luce della luna che rendeva bianco il pavimento, le pareti, le lenzuola, e il viso pallido di Harry, azzurro e irreale. Andò dritto nel piccolo bagno adiacente e aprì i rubinetti dell’ampia vasca.  _Acqua_ , rifletté.  _Acqua e issopo_.  _Lo immergerò e laverò via il dolore, sempre che non sia troppo tardi_. Aprì il barattolo e ne annusò il contenuto, che profumava di erba e di dolce. Ne gettò una manciata nell’acqua, e le erbe verdi presero a galleggiare saturando l’aria di vapori e di un odore denso, simile a quello del miele, della primavera, del sottobosco. Si tolse il mantello di lana e gli stivali e li abbandonò in un angolo, rimboccandosi le maniche per controllare l’acqua. Calda, ma alla giusta temperatura. La lasciò scorrere, e poggiò il vasetto di issopo sul tavolino accanto, per andare a prendere Harry.

Draco si domandò come sarebbe stato, avere il consenso di spogliarlo. Slacciò la casacca del pigiama in flanella di Harry, evitando di sfiorargli la pelle, e limitandosi a far scivolare i polpastrelli su quel tessuto consunto, sganciando uno per uno i piccoli bottoni bianchi. Se gli fosse stato permesso, invece, sarebbe stato svelto, avrebbe baciato il collo di Harry, e magari gli avrebbe leccato un lobo con la lingua, e poi le labbra, e la bocca. Gli avrebbe strappato la maglia in flanella con passione, dominato dal desiderio folle di toccare la pelle che celava. E quanto delicatamente lo avrebbe baciato in quel minuscolo avvallamento di ossa e muscoli fra le costole, sui nei che aveva sparsi per lo stomaco, nell’incavo dell’ombelico. E quanto avrebbe adorato farlo. Draco spinse la casacca oltre le spalle di Harry e lo piegò in avanti, raccogliendolo tra le braccia e alzandogli il busto, così da poterlo spogliare del tutto. Lasciò cadere la maglia sul pavimento, ma si trattenne ancora, con Harry fra le mani, ad assaporare la consistenza della colonna vertebrale, nuda sotto le sue dita, e l’odore della pelle dell’altro. Lo mise giù con attenzione, scostò le coperte, e gli sfilò i pantaloni in flanella. Anche quell’ultimo gesto, in un’altra vita, sarebbe stato ben più frenetico e bellissimo. Harry sarebbe stato altrettanto ansioso di liberarsene, e forse li avrebbe calati aiutandosi con le gambe e i calcagni, per calciarli dall’altro lato del letto, e si sarebbe premuto, gloriosamente nudo, sulla pelle di Draco, gemendo dal fondo della gola. E ora Harry nudo lo era per davvero, ma immobile, silenzioso, come morto, nella luce blu della luna che filtrava dalle tende sottili. Draco puntellò le gambe contro il letto e sollevò Harry, cullandogli la testa sul petto, le sue ciglia che gli solleticavano la clavicola.

Raggiunta la vasca, però, si rese subito conto che Harry non poteva essere immerso da solo. La vasca era colma e i lati incurvati lo avrebbero fatto scivolare nell’acqua. Rischiava di annegare. Per un attimo, Draco considerò di liberarsi almeno dei pantaloni, ma con Harry in braccio sarebbe stato eccessivamente complicato, e ormai non vi era più nulla di cui gli importasse. Entrò dunque nella vasca completamente vestito, con Harry a peso morto fra le braccia, e si accovacciò nell’acqua. Non appena lo ebbe rilasciato, le gambe di Harry si allungarono in avanti sulla porcellana, e le braccia si distesero lungo i bordi della vasca. Draco lo afferrò per la vita, e lo spostò, posizionandogli i fianchi fra le sue cosce, e la schiena adagiata sul suo petto. Lo guardò, in attesa di un cenno di ripresa. Respirava ancora in maniera irregolare e non si muoveva. Draco si sporse con cautela e chiuse l’acqua, che stava per traboccare dalla grande vasca, e introdusse una mano nel barattolo di issopo.

Cominciò prima con il petto di Harry, poi con un braccio, la pancia, la clavicola, il collo, e infine l’altro braccio. Massaggiò leggermente la manciata di erbe tra le dita, i gomiti e i polsi di Harry, e percepì la maledizione sciogliersi nell’acqua. Avrebbe voluto fare in fretta, invece procedette adagio, in parte perso nelle sue fantasticherie, quelle su come sarebbe stato se Harry glielo avesse permesso, e in parte concentrato sull’aspetto clinico di ciò che stava facendo, in attesa di cogliere un miglioramento che potesse indicare che si stava risvegliando. Si bagnò le mani e le infilò nel barattolo di issopo, carezzando con la sostanza il viso di Harry, gli zigomi, il naso, la testa. Affondò nella vasca, osservando il bordo tracimare per l’ennesima volta, e l’acqua iniziare a gocciolare sul pavimento, mentre immergeva la testa di Harry, e lasciava che il liquido imbevuto di issopo gli penetrasse nelle orecchie. Harry sussultò.

«Ecco, Potter» sussurrò Draco, usando il suo corpo per sostenere Harry. Gli baciò il collo, sentendolo caldo, umido, e dolce sotto le sue labbra. Gli toccò il petto, avvertendo il respiro di Harry farsi più rilassato, acquisire un ritmo più regolare. Prese dal vasetto un’altra manciata, e stavolta passò a sfregare i fianchi di Harry, e le cosce. Gli piegò in su le ginocchia per raggiungere i polpacci, i piedi, e le dita dei piedi. Fece rotolare Harry su un fianco con cautela, e gli frizionò la schiena, toccando ogni vertebra, e notando il suo corpo fremere lievemente in risposta. Tracciò anche il coccige con due dita, e dovette socchiudere gli occhi perché un forte calore si stava diffondendo dentro di lui. E non era sicuro se a provocarlo fosse stata la felicità dettata dalla consapevolezza che Harry non sarebbe morto né impazzito, e che il mattino seguente si sarebbe svegliato, oppure l’emozione di averlo lì, tra le braccia, libero dal male, pronto a tornare in classe, a rimescolare pozioni, a inarcare un sopracciglio contrariato in direzione di Draco, se solo quest’ultimo avesse osato sogghignare. O magari era stata soltanto la sensazione della pelle di Harry sui suoi palmi, il gusto del collo dell’altro di nuovo sulla sua lingua. Gli lambì lo stomaco, e seppellì il viso in quel collo, scorgendo la gamba di Harry muoversi leggermente sott’acqua.

Draco poteva quasi percepire il dolore dissolversi nell’acqua, evaporare nell’aria. Non poteva essere assolutamente certo che stesse funzionando, o di aver eseguito tutto correttamente, o che le due settimane trascorse non fossero state un tempo irrimediabilmente lungo, ma il peso di Harry su di sé adesso gli appariva diverso, come mutato. Il suo corpo era meno teso, il respiro più normale. Persino la pressione della fronte sul collo di Draco era più salda. Gli spostò dal volto i capelli bagnati e gli toccò la cicatrice. Harry rabbrividì, ma i suoi occhi rimasero chiusi.

Il pavimento era costellato di pozzanghere, nei punti in cui Draco aveva sostato, reggendo il peso umido di Harry tra le braccia stanche. Lo lasciò cadere sul letto e gli rimboccò le coperte, sentendosi nervoso, vacillante, sfinito. Avrebbe voluto scuotere Harry, svegliarlo, chiedergli se stava bene, scusarsi, spiegare, urlare. Invece mise un asciugamano sopra il cuscino e passò le dita tra i suoi capelli bagnati, e si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di un altro asciugamano per sé.

Quando ebbe svuotato la vasca, poggiato i suoi abiti sul bordo, e asciugato le pozze più evidenti, tornò da Harry, che aveva preso a rabbrividire violentemente.

Draco sospirò. C’era stato un momento, nel corso di quella serata, in cui aveva realizzato che non gli importava più di essere scoperto, o del giudizio degli altri, o di quello che gli avrebbero fatto se lo avessero colto in flagrante. Suo padre si sarebbe infuriato, Jan avrebbe fiutato l’inganno, la Granger lo avrebbe accusato, Pansy avrebbe tramato vendetta, e sua madre sarebbe stata delusa da lui. Anche Silente, Piton e Madama Chips (nonostante l’incantesimo soporifero che aveva lanciato su di lei) sarebbero potuti piombare da un minuto all’altro per controllare lo stato di salute del loro amato Potter. Solo che a Draco, semplicemente, non importava più. Sfiorò il viso di Harry, e si infilò fra le coperte con lui, prendendolo fra le braccia e avvertendo la sua pelle fredda. Intrecciò una gamba intorno alle membra tremanti di Harry, e spinse la testa dell’altro sul suo petto, per averne anche il respiro sul collo. Fece scorrere le mani sulla schiena umida di Harry, e lo sentì rabbrividire. Harry si avvicinò a lui, sistemando le braccia sul suo stomaco caldo, come una falena attratta dalla fiamma. Il cuore di Draco prese a martellare selvaggiamente, mentre con i palmi esplorava delicatamente il corpo di Harry, fingendo che lo scopo fosse solamente fornirgli calore. Harry smise di tremare, ma nonostante ciò si accostò maggiormente.

A Draco non interessava neppure più capire perché aveva fatto ciò che aveva fatto. Sapeva di amare Harry. All’inizio ne aveva dubitato, ma poi aveva compreso che essere rimasto sdraiato sulla neve, con la pelle bagnata e gelata e fredda e insensibile, per ammirare Harry volare in solitudine nel blu-nero del cielo al crepuscolo, ne era stata una valida dimostrazione. Ora aveva smesso di dubitare e, per quanto desse per scontato che in futuro Harry non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, che non si sarebbe mai fidato di lui, che non gli sarebbe mai stato amico, non poté comunque evitare di rannicchiarsi contro di lui, di far scivolare le mani su quella carne umida, di offrirgli il proprio calore, e di fremere di fronte alla sensazione del respiro di Harry sulla pelle. Era una debolezza enorme, quel buco che si portava dentro, quello spazio che soltanto in quell’istante era stato riempito, in quel luogo e con quel corpo vicino. E avere Harry raggomitolato su di lui, con le labbra a lambirgli il collo, gli diede anche la certezza che il suo era un amore terribilmente non corrisposto. Stranamente, però, quella realizzazione non lo sconvolse. Se prima della maledizione aveva intravvisto una possibilità, adesso era cosciente che tutto fosse andato perduto. Non si pentiva in ogni caso della punizione inflitta a Pansy, benché avesse agito esclusivamente governato dalla rabbia. Era lui, quello che lei aveva ucciso, non Harry.

Vi erano state talmente tante occasioni mancate, ma avrebbe evitato di sprecare anche l’ultima. Tenne il viso di Harry tra le mani, gli baciò gli occhi, le guance, premette le labbra sulla sua bocca. Se gli fosse stato permesso di baciare Harry, non avrebbe esitato, e lo avrebbe fatto con impeto, quasi ferocemente. Non era mai stato uno di quelli cui piaceva dare spettacolo in pubblico, le labbra di Harry, però, pretendevano un’esposizione pubblica. Lo avrebbe baciato e basta, perché non avrebbe potuto non approfittare di un simile consenso, persino davanti a occhi indiscreti. Se gli fosse stato concesso, Draco avrebbe svegliato Harry ogni mattina con una miriade di baci, e la sera lo avrebbe cullato fino a fargli prendere sonno. Lo avrebbe baciato imprimendo in quei baci il peso di tutte le cose che era giusto trasmettergli: ti amo, per te ucciderei draghi, umilierei me stesso, farei infuriare mio padre, mi addosserei ogni colpa, rinuncerei al mio futuro, ai miei amici, alla mia vita. Draco avvertì le labbra di Harry schiudersi sotto le sue, e il suo respiro caldo. Chiuse gli occhi, immaginando che quel movimento impercettibile, quelle labbra che si socchiudevano nel sonno fossero una sorta di autorizzazione. E Draco lo baciò.

Non aveva mai dimenticato l’emozione di baciare Harry. Aveva baciato più persone di quante volesse rammentarne, e in principio non aveva pensato che con Harry sarebbe stato diverso. E non lo era stato, sul serio. Harry muoveva le labbra e la lingua con l’identica passione riscontrata anche in tutti gli altri, con l’unica differenza che pareva desiderarlo così ardentemente. Harry baciava come se per lui fosse tutto nuovo, e forse lo era stato davvero. Baciava timidamente e in maniera bisognosa. Gemeva splendidamente, era esitante e aggressivo al tempo stesso. Dopo quel bacio, Draco si era spesso figurato come sarebbe stato scoparlo o essere scopato da lui. Incerto e risoluto, attento e dunque esigente. Inebriante. Ma un paio di labbra, una lingua, un bacio non potevano essere irripetibili, o straordinari, o variare da individuo a individuo. Eppure lo erano. Com’era possibile che tanto di qualcuno confluisse in quel breve gesto, fatto di pelle morbida, muscoli, e saliva? Alcuni possedevano il dono della telepatia, erano cioè in grado di stabilire a chi appartenesse un pensiero analizzandone le caratteristiche, e forse baciare non era altro che una forma di telepatia. Perché Draco ricordava fin troppo bene ciò che baciare Harry gli aveva suscitato, il suo sapore, le labbra dell’altro sulla lingua, il profumo e la consistenza della pelle a contatto con le dita, la lingua di Harry che gli definiva le labbra.

Harry dormiva. Draco lo sapeva, ed era anche sicuro che fosse un sonno innaturale. Si era contorto per il dolore, ma paralizzato e in silenzio, per due settimane. Il suo corpo doveva essere esausto, e la sua mente smarrita e incapace di elaborare quello che stava succedendo. Se anche si fosse svegliato, probabilmente si sarebbe sentito disorientato, come avvolto in una specie di nebbia, o nel delirio indotto dal coma. Ai suoi occhi, lui sarebbe stato un intruso, azzurro nel chiaro di luna, un dolce bacio onirico, sebbene la mano di Draco si fosse insinuata in luoghi di Harry che difficilmente si sarebbero eccitati all’interno di un banale sogno. E Harry rispose al suo tocco. Nonostante il sonno e la parziale incoscienza, aprì la bocca, e lentamente sfiorò con la propria la lingua di Draco, con le mani, ancora fredde ma che andavano riscaldandosi rapidamente, poggiate mollemente sul petto di Draco. Stavolta a Draco non importava nemmeno nascondere a Harry di essere un ragazzo. Al contrario, la prova più evidente di ciò premeva forte sulla coscia di Harry, e lui sembrava intenzionato a non mostrare alcuna obiezione assonnata. Si era anzi fatto più vicino, e sospirava. Draco si spostò leggermente, gli baciò il naso, la cicatrice sulla fronte, gli studiò il viso e, improvvisamente, gli occhi di Harry si aprirono.

Per un attimo, Draco si bloccò e prese coscienza della situazione: aveva in mano l’erezione crescente di Harry, e il volto dell’altro era vicinissimo al suo. Trattenne il fiato.

Harry lo scrutò distrattamente, e poi chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Non era sveglio, non realmente. Stava combattendo la sonnolenza e lo sconcerto, ma presto si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbe intuito dove si trovava. Draco avvertì una fitta di senso di colpa, e si sentì sciocco. Passò le dita tra i capelli umidi di Harry, gli baciò la fronte, e sgusciò fuori dal letto. Harry rotolò nel punto in cui era stato Draco, raggomitolandosi contro il calore rimasto.

 

****

 

Quando Harry si svegliò, era in una stanza sconosciuta. Il sole stava sorgendo in quel momento, e rendeva la camera un miscuglio di nero e rosa tenue. Si mise a sedere. Era nudo, e il suo pigiama giaceva sul pavimento. Rabbrividì di freddo.

Si infilo velocemente il pigiama, e uscì dalla stanza in punta di piedi, osservando ciò che lo circondava, mentre percorreva il corridoio. Era buio ma, attraversato un breve tratto, riconobbe l’infermeria. Si domandò da quanto tempo fosse lì. L’ultima cosa che ricordava era di essere stato a lezione di Pozioni, seduto accanto a Malfoy. Poi si era tagliato un dito, aveva udito un suono, ed era stato travolto dal dolore. Tornò sui suoi passi per rientrare nella stanza, e rammentò anche qualcos’altro: un volto blu, e il calore. Un ragazzo, indubbiamente un ragazzo, perché lo aveva percepito sulla sua coscia. Un sogno? Un sogno bellissimo, il sogno di un bacio dolcissimo. Ma più Harry ci rifletteva, più quel sogno tendeva a svanire, come fanno di solito i sogni, con i dettagli che nella sua mente divenivano sempre più vaghi. Strinse le braccia attorno a sé, poiché aveva ancora freddo.

Riordinò la camera, rifece il letto, e si guardò attorno alla ricerca delle scarpe. Le trovò, con la sua veste della scuola e la cravatta, nell’armadio. Sentendosi un po’ buffo con la veste sopra il pigiama, spinse stancamente i piedi nelle scarpe e barcollò fuori dall’infermeria. Aveva freddo ed era confuso, però era anche certo di dover raggiungere il suo letto. Cosa avrebbe pensato Ron, se si fosse svegliato e non lo avesse trovato? Harry si chiese di nuovo per quanto fosse rimasto in infermeria. Avvertiva un indistinto senso di colpa, quasi gli fosse capitato di addormentarsi accidentalmente in infermeria. Doveva assolutamente fare ritorno alla Torre di Grifondoro, prima che qualcuno si accorgesse della sua assenza.

Svegliò la Signora Grassa, che parve enormemente stupita di vederlo. «Oh, Harry, tesoro. Sono così felice che tu stia bene! I tuoi amici ne saranno entusiasti!» Lui sorrise e sussurrò la parola d’ordine, e lei lo lasciò passare sorridendogli di rimando.

Giunto al dormitorio del settimo anno, gli piombò addosso un’enorme stanchezza. Scostò le coperte dal letto e si disse:  _Be’, è solo l’alba. Potrei dormire un altro po’._  Si rannicchiò fra le coperte con la veste della scuola e le scarpe ai piedi, e fu in quel modo che Ron lo trovò, non appena si svegliò.


	14. Il giorno dopo

_And I want to believe you,_

_When you tell me that it’ll be okay._

_I try to believe you,_

_But I don’t._

_E voglio crederti,_

_quando mi dici che andrà tutto bene._

_Ci sto provando,_

_ma non ci riesco._

_Avril Lavigne_ , Tomorrow

 

 

Fu come se l’intera scuola avesse tirato un sospiro di sollievo. La maggior parte di loro non si era neppure resa conto di aver trattenuto il respiro finché non si era sparsa la voce che Harry era sveglio, che stava bene, e che probabilmente sarebbe rientrato a lezione già a metà settimana. Ginny Weasley, invece, ne era stata pienamente consapevole. Gli incubi l’avevano perseguitata per tutto il tempo, aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue, occhiaie marcate, labbra screpolate ed esangui, unghie mangiucchiate con tale accanimento da averne quasi messo a nudo le radici. Aveva vagato in infermeria tutte le volte in cui si era sentita in grado di reggere la situazione, e aveva smesso di prestare attenzione in classe. E aveva pianto, spesso.

Tutti erano stati certi che Harry sarebbe morto. Nelle ore trascorse con lui in infermeria, le era parso così innocente, così vulnerabile. Gli aveva lisciato le coperte all’altezza del petto, percependo quel suo strano respiro, costante ma comunque non normale. Era troppo perfetto, con la maglia del pigiama in flanella ben diritta, il colletto rigido tra le scapole, quei piccoli bottoni di un bianco perlaceo infilati accuratamente nelle asole, le gambe distese e immobili. Persino le lenzuola erano state rimboccate ordinatamente, come fosse già morto, e invece avrebbero dovuto essere storte e sgualcite; un pasticcio, insomma. E avrebbe dovuto esserci un cumulo di calze e pantaloni e magliette gettati ai piedi del letto, alla rinfusa sul pavimento, insieme a scarpe ammonticchiate le une sulle altre con i lacci parzialmente legati. Al contrario, Harry era rimasto supino e silenzioso, a respirare in quel modo inconsueto e tenere gli occhi chiusi. I suoi abiti erano stati riposti nell’armadio, e in tutta quella scena Ginny non aveva scorto nulla di giusto. Aveva spiegazzato lievemente le coperte, per dare a se stessa l’illusione di un po’ di vita sopra quel letto.

La notizia le era giunta al suo rientro dal bagno nel dormitorio femminile del sesto anno. Calì era lì, in lacrime, e stava parlando con Penelope Masters, una delle compagne di stanza di Ginny. Harry. Nella Torre di Grifondoro. Addormentato. Nel suo letto. Neville aveva avvisato Hermione, e ora l’intera Casa era in subbuglio. Harry si era svegliato. Harry non sarebbe morto, dopotutto.

Si era vestita di fretta, precipitandosi nel dormitorio dei ragazzi, e facendo irruzione nella camera di Harry. Ron era seduto sul letto dell’amico, vicino a lui in pigiama. Sorrideva come un idiota, o scompigliava i capelli di Harry e rideva. Hermione era seduta di fronte a loro, con gli occhi umidi, ma ugualmente sorridente, e una mano tesa verso Harry. Chiacchieravano della scuola, della professoressa McGranitt e dei M.A.G.O. Harry indossava ancora la sua veste della scuola con il pigiama in flanella. Sembrava stanco ma felice. Ginny chiuse piano la porta dietro di sé e li raggiunse sentendosi quasi stordita.

«Ehi, Gin!» disse Harry, intanto che scivolava accanto a lui, accostandosi al suo letto. La voce di Harry era roca, assonnata, insicura, come se si fosse addormentato in una sera di luglio per svegliarsi soltanto il giorno di Natale. Pareva disorientato, non del tutto persuaso che quella fosse la realtà, quanto piuttosto un prolungamento del suo ultimo sogno. Ginny ebbe l’impressione di avvertire di nuovo il ritmo di quello strano respiro sotto le dita, l’assoluta immobilità del corpo di lui, la trama del tessuto in flanella contro i palmi delle sue mani. Quelle sensazioni, che l’avevano tormentata durante il sonno, a lezione di Storia della Magia con la testa poggiata sul banco, ora la travolsero, non appena si allungò in avanti e toccò il viso di Harry. Lui sorrise, sporgendosi, mentre lei prendeva posto sul materasso e l’abbracciò. L’abbracciò stretta. Appariva forte, sano, e respirava regolarmente. Lei premette la guancia sul suo collo e ne inalò l’odore. Profumava di sapone, e di quel caratteristico sentore di sterile tipico dei detergenti ospedalieri, ma anche di erba secca, cioccolata, e lana.

«È bello rivederti, Harry» disse in un bisbiglio. Era sul punto di piangere, e così serrò l’abbraccio un altro po’.

«Scusa se ti ho fatta preoccupare, Gin. Ma adesso sto bene. Sul serio.» Lei socchiuse gli occhi e cominciò a singhiozzare.

Seamus era stato quello più accorto, ed era corso a chiamare Madama Chips prima di colazione, con le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso, per riferirle che il suo imprevedibile paziente si era spostato nella Torre di Grifondoro.

Quando l’infermiera arrivò, guardò loro con sospetto, quasi avessero complottato per sottrarre Harry alle sue grinfie, o lo avessero colpito sulla testa con una padella di ghisa per obbligarlo a svegliarsi. Sospirò e intimò il silenzio intorno a Harry. Gli toccò la fronte, esaminò le pupille, tastò lo stomaco, e gli domandò come si sentisse.

«Stanco» rispose lui, con un sorriso assonnato. Madama Chips gli consigliò di riposare e insistette per farlo tornare con lei in infermeria. Ma Silente, che quietamente si era introdotto nella stanza al seguito di Madama Chips, mise una mano sulla spalla di Harry e sorrise, suggerendo che avrebbe potuto dormire bene anche lì, dove si trovava, e che riposare nel proprio letto, circondato dai suoi amici e dalle sue cose, non gli avrebbe arrecato alcun danno. Madama Chips finì per capitolare e a Harry fu servita in camera la colazione, e tutti lasciarono la stanza, a eccezione di Ron e Hermione. Ginny si sentì enormemente gelosa, mentre Penelope la trascinava via, per dirigersi in Sala Grande.

«Non riesco a credere che sia vivo» sussurrò Penelope.

«Sì» disse Ginny, scostandosi alcune ciocche di capelli dal viso. Non condivideva la gran voglia che Penelope aveva di chiacchierare.

«Be’, forse si è trattato di una sorta di maledizione temporanea. Due settimane di incoscienza, l’incantesimo esaurisce il suo effetto e la vittima si sveglia. Che cosa orribile. Eppure nelle lezioni di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure non se ne è mai discusso.» Ginny non commentò. «Magari è un tipo di maledizione che appartiene al passato. Facevano crollare le persone come morte e le seppellivano vive, e poi quelle si svegliavano un paio di giorni dopo in una bara sottoterra.» Rabbrividì.

Ginny contrasse le labbra, e le vennero in mente i Mangiamorte, Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy. Pensò alla Camera dei Segreti, alle profondità del male, e al punto fino al quale quella gente era stata capace di spingersi e si sarebbe ancora potuta spingere. Harry le aveva raccontato di come avevano ucciso Cedric, e di come avevano legato lui a una lapide e lo avevano ferito per resuscitare con il suo sangue Tu-Sai-Chi. Immaginò anche quello che doveva essere accaduto ai genitori di Neville, sebbene quella storia non fosse del tutto nota. Neville, in una fredda notte dell’anno precedente in cui lo aveva scorto accucciato nel vano di una scala con la faccia tra le mani, gliene aveva parlato. Le profondità del male. Era terribile ciò che certi individui erano disposti a fare a chi li intralciava, a chi opponeva resistenza. Ma, in fondo, Harry era migliore di tutti loro. Era un sopravvissuto.

«Ritieni sia stata opera di Tu-Sai-Chi?» sibilò Penelope svoltando l’angolo. Uno dei ritratti inarcò un sopracciglio, scrutandole.

«Probabilmente è stato Malfoy.» Ginny si sistemò una piega del gonnellino.

«Silente però sostiene il contrario.» Ginny le rivolse uno sguardo allusivo, quasi a voler intendere: ‘Sei convinta che, se fosse colpevole, Silente ce lo direbbe?’. «Dovrebbero espellerlo» continuò allora Penelope, spostando la porta intanto che entravano nella Sala Grande, già in fermento per aver ricevuto la notizia. Tutti gli occhi si puntarono in attesa verso di loro, e Ginny sospirò.

«Infatti.» Vide Malfoy seduto al suo solito posto al tavolo dei Serpeverde mangiare la colazione senza sollevare lo sguardo. Tiger e Goyle parlottavano e osservavano i Grifondoro. Ginny lanciò a Malfoy un’occhiata glaciale, che sperò potesse tramutarsi in dita gelate lungo la sua spina dorsale.  _Hai perso, Malfoy_ , gli avrebbe detto, se solo avesse potuto imprimere i suoi pensieri direttamente nella testa dell’altro; se solo fosse stata abbastanza coraggiosa da urlarglielo dall’altro capo della sala.  _Harry è sopravvissuto._   _Ogni volta che tenti di distruggerlo sei destinato al fallimento. Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere prima di riprovarci._  Si sentì forte, mentre si tirava i capelli indietro raccogliendoli in una coda di cavallo.  _Passare sul mio cadavere._  Malfoy non alzò lo sguardo.

Vide di nuovo Harry dopo cena, seduto nella sala comune, e con una coperta intorno alle gambe. Ron se ne stava appollaiato sul bracciolo della sua poltrona, e chiacchierava allegramente con lui. Hermione invece sedeva sul pavimento, con la testa poggiata sul ginocchio di Harry, intenta a leggere. Era una serata movimentata, in cui alla Signora Grassa era stato ordinato di far entrare anche gli studenti delle altre Case, poiché molti domandavano di vedere Harry e lui non poteva uscire di lì. Si era dunque creata una processione silenziosa, alla quale avevano partecipato principalmente il sesto e settimo anno Corvonero e Tassorosso.  _È davvero simile a un corteo_ , rifletté Ginny.  _Una veglia funebre al contrario_.

Harry era accoccolato sotto la coperta, con indosso uno dei maglioni che la madre di Ginny aveva fatto per lui, un paio di pantofole sdrucite ai piedi, il viso smunto, gli occhi socchiusi. Alcune ragazze si aggiravano singhiozzando sommessamente vicino a lui, e il tavolo era ingombro di succo di zucca e dolci avanzati dalla cena. Erano venuti a toccarlo, a constatare che le voci avessero detto la verità. Sì. Harry Potter era ancora il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto. Era guarito miracolosamente. Era stato maledetto a morte per la seconda volta (come era convinzione di tutti) ed era ritornato in vita mantenendo intatto il suo senso dell’umorismo e le sue buone intenzioni. Si chiedevano dove fosse la nuova cicatrice, e gli scrutavano la fronte, le mani.

Non appena i Corvonero e i Tassorosso se ne furono andati, e anche la maggior parte dei Grifondoro iniziò ad avviarsi verso i dormitori, il ritratto si aprì lasciando passare la più imprevista delle visite: Pansy Parkinson. Hermione assottigliò lo sguardo e accantonò il libro che stava leggendo. Ron si alzò.

«Possiamo aiutarti in qualche modo?» domandò bruscamente Hermione.

«Il vostro aiuto non mi serve» rispose Pansy senza la minima incertezza. «Sono venuta a visitare il signor Potter. Ciao, Harry.» Sorrise con un accenno di calore, in parte sincero, in parte perso in un mare di falsa compostezza e decoro. Era pallida, camminava piano, e portava una gonna e un maglione un po’ più ampi di quelli con i quali Ginny era abituata a vederla di solito. Pansy era snella e attraente, con i capelli biondo miele che le incorniciavano il viso in boccoli perfetti. La sua unica caratteristica poco attraente, Ginny lo aveva notato da tempo, erano le mani, troppo grandi e lunghe, con unghie larghe e nocche pesanti. Forse, se paragonate alle mani di Hermione, o a quelle di Ginny, di Penelope, di Millicent, la mani di Pansy non erano poi così grandi, ma poggiate sul suo corpo minuto, o a reggere il mento delicato, o a sistemare elegantemente i capelli nel bagno delle ragazze tra una lezione e l’altra, apparivano fuori luogo, simili a un elemento privo di collocazione in un insieme talmente ben proporzionato, tanto da indurla a mettere spesso i guanti. In quel momento, indossava ancora la divisa della scuola, con gonnellino, maglione e la cravatta allentata. I suoi abiti, però, sembravano sformati, quasi si fosse infilata la roba rimpicciolita di Millicent, che però aveva proseguito a caderle in maniera eccessivamente abbondante. Ginny si domandò se fosse incinta e se stesse cercando di nasconderlo.

Harry annuì. «Pansy» disse. Era già sul punto di assopirsi di nuovo, ma aprì gli occhi, e posò i palmi sui braccioli della poltrona. «Sei stata gentile a passare.»

Fluida come seta, Pansy scivolò in avanti e si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte a Harry, incrociando con grazia le caviglie sottili. «Ti trovo bene, Harry, tutto considerato.» Lo studiò adagio, percorrendolo da capo a piedi. Ginny distinse una strana fitta di gelosia, prima di rammentare a se stessa che quella era Pansy Parkinson, la figlia di un Mangiamorte, e la fidanzata di Draco Malfoy. Sbuffò e si abbracciò le ginocchia, abbandonando sul tappeto i compiti che stava svolgendo. Pansy continuò a fissare Harry con aria di sfida per quello che parve un attimo interminabile. E Ginny si sentì rincuorata, nel constatare che Harry stava rispondendo con un’occhiata altrettanto decisa. «Cosa ti è successo?» chiese Pansy.

Ron aggrottò la fronte, Hermione assunse una postura vigile, con le gambe tese, pronta a reagire. Harry ridacchiò. «Be’, questa è senz’altro la questione del giorno. Peccato che io non ne abbia la più pallida idea, te lo assicuro.»

Ginny accennò un sorrisetto. «Perché non ce lo spieghi tu, Pansy?»

Pansy si voltò, puntando su Ginny i suoi algidi occhi blu. Nel libro di Storia della Magia aveva letto che in passato la gente riteneva di poter vedere le cose grazie a fantomatiche antenne che proiettate dagli occhi si agganciavano agli oggetti. In base a tale teoria, guardare in viso qualcuno non era altro che carezzarlo con quella sorta di dita invisibili, capaci di tramutare il tatto in vista. Ginny aveva riso di tali superstizioni, ma in quell’istante realizzò da dove avessero tratto origine. Immaginò infatti di poter percepire i tentacoli fuoriusciti dagli occhi di Pansy, e che ora la stavano tracciando, arricciandosi sugli zigomi, scavando dentro la bocca, intorno alle orecchie, premendo umidi sui suoi occhi, e desiderò di poter sbattere le palpebre e scacciarli. Non avevano mai parlato, appartenendo a Case e anni differenti, e Ginny si domandò se Pansy conoscesse almeno il suo nome. Chiuse la bocca, e avvertì una leggera nausea.

«Sai che ti dico, Weasley? Credi davvero che sprecherei il mio tempo in questa torre dimenticata da Dio se avessi già una risposta alla mia domanda?» Si sfiorò la pancia e trasalì lievemente. Tanto lievemente che Ginny poté notarlo solamente perché la squadrava con attenzione, restia a distogliere dall’altra il suo sguardo. Improvvisamente, l’espressione di Pansy si ammorbidì un poco, e lei sorrise freddamente. Ginny al contrario non si rilassò. «Ti si vede la ricrescita, Weasley. E le tue unghie sono un disastro.» Pansy si voltò di nuovo, e Ginny si sentì come se fosse stata appena sconfitta.

«Lasciala in pace.» Harry si era tirato un po’ più su sulla poltrona, con la schiena più diritta, gli occhi ancora socchiusi, e la voce calma. Ginny sorrise.  _Oh, Harry,_ pensò.  _Il solito eroe._  «Che vai cercando, Pansy?»

«Speravo potessi raccontarmi quello che ti è accaduto, tutto qui» disse Pansy con sicurezza. «Al contrario di te, a me non è sfuggito il coinvolgimento di Draco. Sono una Serpeverde. Perciò, voglio sapere che cosa ti ha fatto, e come sei riuscito a venirne fuori.»

«Silente ritiene che non sia stato Malfoy» replicò svelta Hermione. «E tu dovresti esserne convinta più di chiunque altro.»

Pansy sbuffò. «Dà pure retta a quel vecchio pazzo, se preferisci. Ma, se fossi in voi, terrei la bacchetta a portata di mano, con Draco Malfoy nei paraggi. Io stessa prendo determinate precauzioni.» Estrasse dalla manica la sua bacchetta in legno chiaro, e Ron balzò davanti a Harry.

«Fuori di qui, Pansy» sbraitò, armeggiando con la bacchetta.

Lei rise. «Nervosetto, o sbaglio?» Si alzò, rimise la bacchetta nella manica, e si girò a guardare Ginny. «Non saresti affatto male, se evitassi tutta quella roba nera sugli occhi.» Si diresse veloce verso il passaggio nel ritratto e scomparve.

Hermione espirò lentamente. «Harry, dobbiamo parlare. Forza, è comunque ora che tu vada a letto» disse. Aiutò Harry ad alzarsi e, dopo aver rivolto a Ron un’occhiata d’intesa, lo afferrò per un braccio aiutandolo a risalire le scale per il dormitorio dei ragazzi del settimo anno. Ron sospirò e raccolse i resti dei dolci e del succo di frutta, mentre Ginny si imbronciava. Perché dovevano sempre escluderla da tutto?

 

****

  

Pansy era furiosa. Come aveva fatto Potter a riprendersi dalla maledizione? Aveva visto lo gnomo sbavare e giacere nella polvere. E la ragazza scandinava aveva affermato che non vi era possibilità di recupero, ma solo una sofferenza costante che conduceva inevitabilmente alla follia. Potter non pareva dolorante né tanto meno pazzo. Era sconcertata. Non aveva alcun senso. Avvertì una fitta più forte al basso ventre, e nascose la bacchetta fra i vestiti, che aveva reso gradualmente più ampi. Si infilò nel bagno delle ragazze dirimpetto all’aula di Aritmanzia per consumare il suo pranzo.

Si domandò se anche il Signore Oscuro avesse sperimentato la medesima frustrazione, quando aveva provato a ucciderlo tanti anni prima. Una maledizione semplice ed eseguita correttamente. La distruzione, e l’iniziale sensazione di trionfo e potenza. E poi la repentina consapevolezza di aver sbagliato qualcosa, pur non avendo commesso alcun errore, e il destinatario della maledizione ancora incolume. Una conclusione talmente avvilente.

Aveva stabilito di annientare Potter per ricordare a Draco le sue responsabilità, l’importanza del suo futuro. Era stata avventata e aveva agito in preda alla rabbia, sottovalutando la reazione di Draco e i suoi sentimenti per Potter. Che però ormai non avevano più alcun valore, perché Potter non avrebbe mai più considerato Draco come un amico, e non importava ciò che andava blaterando quello sciocco di un preside. Le dicerie avrebbero prevalso. E forse era persino riuscita a risolvere il suo problema. Aveva chiesto in giro, con discrezione, e gli avevano parlato di rigenerazione, assistenza medica, tempistiche, costi, possibili effetti collaterali. C’era una strega, a Lione, che le aveva garantito di poter rendere reversibile la sua ‘condizione’. Aveva tubato rassicurante al di là del fuoco, sorridendole con comprensione. ‘Ho già sentito di una cosa del genere, cara. Gli uomini sono dei tali maiali. Vediamo un po’… che ne diresti di metà aprile?’ Pansy si era detta d’accordo e le aveva inviato per posta i galeoni pattuiti. Poi aveva scritto a sua madre lamentandosi della scuola, che era diventata terribilmente noiosa, e del suo crescente desiderio di viaggiare, di concedersi una vacanza in un luogo soleggiato e incantevole. Si era lagnata anche dei tanti spifferi nel castello che le causavano fastidiosi dolori alle gambe, e le aveva parlato di un invito a rimanere per un periodo nel Sud della Francia, e infine le aveva domandato se non le sarebbe dispiaciuto troppo, qualora non avesse conseguito i suoi M.A.G.O. Sua madre non era parsa affatto stupita. ‘Tesoro’ le aveva risposto. ‘Mi sorprende che tu abbia resistito tanto a lungo. Quanto denaro ti serve? E, cara, ti prego, scrivimi più spesso.’

Fu solo qualche giorno dopo che origliò una conversazione tra Draco e sua madre. Lui era seduto con le gambe incrociate di fronte al piccolo camino privato, adiacente alla sala comune Serpeverde. Sembrava un ragazzino, con i capelli arruffati che gli ricadevano disordinatamente sul viso. Dovevano avere qualcosa di importante da dirsi, per muoversi così silenziosamente. Lei mostrava un’aria fintamente tranquilla, quella di una donna che sospetta qualcosa, che sospetta di tutti. Pansy si fermò davanti alla porta accostata, in ascolto.

«Buonasera, madre» disse Draco, con un tono che fece rabbrividire Pansy. Era stata tra le braccia di Draco, conosceva la sua voce da camera da letto, quella dolce o persuasiva, che usava per raggiungere uno scopo o quando si sentiva affettuoso. Ma tutte quelle voci impallidivano rispetto a quella che utilizzava con sua madre. Pansy sapeva che a Draco non importava quasi di nulla, ma fra quell’esiguo numero di cose cui teneva, al primo posto vi era senz’altro sua madre. Fece una smorfia. Avere a che fare con Narcissa Malfoy era una sfida continua.

«Draco, tesoro, sono delusa. Ero convinta che lunedì sera saresti venuto da noi. Avevo ordinato agli elfi domestici i tuoi dolci preferiti. Dove diavolo sei stato?»

«Mi dispiace, madre.»

«Be’, ormai è successo. Ma tuo padre è un po’ arrabbiato con te. Voleva farti conoscere alcuni suoi amici. È a beneficio della tua futura carriera, tesoro. Mi rendo conto che possa essere noioso, ma non potresti accontentarlo? Tiene moltissimo a te.»

«Lo so, mamma, mi dispiace. È che… sono arrivato presto, e ho avuto una lite con Jan.»

«Oh, capisco.» Fece una pausa. «Sei andato via perché eri furioso, caro?»

«Sì, immagino di sì.»

«Bene.» Un’altra pausa. «Capisco, tesoro, sul serio. Sei sempre stato facile alla collera» rise. «Non hai lanciato niente dalla finestra, vero? Non ho più visto in giro quel tuo gattino grigio.»

Draco rise. «No, madre. Non ho lanciato Amelia dalla finestra. Non ho lanciato proprio nulla, ho solo avvertito l’esigenza di allontanarmi. Sarei dovuto venire direttamente da te.»

«Dispiace anche a me, tesoro. È stato un errore permettere a Jan di attenderti nella tua biblioteca. Quello è un tuo spazio privato e deve rimanere tale. Puoi perdonarmi?»

«Sì, sì, naturalmente. Adesso se ne è andato?»

«Oh, sì, è partito questa mattina presto. Suo padre aveva bisogno di lui a casa. E sono certa che mancasse anche a sua madre, ma non quanto tu manchi a me.»

«Oh, madre! Anche tu mi manchi.»

«Vuoi venire a casa? Sai che tutto quello studio non è necessario. Tuo padre sta facendo in modo che tu possa occupare un’ottima posizione. Vorrei raccontarti di più, ma temo di aver scordato i dettagli. Queste faccende per me sono tediose, ma a te interesseranno di sicuro. Se potessi soltanto fare una chiacchierata con gli amici di tuoi padre, essere più presente…»

«Ti prometto che lo farò, madre. Ma è un quadrimestre impegnativo. Ce lo sta mettendo tutta, e ci tengo a primeggiare. Per me è importante.»

«Oh, lo so, tesoro, anche se non riesco a capire perché! Davvero non serve! Vorrei tanto riaverti a casa. Mi prometti che ci penserai?»

«Ci penserò, madre. Lo prometto.»

«Bene. E nel frattempo cosa devo riferire a tuo padre?»

«Che mi dispiace, e che mi farò perdonare da lui. Lo prometto. Sono solamente… distratto dalla scuola, e forse… be’, sarò a sua completa disposizione, non appena i M.A.G.O. saranno terminati. Prometto che non lo deluderò.»

«D’accordo, caro. Sarà felice di saperlo. Sei suscettibile come tuo padre. Cielo, che fine fareste voi ragazzi senza di me? Tesoro, sembri esausto. Hai dormito bene?»

La conversazione proseguì sulla salute, gli abiti, i pasti di Draco, e Pansy si allontanò con cautela dalla porta, per poi dirigersi verso il dormitorio femminile, facendo attenzione a non compiere sforzi che potessero danneggiare il suo basso ventre.

In seguito al ferimento, non era andata in infermeria, e neppure a Millicent aveva raccontato ciò che Draco le aveva fatto. Non una parola ad anima viva, se non via camino, con quella buffa donna che indossava un abito decorato di perline e un turbante in mussolina. Nessuno doveva saperlo, così che Draco non potesse scoprire che il suo tentativo di vendetta si sarebbe rivelato inutile. Al momento opportuno, lo avrebbe sfruttato contro di lui, spezzandolo e obbligandolo a implorare perdono.

Quella donna, a Lione, le aveva raccomandato di fare bagni frequenti nella lavanda e nel bergamotto, e di bere bile di baco da seta al mattino per mantenere le ferite fresche e pronte per la guarigione. Per pagare questi primi consigli, si era intrufolata nella stanza di Draco e aveva rubato qualche galeone. Azione che le era parsa un equo risarcimento. E in una di queste incursioni, a caccia del sacchetto colmo di monete di Draco, si era imbattuta in un oggetto curioso. Un flacone rettangolare, pieno di un liquido chiaro, con un tappo in cima e il fondo più spesso. Aveva guardato attraverso di esso, osservando in trasparenza ciò che la circondava, il letto di Draco, le botole sul soffitto, i bauli, quasi che la sua vista potesse trapassare le cose. Al di là del contenuto della bottiglietta, era riuscita a scorgere i maglioni ripiegati di Draco, e le calze appallottolate nel suo baule. Oltre le tende di velluto del suo letto, aveva ammirato la testiera decorata, le coperte accuratamente tirate, e il cuscino un po’ sprimacciato, come se qualcuno vi si fosse poggiato dopo che il letto era stato rifatto. La piccola etichetta nera intorno al tappo della fiala recitava: ‘Veritaserum, 1 pinta’. L’aveva infilata in tasca insieme ai galeoni, fantasticando sull’importanza di quel tesoro, e su quanto avrebbe potuto tornarle utile, una volta elaborato un buon piano.

 

****

 

Harry non si capacitava dell’enorme stanchezza che lo aveva colto. Sentiva le membra pesanti, e la sera precedente aveva dovuto fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per tenere gli occhi aperti, e sorridere ai suoi sostenitori. Era rimasto incosciente per due settimane e non ricordava niente. Mentre dormiva, nel pomeriggio successivo al risveglio, aveva avuto degli incubi terribili, nei quali era legato e imbavagliato, paralizzato, terrorizzato, rinchiuso nella sua testa, o in una stanza buia, con un ronzio costante nelle orecchie simile a grida, a lamenti, al forte desiderio di piangere. E, a un certo punto, nel sogno si era reso conto che quel suono proveniva dalla sua bocca, così si era svegliato per ripiombare in un altro sogno. Nel nuovo incubo, Voldemort era in piedi, di fronte a lui, che era legato e con gli occhi tenuti forzatamente aperti con del nastro adesivo. Una lingua somigliante a quella di un serpente era fuoriuscita dalla bocca di Voldemort e, sibilando per aria, gli aveva sfiorato il petto e la gola, per poi guizzargli sul mento e le labbra. Aveva udito anche Ron, che parlava e rideva con qualcuno, passeggiando ai margini della Foresta Proibita, senza voltarsi in direzione di Harry, senza sapere che lui era lì, legato, imbavagliato, e incapace di urlare. Nel sogno, dunque, Ron si era diretto ignaro verso un covo di Mangiamorte, mentre Hermione era stata appesa per i capelli ai rami di un albero. Il suo ultimo sogno, prima che Ron sopraggiungesse a svegliarlo per la cena, era stato invece fatto di calore, e acqua, e mani sulla pelle, e un senso di pace. Di un petto bollente, bagnato contro la sua schiena, e di labbra sul collo. Aveva sognato di essere in un oceano infinito d’acqua calda e salata che lo abbracciava, lo baciava, lo quietava. Il sole era alto e tiepido nel cielo, e il suo corpo formicolava. Era in piedi, a guardare l’acqua che gli lambiva le cosce, aveva percepito quelle labbra sul lobo dell’orecchio e si era girato, ma senza trovare nessuno, solo una foresta lussureggiante, e la sabbia.

Ron e Hermione gli avevano raccontato ogni cosa. Ricordava di essersi tagliato, e anche Malfoy che afferrava la bacchetta. Non rammentava altro, e in quel momento era stato troppo concentrato sul pollice e la ricerca di un fazzoletto per tamponare il sangue per badare anche a Malfoy. Hermione e Ron si erano rifiutati di parlargli delle sue reali condizioni, limitandosi a menzionare un mucchio di ossa rotte. Avevano anche provato a contattare Sirius, senza però riuscirvi, poiché era impegnato in una missione e risultava irreperibile. Da un certo punto di vista, Harry ne era stato felice. Il suo padrino si sarebbe preoccupato e ritenuto responsabile per l’accaduto. Gli avevano anche riferito di come Silente avesse esaminato le bacchette, quella di Malfoy in particolare, e di come fosse stato costretto a letto per due settimane. Harry aveva teso i muscoli delle gambe, quasi a voler verificare che quella che gli stavano dicendo era la verità.  _Due settimane immobile? E questo è il modo in cui il mio corpo me lo sta comunicando?_  Aveva avvertito le gambe rigide, pesanti, deboli.

Più tardi, ugualmente quel pomeriggio, Silente lo aveva interrogato, intanto che se ne stava sdraiato a letto tra il sonno e la veglia. Dove era stato durante le vacanze? Aveva incontrato qualcuno di strano? Aveva toccato o mangiato qualcosa di insolito? Harry aveva risposto per quanto poteva, ma non avevano individuato alcuna relazione con la maledizione. Si era sentito incredibilmente inutile e impotente, e completamente all’oscuro. Silente non gli aveva domandato di Malfoy ma, prima di lasciarlo riposare, aveva borbottato dolcemente: ‘Mi dispiace per il tuo nuovo fioretto, Harry. Il Ministero lo ha preso in consegna perché ritiene sia meglio analizzarlo con cura, e dubito ti verrà restituito. Un vero peccato’. Harry non aveva compreso finché, il giorno seguente, Ron non gli aveva chiarito le parole di Silente.

‘Lo reputavano maledetto’ aveva detto Ron, un po’ timidamente. Harry aveva aggrottato la fronte e dato un morso al cornetto preso dal suo vassoio della colazione.

La sera precedente, dopo la visita di Pansy, Hermione lo aveva accompagnato a letto, e gli altri erano rimasti in sala comune a discutere il bizzarro comportamento della Serpeverde, e il suo rapido dileguarsi oltre il passaggio nel ritratto. Apprendere del litigio fra lei e Malfoy aveva stupito Harry. Avrebbe scommesso sul fatto che fossero una coppia, o che perlomeno lo fossero stati in passato, e che continuassero a frequentarsi in maniera altalenante, benché i comportamenti incomprensibili dei Serpeverde gli rendessero difficile ipotizzare chi frequentasse chi. Si era persino chiesto se in realtà non stessere ancora insieme, nonostante Pansy mostrasse di non fidarsi di lui.  _Be’, neanch’io mi fido di lui_ , aveva constatato tra sé.

Hermione gli aveva raccontato quello che era successo la notte precedente. E cioè che si era addormentata accanto al suo letto, ed era stata destata da una serie di rumori provenienti dal corridoio. Nel laboratorio di pozioni dell’infermeria, aveva sorpreso Draco Malfoy che frugava freneticamente fra barattoli e bottiglie alla ricerca di qualcosa. ‘Issopo. Sono abbastanza sicura che stesse cercando dell’issopo. Del tutto innocuo.’ Poi aveva gettato nella spazzatura il vetro rotto e i germogli di soia, atteso per un po’, verificato in un libro che quell’erba fosse realmente innocua, e infine era andata a letto. ‘E al mattino tu stavi bene.’

‘Pensi che ci sia un collegamento?’

‘Non lo so. Come coincidenza è piuttosto strana. Forse ti ha maledetto, si è pentito e ti ha curato con l’issopo. Anche se sembra alquanto improbabile.’

‘Ma andiamo!? Malfoy che si pente di qualcosa?’

‘Era giusto un’ipotesi. Harry, davvero non saprei.’

‘L’issopo potrebbe effettivamente essere la cura?’ aveva domandato Harry, per l’ennesima volta in procinto di addormentarsi.

‘Ho fatto qualche ricerca’ aveva sospirato Hermione. ‘È difficile stabilirlo non sapendo come si sono svolti i fatti. Ma oggi ne ho discusso con Madama Chips e mi ha garantito che l’issopo è un noto antinfiammatorio ed emmenagogo, ma certo non in grado di far uscire qualcuno dal coma.’

‘Emmenagogo?’

 ‘Lascia perdere. Madama Chips non potrebbe comunque comprendere come sei riuscito a svegliarti dal coma senza sapere innanzitutto che cosa ti ha ferito in quel modo.’

 Harry aveva fatto una smorfia, ed era stato contento di non averne conservato il ricordo. ‘Che cosa ha a che fare tutto questo con Malfoy?’

‘Non lo so. Ho soltanto… Be’, Harry, lui non mi piace, ma neppure vorrei che venisse demonizzato ingiustamente, nel caso in cui… Non lo so. Ieri sera era profondamente turbato. Inoltre, è stato appurato che il fioretto non era maledetto, e fatico ancora a credere che ti abbia inviato un regalo. Addirittura, un regalo! Da Malfoy! All’inizio ero diffidente, e continuo a esserlo, ma poi l’ho visto in quello stato e… ritengo che dovremmo aspettare prima di giudicarlo. Potrebbe essere una falsa pista, e sembra tutto troppo semplice. Non sarà facile convincere Ron, io stessa non lo sono completamente’ aveva sospirato. ‘Per quel poco che ne sappiamo, Malfoy potrebbe averti maledetto oppure no, potrebbe averti guarito oppure no. Stai per addormentarti, non è vero?’

 ‘Sì, temo di sì.’

‘Ti lascio dormire, allora.’

Il giorno dopo era stato meglio, ma sempre terribilmente stanco. Era riuscito a rimanere sveglio fino all’ora di pranzo, crollando di nuovo a letto subito dopo. E aveva sognato di volare, del vento freddo sulla pelle, di un cielo grigio e nebbioso, di scorgere l’acqua dall’alto e vedere Hermione addormentata sulla superficie, con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, e le gambe che penzolavano in basso, verso il fondo del lago cupo e fangoso. Aveva sognato Malfoy con in mano un mazzo di calendule, che si librava sopra il suo letto. Nel sogno, Harry aveva guardato le calendule e compreso che non erano altro che issopo, e che non gli avrebbero fatto alcun male. Poi aveva osservato Malfoy afferrare un grosso coltello nero e incidergli lo stomaco. Era parso serio, intanto che tagliava, con la medesima aria assorta che esibiva affettando radici nell’aula di Pozioni. Aveva aperto e messo a nudo interamente lo stomaco di Harry, riempendolo quindi di fiori. Harry lo aveva fissato e aveva pensato:  _Issopo. Innocuo. Starò bene._  Lo aveva percepito come pelle appena rimarginata che viene a contatto con il tessuto della benda: qualcosa di doloroso ma necessario. Si era domandato quanto profondamente Malfoy avrebbe affondato in lui, e quanto avrebbe potuto essere letale. Si era domandato se avrebbe dovuto avere paura.

Quella sera, a cena, partecipò a un pasto sontuoso allestito nella sala comune di Grifondoro, insieme agli altri del settimo anno, e tutti brindarono alla sua salute. Nessuno menzionò Malfoy e Harry ne fu lieto. Si augurò di poter recuperare presto le energie sufficienti a schiarirsi le idee e comprendere cosa fare.


	15. Prepararsi una faccia

_There will be time, there will be time_

_To prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet;_

_There will be time to murder and create,_

_And time for all the works and days of hands_

_That lift and drop a question on your plate;_

_Time for you and time for me,_

_And time yet for a hundred indecisions,_

_And for a hundred visions and revisions,_

_Before the taking of a toast and tea._

_Ci sarà tempo, ci sarà tempo_

_Per prepararti una faccia per incontrare le facce che incontri,_

_Ci sarà tempo per uccidere e creare,_

_E tempo per tutte le opere e i giorni delle mani_

_Che sollevano e lasciano cadere una domanda sul tuo piatto,_

_Tempo per te e tempo per me,_

_E tempo anche per cento indecisioni,_

_E per cento visioni e revisioni,_

_Prima di prendere un tè col pane tostato._

_T.S. Eliot_ , The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock

 

 

 

Era stato il più lungo dei giorni, Draco ne era certo. Quasi che Dio – sempre che Dio esistesse davvero – avesse aggiunto interminabili ore agonizzanti ai centoventi minuti previsti per Pozioni Avanzate. Harry Potter era tornato a lezione, e nessuno era riuscito a smettere di fissarlo.

Granger e Lenticchia escogitavano mille pretesti per toccargli un braccio, una mano, avvolgerlo delicatamente intorno alle spalle, come se volessero assicurarsi che la sua presenza fosse reale. Anche i Serpeverde lo osservavano, più o meno apertamente, o sbirciandolo furtivamente, quando ritenevano di non essere visti. Alcuni, come Millicent, lo squadrarono dritto in faccia.

Potter sollevò lo sguardo e lei inarcò un sopracciglio. «Niente nuova cicatrice?» chiese. Ma, dopo un’occhiataccia della Granger e una risatina di Potter, sbuffò e si tolse di mezzo. «Che vi dicevo» ribadì alle sue amichette, abbandonandosi a corpo morto sullo sgabello di fronte al banco.

Addirittura Piton parlava più quietamente del solito, come timoroso che la sua voce potesse trasformare Potter in polvere. Illustrò per alcuni minuti le caratteristiche della tintura di mirtillo, e i suoi effetti in relazione alla pozione per la visione notturna, e poi permise loro di prendere gli ingredienti dal tavolo in fondo all’aula. Non li mise in coppia forzatamente, non derise Potter, e non reagì in alcun modo, appena Potter, voltandosi troppo in fretta, fece cadere un bicchiere di whisky distillato, che finì in frantumi sul liscio pavimento in pietra. Piton si limitò a guardarlo con aria assente e ad agitare la bacchetta sui cocci di vetro, che rapidamente si riposizionarono sul ripiano, ricomponendosi nella forma originaria. «Cerchi di stare più attento, signor Potter» disse, con un tono talmente tranquillo che Draco stentò a riconoscerlo.

Anche Pansy stava fissando Potter. Lo scrutava da un angolo della stanza, gli studiava la schiena, i gomiti che si muovevano lentamente mentre affettava, misurava, rimestava nel suo calderone, con i bordi della veste che ondeggiavano all’altezza dei polpacci, dei pantaloni grigi della divisa della scuola e delle scarpe nere seminascoste dall’ombra del tavolo, e dalla figura sgraziata di Lenticchia. Lasciò che fosse Blaise a farsi carico della preparazione della pozione, e cominciò ad annotare svelta sul suo taccuino rosa con una piuma corta. Evitava di guardare Draco, che al contrario tentava di far pesare quanto più possibile il suo sguardo su di lei.

Potter finse di non notare quella strana tensione, quell’equilibrio così delicato, e andò avanti con ciò che stava facendo, ignorando la massa che lo spiava tagliare i semi di indaco, i polmoni di rana, la pelle di Grindylow essiccata, intanto che si scostava i capelli dagli occhi, o si strofinava una guancia, o spingeva gli occhiali sul ponte del naso con l’indice macchiato d’inchiostro. D’un tratto, apparve improvvisamente stanco. Si sedette e sospirò distintamente, provocando un arresto pressoché totale delle attività di tutti gli altri studenti. Piton sollevò lo sguardo dalle sue pergamene e socchiuse gli occhi. Potter si massaggiò una tempia e sorrise. Si alzò di nuovo e tornò al suo calderone.

A pranzo, Draco si ritrovò incastrato tra William Lestrange, un tozzo ragazzotto del quinto anno, e il suo amico, Michael Fischer, piuttosto alto e robusto, con mani dalle nocche sbucciate e denti irregolari. A Draco ricordavano Tiger e Goyle, anche se, a quell’età, nessuno dei due era stato altrettanto grosso e minaccioso. Benché, rifletté Draco, Tiger e Goyle a lui non fossero mai parsi minacciosi.

«Ehi, Malfoy» sussurrò Lestrange, toccando il braccio di Draco con un dito grassoccio. «Guarda!» Si allontanò un po’ dal tavolo e tirò su la manica. Il marchio sul suo braccio era fresco e nero, e lievemente arrossato sui bordi. «Anche Fischer ha il suo!» Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi annuì, con un sorriso, i denti storti che premevano sul labbro inferiore. Allontanò ugualmente il braccio dal tavolo e sollevò la manica.

«Fermi» disse Draco, spostando una mano a coprire il braccio di Fischer. «Non è né il momento né il luogo.» Tolse la mano e abbassò lo sguardo, cogliendo di sfuggita un’occhiata tesa di Potter, che se ne stava seduto al tavolo di Grifondoro, a reggere un bicchiere di latte con aria sfinita.

I due mugugnarono e assunsero un’espressione mortificata, e Draco comprese che contavano su di lui, che per motivi imputabili alla pura speculazione o alle semplici dicerie era divenuto il modello da seguire per i Mangiamorte in erba, nonostante in realtà ignorasse persino che avessero preso ad arruolare dei ragazzi tanto giovani. Be’, d’altronde erano in guerra, e la guerra richiedeva misure estreme. Giusto quella mattina, aveva letto della morte di quattro famiglie di Sanguesporco nei dintorni di Londra, una delle quali – Dio non volesse – aveva l’abitudine di adottare bambini Babbani.

Il piano, Draco lo aveva capito, era quello di eliminare innanzitutto i Sanguesporco e gli amanti dei Babbani, terrorizzando di riflesso tutti gli altri. Nel corso del Medioevo, l’Inghilterra aveva espulso gli ebrei con un editto, cui era seguito l’esodo in massa di quelli che erano stati qualificati come indesiderabili. Certo, non pareva giusto, e neppure prudente, ripetere determinate azioni su un’intera etnia, ma era necessario, era una sorta di pulizia, che avrebbe obbligato la gente a stare all’erta e a prestare attenzione. Avrebbe costretto il Mondo Magico ad ammettere che non esistevano vie di mezzo. O si era maghi o si era Babbani, e se non eri né l’uno né l’altro allora rappresentavi un orribile abominio. Avrebbero cacciato i Sanguesporco, e i Babbani avrebbero finalmente realizzato qual era il posto che spettava loro. E Draco non era sicuro di quale fosse quel posto, ma sapeva che cacciarli avrebbe apportato dei benefici all’esistenza dei maghi. Li avrebbe resi liberi. La guerra era importante, e le tattiche di guerriglia dei Mangiamorte riecheggiavano ormai in tutto il Mondo Magico.  _Non ci verrà imposto il silenzio._  Anche quei due ragazzi, quello grosso e l’altro anche più grosso, si sarebbero resi utili, qualora si fosse presentata la necessità di mettere a tacere qualcuno.

«Chi se ne frega di quello che pensano?» mormorò Fischer in tono brusco, agitando una mano ampia in direzione dei Tassorosso, dei Grifondoro, e dell’altra estremità del tavolo Serpeverde. Assottigliò di poco lo sguardo, e girò il viso arrossato verso Draco. «Che faranno? Lo andranno a riferire a Silente? Lord Voldemort può batterlo quando gli pare.»

Draco scosse adagio la testa e sospirò, come se stesse cercando di educare un bambino. Afferrò il cucchiaio, lo immerse nella zuppa, e inarcò un sopracciglio ammonendo Fischer. «Bene, rispondi a questo quindi: che ne pensa tuo padre del marchio che hai preso?»

Il viso del ragazzo divenne paonazzo. Suo padre, Michael Fischer senior, era famoso per collaborare con il Ministero a discapito dei Mangiamorte. Sempre in un articolo della  _Gazzetta del Profeta_  di quella mattina, il padre di Fischer aveva dichiarato: ‘Non glielo permetteremo. Non lo permetteremo e basta’. Il cipiglio nella foto era severo, esattamente come quello di Fischer, solo in un viso più vecchio e in bianco e nero. Appariva serio e risoluto, e all’oscuro del fatto che il suo unico figlio avesse deciso di diventare un Mangiamorte.

Draco fu grato che non gli avessero chiesto di esibire anche il suo marchio, sebbene avesse già pronta una battuta arguta con cui rifiutare e troncare il discorso. Conosceva l’opinione più diffusa, secondo la quale il suo ingresso nei Mangiamorte era avvenuto qualche anno prima. Tale opinione continuava a prevalere, malgrado le smentite da fonti autorevoli, come quella di Blaise Zabini che, dopo aver visto Draco nudo sotto la doccia innumerevoli volte, aveva giurato e spergiurato che non vi fosse alcun marchio sul suo corpo. Ma non importava, perché la maggior parte degli studenti di Hogwarts ne era persuasa, e lo era divenuta ancora di più in seguito al ferimento di Potter durante la lezione di Pozioni. Quell’avvenimento aveva rafforzato la convinzione che Draco fosse un agente di Voldemort, forse il braccio destro di suo padre, e dunque al corrente degli affari più segreti dei Mangiamorte. E gli ostinati seguaci dei Mangiamorte, ansiosi di mettersi in mostra, adesso guardavano a Draco come a un leader. Fra questi vi era un gruppo di Corvonero del sesto anno, nonché un Tassorosso più acuto degli altri, che aveva osservato Potter nei corridoi e rivolto a Draco un sorriso carico di sottintesi. Draco si era limitato a inarcare un sopracciglio, assumendo un’aria annoiata, di cortese e sofisticato disprezzo.

Lestrange e Fischer spinsero giù le maniche timidamente, e poi si controllarono attorno per accertarsi che non li avessero notati. Draco fissò la sua zuppa e sbirciò di nuovo il tavolo dei Grifondoro, scorgendo Potter che spalmava il burro su una fetta di pane. Il rumore in Sala Grande era smorzato, contenuto, meditativo, e un po’ triste. La brutalità della guerra era giunta anche fra quelle mura, e gli studenti cominciavano a crollare lentamente, non sentendosi più al sicuro. Gli incantesimi di guardia erano stati rafforzati, consentendo un’eccezione solamente per allievi, insegnanti e qualche selezionato funzionario del Ministero. Nessun altro aveva più accesso a Hogwarts, tanto che in quei giorni il quantitativo di posta era aumentato vertiginosamente.

Nel pomeriggio, Draco fu incapace di concentrarsi in Aritmanzia. Studiò il professor Vector camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, e spronarli con i suoi quesiti su due cubi in legno sospesi a mezz’aria. «E per trasformarli in rettangoli dovreste… Molto bene, signorina Granger» esclamò, annuendo. «E in triangoli? Su, forza. Qualcun altro? Signor Malfoy? Ah, sì. Bene. Quello che suggerisce è un utilizzo interessante ed efficace della formula, signor Malfoy. Ma la prima risposta è…? Sì. Corretto. Ottimo.» Abbassarono le bacchette e presero a fissare i libri di testo. Draco evitò di guardare la Granger, e scarabocchiò invece sul suo taccuino, osservando il corridoio che si intravvedeva al di là della porta.

Draco si domandò come Vector riuscisse a lodare la Granger senza far trasparire alcun fastidio. Oh, era un Mangiamorte, non c’erano dubbi. E uno di quelli astuti, se non addirittura con un ruolo di rilievo. Era un erudito, un purista, indossava lana grezza e tweed sotto le vesti del corpo docente, e antichi occhiali da lettura con la montatura in argento sopra il naso a patata. Ai tempi di Hogwarts era stato un Corvonero, e aveva approfondito sia la storia che l’etica, cogliendo appieno l’importanza della posta in gioco. Draco lo aveva conosciuto a nove anni, durante un incontro di rugby fra robusti Mangiamorte nel prato sul retro di Villa Malfoy. Li aveva guardati a distanza, con i suoi genitori, alcuni adolescenti loquaci e un gruppo di timide ragazzine. Era estate, e tutti portavano abiti in cotone bianco o dai colori pastello, pressati dal vento contro le gambe, oppure pantaloni cachi e camicie sciolte. Fatta eccezione per Vector, che aveva addosso nient’altro che marrone. Pantaloni in velluto marrone, una veste marrone, e una camicia beige con le maniche rimboccate.

Draco era rimasto disteso con la schiena sull’erba, a scrutare il cielo, mentre la folla si proteggeva gli occhi dal riverbero del sole con una mano, e ammirava il gioco. Aveva assottigliato lo sguardo abbassando quasi completamente le palpebre, e riducendo il gruppo pastello a uno sfondo sfocato e vagamente impressionistico.

‘Cosa vedi lì sopra, ometto?’ aveva chiesto Vector, accovacciandosi accanto a Draco, e puntellando una mano sul prato.

Draco aveva aperto gli occhi e lo aveva studiato con curiosità, e con quel leggero torpore causato dal sole che lo rendeva meravigliosamente pigro. «I colori» aveva risposto, come se fosse ovvio.

Sapeva ciò che Vector provava per i Sanguesporco. Ma sapeva anche che Vector era un uomo giusto, che dava quanto dovuto, e che i successi della Granger in quella materia erano genuini e non influenzati dalle inclinazioni politiche dell’insegnante. Nel corso degli anni, Draco aveva combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per rimanere tra i primi della classe, e spesso la Granger, con sua grande frustrazione, lo aveva battuto. A essere onesti, non era sicuro di chi, fra i due, lo esasperasse maggiormente: se Vector che assegnava i voti più alti a una Sanguesporco invece che favorire i figli dei Mangiamorte, o la Granger, che puntualmente gli teneva testa. Draco si era interrogato di frequente sull’effetto che doveva avere su Vector: un Mangiamorte convinto della necessità di specifiche diseguaglianze sociali alle prese con una Sanguesporco dimostratasi un vero prodigio in Aritmanzia. Aveva messo in discussione se stesso? Aveva mai desiderato di proteggerla, di nasconderla da Voldemort per insegnarle a superare Draco? Aveva mai desiderato ucciderla? Se reputava che in quella situazione vi fosse qualcosa di inappropriato non lo aveva mai dato a intendere, non aveva mai lasciato trapelare nulla per cui il preside potesse criticarlo, o un genitore di qualche Tassorosso o Grifondoro lamentarsi. Grazie ai suoi consunti maglioni color marrone, ai suoi baffi a manubrio macchiati d’inchiostro, e alla sua inequivocabile correttezza, non avrebbero mai accusato Vector, non avrebbero mai sospettato di lui. I Corvonero erano delle spie assolutamente perfette.

Vector si accostò al davanzale della finestra, e fece un cenno a un gruppo di studenti che sperimentavano con i numeri complessi e le matrici composte. Potter non era presente a quella lezione, a Draco però pareva ancora di avvertirlo. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sembrò di percepire la pelle bagnata e il respiro sfinito di Potter, e le sue dita fredde e bramose sul viso e il petto dell’altro. Si fissò le mani e immaginò di potervi vedere il profilo di Harry, di scorgere una grinza provocata dalla sensazione che quel corpo tremante aveva suscitato in lui. Il professor Vector modificò la forma dei cubi, che divennero ottagoni, intanto che galleggiavano sempre in bilico sopra le loro teste, e Draco continuò a sentire il peso della presenza di Potter nel silenzio degli altri studenti, fra le loro spalle chine sui banchi, nella noiosa pacatezza delle loro risposte. Era anche in loro? Avevano la curiosità insopportabile e la sua medesima, fortissima brama di guardare Potter, di toccarlo, di constatare che stesse bene? O era solo Draco a distinguere Potter in ogni oggetto, in ogni individuo? Spinse la punta della bacchetta sul palmo della mano e si mordicchiò un labbro.

Tra Aritmanzia e Incantesimi, Draco incrociò un piccolo gruppo, composto forse da coppiette, e di certo da alcune ragazze particolarmente pettegole. Vi erano tre Tassorosso e alcuni Corvonero, disposti in un ampio cerchio ai piedi della scalinata che conduceva alla classe di Incantesimi, e chiacchieravano di Harry Potter (e di chi, sennò?).

«È così pallido!»

«È talmente coraggioso!»

«A me è parso esausto. Ho sentito dire che rimane sveglio per tutta la notte a discutere con Silente per cercare di comprendere che cosa è successo.»

«Non era vudù?»

«Qualcosa di simile, ci scommetto.»

«Hermione ha passato ogni sera in biblioteca per due settimane di fila!»

«E infatti anche lei ha un’aria distrutta. Povero Harry. Sperò non capiti… be’, lo sai… di nuovo.»

«Di nuovo?»

«In fondo hanno scoperto ben poco e chissà cosa accadrà adesso.»

«Sembra molto debole.»

«Ha perso il suo solito colorito.»

«Poverino.»

«Mi chiedo se avrà ancora voglia di giocare come Cercatore.»

«Mi chiedo chi sia stato.»

«Io no.»

Silenzio. Fu proprio in quell’attimo che notarono la presenza di Draco e la conversazione cessò d’improvviso. Si allontanarono piano dalle scale, Draco sorrise loro e poi saltò i gradini due alla volta, senza dire una parola. Nessuno dubitava dell’identità del sospettato numero uno. Non quelle sciocche ragazze, non Silente, e sicuramente non Harry Potter.

A cena, si ritrovò accanto a Tiger e Goyle, e fu un sollievo enorme. Si conoscevano da tanto tempo e coglievano al volo i momenti in cui era opportuno non darsi fastidio né intrattenersi reciprocamente. Dal suo posto a tavola, Draco poteva scorgere quasi perfettamente Potter, seduto di fianco alla Granger e a Lenticchia. Parlottavano con fare serio.

Tiger prese un panino, il coltello di Goyle stridette sulla porcellana del piatto mentre affettava la sua porzione di lasagne, e Draco osservò Anna Phoenix spostarsi dal tavolo di Corvonero in direzione di Potter. Gli gettò le braccia al collo, e Potter sorrise, lasciando cadere la forchetta, e ricambiando la stretta di lei.

Draco avvertì qualcosa contorcersi nello stomaco; qualcosa di cattivo, e viscido e malevolo; qualcosa con artigli e zanne che divenivano più grandi a ogni mossa di Potter, all’oscillare lento dei capelli della Phoenix, che le erano scivolati oltre la spalla, incuneandosi tra lei e Potter, a ogni secondo che passava con quelle braccia su quel corpo, su quel corpo ormai divenuto familiare che profumava di erba, di vaniglia, e di sapone. Draco fu sul punto di cedere, quando vide Potter girarsi e baciare Anna Phoenix. Se non sulle labbra, dannatamente vicino a esse. La cosa nello stomaco riprese a trasudare acido, e gli artigli divennero tentacoli che andarono a conficcarsi nei polmoni, e a ostruirgli la gola, finché non fu certo che il respiro successivo sarebbe stato l’ultimo. Mise una mano sullo stomaco per placarlo, per calmarlo, ma quelle sensazioni gli avevano ormai invaso la mente.

Infine, dopo quella che parve un’eternità, Goyle posò il coltello e infilzò con la forchetta un grosso boccone di lasagne, tenendo il gomito sul tavolo e, dall’altro lato della sala, la Corvonero sciolse l’abbraccio con Potter. Giocò per un istante con una ciocca di capelli, intanto che Potter le sussurrava qualcosa che doveva essere stato divertente, poiché tutti quelli che si trovavano nelle vicinanze scoppiarono a ridere. Carezzò la mano della Phoenix, le rivolse un sorriso stanco, e lei se ne andò, tornando al suo posto.

Era vero, Potter era pallido. Ed esausto. Sospirò pesantemente e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia con gli occhi chiusi. Seamus Finnigan mormorò a Lenticchia, che toccò il braccio di Potter. I suoi occhi si riaprirono, e Draco fu combattuto tra la felicità di vederlo sveglio e in movimento, e l’irritazione verso i suoi amici Grifondoro che non gli concedevano un secondo di tregua. Se fosse dipeso da lui, non avrebbe permesso a Potter di alzarsi dal letto. O più precisamente dal suo, di letto, nudo e disteso sopra Draco, così da poterne sentire il cuore, vivo e integro, battere contro la pelle, così da potere rimanere sveglio a contare ogni suo respiro.

Al termine della giornata, sfinito per avere trascorso ore in vigile attesa dell’inevitabile confronto, Draco abbandonò i libri sopra il letto e si sfilò la veste. Aprì l’armadio, permettendo a quella massiccia anta di celare alla sua vista il resto della stanza, quasi fosse stata completamente vuota. Si sedette, avvolse le braccia intorno alle gambe, e infilò il mento tra le ginocchia. Si sedette e si guardò.

I capelli erano un disastro. Alcune ciocche erano scompigliate, forse a causa del modo in cui nervosamente vi aveva passato una mano; altre al contrario gli ricadevano davanti agli occhi, nascondendo le sopracciglia chiare. Aveva decisamente bisogno di un taglio.

Si era sempre preoccupato enormemente del suo aspetto fisico. Da piccolo temeva che non sarebbe mai cresciuto. Tiger e Goyle avevano raggiunto la pubertà persino prima dell’ingresso a Hogwarts. A dodici anni, Draco aveva visto Goyle radersi ogni mattina con un rasoio d’argento. A tredici, invece, aveva notato un’ombra di barba sulle guance di Tiger, spuntata tra la fine della lezione di Incantesimi e l’ora di cena. Anche allora si era seduto in quell’identico luogo, tra la parete e l’anta a specchio dell’armadio, e aveva scorto un ragazzino minuto, con la voce ancora acuta e le guance più lisce dell’intero dormitorio. E aveva desiderato che bastasse fissare se stesso per far crescere le ossa, rendere ampie le spalle e la voce bassa e profonda.

Apprezzava che Tiger e Goyle tenessero a bada per lui i tipi seccanti, che trasportassero il suo pesante baule, che si arrampicassero su una vecchia sedia traballante per aprire le botole nei periodi afosi o tirare giù dal ripiano più alto le coperte pesanti in quelli freddi, ma aveva ugualmente ambito a non avere più le fattezze di un bambino, a non apparire più come qualcuno bisognoso di protezione, quanto piuttosto come un adulto dall’aria mascolina. E di notte aveva pregato per diventare più alto, più forte, e perché gli spuntasse la barba.

Quando (finalmente!) era cresciuto, i suoi progressi in fatto di mascolinità erano stati rapidi ma non del tutto soddisfacenti. Fissò lo specchio, valutando se stesso. Mosse un po’ la testa, per far giungere la fioca luce sul volto. Aveva una peluria chiarissima lungo la linea della mascella, che a malapena necessitava di un rasoio, e solo un accenno di barba sul mento. Secondo suo padre la barba era per i bifolchi, e Draco aveva ormai compreso che una rasatura regolare gli avrebbe arrossato e irritato la pelle. La lama di un rasoio su tutto il viso, il collo e sotto il naso lo avrebbe infiammato e reso dolente, per non parlare dei tagli accidentali. Eppure ne era scontento. Il suo viso non era particolarmente virile. Niente barba rada e sexy, niente espressione noncurante alla non-mi-piace-radermi. No. Aveva il volto liscio come quello di una ragazza, e uno sguardo perennemente fanciullesco. E se sorrideva pareva addirittura più giovane.

Suo padre era come lui: biondo, con la pelle chiara, i lineamenti più duri di quelli di Draco, ma non spigolosi. Un diverso tipo di mascolinità, rifletté. Una sorta di virilità più raffinata, senza membra grosse e pesanti. Le sue spalle erano diventate più larghe, donandogli una figura elegante, forte ma comunque slanciata. A quattordici anni erano scomparse le tipiche e paffute guance infantili, e questo lo aveva fatto sentire, finalmente, più maturo. Il suo volto poteva anche essere glabro, ma almeno non somigliava più a una ragazza. Il suo profilo era, Draco doveva ammetterlo, decisamente maschile.

E a definirlo erano indubbiamente gli occhi. Molto era stato detto in passato sugli occhi di Draco. Ricordava un Mangiamorte che da piccolo lo aveva schiaffeggiato ripetutamente, mentre rideva e gli parlava di come i suoi occhi mutassero con la rabbia o il pianto. ‘Così scuri, da sembrare quasi neri’ aveva detto, tirando giù i pantaloni di Draco. E Draco aveva chiuso gli occhi. Meglio preservarli direttamente da quella vista che fingere di essere altrove. Ma a Pansy, Millicent, e agli altri suoi pallidi e deboli amici di Serpeverde era sufficiente un suo sguardo per rimanere pietrificati. E a Tiger e Goyle bastava guardare Draco in faccia per intuirne lo stato d’animo. Persino Potter sapeva cosa aspettarsi, nell’istante in cui i suoi grandi, e sempre innocenti, occhi verdi incrociavano quelli di Draco che si andavano scurendo.

Suo padre una volta, intanto che passeggiavano sulle sponde di un lago lontano dal centro abitato e da orecchie indiscrete, gli aveva detto che in prossimità di una tempesta il lago si incupiva. In un primo momento, Draco aveva ritenuto che vi fosse qualcosa di magico, che i laghi fossero in sintonia con i cambiamenti del cielo, e che facessero risalire dal basso l’acqua torbida, quella ricca di alghe e sabbia e sporcizia e brandelli di pesci in decomposizione e marciume di piante, per proteggere dall’assalto la loro limpidezza blu-verde, e i loro sfortunati abitanti. Ma in seguito aveva indovinato la verità: il lago non aveva alcun potere magico, l’acqua riverberava semplicemente l’oscurità del cielo.

Draco studiò i suoi occhi. Quella sera, in biblioteca, erano stati di un nebbioso grigio-argento. Si osservò. Osservò gli zigomi, il mento un po’ a punta, i capelli in disordine, gli occhi argentei leggermente iniettati di sangue, e immaginò di vedere se stesso come era probabilmente apparso a Potter.

Si era imbattuto in Potter poco prima della chiusura della biblioteca. Era seduto su uno di quei davanzali interni ricoperto di cuscini imbottiti, con entrambe le gambe distese e i piedi contro il muro. Era solo, con una pila di libri in bilico accanto, la veste sulla sedia di fianco, le braccia sulle ginocchia, la fronte premuta su di esse, e il volto nascosto. Respirava in maniera lenta e regolare. Se ne stava tranquillo in fondo alla biblioteca, in quel piccolo angolo che dava a ovest, con i rami degli alberi che all’esterno lambivano la vetrata e, per un attimo, Draco aveva creduto che si fosse addormentato. Lo aveva evitato per tutto il giorno, e così si era concesso una manciata di secondi per soffermarsi a riflettere su quello che avrebbe voluto dire o fare. Avrebbe potuto scivolargli vicino, prendendo posto sul grande cuscino sopra il davanzale, a sfiorargli una gamba. ‘Harry’ avrebbe esordito. ‘Come stai? Ho pensato a te per tutto il tempo.’

Si era recato in quel lato della biblioteca alla ricerca di un volume sui Cavalieri Templari, e aveva realizzato immediatamente che la cosa migliore sarebbe stata afferrare il libro e darsela a gambe. Era terrorizzato dal confronto, e dalle due alternative che esso comportava, e cioè Potter che lo accusava, coinvolgendolo nel solito, rassicurante litigio, oppure ancora Potter che lo accusava ma stavolta facendolo cedere. Ed era stato ciò che rischiava di confessare ad averlo avvilito maggiormente. Potter avrebbe ripreso a detestarlo, lo avrebbe guardato storto, gli avrebbe sputato in faccia e – Draco se lo era figurato – avendone la possibilità si sarebbe fatto strada verso il suo petto, graffiandolo e lasciandolo lì, sanguinante. E Draco era stato certo che, se avesse agito in quel modo, lui glielo avrebbe permesso senza nemmeno ribattere. Perso in queste riflessioni, si era dapprima immobilizzato a guardare Potter, i suoi capelli arruffati, la mano a reggere un gomito, inerte, immobile, e in seguito si era girato per andarsene, ma le suole in gomma delle sue scarpe avevano cigolato sul pavimento.

Potter aveva sollevato svelto la testa e sbattuto le palpebre. Draco aveva scorto un lampo di paura attraversargli il viso, per poi tramutarsi in una smorfia sospettosa, e infine in una sorta di esasperata confusione.

‘Malfoy’ aveva detto. La sua voce era roca, e aveva tossito. Draco aveva percepito una fitta dolorosa. Non avrebbe mai dovuto infilarsi nel suo letto d’ospedale quella notte. Al momento, gli erano parsi gesti innocui, peccato che non avesse tenuto conto di come lo avrebbero fatto sentire dopo, di come lo avrebbero indotto a desiderare di nuovo di potersi rannicchiare addosso a Potter, di avvolgere quel corpo inerme e carezzargli i capelli, o di guardare quelle labbra muoversi e vedere su di esse nient’altro che le sue. Aveva deglutito.

‘Potter’ aveva risposto. Lui aveva annuito lievemente, e Draco era stato consapevole di come il suo proposito di avvalersi di un tono sbadato e colloquiale fosse sfumato in un bisbiglio irregolare.

Potter lo aveva scrutato, e Draco aveva avvertito su di sé gli occhi dell’altro, intenti a soppesarlo. ‘Non sei stato tu, giusto?’ Draco si era limitato a inarcare un sopracciglio. Era stata formulata come una domanda ma celava un’affermazione.  _Come lo sa? Perché ne è così sicuro? La Granger? È stata la Granger a garantire per me? O Silente?_  Le persone più improbabili in quei giorni avevano finito per sostenere la sua innocenza. A chiunque spettasse quel merito, era stato più di quanto Draco avesse osato sperare. ‘Non hai cercato di uccidermi, vero?’ Draco lo aveva guardato vagamente stordito, mentre Potter si sistemava i lacci delle scarpe, e spingeva gli occhiali sul ponte del naso.

‘No.’ Draco non aveva saputo che altro replicare. Accusare Pansy non sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto. Non aveva prove, nulla di cui Potter non fosse già a conoscenza. Ma lo sguardo di Potter non gli aveva domandato nessuna spiegazione. Sembrava soltanto sollevato, e stanco. Draco aveva cominciato a ragionare su come proseguire, a formulare una cosa qualunque che gli consentisse di ribattere, quando Potter aveva abbandonato la testa contro il muro alle sue spalle, esponendo la gola e chiudendo gli occhi.

Draco si era chiesto se fosse in grado di sopportare. Non aveva idea che sarebbe stato tanto difficile. Il suo corpo ricordava fin troppo bene cosa si provava a stargli vicino, a toccarlo. Quel collo esposto era stata una terribile tentazione, e Draco aveva dovuto compiere un enorme sforzo pur di mantenere la calma. Si era accostato agli scaffali con fare indifferente, incrociando le braccia al petto, e continuando a osservarlo, con la mente totalmente assorbita dal piacere che quella visione provocava in lui. Quel collo sottile, innocente e vulnerabile in presenza di un possibile pericolo. Potter aveva riaperto gli occhi, e poggiato il mento sul braccio adagiato sopra le ginocchia.

‘Forza’ lo aveva incalzato. Draco gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata interrogativa. ‘Forza, prenditi pure gioco di me. Dimmi che sono un idiota. Dimmi che vorresti che fossi morto. Dimmi che mia madre era una puttana Sanguesporco e mio padre un amante dei Babbani.’

Draco aveva sospirato. ‘Potter, io…’

‘No. Ascolta. Ti credo. Non ti ritengo colpevole. Ho parlato con Hermione. Ho parlato con Silente. Non so chi sia stato, o come ci sia riuscito, né cosa sia successo, ma so che quel qualcuno vuole che dia la colpa a te. E non sopporto di vivere così, con tutti che mi trattano come fossi di vetro. Anche Piton è gentile con me, ed è talmente assurdo. Perciò smettila, e non aggiungere altro.’ Aveva chiuso un’altra volta gli occhi e sospirato. ‘Facciamo finta che non sia mai accaduto, d’accordo? Comportati come fai sempre.’ Aveva ridacchiato sommessamente. E davvero la sua era stata una richiesta in qualche modo ironica.

‘D’accordo.’ Draco ne era rimasto sconcertato e aveva premuto una mano sulla fronte, poi però aveva risollevato lo sguardo e inarcato un sopracciglio. ‘Sai bene che non posso essere stato io, Potter. Perché in quel caso non avrei fallito miseramente.’

Potter aveva sorriso. ‘Quando cercherai di uccidermi non mancherai il bersaglio, insomma?’

‘Sì. Esattamente.’ Draco aveva fatto un paio di rapidi passi e preso un libro dalla cima dello scaffale accanto a Potter. ‘Sarà stato quel tuo padrino rognoso.’ Aveva aperto il libro, sperando che il tremito delle sue mani non fosse evidente. Potter era scoppiato a ridere, di una risata schietta e rilassata. E Draco aveva percepito un calore morbido, che sapeva di Potter e che gli era scivolato attraverso le orecchie, spargendosi per tutto il corpo e mugolando dolcemente.

Draco continuò a guardarsi allo specchio, con il mento sulle ginocchia, e si domandò che cosa avesse significato quella risata. Per anni si era fatto beffe di Potter. Era stato implacabile. Lo aveva spinto a fare a pugni, aveva preso in giro lui, i suoi amici, i suoi genitori. Si era impegnato a farlo piangere, a farlo cadere dalla scopa, a farlo sbagliare ogni qualvolta gli veniva assegnato un compito, a fargli avere più punizioni che a chiunque altro. Era arrivato a mettere contro di lui e i suoi amici l’intera Casa Serpeverde, sebbene quest’ultima non si fosse rivelata un’impresa particolarmente faticosa. A un certo punto, però, Potter aveva compreso che era solamente un gioco. Una danza nella quale non era affatto chiaro chi stesse conducendo. Un passo a sinistra, uno a destra, un casqué, una giravolta. Era una routine, uno schema cui attenersi, e a Draco non era mai venuto in mente che Harry Potter potesse essere abbastanza perspicace da riconoscerne la natura, da capire che la loro lotta incarnava un rituale. Né tanto meno aveva capito che Harry Potter avrebbe trovato confortante quel medesimo rituale.

Quindi, questo era il suo aspetto. Occhi grigio-argento, leggermente iniettati di sangue. Unghie ben curate, i capelli di traverso a ricadergli sugli occhi. I primi tre bottoni della camicia sganciati, la cravatta gettata indietro su una spalla. Un accenno di barba sul mento. Le labbra leggermente screpolate e più rosse del solito. La pelle chiara. Si chiese se la sua espressione fosse parsa turbata, vacillante. Un sopracciglio inarcato, un mezzo sorriso. Si sedette davanti allo specchio, e si chiese quanto dei suoi sentimenti avesse involontariamente svelato.


	16. Case di vetro

_I gave you the benefit of the doubt, it’s true_

_But keep in mind, my darling_

_Not every saint is a fool._

_Ti ho concesso il beneficio del dubbio, è vero_

_Ma non dimenticare, tesoro mio_

_Che non ogni santo è anche uno sciocco._

_Poe_ , Control

 

 

Neville superò di corsa il passaggio nel ritratto, arrivando trafelato nel bel mezzo della sala comune, e talmente terrorizzato da non riuscire neppure a parlare. Teneva i pugni chiusi lungo i fianchi, aveva il viso arrossato, e le labbra a formare una linea contratta. Si era gettato la veste su una spalla, aveva la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, e la cravatta storta e sproporzionata (come gli diceva sempre sua nonna, mentre sapeva perfettamente come eseguire un nodo Windsor, non era altrettanto capace di valutare le lunghezze delle due estremità della cravatta, così il lembo anteriore finiva per essere troppo corto e quello posteriore troppo lungo, a penzolare da qualche parte tra la camicia e l’interno dei pantaloni), e aveva un laccio slegato. Se non fosse stato per i suoi abiti integri, i suoi occhi né lividi né gonfi, e le sue guance asciutte, Harry avrebbe dato per scontato che lo avessero picchiato di nuovo.

Hermione sollevò gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo, e lo osservò accigliata, scorgendo l’espressione spaventata e allarmata sul volto dell’altro. «Neville? Che diavolo succede?»

«Malfoy» grugnì Neville, scalciando lontano le scarpe e abbandonandosi tremante su una poltrona. Harry sospirò. C’erano momenti in cui se lo aspettava. La cicatrice che bruciava serviva per avvisarlo della vicinanza di Voldemort, ma esisteva anche un’altra sensazione che gli comunicava che Malfoy stava tramando qualcosa, o stava per accanirsi contro una delle persone che amava, o si preparava ad aggredirlo con un fiume di insulti. Era come un muscolo dentro di lui, che diventava via via più teso, come un coniglio in mezzo a un campo braccato da una volpe o da un gufo o da un cane. Si sentiva come se fosse lui, la preda che si bloccava, completamente immobile per un istante, con una zampa sospesa a mezz’aria, in attesa del segnale che le avrebbe indicato di darsela a gambe, o di appiattirsi al suolo, o di sollevare e irrigidire le zampe fingendosi morta.

Nelle ultime due settimane, le liti fra Harry e Malfoy si erano stemperate in una sorta di pace. Era accaduto l’impossibile: avevano ammesso una certa, mutua ammirazione che li aveva condotti alla tregua. Non che si fossero confidati di apprezzare la reciproca compagnia ma, in qualche modo, avevano lasciato intendere di avere bisogno l’uno dell’altro. Tale tregua, comunque, non aveva impedito a Malfoy di continuare a giocare sporco a Quidditch (incitando Tiger a colpire la scopa di Harry con la sua mazza, nel tentativo di deviarne la traiettoria di volo), di urtare Hermione, facendola inciampare nel corridoio fuori dall’aula di Trasfigurazione, o di spingere Ron in una pozza di fango e ghiaccio, durante la lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche. E per ben due volte, in seguito a quello scambio quasi tenero in biblioteca, quando Harry per poco non era balzato in piedi ad abbracciare quell’idiota per avere avuto la decenza di trattarlo come di consueto, si erano sibilati oscenità in faccia, arrivando a sferrarsi anche un pugno, o due, nel caso di Harry.

‘Potter’ gli aveva detto Malfoy, guardando la pergamena di Divinazione di Harry sul tavolo della biblioteca, il giorno in cui Harry aveva ripreso a frequentare anche quelle lezioni. ‘Secondo la mia infallibile sfera di cristallo quest’anno verrai bocciato in Divinazione. La tua ortografia è atroce.’ Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, stendendo sul tavolo anche la sua pergamena, al di fuori però della portata di Potter. ‘Sei stato allevato dai lupi? Ah, giusto, dimenticavo. Erano Babbani.’ Harry aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e soffocato una risata.

‘Ma piantala, Malfoy.’

‘È la verità, Potty. La verità pura e semplice.’

Ed era stato come se la rinnovata ostilità tra i due avesse tranquillizzato l’intero corpo studentesco. Sì, Harry Potter era tornato e non era meno forte che in passato. Nel tempo in cui era rimasto incosciente, gli studenti avevano immaginato un futuro senza di lui. Un futuro con una prigione bianca, insegnanti ridotti al silenzio, e molti più Nati Babbani che morivano ogni due settimane. Una prospettiva che li aveva angosciati, ma la resurrezione di Harry, chiara e inequivocabile, aveva restituito loro la speranza.

‘Mio padre sostiene che sia stato Tu-Sai-Chi a maledire Harry a distanza’ aveva bisbigliato Terry Boot a lezione di Incantesimi. ‘Dicono che più si è distanti dalla vittima, più è debole la maledizione. Temo che, se fosse stato nei paraggi, lo avrebbe ucciso.’ Harry si era voltato, inarcando un sopracciglio, e Terry era arrossito. Ma non appena era tornato al suo compito, lo aveva udito sussurrare: ‘Il Ministero dovrà essere pronto a questa eventualità. Stavolta è stato davvero fortunato’.

La settimana successiva al suo rientro a lezione, Harry era stato convocato nell’ufficio del preside, dove aveva trovato un pallido ed emaciato Sirius Black ad accoglierlo. ‘Mio Dio, Harry!’ gli aveva detto Sirius, stringendolo in un abbraccio. Aveva appreso tardi del suo ferimento, e si era mostrato sia preoccupato che sollevato, alternando abbracci a pacche sulla spalla del figlioccio, timoroso di potergli fare del male. Harry gli aveva sorriso, aveva risposto a tutte le sue domande (‘Sì, sto bene! Sul serio!’), aveva promesso di scrivere più spesso e, dopo avere ascoltato alcune storie fantastiche su come Sirius fosse sfuggito ai Mangiamorte, si fosse imbattuto in un drago semisvenuto, avesse scoperto che per tenere a bada i folletti bastava un fuoco e una bottiglia di whisky, era stato rispedito a lezione.

Un paio di giorni più tardi, Harry aveva riavuto indietro dal professor Rüf il suo saggio sullo Spiritismo nel Diciannovesimo secolo, con una nota in alto che lo definiva il migliore della classe. Hermione ne era rimasta compiaciuta, così avevano finito per discuterne per ore. E, a tarda sera, mentre Ron era intento a soffocare gli sbadigli davanti al camino, Hermione si era seduta con il mento fra le ginocchia. ‘Te l’ho detto’ aveva esordito. ‘Ci manca un pezzo del puzzle, Harry. Malfoy sa di cosa si tratta, ne sono convinta. Conosce il colpevole, a meno che non sia stato lui, e tace per una ragione precisa.’

‘Hmmm. Secondo Sirius, può capitare. Punture, morsi, insetti o virus magici.’ Harry aveva socchiuso gli occhi.

‘Sostiene che tu abbia contratto un virus?’ La voce di Hermione era diventata stridula.

‘Be’, ritiene sia possibile. A insorgenza ritardata, tutto qui.’

‘Hmmm.’

‘Io scommetto ancora su Malfoy’ aveva aggiunto Ron, con fare scontroso e aria assonnata. ‘È così ovvio che non lo smaschereranno mai.’

‘Silente è sicuro di no’ aveva replicato Harry pensieroso. Ormai, per lui, Malfoy era divenuto peggio di un rompicapo. Quello sguardo che aveva scorto nei suoi occhi in biblioteca, prima che riprendesse il controllo di sé, lo tormentava. Inquietudine, forse. O rammarico? Preoccupazione? Difficile stabilirlo, ma vi era stato qualcosa. Qualcosa di diverso. Gli aveva domandato di comportarsi come aveva sempre fatto, e Malfoy aveva esaudito la sua richiesta, fino a tornare alle litigate, ai commenti malevoli sui Sanguesporco, ai ghigni quando si incrociavano nel sotterraneo di Pozioni. In un certo qual modo – un modo indubbiamente bizzarro – Malfoy aveva agito nobilmente.

Ma Harry dimenticò alla svelta tutte le nobili intenzioni di Malfoy, nell’attimo in cui Neville fece irruzione nella sala comune, accasciandosi su una poltrona, quasi vedesse in lui l’unico che avrebbe potuto proteggerlo da qualunque cosa lo avesse spedito a gambe levate dentro il passaggio del ritratto. Solo quella mattina Malfoy aveva rovesciato un barattolo pieno di ragni nella borsa di Ron, per passare il resto della giornata a imitare le sue urla terrorizzate. ‘Paura di un ragnetto, Lenticchia?’ Tiger e Goyle avevano riso, intanto che sventolavano gli animaletti sotto il naso di Ron tenendoli per le zampe, per poi gettarli a terra e schiacciare quei corpi contorti con i tacchi delle loro robuste scarpe. Harry e Hermione misero da parte i compiti, e guardarono Neville calciare il bordo del tappeto.

Hermione poggiò la matita sulla copertina del libro e ripiegò il suo taccuino. «Che cosa ha combinato?» Hermione non scordava più di essere cortese con Neville. Tutti sapevano che Neville era una creatura gentile, timida, apprensiva, e nessuno aveva compreso come mai fosse stato smistato in Grifondoro. Aveva un cuore buono, sebbene difettasse di sangue freddo, tempismo e buon senso. Durante i suoi sei anni e mezzo a Hogwarts, Neville era riuscito a mettere alla prova di frequente la pazienza di Hermione. Una sera, nel settembre di quell’anno, si era addirittura infuriata con Neville per aver rotto un busto di Godric Grifondoro, facendolo precipitare ai suoi piedi in mille frantumi di gesso e filamenti di metallo che avevano riempito le scarpe di lei poggiate poco distanti. Aveva sgranato gli occhi, arricciando le labbra in un ringhio, e il suo tono di voce era salito a un’altezza che solitamente utilizzava soltanto durante le partire di Quidditch per fare il tifo per Harry. Neville aveva chinato il capo, raggomitolato nel mantello, e aveva atteso che la scenata di Hermione cessasse. Harry era stato sul punto di intervenire ma Ginny, l’eroina forse più improbabile per Neville, si era alzata dimenticando il mucchio di compiti che stava svolgendo sul pavimento, e aveva trascinato via Hermione, prima che la sua rabbia arrivasse al culmine. Aveva lanciato a Hermione un’occhiataccia, e aveva borbottato: ‘Come ti permetti’, uscendo dalla stanza con la veste che aveva drammaticamente svolazzato alle sue spalle. La collera di Hermione si era spenta rapidamente. Lei aveva sospirato, raccolto le sue scarpe, e raggiunto Ginny al piano superiore, nel dormitorio delle ragazze.

Ginny doveva averle propinato una bella ramanzina poiché, in seguito a quell’episodio, Hermione non aveva più perso le staffe con Neville. Sembrava, al contrario, essersi risvegliata in lei una comprensione e un’amorevolezza in precedenza sconosciute. Harry aveva notato che da allora non gli aveva rivolto nemmeno uno sguardo ammonitore, né lo aveva rimproverato affinché si impegnasse in Pozioni, o aveva rimesso a posto la sua veste, quando l’aveva gettata con irritazione sul grande tavolo al centro della stanza, insieme ai quaderni che Goyle aveva strappato (per l’ennesima volta) e buttato in un cestino della spazzatura. Harry aveva supposto che Ginny le avesse raccontato nuovi dettagli sulla tragica infanzia di Neville, sui suoi genitori resi folli, sul senso di colpa che si portava dietro, sull’ansia e gli incubi, ma non aveva osato chiedere.

«Cosa è accaduto, Nev?» domandò quindi lei, dolcemente.

Neville scosse la testa. «Ho assistito a qualcosa. A qualcosa di brutto.» Si asciugò il naso con la mano stretta a pugno e proseguì. «Camminavo lungo l’ala sud, nel sotterraneo di Pozioni, alla ricerca del mio astuccio di matite, e ho udito dei rumori provenire dal cortile. Mi sono accostato alla finestra e li ho visti, non lontani da me, sotto il davanzale. C’erano... non saprei, sette o otto ragazzi, per lo più Serpeverde. Lestrange, Tiger, Goyle, Fischer, e pochi altri, non ricordo. Erano in cortile, in corrispondenza dei cornicioni delle finestre dell’aula di Pozioni. Si accalcavano con le bacchette sguainate per Trasfigurare un topo.» Hermione fece per intervenire, ma Neville la fermò. «È non è neppure la parte peggiore. Malfoy è passato in testa al gruppo e ha iniziato a parlare.»

«Che cosa ha detto?» Harry si alzò dal tavolo, andando a sedersi nella poltrona di fianco a quella di Neville. Fu grato che in quel momento la sala comune fosse praticamente vuota.

«Gli ha detto di mettere via le bacchette. Li ha definiti degli idioti perché perdevano tempo con simili sciocchezze. Qualcuno ha ribattuto, protestando, altri hanno esitato. Lui è scoppiato a ridere e ha aggiunto: ‘Vi mostrerò quali sono gli incantesimi degni di un Mangiamorte’. Gli hanno fatto spazio, e si sono spostati ridacchiando, e Malfoy si è accostato al topo, di fronte a loro.»

Hermione rivolse a Harry uno sguardo serio, e fece un cenno a Neville. «Va’ avanti.»

Neville prese un respiro profondo e deglutì. «Malfoy ha allungato una mano e mormorato qualcosa che non ho potuto sentire. Il topo si è bloccato, come paralizzato, e l’istante successivo ha cominciato a ondeggiare come… be’, come se non fosse più un essere reale. È l’unico modo in cui riesco a descriverlo. Era come una fiammella, una fiammella tremolante. Malfoy ha sollevato la mano, e il topo si è trasformato in un bicchiere, e un secondo dopo quel bicchiere si è riempito di una sostanza verde, che spumeggiava sul bordo, quasi vi fosse… stata versata dal fondo, bloccandosi senza traboccare.»

Harry e Hermione erano attoniti. Entrambi avevano studiato e imparato come Trasfigurare gli oggetti non in base alle dimensioni quanto piuttosto alla tipologia, ma addirittura un topo in una pozione? E senza bacchetta? Preparare una pozione era un processo estremamente complicato, e il professor Piton aveva ribadito numerose volte che non potevano essere evocate con un semplice colpo di bacchetta, e nemmeno preparate in maniera corretta servendosi di ingredienti evocati. Harry sbatté le palpebre, e si avvicinò. Avvertiva come una vaga sensazione di panico, quel tipo di panico che gli era capitato di sperimentare, quando aveva sognato di presentarsi nudo o impreparato a sostenere un esame, o di realizzare che tutto ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto non era altro che un cumulo di menzogne, o di avere dimenticato la domanda alla quale, fino a un attimo prima, aveva cercato di rispondere con entusiasmo, o di essersi trovato seduto nell’aula sbagliata, o incapace di parlare, di emettere alcun suono, con gli occhi di tutti i suoi compagni puntati addosso. Percepì la bocca inaridirsi. Neville si interruppe, atterrito.

«E poi ha bevuto.» Neville rabbrividì, riprendendo a parlare. «Ha bevuto un po’ di quella sostanza e ha esclamato: ‘E adesso state a guardare’. È arretrato e, all’improvviso… So che non ha alcun senso, ma è andato oltre la parete. Ho visto la sua schiena sbucare dal mio lato del muro, ma non come un fantasma. Era in carne e ossa. Così vicino che sono riuscito persino ad annusare sul suo corpo l’odore di quella pozione, e ho fatto un balzo, nel timore che potesse urtarmi. Il suo volto però è rimasto all’esterno – o almeno è quello che ho ipotizzato – a guardare gli altri.»

«Oh, mio Dio.» Hermione si premette il palmo di una mano sulla fronte.

«Avevo talmente tanta paura, che mi sono nascosto nell’aula di Pozioni, da dove hanno continuato a giungermi le loro risate. E proprio mentre mi illudevo che non ci fosse più pericolo, Lestrange è passato anche lui attraverso la parete dell’aula di Pozioni e quella del corridoio. Però, fortunatamente, non mi ha visto.» Neville tremava.

Hermione lo fissò, e si abbandonò pesantemente sul divano. «Non ho mai nemmeno letto di cose del genere. Non so di che accidenti si tratti. Dio mio, Harry. Forse è stato davvero Malfoy. Formule strane, magia senza bacchetta. Dio! Magari è andata esattamente così. Sei stato maledetto da una magia senza bacchetta. E Malfoy… è diventato un Mangiamorte e adesso sta insegnando agli altri tutte le orribili cose che deve avere appreso da suo padre. Dobbiamo parlare con Silente.» Si alzò di scatto, come se fosse sul punto di fiondarsi verso il passaggio nel ritratto, e filare di corsa nell’ufficio del preside.

«Aspetta un minuto, Hermione.» Harry guardò Neville con espressione grave. «Sei sicuro, Nev? Hai sentito qualcosa? Hanno detto qualcosa?» Harry temette che le dita di Neville si sarebbero fuse insieme, tanto le stringeva con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia. Il suo tono divenne ancora più sommesso.

«Be’, li ho sentiti dire… che il sapore era probabilmente terribile. E che bere un topo era rivoltante, e di come eseguire un incantesimo come quello avrebbe potuto farli finire in prigione, se non addirittura ad Azkaban, e… Fischer, immagino fosse lui, rivolgersi a Malfoy, e domandargli di mostrare di più.»

«E hai sentito la sua risposta?»

«Mmmh. Sì. Sembrava un po’ riluttante, in realtà. Ha detto: ‘Bisogna conoscere le persone giuste’, o una frase di questo tipo. Malfoy pareva seccato e non intenzionato ad assecondarli. Poi qualcuno ha insistito, lo ha scongiurato facendogli delle promesse, e ha ceduto, puntualizzando però che Piton avrebbe dovuto rimanerne all’oscuro... Infine ha accennato alla riunione del consiglio degli insegnanti. Mi spiace, Harry, ero troppo impaurito e non ricordo altro.»

Harry sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Per quanto mi riguarda, è abbastanza.»

Hermione inarcò un sopracciglio. «La riunione del consiglio? È prevista per martedì, al termine della cena, ed è il momento migliore per non essere colti in flagrante da un insegnante. Ma Gazza o gli altri studenti? È comunque una mossa sciocca.»

«Be’, però, chi altri utilizza quel piccolo cortile? E, se ci rifletti, Herm, a parte la finestrella sulla tromba delle scale – scale che nessuno usa più dopo la faccenda delle bombe puzzolenti – non c’è altro luogo da cui scorgere il cortile.» Harry si massaggiò una tempia e guardò Hermione riadagiarsi sul divano. «E durante le riunioni del consiglio, Gazza rimane a sorvegliare gli studenti, non va nei posti da cui solitamente si tengono alla larga.»

«Hmmm, so cosa hai in mente, Harry.» Hermione prese uno dei cuscini che aveva accanto e lo strinse. «Non sono certa che sia una buona idea, considerato che...» Non concluse la frase, e l’aria divenne immediatamente più tesa. Era evidente ciò che aveva voluto sottintendere: ritieniti fortunato per essere scampato al primo tentativo. Tutti ormai avvertivano le nubi scure del pericolo addensarsi e allungare un’ombra su di loro.

Harry annuì, si tolse gli occhiali, e si strofinò il naso. «Ottimo lavoro, Neville. Come spia ti meriti almeno un Eccezionale» disse, sorridendo.

Neville si morse le labbra, rabbrividì, e fece una smorfia frustrata. «Harry, non scherzo, sono serio. È stato tremendo. E adesso non ho più dubbi che sia stato Malfoy a maledirti. Ti prego, stagli lontano. Solo il pensiero di quello che potrebbe accaderti...»

«Ma, Nev,» replicò Harry con calma «se non scopriamo cosa sta architettando, non saremo mai preparati a fronteggiarlo. Se non agiamo subito, rischiamo di lasciarci sfuggire un’occasione. Dobbiamo sapere». Hermione annuì saggiamente, e Neville scosse la testa.

 

****

 

Quando Draco sognò, sognò di essere intessuto. Sognò di essere fatto interamente di filo, e che Harry lo stava tessendo in qualcosa di nuovo. Le sue dita spingevano e tiravano, filettavano e trascinavano lunghi e bianchi pezzi di lui attraverso il suo cuore, attraverso il suo stomaco, attraverso il suo cervello, attraverso il suo inguine. Tirò, annodò, filettò un altro pezzo intorno alle costole di Draco, e tirò ancora. Guardò il volto di Harry e percepì la consistenza delle dita dell’altro, e quella del suo corpo che era divenuto libero e leggero, e scosso dal vento contro le gambe di Harry. Si domandò che cosa stesse per diventare.

Harry sognò il vetro. Persone, oggetti, tutto era di vetro trasparente, a eccezione di Draco, che era di carne e sangue e vestito di bianco. Ovunque Harry guardasse, poteva vedere al di là di tutto e tutti. Ma in ogni superficie, in ogni volto o forma cristallina, Harry riusciva a scorgere solamente Draco; il suo riflesso, la veste bianca che vorticava quando si muoveva, i capelli che gli ricadevano sul viso, e la curva della sua figura. Reggeva una mazza di vetro in una mano, con la quale colpiva le altre persone di vetro.

 

****

 

Harry era a pochi passi dal gruppetto di ragazzi infagottati nei mantelli invernali, e con i lacci delle scarpe che strascicavano sulla neve. Studiandoli di schiena, riconobbe Lestrange, come aveva riferito Neville, Fischer, Tiger, Goyle, George Parker, Oliver Whitmore e Bill Cochrane. Tutti Serpeverde, dal quinto al settimo anno, tranne Martin Weston, un Corvonero del sesto anno con un muso da topo, che si teneva un po’ in disparte rispetto agli altri, e si massaggiava un braccio nervosamente. Malfoy si fermò, guardando dalla stessa finestra dalla quale anche Neville li aveva tenuti d’occhio. Appariva quasi luminescente, nel suo mantello in lana grigia, con fibbie in argento che riverberavano la luce della luna.

A cena, quella sera, Harry aveva evitato di farsi distrarre dal brusio generale. Aveva giocherellato con il purè nel suo piatto, mentre teneva i piedi fermamente poggiati sulle traversine della sedia. Ginny aveva gesticolato scompostamente con un panino in una mano e il coltello imburrato nell’altra, rischiando di cavare un occhio a Neville. Hermione aveva consumato il suo pasto con un libro sul grembo e le labbra rigide, e di tanto in tanto aveva annuito distrattamente a Ron, quando lui aveva cercato di catturare la sua attenzione sussurrandole qualcosa. Seamus si era lamentato ad alta voce del suo compito di Pozioni (‘Pensi che Piton ci avesse mai spiegato il problema della viscosità? Lo ha menzionato una sola volta, trattando quell’argomento, ma ha preteso che lo considerassimo importante.’). Harry però li aveva ignorati, concentrandosi esclusivamente su Malfoy.

Lo aveva visto fare il suo ingresso calmo e regale nella Sala Grande, scostare una sedia e prendere posto, con il mento diritto, quasi fosse stato conscio di essere spiato, quasi avesse saputo che proprio Harry, tra la folla, lo stava scrutando. Aveva lanciato uno sguardo sprezzante a ciò che lo circondava. Uno sguardo che si era perso al di là della testa di Harry, senza posarsi su nulla in particolare. Aveva riempito il suo piatto, piegato il capo, e chiuso gli occhi rivolti al cibo. Per un istante, Harry si era domandato se stesse pregando, se il suo fosse un silenzioso ringraziamento, e gli era parso un gesto mostruosamente assurdo e fuori luogo. Quali potevano essere le preghiere di un Mangiamorte? Ti ringraziamo, nostro Signore Oscuro, per essere resuscitato in virtù del sangue di Harry Potter, tuo mortale nemico. Concedici di uccidere i nostri nemici con la stessa facilità con cui mandiamo giù questa minestra. Tua è la potenza e la gloria nei secoli dei secoli. Amen. Harry aveva fissato la testa china e le palpebre abbassate di Malfoy, le labbra e l’espressione immobile. In un attimo, si era raddrizzato e aveva aperto gli occhi, senza guardarsi attorno per verificare che nessuno lo stesse osservando, aveva preso la forchetta e mangiato.

Aveva esibito delle maniere impeccabili come, Harry aveva riflettuto, chiunque si sarebbe aspettato da lui. E Harry se lo era figurato a tavola da bambino, con sua madre che gli spiegava quale posata scegliere, come sedersi compostamente, o dove tenere i gomiti. Aveva poggiato delicatamente il coltello sul piatto, masticato con la bocca chiusa, sempre elegante e raffinato, come se stesse cenando con la famiglia reale, e non con i suoi ingombranti compari. Pareva sereno e rilassato, e affatto preoccupato che qualcuno potesse beccarlo, mentre impartiva una lezione di magia illegale ai suoi amici. Harry aveva scosso la testa. Così dannatamente arrogante.

Non appena si erano alzati per uscire dalla Sala Grande, a conclusione della cena, Hermione si era voltata, notando gli insegnanti sciamare in direzione della stanza collocata alle spalle del loro tavolo. Chiacchieravano amabilmente, e il professor Vector aveva riposto una matita e un taccuino nella tasca della sua giacca di tweed. Hermione aveva scambiato con Harry uno sguardo d’intesa e annuito bruscamente. Si era avviata verso i dormitori, intanto che Harry sgattaiolava in un gelido sottoscala. Aveva afferrato il Mantello dell’Invisibilità da sotto la veste, lo aveva rapidamente gettato su di sé, e pedinato i Serpeverde diretti nei sotterranei.

Per Harry fu facile rimanere nascosto. I robusti Mangiamorte in erba respiravano rumorosamente, e il piccolo cortile era talmente affollato che la miriade di impronte sulla neve si confondeva con le sue. Si mosse con cautela dietro i ragazzi, augurandosi di non inciampare o cadere, e individuò una nicchia in cui acquattarsi. Rabbrividì. Faceva freddo, e oltre all’impalpabile mantello indossava soltanto la veste della scuola.

«D’accordo, iniziamo» disse Malfoy con fare drammatico, carezzandosi le labbra.

«Mostraci come uccidere un uomo senza usare la bacchetta!» ribatté beffardo il Corvonero.

«Stammi a sentire, Weston. Non ho alcuna intenzione di rivelare tutti i miei segreti in un colpo solo.» Malfoy sorrise maliziosamente. «Hmmm…» Scostò il mantello e tirò fuori la bacchetta.

«Come sarebbe? Niente magia senza bacchetta stavolta, Malfoy?» Martin Weston era un piccoletto irritante e pieno di sé, e gli altri non intervennero per dargli manforte. Harry constatò che sembravano tutti lievemente intimoriti da Malfoy. Erano sicuri che fosse stato lui a maledire Harry, e questa consapevolezza, invece che suscitare ribrezzo, come era accaduto con il resto della scuola, aveva reso Malfoy una sorta di eroe distorto agli occhi dei giovani Mangiamorte.

Malfoy non rispose, ma si accucciò e tracciò una S nella neve di fronte a lui. Mise via la bacchetta, tese il palmo verso il basso, e sussurrò qualcosa al terreno, tenendo la mano a breve distanza e in bilico su di esso.

In un primo momento, Harry non vide nulla. I ragazzi mormoravano, e Martin Weston teneva le braccia incrociate al petto. Finché, all’improvviso, Harry scorse una linea che brillò prima di rosso, poi di viola, e infine di marrone, esplodendo in un serpente biancastro, che sibilò e scivolò ai piedi di Draco. Tiger soffocò un urlo, gli altri balzarono indietro. «Magnifico!» esultò Goyle, con un leggero tremito nella voce. Il serpente si sollevò, crebbe divenendo più grosso, e oscillò minaccioso verso i ragazzi.

Harry ne fu affascinato. Il serpente appariva assolutamente reale; si muoveva e strisciava al suolo benché fosse di neve. E più si avvolgeva nelle sue spire più diventava enorme, come una palla di neve che acquista spessore rotolando. Ogni scatto di quel corpo emetteva un curioso scricchiolio, simile a suole che calpestano la neve fresca.

«Be’, è indubbiamente interessante, Malfoy» lo schernì Weston. «Hai creato un pupazzo di neve a forma di serpente. Davvero incantevole.»

Malfoy assottigliò lo sguardo su Weston, sfiorandosi il mento con una mano. Squadrò Weston per un attimo, prima che la testa del serpente scattasse verso di lui, e tutta la sua lunghezza, che era ormai considerevole, si stringesse al Corvonero. Weston non fece neppure in tempo a urlare, poiché il serpente gli aveva già pressato anche la bocca, riempiendogli la gola di neve gelida.

«Dicevi?» Malfoy si lambì le labbra con un dito, quasi fosse un po’ annoiato, e Tiger sghignazzò.

Weston crollò sulla neve, le sue urla a quel punto udibili, nonostante la sagoma umida intorno alla sua testa, intanto che Malfoy illustrava agli altri come creare un serpente di neve e come controllarlo. «Equivale a un tuo braccio o una tua gamba. Gli ordini di fare qualcosa ed esegue» spiegò. Precisò anche che nelle altre stagioni dell’anno il serpente poteva essere creato ricorrendo a sostanze differenti, inclusa la melma, il fango, le foglie morte, la carta, o l’acqua. Martin gemette impotente, e agitò convulsamente le gambe nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla morsa del serpente.

Lestrange rise. «Voglio sperimentarne uno su Potter!» Fischer si unì alla sua risata. «Mi piacerebbe trasformare un manico di scopa in un serpente e ordinargli di serrarsi sul collo del Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto, finché non diventerà Il Ragazzo Che Ho Ucciso!» Fischer portò le mani alla gola imitando, presumibilmente, i versi che Harry avrebbe emesso, soccombendo alla morte inflittagli da un Lestrange sempre sudaticcio e con la faccia arrossata. Harry percepì le labbra mutare in un ringhio, e le mani distese chiudersi a pugno. «Scommetto che riuscirei a farlo secco una volta per tutte.»

Harry vide Malfoy scattare verso Lestrange a quell’ultima affermazione, e sibilare con il tono più letale che gli avesse mai sentito utilizzare: «Potter non ti riguarda. E ti suggerisco di preoccuparti esclusivamente dei tuoi affari».

Lestrange arretrò, Fischer abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi e distolse lo sguardo. Harry ne rimase sia impressionato che disgustato. Malfoy dominava quegli stupidi ragazzini, che avrebbero potuto metterlo a tacere con un pugno ben assestato. Rammentò gli occhi colmi di rammarico, preoccupazione, e qualcos’altro di inspiegabile e indefinito sul viso di Malfoy in biblioteca, la tranquillità con la quale si era proclamato innocente, la ripresa dei soliti rapporti, le liti quotidiane, fasulle ma non del tutto, e si chiese che cosa, in quell’istante, avesse sconvolto tanto l’altro. Era stato il pensiero di Lestrange che cercava di uccidere Harry, o quello di Malfoy che vi aveva provato fallendo?

Malfoy terminò la sua spiegazione e invitò i compagni a rientrare per non essere scoperti. Stava per raggiungerli all’interno, quando si accorse di Weston, che continuava a contorcersi a terra tra le grinfie del serpente di neve. Lo contemplò per un minuto o due, prolungando la sua agonia, e poi puntò una mano verso il serpente. D’un tratto, la lotta disperata del Corvonero divenne inutile. Il serpente si sbriciolò in neve, e Weston rimase a bocca aperta, ancora scosso dai brividi. Malfoy lo ignorò. Girò sui tacchi e con calma si diresse alla scuola, affiancato da due compiaciuti Tiger e Goyle.

«Malfoy!» lo chiamò Weston. Si alzò in piedi traballante e completamente fradicio. Malfoy si bloccò e si voltò lentamente, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Terrai…» ansimò Weston. «Terrai un’altra lezione?» Il rancore precedente pareva essersi dissolto. Malfoy aveva vinto quella battaglia.

«Sì, sì, dai!» esclamò Lestrange con entusiasmo. «Domani sera!»

Malfoy sospirò. «Non fare il cretino. Non possiamo rischiare che ci scoprano.»

«Venerdì sera, allora?» domandò Weston. Avanzavano spediti verso la scuola, e Harry li seguiva in punta di piedi, cercando di cogliere tutto ciò che dicevano. «Il venerdì Piton si intrattiene in sala professori a bere qualcosa con Gazza.» Weston non smetteva di ansimare, leggermente accovacciato e con le mani sulle ginocchia per riprendere fiato. Malfoy borbotto un vago assenso.

 _Dunque_ , rifletté Harry, annotandolo mentalmente.  _Venerdì sera_. Sarebbe stato necessario fingere di stare male per saltare l’allenamento di Quidditch, ma lo avrebbe fatto. Doveva saperne di più su Malfoy, capire di che cosa era capace. Ne era contemporaneamente attratto e inorridito.

Tutti scomparvero di là dell’ingresso, e Harry si accostò al serpente di neve creato da Malfoy. Giaceva in pezzi, in una S di neve scomposta e sporcata da fango e fili d’erba, quasi fossero state le interiora dell’animale. Le squame e gli occhi si distinguevano perfettamente, e la lingua biforcuta era ora immobile fuori dalla sua bocca.

«Da dove sei spuntato?» gli domandò Harry in Serpentese.


	17. La vendetta di Pansy

_While you were looking the other way,_

_While you had your eyes closed,_

_While you were licking your lips cause I was miserable,_

_While you were selling your soul,_

_While you were tearing a hole in me_

_I was taking control._

_Mentre guardavi da un’altra parte,_

_Mentre tenevi gli occhi chiusi,_

_Mentre gongolavi di fronte alla mia infelicità,_

_Mentre vendevi la tua anima,_

_Mentre mi laceravi dentro,_

_Io stavo prendendo il controllo._

_Poe_ , Control

 

 

Fin da principio aveva stabilito di farlo con calma, solo piccoli passi che l’avrebbero condotta alla rivalsa. Quanto bastava a vendicarsi, rovinando Draco al di là di ogni dubbio, di ogni speranza. Lo avrebbe ridotto in mille pezzi e avrebbe riso di fronte al suo tentativo di rimettersi in sesto. Sarebbe arrivato un giorno in cui lo avrebbe contemplato, con le braccia incrociate al petto, in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, mentre la supplicava di riavere un po’ di rispetto, di aiuto, di perdono. Era arrabbiata, stava male, ma aveva preferito attendere il momento opportuno, agire con accortezza e con la cattiveria necessaria. In realtà, tutto ciò che aveva fatto non era stato altro che imprimere agli eventi la giusta direzione, lasciando che le cose accadessero da sé. Non avrebbe voluto ricorrere a misure tanto drastiche, soltanto che, una volta iniziato, non era più stata capace di fermarsi.

La sera seguente, Pansy sarebbe partita per la Francia, e non avrebbe sostenuto gli esami finali. Era rimasta seduta alle varie lezioni per settimane senza prestare la minima attenzione, persa semplicemente a fissare il collo di Draco e a immaginare la sua testa esplodere. E aveva desiderato di essere il tipo di strega in grado di commettere un gesto simile, colei che avrebbe fatto il possibile perché succedesse. Aveva desiderato che un fulmine piombasse dal cielo, riducendo Draco a un mucchietto di ossa carbonizzate; che un oggetto pesante precipitasse dall’alto delle vecchie mura, schiacciandogli il cranio durante una passeggiata lungo i sentieri all’esterno della scuola; che il suo succo di zucca si tramutasse in veleno, intanto che se ne stava seduto in Sala Grande con la forchetta in una mano. Aveva persino preso in considerazione l’idea di maledirlo, come le avevano insegnato le ragazze norvegesi, ma era ormai evidente l’esistenza di una cura. Poteva anche darsi che nessuno, tranne Draco, la conoscesse, però aveva ritenuto fosse meglio non rischiare. Voleva che la sua vendetta fosse totale e irreversibile, al contrario di ciò che Draco aveva fatto a lei.

Madame Montsouris, da Lione, le aveva confermato che la camera era già pronta ad accoglierla, e le aveva inviato alcune polveri, creme e fiale profumate, che sarebbero servite a preparare il corpo di Pansy per la guarigione. Si era seduta sul suo letto e aveva cominciato a strofinare sul ventre l’olio essenziale di lavanda. Aveva sussultato, poiché il dolore era ancora pungente, e lei talmente furiosa da riuscire a malapena a concentrarsi su ciò che la circondava. Si sentiva come se quel muscolo nel petto fosse prima appassito e infine morto, pompando cenere amara all’interno delle sue vene. L’unico espediente che la calmava abbastanza da consentirle di dormire la notte era formulare e riformulare i suoi piani di vendetta, oppure figurarsi Draco appeso per il collo alle travi del soffitto. E se lo figurava in maniera vivida e dettagliata, con il sangue a colargli fra le dita nude dei piedi.

Aveva preso a introdursi furtivamente nel dormitorio dei ragazzi mentre tutti erano a lezione, o anche nel bel mezzo del pomeriggio, per immergere nel Veritaserum lo spazzolino da denti di Draco. Era certa che quel quantitativo sarebbe stato sufficiente per sei ore di delizioso tormento, ma poi aveva compreso che Draco avrebbe trascorso quel lasso di tempo dormendo o, nella migliore delle ipotesi, solamente con i suoi compagni di stanza. Il Veritaserum era potente, ma non tanto da impedire a Draco di mentire la mattina successiva, se gli veniva somministrato la sera precedente. Niente di insormontabile, si era detta Pansy. Con un pizzico di creatività in più si sarebbe assicurata che cedesse. E così ne aveva versata una tazza nella brocca d’acqua che Draco teneva sul comodino accanto al letto. Sapeva che di solito beveva l’acqua di quella brocca come prima cosa appena sveglio, quindi un buon sorso le avrebbe garantito quanto meno il resto della giornata per poterlo torturare.

Ma non si era fermata lì. Aveva immerso nel Veritaserum le punte delle sue piume, spruzzato di siero gli asciugamani, in particolare quello per il viso, i cuscini, i polsini dei pigiami, una confezione di fazzoletti, e mischiato una piccola dose nella lozione sul comodino, e nello shampoo conservato fra gli altri prodotti per la doccia.

Dopo cena, si era intrufolata nelle cucine e aveva corrotto un elfo domestico con una dozzina di calze pesanti e spaiate, affinché tenesse un bicchiere – uno specifico bicchiere con una lieve scheggiatura sul fondo e già colmo di Veritaserum – sempre davanti a Draco, durante il pranzo dell’indomani.  _Un bicchiere pieno. Se funziona,_ aveva riflettuto Pansy,  _gli farò vomitare la verità per il resto della settimana._

Pansy, più di chiunque altro, era consapevole di come il mondo di Draco si reggesse esclusivamente su un cumulo di menzogne. Mentiva a tutti. Mentiva alle ragazze con cui andava a letto per ottenere il loro silenzio e la loro fedeltà. Mentiva ai ragazzi che palpeggiava al riparo di un attaccapanni, per mantenere forte l’adorazione e il vago timore che nutrivano nei suoi confronti. Mentiva agli insegnanti, ai suoi amici, a suo padre. Pansy era sicura che Draco non fosse convinto della strada che avevano tracciato per lui, e che condividesse solo in parte le idee del Signore Oscuro. Considerava offensivo, se non umiliante, che i maghi vivessero relegati ai margini del Mondo Babbano. Giudicava un problema l’esistenza dei Sanguesporco, e mostruoso il loro ingresso a Hogwarts, nei casi in cui non recidevano totalmente ogni legame con le famiglie d’origine. Contestava i matrimoni misti e le comunità miste, e affermava che sarebbe stato più misericordioso uccidere i Magonò, liberandoli dalla triste condizione in cui versavano, piuttosto che concedergli di vivere una vita a metà. Concordava insomma con gli ideali per cui si battevano i Mangiamorte.

Le difficoltà per Draco, Pansy era al corrente anche di questo, nascevano dal dover condividere anche i metodi adottati dai Mangiamorte. E da anni mostrava la sua insoddisfazione. Quando un gruppo di sciocchi Mangiamorte aveva tormentato in pubblico un paio di Babbani, Draco aveva rabbrividito e scosso la testa. Voleva che quella che conducevano fosse una battaglia dignitosa, una lotta razionale. Comprendeva e giustificava il ricorso alla violenza in determinate circostanze, ma reputava ridicole le spacconate di alcuni importanti Mangiamorte. Anche i norvegesi avevano asserito più o meno le stesse cose:  _voi inglesi e la vostra stupida brutalità_. Draco nutriva poi una forte avversione per quelli che lo proteggevano, per quelli con i quali – e a Pansy non erano sfuggiti nemmeno gli avvenimenti più recenti – aveva passato ore, spiegando gli insulsi trucchi appresi da Jan nel corso delle vacanze natalizie. Non erano altro che un manipolo di grossi imbecilli, unitisi ai Mangiamorte con l’unico scopo di acquisire potere. Gente troppo ottusa o talmente ossessionata dal controllo fisico da non riuscire a vivere una vita ordinaria. Di recente, Draco ne aveva discusso con suo padre e si era trovato d’accordo con lui sul temporaneo bisogno del Signore Oscuro di avvalersi dei servigi di tizi ingombranti e privi di cervello, ma più tempo passava a rimuginarvi per conto proprio, più diveniva critico sull’argomento.

Rimanevano soltanto il professor Vector, che Draco continuava a rispettare, uno sparuto gruppetto di Corvonero, e una o due attraenti e raffinate ragazze Serpeverde, che sostenevano una rivoluzione della società esattamente come la intendeva Draco. Bastava una discussione con questo genere di persone a infiammare l’animo di Draco, incoraggiandolo verso il futuro che immaginava. A Hogwarts, però, erano rimasti in pochi a pensarla come lui, e quei pochi non si fidavano di Draco.

Pansy sapeva inoltre che Draco non era un Mangiamorte, e che non era intenzionato a prendere il marchio prima del diploma. E non era l’unica a esserne a conoscenza, sebbene probabilmente gli altri avessero ormai smesso di dubitare della sua lealtà, in seguito agli ultimi pettegolezzi che raccontavano di un Draco che si esibiva in sofisticati incantesimi; che era divenuto un Mangiamorte di rango ammesso alle riunioni con il Signore Oscuro; che gli erano stati conferiti incarichi rilevanti, e che era quasi certamente coinvolto nel ferimento di Harry Potter. E tutto ciò aveva reso Pansy ancora più furiosa.

Draco dunque aveva mentito a tutti, e sarebbe stato al sicuro solo finché il suo castello di bugie non fosse miseramente crollato. Aveva mentito anche a sua madre, ma Pansy supponeva che lo avesse fatto per evitare di turbarla, benché Narcissa Malfoy fosse in realtà una donna dall’animo glaciale, molto più di quanto chiunque avesse mai sospettato. Pansy una volta l’aveva incrociata nel cuore della notte, durante un periodo di vacanza, intanto che scivolava via dalla camera di Draco per tornare a quella degli ospiti in fondo al corridoio, con addosso una camicia da notte che celava a malapena il suo corpo nudo. Draco era stato enormemente viziato da sua madre, era vero, ma Pansy era comunque rimasta terrorizzata da quegli occhi di ghiaccio che l’avevano inchiodata contro la parete. Si sarebbe opposta al fatto che Draco portava delle ragazze nel suo letto, ragazze che avevano accampato come scusa l’esigenza di un posto in cui stare, con i genitori impegnati in un viaggio in Africa? Si sarebbe comportata amabilmente con la fidanzata di Draco, o l’avrebbe criticata? In pubblico, Narcissa era accogliente e aperta, sorrideva calorosamente e ti ascoltava con fare incoraggiante, offriva piccoli sandwich e non permetteva mai che il tuo bicchiere fosse vuoto. Evitava addirittura di usare un incantesimo per riempirlo, preferendo occuparsene di persona. Annuiva e sorrideva, con quegli occhi gelidi fissi nei tuoi, e nei quali si intravvedeva un’espressione disinvolta, ma anche carica di inedia e cortese rassegnazione. Pansy però aveva scorto l’altro lato di quello sguardo, e non lo aveva più dimenticato.

Quell’anno, per il suo compleanno, le aveva persino regalato un ciondolo con racchiusa all’interno una rosa in miniatura, accompagnato da un biglietto che recitava: ‘Sono così lieta che tu e Draco siate tanto amici’. Pansy ne era rimasta sconcertata e confusa, finché non aveva compreso che Draco non le aveva mai confidato del loro rapporto tutt’altro che platonico. Draco le aveva spiegato che sua madre aveva un’indole estremamente protettiva, e che sarebbe stata gelosa di una sua eventuale relazione con una donna. Allora non aveva fatto caso all’enfasi posta da Draco sulla parola ‘donna’.

Pansy si era dunque ritrovata nel corridoio di Villa Malfoy alle due del mattino, faccia a faccia con Narcissa Malfoy. Ed era stato davvero il momento peggiore per farsi beccare. Odorava di sesso e di Draco, aveva il collo costellato di morsi e succhiotti, i capelli arruffati, i piedi nudi che affondavano nel tappeto in penombra, e due braccia insufficienti a nascondere il suo corpo seminudo. Diverse ore prima, aveva abbandonato la vestaglia nella stanza degli ospiti, per recarsi silenziosamente nella camera di Draco, con il chiarore lunare a illuminarle i fianchi, i polpacci, e i seni che premevano sulla sottile camicia da notte. Aveva guardato Draco che, a torso nudo, aveva scostato le lenzuola in un tacito invito. La possibilità di imbattersi dopo in sua madre, fasciata in una vestaglia viola finemente ricamata intorno al collo e con un giornale infilato sotto un braccio, non l’aveva neppure sfiorata. Narcissa aveva inarcato un sopracciglio perfetto (proprio come faceva sempre Draco), sollevato il mento e detto: ‘Buonanotte, Pansy cara’ in un tono talmente freddo da averla quasi fatta rabbrividire. Draco aveva mentito anche a sua madre, quando propinarle una menzogna si era rivelato più comodo che raccontarle la verità.

Si era domandata cosa ci facesse Draco con una bottiglia di Veritaserum, e soprattutto come avesse pianificato di usarla, e infine se si fosse accorto o meno della sua sparizione.

Ne aveva anche utilizzato un pochino, con l’aiuto di Madame Montsouris, che aveva capito il suo dilemma. Un pelo pubico posto a macerare per tre settimane in un cucchiaino di Veritaserum, una goccia di olio di lino e l’ultimo respiro esalato da un rospo cornuto morente. Aveva aggiunto alla bottiglia quel dito di liquido e lasciato a riposo per un’altra settimana. Non era stato complicato e aveva letto abbastanza da sapere che in quel modo sarebbe risultato più efficace. Un Veritaserum alterato. Un Veritaserum con un incentivo.

Alla fine, ciò che le era rimasto da fare era stata la parte più banale. Un incantesimo di poco conto, insegnatole da suo padre a nove anni durante la festa di Halloween come semplice scherzo. Lo si poteva lanciare anche a distanza, e fingendo di avere soltanto scosso un po’ di polvere dalla punta della bacchetta. Suo padre lo usava nei locali Babbani, per invogliare quegli sciocchi e nerboruti Babbani a ubriacarsi velocemente e scatenare una rissa, oppure alle feste dove si annoiava, per guardare le donne sorseggiare nervosamente un caffè, un calice di vino, un bicchierino, per poi passeggiare su e giù freneticamente a caccia di qualcos’altro da bere. Si trattava infatti di un incantesimo che provocava una sete terribile.

 

****

 

Nel corso della lezione di Aritmanzia, Draco avvertì lo stomaco rivoltarsi. Si sentiva strano, come se lo avessero smembrato e rimesso insieme ma un po’ di traverso, o come se avesse fatto indigestione di qualcosa. Era stato in preda a un’arsura tremenda per tutta la notte e anche la mattina, e si era chiesto se non si fosse trattato del primo sintomo di una qualche malattia. Si era svegliato per ben due volte, alla disperata ricerca di un po’ d’acqua, dopo avere sognato di deserti, di un’aria acre, e di annegare urlando in un mare di sabbia che gli graffiava la gola. Aveva bevuto un bicchiere d’acqua anche a pranzo, e quindi un altro, e un altro ancora. Tanto che in seguito aveva dovuto prestare attenzione a come si sedeva, per evitare di sollecitare la vescica già tesa. A metà pomeriggio, la sua assurda sete era scomparsa, ma aveva percepito ugualmente la bocca arida, e proseguito a boccheggiare come un pesce fuori dall’acqua, che inizia ad asciugarsi e sfaldarsi lungo i bordi. Si passò un’unghia tra i denti anteriori, domandandosi se non fosse il caso di andare in infermeria.

Quella mattina, Tiger gli aveva chiesto sommessamente se avesse dormito bene. Quella era la maniera di Tiger di comunicare a Draco che aveva urlato di nuovo, e che forse qualcuno lo aveva udito al di là del piccolo santuario che poteva essere considerata la loro stanza. Draco aveva mormorato un ‘no’ distratto attraverso uno sbadiglio, mentre si recava alle docce, e si era interrogato sul perché di quella sua improvvisa onestà. Non appena l’acqua si era riversata sul suo corpo, grondandogli dalle spalle, aveva chiuso gli occhi e immaginato che quello che sentiva addosso fossero le mani di Potter, la lingua di Potter sulla sua gola.

Il professor Vector passeggiava per la classe, indicando i soliti cubi sospesi, in un ripasso delle lezioni svolte nelle ultime settimane, e che si erano dimostrate meno complesse di quanto Draco avesse temuto. Si girò verso la Granger, e notò che aveva distolto gli occhi, come se anche lei lo stesse sbirciando. Sospirò. E adesso? Si era chiesto più volte come avesse utilizzato quella succulenta informazione, dopo averlo visto crollare lungo la parete dell’infermeria. L’aveva riferita a Potter, naturalmente. Ma non avevano compreso il folle enigma, o perlomeno non per intero. In principio si era preoccupato dell’intuito di lei, ma poi aveva smesso. Se anche avesse scovato un indizio in una delle sue tante ricerche, suo padre non avrebbe mai dato credito ai vaneggiamenti di una Sanguesporco.

Draco si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, e si toccò la fronte. Non pareva febbricitante, ma continuava a non stare affatto bene. Aveva l’impressione che la sua pelle fosse diversa, più tenue ed evanescente, come se stesse scomparendo o diventando trasparente. Si fissò il palmo di una mano, e stava cominciando a domandarsi se non avrebbe finito per vomitare nel bel mezzo della lezione quando si accorse che il professor Vector gli stava parlando.

«Signor Malfoy, era attento?» gli stava dicendo.

Non fece in tempo a formulare mentalmente una risposta, che si ritrovò a replicare: «No». Abbandonò le mani sul banco, terrorizzato.

«Che cosa significa, signor Malfoy?»

«Significa no, professor Vector. Non ero attento. Potrebbe scusarmi? Non sto bene.» La Granger gli rivolse uno sguardo curioso, intanto che raccoglieva le sue cose. Draco scosse la testa. Si sentiva strano, molto strano.

«Capisco. Vada dritto in infermeria allora, signor Malfoy. Non stia a bighellonare per i corridoi, se sta poco bene.» Vector tossì. E Draco fu preso da un’insopprimibile urgenza di uscire da quell’aula, incalzato dalla sensazione di stare per vomitare. Si alzò a fatica e dovette posare una mano sul muro e l’altra sul ripiano del banco per sostenersi. Respirò a fondo. «Signor Malfoy,» aggiunse Vector con tono meno scettico, mentre gli porgeva una busta e osservava Draco ricomporsi «potrebbe consegnare questa nell’ufficio del preside, prima di recarsi in infermeria?».

Draco si fermò nel più vicino bagno maschile, e vomitò il suo pranzo, costituito sostanzialmente da acqua e poco altro. Premette la fronte sulle piastrelle della parete nel tentativo di placare lo stomaco.

Davanti all’ufficio del preside, incontrò Pansy. Indossava un vestito rosa, e aveva i capelli sciolti a ricaderle liberi sulle spalle. Faceva dondolare una bottiglietta fra le dita, che batteva su un fianco. Gli sorrise allegramente. Draco provò a superarla, ma lei allungò una mano poggiandola sulla sua spalla, e infilando saldamente le dita fra le pieghe della veste. Lui si bloccò, voltandosi e assottigliando lo sguardo.

«Ciao, Draco caro» esclamò, quasi cinguettando.

Draco aprì la bocca per sputare un ‘Parkinson’, ma si rese conto che non poteva. Avvertiva la gola stretta e i polmoni sul punto di collassare. Si strinse il petto e farfugliò.

Pansy rise. Quella sensazione tremenda si affievolì, e Draco fece un respiro profondo. Guardò la bottiglia fra le dita di Pansy e d’un tratto la riconobbe: Veritaserum. Era la sua bottiglia, che gli era stata rubata per essere usata contro di lui. Ed eccola qui, la vendetta di Pansy. Draco non sarebbe stato in grado di mentire, e sembrava addirittura incapace di articolare il nome della sua aguzzina. Lei lo scrutò, studiò il suo petto che ansimava rapidamente. Si accostò di più a lui, e gli sfiorò il collo con le dita.

«Adesso hai capito?»

«Sì.» replicò Draco sprezzante. «Ho capito. Mi hai rimpinzato di Veritaserum, rendendomi impossibile pronunciare il tuo nome. Davvero adorabile.»

«Sono sicura che tutti lo troveranno adorabile, Draco» ribatté Pansy, sorridendo. «Forse persino il tuo nuovo amico Potter lo troverà adorabile. O il professor Piton. O Tiger e Goyle, o i tuoi piccoli  _protégées_  Mangiamorte. Sono certa che piacerà a tutti.» Draco fece per afferrare la bacchetta, ma lei lasciò cadere la bottiglia che si frantumò sul pavimento. «E che mi dici di Silente, Draco caro?» sussurrò. Draco fu colto dall’orribile sospetto di avere sottovalutato l’abilità di Pansy nel mettere in atto una vendetta.

 

****

 

Draco si sedette sul suo letto con il viso fra le mani. Non poteva andare peggio di così. Percepiva un picchiettio all’esterno della porta, quasi costante, ma non del tutto. Tap. Tap tap. Tap. Tap. Tap tap. Non aveva alcun ritmo particolare, serviva soltanto a ricordargli chi era là fuori, a sorvegliarlo in attesa. Draco realizzò di avere commesso un errore imperdonabile, scordandosi di Pansy per intere settimane, e dando per scontata la sua inettitudine. La bottiglia che si infrangeva sul pavimento in pietra continuava a risuonargli nelle orecchie, come anche il tono eccessivamente zuccheroso utilizzato da Pansy, o l’espressione sul volto di Silente quando lei lo aveva informato dell’ossessiva necessità che Draco aveva di confessare. E poi il modo in cui lo aveva introdotto nell’ufficio del preside, tenendo aperta la porta per lui, senza dimenticare di menzionare la parola “Mangiamorte”, per imbeccare il vecchio e assicurarsi che rivolgesse a Draco le domande corrette.

Draco era consapevole di ciò che aveva fatto. Aveva tradito suo padre. Aveva tradito il Signore Oscuro, anche prima di entrare attivamente al suo servizio. Aveva rivelato a Silente del professor Vector, del professor Piton, di Lestrange e Fischer, di Tiger e Goyle. Gli aveva raccontato di sua madre, della sua infanzia, delle sue prime esperienze con i Mangiamorte, e anche, per alcuni e terribili istanti nei quali Draco si era sforzato di fingere che non stesse accadendo sul serio, di quella volta in cui, all’età di otto anni, uno sconosciuto lo aveva attirato con l’inganno dal suo letto alla terrazza. Draco, però, non aveva detto a Silente del viso di quell’uomo, rimasto avvolto e irriconoscibile in uno spesso cappuccio da Mangiamorte, né del caratteristico odore metallico del sangue che aveva avvertito nel suo alito, né di come il pigiama in flanella gli fosse stato strappato e calato alle caviglie. Non vi era alcuna ragione perché dovesse spiegare anche ciò che aveva provato in quel momento, ovvero la vergogna, la confusione, e la patetica incomprensione di quanto stava subendo. Oppure della sua testa, che aveva battuto per tutto il tempo contro il marmo della balaustra; della sensazione del fiato dell’uomo sul collo; della sua gola che aveva singhiozzato in maniera strozzata a ogni spinta. Non aveva confessato a Silente del sangue, del dolore, del pianto, delle urla, e del silenzio. Del silenzio al di là della terrazza, nel buio oltre i pilastri della balaustra, del silenzio al di là della porta chiusa alle sue spalle. Si era limitato a svelare: ‘Avevo otto anni. Un Mangiamorte mi ha detto che mia madre aveva bisogno di me in terrazza. L’ho seguito all’esterno. Mi ha violentato’.

Aveva raccontato a Silente dei norvegesi, della magia senza bacchetta, e della maledizione che aveva quasi ucciso Harry, ma era stato costretto a interrompersi, nell’attimo in cui aveva cercato di pronunciare il nome di Pansy. Si era agguantato la gola, in procinto di soffocare. Silente gli aveva offerto un bicchiere d’acqua e aveva cambiato argomento.

‘Sei un Mangiamorte, Draco?’ aveva chiesto. Era parso stanco e triste.

Draco aveva sorseggiato l’acqua, e cercato di lenire il fastidio in gola. ‘No.’

‘Vorresti diventarlo?’

‘Sì.’

Ed era stato solamente più tardi, al sopraggiungere di un gufo urgente da parte di sua padre, che si era accorto che le sue passaporte erano sparite. ‘Draco’ gli aveva scritto suo padre con la consueta calligrafia rigorosa. ‘La signorina Parkinson sostiene che tu abbia parlato a sproposito. Se ha mentito, allora non posso che consigliarti di esercitare un maggiore controllo sui tuoi amici. Non riesco a credere che stia dicendo la verità ma, se così fosse, io e te dobbiamo discutere. Verrò a Hogwarts stasera.’ Draco chiuse gli occhi e accartocciò la pergamena nel palmo di una mano.

Lestrange e Fischer avevano ricevuto lettere simili e, sebbene suo padre avesse affermato di non reputare credibili le parole di Pansy, aveva comunque incaricato i due ragazzi di non perdere Draco di vista. Ed eccoli lì, ad assolvere il compito dall’altro lato della porta. Tap tap. Tap. Tap tap. Tap. Con la bacchetta di Lestrange che picchiettava sull’anta affinché Draco non scordasse la loro presenza. Sei in trappola, sei in trappola. Non vi era nulla che potesse fare. Suo padre sarebbe arrivato, e lui sarebbe stato indotto a confermare ogni cosa. Sì. Aveva riferito a Silente delle spie. Sì, aveva ammesso i collegamenti fra i Malfoy e i Mangiamorte, spiegando a Silente che sua madre non era coinvolta, al contrario di suo padre e di alcuni studenti, che avevano già preso il marchio. Cosa che lui non aveva ancora fatto. Vi era stato ben poco da negare, non sotto l’influsso del Veritaserum. Pansy aveva agito con cura. Draco non le aveva mosso alcuna accusa né era riuscito a impedirsi di vuotare il sacco.

Draco sollevò lo sguardo. Forse esisteva un’ultima speranza. Si arrampicò sul letto e afferrò il chiavistello sul soffitto. Vi erano botole sopra ogni letto, portelli che generalmente venivano aperti per far circolare la brezza nelle calde serate di settembre. E di solito era Tiger a compiere per lui quel piccolo servizio ma, dal momento che i suoi due amici erano stati allontanati in seguito all’ordine impartito agli altri di sorvegliarlo, si sarebbe arrangiato da solo.

Il chiavistello si sbloccò al terzo tentativo. Tirò giù la vecchia e sfilacciata scala di corda a pioli, che srotolò osservandola sul lato interno della porta. Sì, sembrava poter reggere il suo peso, o consentirgli perlomeno un salto nell’oblio. Ascoltò i rumori che provenivano dall’esterno, poi si spogliò della veste, della cravatta, della camicia e dei pantaloni della scuola, e indossò un paio di jeans neri, una maglietta nera, e un maglione nero. Scovò un vecchio paio di scarpe da ginnastica che calzò stringendo bene i lacci. Non era ancora abbastanza in forze per lanciare su di sé un incantesimo di invisibilità, ma sarebbe stato in grado di nascondersi nell’ombra, se ci avesse provato. Rivolse alla stanza un ultimo sguardo, serrò la mascella, prese la vecchia scala di corda e si arrampicò sul soffitto. Si sarebbe infilato là, almeno finché non avessero scoperto la sua assenza. E a quel punto sarebbe potuto uscire. Ansimò riposizionando il portello della botola, e udendolo richiudersi con uno scatto. Lo strano rimbombo che sentì, del tutto fuori luogo, lo indusse a guardare in alto.

Draco ne rimase stupito. Si era già arrampicato lì sopra, una volta durante il suo secondo anno, e vi aveva rinvenuto un’angusta soffitta con un paio di vecchie scope e una Ricordella rimasta incastrata tra due libri ammuffiti. Ora invece era in una spazio molto più ampio e buio. L’oscurità gli impediva di vedere lontano, ma dal rumore dei suoi piedi sul pavimento e dall’eco del suo respiro comprese di trovarsi in una vasta sala, somigliante a un salone da concerto. Si domandò che diavolo di posto fosse mai quello, e come fosse comparso sopra il suo letto negli ultimi anni. In fondo le scale si spostavano, ed era possibile che lo facessero anche altre stanze del castello. Era una vecchia palestra? Una gabbia per draghi?

Silente. Be’, il vecchio era un uomo misericordioso, non vi erano dubbi. Aveva probabilmente intuito che cosa sarebbe successo, e forse persino indovinato il motivo che aveva reso Draco tanto onesto e aperto con lui. Sì, era in grave pericolo, e magari questo era il modo attraverso il quale Silente tentava di influenzare la sua lealtà. Gli avrebbe concesso di scappare, dimostrandogli chi era più potente di chi.  _Grazie, vecchio_ , pensò Draco, guardarsi attorno nel buio.  _Ma nonostante i miei tradimenti di oggi sei tu, quello ancora in svantaggio._

Rabbrividì, chiedendosi quali orrori avrebbe incontrato in quelle stanze segrete e proibite di Hogwarts. Aveva sentito raccontare di angoli nascosti che potevano condurti per mezzo mondo, o farti tornare indietro di una settimana oppure di tre secoli. Stanze capaci di trasformarti in un insetto, di ridurti a proporzioni microscopiche, per poi espanderti in un essere gigantesco. Ovviamente erano tutte bugie, soltanto frottole per bambini, con l’unico scopo di far passare a quelli dei primi anni la voglia di andarsene troppo in giro a curiosare per la scuola. Ma non aveva mai sospettato che al di sopra del suo letto vi fosse una di quelle stanze eterne, un altro mondo chiuso da serrature d’ottone e maniglie di porcellana.

Si allontanò cautamente dalla botola, e non udì alcun suono, solo lo scalpiccio dei suoi piedi. Si diresse a est, convinto che sarebbe giunto all’altezza della Sala Grande. Lo scricchiolio prodotto dalle sue scarpe sul pavimento in legno parve moltiplicarsi, quasi che a causarlo fossero migliaia di ragazzi, in fuga come lui da teppisti assoldati dai loro padri. Migliaia di ragazzi che stringevano i pugni e si sforzavano di respirare, alla ricerca di una via d’uscita.

Dovevano essere trascorsi circa venti minuti, quando ebbe l’impressione di non essere avanzato affatto. Intravvide appena, grazie al tenue barlume che penetrava dalle fessure sul pavimento o sulle pareti, che la stanza si stava restringendo intorno a lui, e che il soffitto si abbassava divenendo sempre più vicino. Draco si ritrovò a camminare in quello che ormai si era tramutato in un cunicolo. Aveva perso da tempo l’orientamento, e non sapeva più in quale direzione si stesse dirigendo. Così, scorse una luce fioca davanti a lui, che lo terrorizzò facendogli sobbalzare il cuore. Dove sarebbe sbucato? Nella sala degli insegnanti? Nella sala comune Tassorosso? Nello studio di Silente? Nel medesimo luogo da cui era partito?

La luce filtrava da un secondo cunicolo, e doveva scegliere se svoltare a destra o a sinistra. A destra il cunicolo serpeggiava nelle tenebre, la luce al contrario irradiava da sinistra. E appariva talmente luminosa, come un sole a mezzogiorno, ma parzialmente coperta da quello che sembrava un corpo, la sagoma di un uomo corpulento, di una sorta di guardiano intento a vegliare l’uscita, che però non si muoveva. Draco si rivolse alla luce, provando a concentrarsi su ciò che stava vedendo.

I suoi occhi si abituarono al bagliore, e realizzò che la luce non giungeva dal sole, ma piuttosto dalla luna, che riversava il suo chiarore attraverso le finestre sull’ampio corridoio. E quello che stava fissando non era un uomo, né una minacciosa figura in attesa che spuntasse dal cunicolo, ma bensì la statua della Strega Gobba.

  

****

 

Tutto avrebbe potuto funzionare alle perfezione, se solamente non si fosse imbattuto in Gazza. Fu beccato poco prima di varcare il portone principale di Hogwarts. Ma, se anche fosse riuscito a fuggire, non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto. Si sarebbe rifugiato in attesa nella Foresta Proibita, a masticare foglie e radici? Si sarebbe recato a Hogsmeade, per affittare una stanza alla locanda e aspettare che l’effetto del siero svanisse, permettendogli di fronteggiare suo padre? Era sicuro di poter fornire una spiegazione accettabile, se soltanto avesse recuperato almeno in parte la sua lucidità. Gli avrebbe raccontato del Veritaserum, e del fatto che era stato forzato a confidare a Silente tutti i loro segreti. Benché pronunciare il nome di colei che lo aveva ingannato risultasse impossibile, era ugualmente certo di potersela cavare. Non se però avesse affrontato suo padre in quello stato balbettante e folle, non se avesse faticato a mantenere il controllo.

Gazza lo ricondusse al suo dormitorio, scortandolo per tutta la strada e fino alla porta, esattamente di fronte a Fischer e Lestrange, impegnati in una partita a Spara Schiocco, con le spalle poggiate alla parete accanto alla sua porta sbarrata. Sollevarono lo sguardo, confusi. E Draco comprese di essere stato sciocco e cieco. Il Magonò detestava i Sanguesporco quanto Voldemort, e li incolpava per la sua sfortunata menomazione. E quella era anche la ragione per la quale Draco e gli altri, dopo ore passate in riunioni segrete a praticare la magia oscura, non erano mai stati colti in flagrante. Gazza lo spinse a terra, ai piedi dei due ragazzi. «Era quasi scappato! Sorvegliatelo meglio, ragazzi, o suo padre vorrà la mia testa. Portatelo nel ripostiglio di fianco all’aula di Pozioni. Lì non darà fastidio» disse, sorridendogli maliziosamente.

Prima però lo picchiarono, carichi di rabbia e frustrazione, perché il Magonò era stato più abile di loro, talmenti inetti da non notare neppure la scomparsa di Draco. Addirittura un Magonò aveva dato prova di essere per Voldemort un soldato migliore. L’occhio sinistro di Draco era già gonfio e semichiuso, quando lo afferrarono per le braccia, trascinandolo lungo il corridoio.

«Per di qua» sibilò Lestrange. Lo strattonarono in un ripostiglio ammuffito, pieno di bacchette spezzate, contenitori per pozioni e attrezzature da palestra in disuso, vesti logore, un paio di calzini dimenticati, e vecchi striscioni della scuola, appallottolati e abbandonati a raccogliere la polvere.

 _Questa sera_ , rifletté Draco, intanto che lo inchiodavano alla parete tempestandolo di colpi.  _Questa sera avevo in mente di insegnargli a camminare sull’acqua._  Sentì una costola incrinarsi sotto le nocche di Fischer, ma non emise un gemito. Voleva condurli al lago, eseguire l’incantesimo sui loro piedi e farli muovere sull’acqua. Sarebbe stato l’ennesimo trucco da baraccone. Era facile impressionare quegli sciocchi bambinoni, e Draco dovette ammettere a se stesso di essersi lasciato un po’ trasportare. Ma era stato talmente divertente dargli a bere quelle piccole diavolerie come fossero incantesimi complessi, per distorcere la percezione che avevano di lui, per convincerli che non avrebbero mai potuto essere altrettanto potenti. Gli aveva praticamente sbattuto in faccia il suo potere, e persino il Corvonero ne era rimasto impressionato. E tenerli tutti in pugno gli aveva provocato sensazioni simili a quelle che immaginava suo padre avvertisse di continuo. Lestrange gli assestò una ginocchiata all’inguine, e Draco si accasciò al suolo.

«Non sei nemmeno un Mangiamorte, giusto, Malfoy?»

«No» gemette, sputando polvere e sangue. Lestrange stava per sferrargli un calcio in testa, ma si udì la voce di Gazza urlare brusca: «Voi due! Presto! Seguitemi nell’aula di Pozioni!».

Si girarono, guardandosi l’un l’altro. «Chiuderemo la porta, allora!» ansimò Fischer, e diede a Draco un debole calcio in pieno stomaco, mentre Lestrange estraeva la bacchetta. «Tanto non andrà lontano così conciato!» sbuffò.

«Stavolta non ci scappi, Malfoy» sbraitò Lestrange con tono arrogante. «Torneremo per darti il resto.» Serrarono la porta, e Draco percepì i passi pesanti rimbombare nel corridoio.

Draco singhiozzò, nel tentativo di respirare. Avvertiva alcune costole rotte, e una caviglia fratturata. Aveva il volto ferito e sanguinante, e sentiva ancora il dolore causatogli da quella ginocchiata all’inguine. Non vi era più alcuna speranza di fuga. Suo padre sarebbe arrivato, e lo avrebbe affrontato in quelle condizioni, come un ammasso sanguinante che avrebbe finito per biascicare tutto quello che intendeva nascondere. Lo avrebbe fatto infuriare. Si rannicchiò sul pavimento e ansimò, e per un istante sperò che un frammento di una costola rotta potesse conficcarsi nel suo cuore impedendogli di battere di nuovo.

Perciò Draco fu certo che fosse un’allucinazione, quando avvertì l’aria ritrarsi come un sipario, rivelando Harry Potter con la bacchetta in mano.


	18. Achille

_Now I see your face before me_

_I would launch a thousand ships_

_To bring your heart back to my island._

_As the sand beneath me slips_

_As I burn up in your presence._

_And I know now how it feels_

_To be weakened like Achilles_

_With you always at my heels._

_Ora che vedo il tuo volto davanti a me_

_Vorrei mandare per mare un migliaio di navi_

_E riportare così il tuo cuore alla mia isola._

_Come la sabbia scivola sotto di me_

_Allo stesso modo io brucio in tua presenza._

_E adesso so cosa significa_

_Essere deboli quanto Achille_

_con te sempre alle calcagna._

_Indigo Girls_ , Ghost

 

 

Draco crollò sul divano nella sala comune dell’ala sud-ovest. La caviglia gli bruciava da morire, le costole gli dolevano, e sull’avambraccio permaneva ancora la sensazione delle dita di Potter che risuonava dentro di lui. Di Potter che gli stava sfiorando il viso, percorrendo le costole, i ginocchi, e poi più giù, fino a raggiungere le caviglie. Si appoggiò allo schienale e chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quelle carezze attente, consapevoli della sua disperazione, dalla sua totale vulnerabilità, della sua profonda incapacità di mantenere il controllo come il più sciocco fra i giovani Mangiamorte, e ora completamente scosso da quel salvataggio inaspettato, dalla dolcezza di quei polpastrelli, umidi delle lacrime di Draco, in bilico sulla sua pelle, che con tenerezza lo lambivano dove faceva più male. Come fossero stati entrambi sott’acqua, parvero rallentare e muoversi a un ritmo tranquillo. Ogni tocco e ogni respiro sembravano produrre infinite eco che si ripercuotevano sui loro corpi. Harry tastò il polpaccio, e Draco avvertì il riverbero languidamente ondulato di quelle dita sul petto, sulla mascella, a scompigliargli sofficemente i capelli.

Harry Potter che compariva dal nulla. L’odore della sua pelle che perdurava forte nelle narici di Draco. Dolore e piacere. E quelle carezze, erotiche e innocenti. Era tutto talmente sconcertante, e troppo stava accadendo in una sola volta: suo padre che assoldava due ragazzi perché lo picchiassero a sangue; Gazza che simpatizzava per i Mangiamorte; Silente che non solo era a conoscenza delle difficoltà di Draco, ma che tentava di aiutarlo a sfuggire all’inevitabile punizione; (quasi) ogni dettaglio dei suoi segreti rivelato; l’improvvisa comparsa di Harry Potter con un mantello dell’invisibilità a offrirgli rifugio; dita – le dita di Harry – sul suo corpo. Una gioia tanto inaspettata quanto ritenuta impossibile. Somigliava a una fantasia, a un sogno bellissimo e terrificante.

‘Vieni qui’ gli aveva sussurrato Potter, mentre teneva d’occhio la porta che un attimo prima era stata sbattuta e chiusa dall’esterno. Il rumore di passi che riecheggiava sul freddo pavimento in pietra del corridoio. ‘Svelto.’ Aveva sollevato un braccio invisibile, mostrando la mano, con il palmo aperto in un tacito invito, e Draco era sgusciato sotto quel mantello che Harry stava indossando. Un mantello bronzato, del colore dell’oro polveroso o dell’ottone brunito, che gli aveva rammentato i Grifondoro, le nappe che pendevano dalle bandiere rosse e gialle nella Sala Grande, o la cornice dorata intorno al ritratto che custodiva l’ingresso della sala comune Grifondoro, con lo sfondo tenue, le foglie di vite e la frutta.

Draco aveva già visto un mantello dell’invisibilità, diversi anni addietro. Il suo prozio ne possedeva uno, e lo teneva in un baule serrato ai piedi del letto. Una notte però, nella quale era molto ubriaco e molto annoiato, aveva cavato di tasca una chiave arrugginita e parzialmente spezzata, e aveva aperto il baule. ‘Guarda qui, ometto’ aveva detto a Draco. ‘Guarda!’ Aveva dispiegato il mantello, di un luccicante grigio-argento, reggendolo in modo che Draco potesse scorgere la luce delle candele al di là di esso. Più che bronzato, il suo gli era parso freddo e cupo come un pomeriggio di burrasca, e intessuto di fili d’argento. Aveva strattonato bruscamente il braccio di Draco verso il mantello, e Draco aveva squittito, urtando inavvertitamente con le dita dei piedi il vecchio baule. 

‘E splendido, non è vero?’ gli aveva detto lo zio, con l’alito che puzzava di whisky e che aveva indotto Draco ad arricciare il naso. Non gli importava di cosa lo zio avesse o della bellezza di quell’oggetto, voleva solamente tornarsene in salotto da sua madre, o andare a giocare con la sua scopa giocattolo, quella che aveva rotto e che suo padre gli aveva prontamente aggiustato, ma lo zio gli aveva afferrato un braccio tra pollice e indice.

‘Ora guarda questo’ aveva ribadito, drappeggiando il mantello argenteo sul polso di Draco. E Draco aveva visto la sua mano svanire, il suo braccio terminare di botto quasi fosse stato monco. Aveva riso nervosamente e mosso le dita per accertarsi che non fossero scomparse sul serio. Non si era però scomposto eccessivamente, già tediato da quel nuovo gioco. D’altronde, quello era stato lo zio che sosteneva di rubargli il naso, o che fingeva di potergli tagliare la punta del pollice e tenerla tra le dita. Tutte piccole destrezze finalizzate a spaventare Draco, che però si era rifiutato di farsi intimorire.

E dunque Potter lo aveva salvato, quando non esisteva ormai alcuna via di fuga. Dopo uno scambio di battute sbigottito nonché inutile, aveva accettato l’invito di quell’abbraccio invisibile, si era infilato fra quelle braccia aperte, e aveva avvertito i gomiti di Potter sulle sue spalle, e il respiro di Potter sul suo volto. Per un istante, non vi era stato nient’altro, come se, nascosto all’interno di un mantello dell’invisibilità, avesse smesso di vedere, di essere, di esistere, simile a una fiamma morente. Ma nell’attimo in cui la porta si era spalancata, e due paia di piedi dal passo pesante si erano introdotti nella stanzetta, si era riscosso, percependo il sapore del sangue in bocca, il dolore martellante alla caviglia, le lacrime di rabbia che scivolavano dall’occhio tumefatto, l’odore di Harry, che profumava di sapone, lana, fragole e melone, con un dolce retrogusto di panna e un altro salato di sudore. Aveva annusato quel ricco aroma di pioggia, cioccolata, salici, primavera e nebbia. E chiuso gli occhi.

Erano rimasti lì, nel cono d’ombra della porta aperta, intanto che Fischer e Lestrange continuavano a pestare sul pavimento, lamentandosi per essersi fatti fregare un’altra volta.

‘Un topo’ aveva detto Fischer. ‘Scommetto che ne ha scovato uno.’ Dovevano avere immaginato che questo gli avesse consentito di passare attraverso i muri. Le sue diavolerie che gli venivano in aiuto, il mago che non poteva essere rinchiuso.

‘Sarà comunque nei paraggi’ aveva grugnito Lestrange. Se ne erano andati dimenticando la porta socchiusa e cigolante per via degli spifferi.

Ma tutto ciò era divenuto secondario per Draco, come una pantomima che si svolgeva in sottofondo, rispetto ai gomiti sulle sue spalle, all’odore di crema, e melone, e salice, al respiro sul suo volto.

Draco aveva tenuto una mano pressata sul petto dell’altro, il gomito a ridosso dello stomaco di Potter, e la seconda mano sulla parete oltre il mantello a rasentare l’anca di Harry. Entrambi avevano cercato di soffocare il respiro, di rendersi silenziosi e quieti come uno sbuffo d’aria, e ogni ansito, con il suo ritmo sincopato, aveva reso i loro corpi temporaneamente più vicini, e quindi di nuovo più lontani. Draco aveva avvertito, piuttosto che udirlo, il respiro di Harry, caldo sulla sua guancia, e vibrante nello stomaco contro il suo gomito.

Vi era stato un momento in cui Lestrange aveva rischiato di urtare la schiena di Draco, piegandosi in avanti per scaraventare rabbiosamente a terra una sedia, e Draco si era accostato a Harry, incurvando la testa, e andando a lambire con le labbra la spalla di Harry. Aveva distinto i gomiti poggiati sulle sue spalle spostarsi, il mantello divenire più stretto, e Harry inalare forte e poi trattenere il fiato, mentre Lestrange passava davanti, scostandosi infine a destra, più distante. Draco era stato pienamente cosciente del pericolo ma, in qualche modo, si era anche sentito maggiormente al sicuro. Era stato certo di potersi nascondere lì, tra quel corpo, quella pelle, che odorava di fragole e pioggia. E nella testa di Draco non era stato il mantello a proteggerlo, ma Harry Potter, il peso delle sue braccia sulle spalle, la cucitura dei jeans che sfregava sul polso di Draco. Harry aveva espirato lentamente e silenziosamente nel collo di Draco.

Quando Lestrange e Fischer erano andati via, incespicando per il corridoio come elefanti selvaggi, imprecando e sbuffando, Potter si era lasciato andare, abbandonando le braccia lungo i fianchi, e con il mantello a ricoprirlo solo parzialmente, e Draco aveva arretrato, rabbrividendo lievemente per un freddo improvviso. Si era fissato la caviglia, e aveva stretto le mani a pugno. Potter si era mordicchiato un labbro, guardandosi attorno.

‘Dobbiamo uscire di qui. Non è sicuro.’ Draco aveva annuito, tutt’altro che incline alla discussione. Potter gli aveva studiato il volto, e poi i suoi occhi si erano abbassati a perlustrargli il corpo. ‘Non sembri in gran forma.’ Draco era arrossito e aveva contratto le labbra. ‘Credi di riuscire a camminare?’

Draco aveva sbuffato. ‘Suppongo di sì’ aveva risposto freddamente. Era a disagio, con il viso arrossato, e accaldato, e sofferente. Aveva mosso un passo cauto in direzione della porta e fatto una smorfia.

In una manciata di secondi, e senza capire come, si era ritrovato di nuovo al riparo del Mantello dell’Invisibilità, con le braccia di Harry intorno alle spalle a sostenerlo, e a zoppicare per il corridoio. Quel corpo gli era ormai divenuto familiare, familiare in modi proibiti, nel ricordo di quegli istanti, nei quali Harry era stato tra il sonno e la veglia, o nei suoi attimi di debolezza sotto la doccia, o in volo, o tra le formule a lezione di Aritmanzia, o mentre risaliva in solitudine le scale per raggiungere il dormitorio Serpeverde. Il suo pollice aveva sfiorato la clavicola di Harry, le sue labbra ne avevano lambito il retro del collo.

Ne era stato del tutto ipnotizzato. Potter. Lo aveva salvato. Potter. Gli aveva permesso di toccarlo. Le costole dolevano da impazzire, la caviglia aveva pulsato inviandogli fitte lancinanti a ogni movimento, a ogni passo, ma aveva stretto Harry come un amante, e ciò aveva alleviato tutte le sue sofferenze. Aveva abbracciato Harry come se andasse bene, come se farlo fosse stato per lui il gesto più naturale del mondo. E Harry non si era opposto. Quando avevano sostato in un angolo, dal quale si snodavano due rampe di scale (una che saliva a destra, e l’altra che serpeggiava verso il cuore dei sotterranei), Harry aveva allungato una mano e strofinato l’avambraccio di Draco, prendendogli il polso e stringendolo in maniera confortante.

‘Sinistra o destra?’ aveva sussurrato. Draco aveva suggerito una sala comune in disuso e poco distante. Vi era stato un tempo, infatti, in cui i dormitori Serpeverde non erano collocati nei sotterranei, ma due piani più sopra, in un’ala di Hogwarts soleggiata e affacciata sul lato occidentale, con stanze che davano su un cortile cespuglioso con al centro un’elaborata fontana. Ma all’apertura della Camera dei Segreti, e all’inferno che ne era conseguito, quel luogo era stato ritenuto troppo esposto e facilmente accessibile, e i dormitori erano stati trasferiti più in basso, nei recessi di Hogwarts. Draco ne era a conoscenza perché il professor Vector gli aveva riferito tutta la storia, un giorno in cui da piccolo aveva avuto nostalgia di casa.

‘All’epoca di Tom Riddle studente,’ gli aveva raccontato ‘era lì che i Serpeverde si riunivano per parlare. Ed è da quella stanza che si godono i tramonti più belli dell’intera scuola, ma tutti l’hanno dimenticata. Qualche volta vengono ancora utilizzate le camere studio al piano superiore, ma mai la sala comune. Non amano rivangare il passato. Detestano serbarne memoria’. E così Draco, di tanto in tanto, vi si era recato, soprattutto quando era stato di umore triste o frustrato, per sonnecchiare su uno dei divani imbottiti, e pensare a Tom Riddle, ai Serpeverde e a tutto quello che su di loro si vociferava in giro.

‘A sinistra’ aveva detto Draco, un po’ sommessamente, osservando le scale.

‘Non preoccuparti’ aveva risposto Harry, carezzando con il pollice il polso di Draco. ‘Ti aiuto io.’ E lo aveva fatto. Si era voltato e aveva afferrato Draco per la vita, aiutandolo a muovere ogni passo senza forzare la caviglia rotta. Avevano impiegato quella che era parsa un’eternità. Reggersi a Potter, spostare il proprio peso, saltellare, fare una smorfia, respirare. Reggersi a Potter. ‘Manca poco’ aveva sussurrato Harry, con le labbra talmente vicine all’orecchio di Draco da averlo fatto rabbrividire.

 _Lo sa? Deve saperlo_. Ormai doveva avere immaginato che era stato Draco, alcuni mesi prima, a baciarlo nel buio. Che era stato Draco a salvarlo in infermeria. Dovevano essergli tornati alla mente i baci sonnolenti che avevano condiviso, il suo aprire e richiudere gli occhi. Doveva avere intuito che Draco si era fatto punire per stare con lui, che lo aveva sfidato in quella rivincita durante il torneo di scherma perché gli piaceva e non voleva stargli lontano. Doveva essersi ricordato di quel momento, quando si era estratto il fioretto dal petto, in cui lo aveva sorretto, premendo una mano sulla ferita, e lo aveva scrutato con profonda preoccupazione. E lo sguardo reciproco che ne era seguito, pieno di turbamento, sorpresa, confusione. Doveva avere risolto l’enigma. Doveva esserne divenuto cosciente.

Potter si era voltato di nuovo, e aveva sollevato le braccia di Draco sulle sue spalle, percorrendole avanti e indietro con le mani. ‘Sinistra o destra?’

‘La porta a destra’ aveva bisbigliato Draco. Aveva poggiato la fronte alla nuca di Potter, e avevano proseguito insieme.

Infine, una volta raggiunta la vecchia sala, era crollato su uno dei divani, con addosso le mani di Potter. Ed era stato come se il tragitto compiuto per giungere fino a quel luogo, con i corpi intrecciati e aggrovigliati, con mani su petto, braccia, schiena, stomaco, collo, labbra, pelle sopra altra pelle, avesse infranto una barriera.

Harry si chinò e sfiorò la guancia di Draco, dove Fischer gli aveva sferrato un pugno, e poi lambì la mano di Draco serrata sulle costole. Quasi che Potter lo stesse toccando non soltanto perché era necessario, ma perché non poteva farne a meno; quasi che la violenza di cui era stato testimone, quella violenza tanto ingiusta, avesse reso il corpo di Draco aperto e disponibile a essere esaminato, con le ferite non più soltanto sue ma anche di qualcun altro. Era divenuto toccabile.

Forse, rifletté Draco, Potter in qualche modo si sentiva in colpa per avere assistito. Forse si sentiva in colpa per quelle ferite, per il suo occhio gonfio, le costole doloranti, la caviglia livida e ingrossata dentro la scarpa. Sebbene non lo avesse mai toccato con tanta cura, nemmeno quando era stato lui stesso a colpirlo. Non aveva mai mostrato quell’interesse, né quell’attenzione rapita e meravigliosa. Draco non disse nulla, ma abbandonò la testa sulla spalliera del divano e chiuse gli occhi, in parte preda del dolore e in parte dell’emozione, del piacere, della felicità per la natura erotica non-così-sottile delle mani di Harry contro di lui, delle mani di Harry su di lui. Per essere tastato, esplorato, guardato. Da Harry Potter.

Millicent, che era spesso priva di tatto, una volta in cui aveva tentato di togliergli qualcosa dai capelli, come un pezzo di carta o un po’ di polvere, e lui le aveva immobilizzato il braccio impedendole di torcergli anche un solo capello, aveva esclamato stizzita: ‘Ahi! Be’, non ti illuderai mica di essere intoccabile’.

Di consueto non era particolarmente perspicace, ma su quel punto aveva avuto ragione. Draco aveva impiegato un’enorme quantità di tempo e fatica per costruire quella sua aria di intoccabilità. Chiaramente poteva essere toccato, ma solamente se era lui a desiderarlo, a chiederlo, a esigerlo. Altrimenti nessuno toccava Draco, nessuno osava. Tranne Potter. Potter lo aveva malmenato, spintonato, si era rotolato a terra con lui in più di un’occasione. E all’inizio questo suo atteggiamento aveva mandato Draco su tutte le furie. Non sopportava l’inettitudine di Potter nel riconoscere i confini che gli era proibito varcare. Adesso puoi toccarmi, adesso non puoi. Harry toccava tutti a piacimento, incluso Draco.

E Draco talvolta aveva attribuito quella caratteristica di Potter a una profonda inconsapevolezza, in altre circostanze invece l’aveva imputata a una qualche forma di dominio sulle persone. In quell’istante, però, non gli importava affatto di cosa fosse. Erano le mani di Harry. Che reggevano la caviglia di Draco, una su un polpaccio, e l’altra sotto il tallone. Draco trasalì, rammentando che era ancora in grave pericolo, probabilmente il peggiore di tutti. Nonostante l’elegante e tempestivo salvataggio di Potter, la vera insidia non era scomparsa, anzi presumibilmente era divenuta più forte. E se Potter gli avesse domandato qualcosa a cui non voleva rispondere? Il Veritaserum circolava potente e indisturbato nelle sue vene. Si abbandonò esausto e rimase inerte, perdendosi di nuovo nella sensazione di quelle mani, che si muovevano sul polpaccio, sulla caviglia gonfia, finché non strillo: «Che stai facendo?».

Potter era sul pavimento, seduto sui talloni, e stava sfilando la scarpa di Draco. «La caviglia» disse semplicemente. «Dovresti sollevarla. Spostare le gambe sul divano. Voglio controllarla, ma è troppo buio. Credi sia rotta?»

Draco sbatté le palpebre, sospirò, e spostò le gambe sul divano. «Sì, credo di sì.» Guardò Potter che gli toglieva la scarpa e poi il calzino, e che tracciava la sua caviglia con dita leggere. Estrasse la bacchetta e sussurrò un Lumos, schermandosi gli occhi e tendendo la bacchetta di fianco, per fornire a Harry il chiarore sufficiente. Imprecò, nell’attimo in cui le dita di Potter insistettero in maniera più decisa sul gonfiore.

«Scusa. Vediamo se riesco a farti stare meglio.» Tirò fuori la bacchetta e si fermò, nel tentativo di concentrarsi. Era sempre seduto sui talloni, con il volto pallido e stanco nel bagliore bianco prodotto dalla bacchetta di Draco. Bisbigliò un incantesimo di guarigione, e Draco fu grato che gli esami natalizi avessero incluso tra gli incantesimi da studiare anche quello per riparare un osso rotto. Avvertì l’onda fredda scaturire dalla bacchetta di Potter, avvolgergli la caviglia rimettendo qualcosa al proprio posto, e quindi proseguire diffondendosi nel resto del corpo e risanando anche le costole. Tremò un poco, e Potter poggiò il palmo della mano sul suo avambraccio. Non appena l’onda gli raggiunse il volto, udì Potter borbottare serio un complicato incantesimo antidolorifico che avevano appreso alcune settimane prima. L’incantesimo funzionò in parte, ma Draco lo apprezzò ugualmente ed emise un sospiro di sollievo. «Suppongo non fosse abbastanza potente. Non ci sono stati grandi progressi.»

Draco annuì, e si sistemò un paio di cuscini dietro la testa. «Va comunque meglio. Grazie.»

Potter sorrise debolmente e annuì di rimando, sedendosi sul divano, con la schiena che poggiava sul ginocchio di Draco. «Pensi che se ne siano andati o che continueranno a cercarti?»

«Non molleranno. Mio padre arriverà presto.»

«Tuo padre?»

«Sì.»

«Hmmm.» Si alzò, si diresse verso la porta, e controllò all’esterno. Draco spense la sua bacchetta e sospirò. La luna era ormai alta, e si intravedeva dalle finestre a sud, di fronte a loro. Potter chiuse piano la porta ma con fermezza e tornò in direzione del divano, calciandone inavvertitamente il bordo e imprecando sottovoce. Draco ridacchiò. Potter si sedette con cautela sul ciglio, prese il Mantello dell’Invisibilità e ne saggiò il tessuto tra le dita.

Potter, Draco si rese conto, era una persona estremamente viscerale, che faceva affidamento sul tocco delle sue dita, utilizzandolo per esaminare il tessuto come altri avrebbero fatto con la vista. Immaginò che se Potter avesse potuto, avrebbe scelto interamente con le mani, piuttosto che con gli occhi, gli abiti che portava. E realizzò anche che quell’impellente bisogno di toccare non era dettato da una mancanza di consapevolezza, né tanto meno da una smania di controllo, quanto dalla pura esigenza di comunicare, di capire ciò che lo circondava.

Aveva inoltre la tendenza a muoversi in maniera vagamente ossessiva. Mentre Draco lo guardava, lo vide giocherellare con il mantello, sollevare un ginocchio, e passare una mano fra i capelli almeno quattro volte.  _Interessante_ , ragionò Draco. Distingueva solamente il suo scarno profilo, l’oro-argento del mantello luccicare fra le sue mani, e il battito delicato del piede sul pavimento.

Potter borbottò di nuovo, rivolgendosi a Draco. «Perché tuo padre sta venendo qui?»

«Vuole discutere con me, riguardo alcune cose che oggi ho rivelato a Silente.»

«Cosa hai detto a Silente?»

«Tutto.» Rimasero in silenzio, con la gamba di Potter che non smetteva di agitarsi, vibrando attraverso il suo corpo e fino a Draco, che aveva ancora un ginocchio adagiato contro il fondo della schiena di Harry.

D’un tratto, udirono dei passi sulle scale; scarpe rigide, un tonfo sordo, voci sussurrate. Potter si bloccò e lanciò il mantello, con l’intento di drappeggiarlo su entrambi, ma riuscendo a nascondere Draco solo parzialmente, poiché un lembo si era incastrato tra quest’ultimo e i vecchi cuscini. Draco, infatti, aveva sollevato la testa, precedentemente sepolta fra le pieghe di un cuscino, in quell’esatto istante, per andare incontro al mantello.

Potter evitò di urtare la caviglia di Draco infilando una gamba tra le sue ginocchia, e poi sporse una mano per distendere con più attenzione il mantello, intanto che poggiava l’altra sulla spalla opposta di Draco. Il palmo aperto di Draco andò a finire sulla vita di Harry, lì dove la camicia si era sollevata leggermente. Potter terminò di sistemare il mantello sopra di loro, infine prese un lungo respiro e girò di scatto la testa, trovandosi a rasentare con le proprie le labbra di Draco.

Draco non avrebbe dovuto provare piacere in quella situazione, con suo padre nel corridoio, il mantello a coprirli, Potter che vi si era precipitato sotto. Potter che cercava di proteggerlo. Ma, da che Harry era apparso, Draco non aveva smesso di fissarlo, del tutto incapace di allontanarsi. Potter era come il sole, basso e arancione nel cielo al tramonto, il tipo di sole che ti acceca, ma con un colore talmente bello e pieno da renderti impossibile distogliere lo sguardo. E Draco era totalmente affascinato da lui, dalle sue dita delicate, dalla sua voce dolce, dal suo buon cuore, dal suo eroismo disinteressato, dal modo in cui si muoveva in una stanza, dalla sua spalla che pendeva un po’, dal calore morbido del suo respiro, dalle sue mani perennemente agitate.

Harry voltò la testa e sfiorò le labbra di Draco, immobilizzandosi; labbra su labbra, respiro mescolato; oscurità. Passi che si avvicinavano. Harry non si mosse. E per Draco divenne il bacio più intimo ed erotico di tutti i tempi. Così confidenziale, così trattenuto, così infinitamente innocente. Eppure, anch’egli non si mosse, ma chiuse gli occhi, e pensò a quei polpastrelli gentili sul suo polpaccio, sulle costole, sulla caviglia. Aprì la bocca e tirò il labbro inferiore di Harry, definendolo adagio con la lingua, e infine lasciandolo andare.

Fu preso dal panico.  _Che sto combinando? È l’effetto del Veritaserum?_  Agire onestamente, facendo la cosa che desiderava più di ogni altra? Il suo cuore cominciò a battere veloce, con le dita che si piegavano involontariamente sulla vita di Harry.  _Ti prego, ti prego non essere arrabbiato._  Davvero Draco non avrebbe retto a una reazione simile. Si maledisse e sbirciò nel buio, cercando di scorgere l’espressione di Harry. Poteva indovinare dal suo respiro che l’altro aveva mantenuto la medesima posizione. Era un buon segno?

Udiva provenire dall’esterno la voce di suo padre, sicuramente impegnato a rimproverare i ragazzi per non averlo sorvegliato adeguatamente. Non comprendeva le parole, ma il tono era furioso. Di nuovo scarpe rigide sul pavimento, e di colpo una luce che illuminò anche il volto di Harry. Lo guardò. Si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore, come se lo stesse assaporando, come se stesse assaporando Draco. Avvertì un’ondata di piacere, un’ondata di una strana speranza che quasi lo soffocò. Sì.

La porta si spalancò completamente, e la luce riempì la stanza. Draco si ritrasse, sentendosi terribilmente vulnerabile. Distinse l’aria fredda che giungeva dal corridoio e la presenza di suo padre, che ispezionava la sala vuota con occhi d’acciaio senza vederli, per poi voltarsi. Suo figlio che si dileguava per l’ennesima volta quando aveva intenzione di parlare con lui. Che comportamento disdicevole. Draco rabbrividì a quel pensiero, finché non notò gli occhi e il viso di fronte al suo. Harry lo stava guardando. E Harry Potter aveva sempre mostrato apertamente i suoi sentimenti. Il suo volto esprimeva senza filtri ciò che gli piaceva, ciò che detestava, di chi si fidava, con chi avrebbe voluto fare a botte, chi gli suscitava curiosità e, in quell’attimo, trasmetteva un misto di sconcerto, confusione, perplessità, e una tenerezza che sciolse il cuore di Draco e gli irradiò l’inguine di calore.

La porta si chiuse, il buio li inghiottì e, per alcuni istanti, vi fu un silenzio carico di anticipazione. Draco poté percepire il cuore di Harry martellare svelto quanto il suo. Si sentiva nervoso, come se avesse appena camminato su una corda sottile e tesa sul vuoto, e senza nemmeno la consolazione di un manico di scopa sottobraccio. _Cosa farai, adesso che sai, Harry? Cosa farai?_

La mano di Harry si scostò dalla spalla al viso di Draco, a coppa su una guancia, con le dita che gli carezzavano la mascella. Lo toccò come aveva fatto poco prima: esaminando, rinfrancando, alla ricerca di ferite da guarire. Ma qual era questa nuova ferita? Cosa si offriva di lenire adesso? Draco girò la testa e il palmo di Harry fu sulle sue labbra.

 _Ora o mai più_ , si disse Draco, sporgendosi in avanti. Spostò la mano sotto il mantello e fece scorrere il palmo sul retro del collo di Harry, premendo contemporaneamente le labbra sulle sue.

In passato, aveva baciato Harry cogliendolo alla sprovvista; aveva baciato Harry mentre era incosciente o solo parzialmente cosciente. Ma quelle sensazioni non erano paragonabili a quella buffa esitazione, al calore, alla certezza assoluta e allo smarrimento provocato dal baciare un Harry consapevole, consapevole di ogni dettaglio. Non c’era più il manto della notte a nascondere la sua identità, o una condizione di sonnolenza e incoscienza, o esitazione nella pressione finalmente reale della bocca di Draco, nella sua lingua che scivolava tra le labbra socchiuse di Harry. Era Draco Malfoy, il Draco Malfoy che aveva colpito quel viso più volte di quante fosse in grado di ricordarne; il Draco Malfoy che si era preso gioco di lui, che lo aveva insultato e minacciato per anni. Era Draco Malfoy, l’erede di Villa Malfoy, il figlio di Lucius Malfoy, un Mangiamorte che sarebbe stato presto al servizio del Signore Oscuro, disteso sulla schiena, con una caviglia dolorante poggiata su un cuscino, un occhio gonfio che gli bagnava il volto di lacrime involontarie, una mano sepolta fra i capelli di Harry Potter, e la bocca a carezzarne le labbra.

Nulla poteva fermarlo in quel momento. Non in quel momento. Niente politica, né intrusioni, né risvegli improvvisi. Non era un sogno che una donna a caccia di vendetta avrebbe rovinato. E non lo avrebbero distrutto neppure l’insicurezza, l’avversione che nutriva per se stesso, o l’inquietudine, perché Harry Potter stava ricambiando il suo bacio.


End file.
